Rue
by IntotheMoon44
Summary: After the life she knew was destroyed, Rue, a nymph of the East, crosses paths with the company of Thorin Oakenshield. The company allows her to travel with them, but there may be a problem: they believe she is a young boy. Will they let her stay when they find out? And if she does stay...what will happen then? (slow building romance)
1. Prologue

My parents had expected me to be a boy. Not because of the usual things like the size of my mother's stomach or the ferocity with which I kicked. After the twins my mother had smaller babies and Gideon and I had been calm in her womb, more playfully active than intense with our movements. It was really because all my siblings had been brothers.

My parents first born had been Auric. He stood tall and broad shouldered, a reflection of my father with his dark brown hair and deeper brown eyes. When my brothers and I were together he was our leader. His expression demanded it, not because he was oldest but because at the end of the day he knew the best for us. Without him we'd have been too foolish and reckless and we'd have all killed each other in our spats and fights. He was like a rock, and even when we beat him it did little to move him. There were days I screamed the most unladylike things at him, hated him with every fibre in my body. I still always loved him.

More children followed him of course, Bael was next, more level headed than Auric and probably the wisest out of us all. Davit followed. Then the twins came, Ferran and Killian. Mother said they had been born with the faces of angels, but when they misbehaved they were the rightful spawn of goblins. I personally never disagreed with that observation. People said my parents were blessed to have so many sons.

As I mentioned just before after the twins the babies were born smaller. Neil looked as though he had been born prematurely. Gideon was smaller still, and his kicking had been far weaker than anything my mother had experienced. Two years after Gideon was born (which isn't very long for a nymph) she was pregnant again, this time with me.

The smaller stomach and gentler kicks were somewhat expected this time. My mother had aged some since the birth of Auric and her body was fairly accustomed to carrying children by now. She took it all in stride, perfectly fine physically, though in mind a bit worried if she would miscarry. Funny how the idea of this pregnancy being different because it was girl she might be carrying never occurred to her or my father. Perhaps they had just grown too accustomed to having sons.

I remember my mother told me many times "I never really cared whether I had boys or girls, but by Navestal, I never dreamed that I would have seven boys in a row. When the midwife said I had given birth to a girl my first reaction was to ask her if she was sure I had."

Indeed the day I entered the world, wailing like a banshee, my parents had not believed they had just had a daughter. Some people in later years would scoff and say I was the unfortunate end to a very lucky streak of strapping sons. My family never believed that thankfully. I was seen more as an unexpected but lovely surprise.

My parents had decided upon my name before my birth. Rue. They thought at the time I would be a boy, and suspected I would be weaker than the rest of my brothers, even the slim and light-footed Gideon. I was given the simple, earthy name for that respect. It was the name of an herb which had the uncanny ability of growing everywhere, from the most fertile of earth to the driest patches of sand to within the crevices of sharply descending rock. They had hoped it would give me the resilience to manage whatever challenges found me in life.

My father had suggested they change my name when I was born to something more feminine, like Amantha or Elspeth, after my grandmothers. My mother had argued that it wasn't needed. Rue seemed to suite me she said. "I think Rue is a lovely name. It has good meaning for her. My little Rue."

And so I was named. Next came my raising. My brothers looked at me in a rather odd fashion at first I was told. Like I was too small and delicate to be played with. They must have had little to no idea of what to do with me. Davit had dared to hold me once when I was only three weeks old. He nearly dropped me and caused my mother to panic. She knew that dropping an infant was very bad, but somehow the fact that it was a girl made it appear even worse.

I was not a thing protected this closely for long though. My cries at times rivaled that of my brothers when they had been babes in their cradles. My brothers adopted a way of carrying me in front of them, arms crossed firmly around my body with my feet dangling at their knees and my arms stuck out in front of me, often grappling with their hold on me or grabbing for some small object or other. Only Auric and Bael had the mind to hold me to their shoulders like my mother and father did. I stood earlier in my infancy than all my brothers except Auric had. I even risked taking a few unsure steps, whilst holding on tight to the rim of a chair. Auric found that I was learning quickly and despite the jeers he must have received for it, he walked around with me, holding onto my hands and letting me take rather unbalanced and messy looking steps around the yard. I walked three months before my second birthday (the equivalent of seven months old for a human). Auric had called for my mother and brothers (father had been out hunting at the time), laughing with a mixture of excitement and shock. It could hardly be believed that such a tiny thing could move about on two legs, but there I was, laughing adorably with bubbling little gurgles and apparently finding the idea equally humorous to myself. My mother had her mouth agape and my brothers took great amusement in calling me towards them, each fighting for my attention and trying to get me to slowly hobble over to them.

I grew, and it seemed that my eagerness to walk had been a foreshadowing of my eagerness to catch up to my older brothers. Nymphs were a very small race, both in stature and number, it often being whispered that our time in middle earth was in its last few dozen centuries. My family lived within a fairly isolated clearing. The closest colony was a two days journey, upon a pony. Obviously, I knew few other females then, and my brothers were my closest friends and playmates. I learned to run fast upon my little legs and I often came home as bruised and muddied as they were. Gideon and I were closest, not only in age but friendship. I loved his spirit, he was bursting with life and although he was outnumbered by all my brothers in strength he was never without a smile or a laugh. I took to wearing his handed down clothes when I was as young as fifteen. I only owned two dresses at any given time in my childhood. Mother made no objection, so long as I still learned to cook under her teaching.

"I don't care if you dress like a man when you're out running around and whacking at your brothers with a sword. But you'll learn to become a passable wife, and I'll make sure you marry good." Whenever I came running in with a dirtied dress or had ripped the hem of my skirt she would shake her head a little and ask why I had not rummaged through my brother's dressers.

I was never sure whether she thought swordsmanship or fighting proper skills for me to learn, but my father encouraged me. I, for my own part, did not wish to be left out from my brothers or have them surpass me in anything. I was not as strong as them, given my slight form, but more agile and I thought quickly on my feet. In my later years, I matched them with the sword. Only Auric could win in our duels and manage to put me back in my place when my boasting grew too much. I lost nearly every time against him, and was never satisfied with my efforts until I had the chance to spar with him again and attempt to redeem myself. I cannot remember a single day in my childhood, before it ended so abruptly, in which I did not feel happy at some hour, if not the eternity of the day.

I was merry, I was brave, and I was resilient as my name foretold. I was Rue. I would find my place, no matter the circumstances. There was no challenge I would not be able to face. Not a band of dwarves. Not a dragon. Not the death of my dear family.


	2. Chapter 1

It was spring in my home. The usual kind of spring we had that couldn't make up its mind whether to deliver us into the warmer weather we were craving, or tease us with bright days spoiled by chilly winds or downpours of rain. I still wore my cloak, my brother's jackets too oversized for my body and succumbed to wearing a dress today, though strictly because it was made of very warm wool.

The sky was an endlessly spanning grey. And the wind had such cold in it that it felt like a bite upon any bare skin I would dare reveal. Usually on such days as this, my family worked in the closer fields to our home, where the hearth was only a short walk away. I however, had ventured far out. The cold of winter had been worse, I reminded myself mentally. We had been eating nothing but dastardly frozen and salted meat for a long winter season, and I had the feeling my family would love nothing more than hot, fresh venison for a change.

Archery had never been my strong point, but I had acquired the basic skills. My version of hunting involved snares and maybe a dagger to finish the job, but that only got smaller game like hares and pheasants. What I was really hoping for was a deer. Something big so my mother could store away a good reserve of edible and fine tasting food. Naturally I knew this would mean surrendering a day in the field alongside Gideon and the rest of my brothers to help her in the kitchen with the laborious task, but my stomach was winning out this battle. I sat in the crook of a great tree presently, my brown cloak pulled tightly round me with my hood up. I did not camouflage completely with the bark of the tree, but hopefully enough for some absent minded old stag to stumble near without noticing my presence.

I was growing quite cramped in my crouching position when, _finally_, a young stag passed and began to lick the salt I had sprinkled on the ground. I notched the arrow slowly, surprised my stiff arms and languid joints had managed to do so silently. I pulled back, training my eyes to the animal, and pressing my side close to the tree to gain some balance. The bark snapped in protest of my added pressure and I cursed under my breath. The stag's head shot up, its ears flicking back and forth wildly, straining for noise.

This had been the only animal bigger than a squirrel I had seen in two hours from my perch, and letting it go was unthinkable.. The deer flinched slightly, ready to break into a sprint. I let the arrow fly, trusting my aim. It could have been stronger for I had not drawn the arrow as far back as I had hoped to, but the aim was true, hitting the beast squarely in the neck. The creature cried out in surprise and pain and dashed away, injured quite fatally but determined to flee. I climbed down a few branches and leapt safely to the ground, running after the deer.

Twice I lost sight of him in the blur of the trees, but I read the ground and followed his tracks till I found his body near some fallen log where he had collapsed at last and died. Kneeling beside the young stag I gently stroked his hide. He was a very handsome deer, his pelt fine and glossy. Had I not shot him he would have become wiser of the danger of hunters and their traps, and grown into a true thing of beauty. Some part of me feels badly for killing such potential. Another, larger part is quite cold and tired, and knows just how overjoyed my equally cold and tired household will be when they know there is something worth eating on the dinner table tonight.

I pull back my cloak and my reach for the knives in my belt. I'll never be able to carry the whole beast back home by myself. The walk home is lengthy, over half an hour. I'll have to clean it out, string it up out of the reach of wolves, run home and get my brothers or my father to come with a cart and a pony to bring it back.

I pull my arrow from its neck, and place it back in my quiver after wiping it off on the ground. Carefully I clean out the body of the deer, making only one long cut from chin to navel to save the skins to be crafted into leather, and pulling out the long yards of intestines, the handfuls of smaller organs. I leave the heart and brain and liver. Those of the most sacred organs of an animal and my mother will purify them later and burn them.

With a heap of refuse set aside for whatever crow or fox deems it an easy meal I string the deer with lengths of rope and raise it high into the branches of a tree. Once I've deemed it safely out of reach I clean my hunting knives upon the ground, place them back in my belt, and begin to walk home.

The wind is howling ferociously now, to the point where it sounds as though it is an angry cry. The gusts threaten to pull off my cloak entirely. I imagine how pleased my family will be with me. I go hunting often alongside Killian and Ferran, who are the archers of the family, but I rarely use the weapon myself. This not the first deer I have caught, but it is uncommon that I hunt them as many of my attempts end poorly with the bow.

Gideon will likely be first to react, letting out some happy whoop or snide little comment that will end up causing me to laugh. The twins will smile, but look as though they are saddened that I went without them. Bael will smirk, with that twinkle in his eye I have grown fond of. Davit and Neil will probably lift me upon their shoulders and make too much fuss over the occasion, surpassing everyone in gladness.

As for Auric, if he chooses to smile it will be small but genuine. He more than likely will give my shoulder a small, meaningful shake and nod his head in acknowledgement. Perhaps even a "Fine work, Rue" will be added.

Father will embrace me and kiss me upon the forehead, making some remark on how I am far better than another girl from the colony, for a daughter who can hunt is worth more to her family that a daughter who can only marry. Mother will give me a long hug, already adding logs to the hearth and pulling out the rack to cook some of the meat, but she'll be sure to add "Of course, we will marry you to someone soon, who'll appreciate your skills all the same." Oh mother, she loved me dearly, but she still wanted me to be able to wear her wedding comb one day. The lovely thing was heirloom had been passed down for generations of women in our family, and tradition said that I inherit it when I either married or mother died. Obviously, marriage would be the more pleasant of the two situations. "Just look at that pretty young face and that honey colored hair! And you hide it under your brother's hat nearly every time we visit the colony!"

I pull my fingers through my wind tangled hair at that moment. Davit and I are the only ones with golden hair, but we've never thought anything special of it. And I hid mine under a hat in embarrassment when we went trading with the colony, for it looked so unkempt among the other girls. They had plenty of time to groom theirs and place it up in elaborate buns and curls. I tried to brush mine every night, but half of the time I collapsed into my bed without a care. I used to not be bothered by such trivial things as my appearance in the least, but as I grew that had changed some. I would never admit it to my brothers but I was proud of my slender figure and my big green eyes.

The wind howled furiously. I was nearly home. That's when I smelled it. Smoke. I broke into a run. Something was wrong, either a forest fire had begun or our own chimney was set ablaze. I reached the hill that was the last leg of my walk and bolted up it's side, from the top I'd be able to see what was happening. I gasped when I saw what lay before my eyes. Our stable was engulfed in flame. Mixed in with the winds screeches I could faintly hear our livestock crying out for help.

I ran faster, down the hill and straight to the stables. The wind blew smoke and ashes into my face. I covered my nose and mouth with the corner of my hood, and without a second's hesitation entered the burning structure.

The heat was fierce and I cursed the thickness of my wool dress. I glanced through the haze. As I had expected, our hens were all dead, being so small they had suffocated in the smoke. I turned the goats next and found that five of them were still alive, bleating and cowering in the corner. With haste I unlatched their pen and shepherded them all outside. With only a moment to catch my breath I turned and went back.

Our hogs barreled past me when I opened their gate, speeding right to the exit. One was fine but the other had been burned somewhat on his shoulder. At last I went to the back of the stable where our ponies were kept. The fire was close to them and I burnt my fingers a little undoing the latch. Three of them took off, and bounded off into the woods in pure terror. The last of them, one my father had named Sam, remained whining and stamping around, too scared to flee. I grabbed the only unburnt harness and ran to him. He reared upon his hind legs when he saw me come at him , his eyes rolling back in fear, his nostrils flaring. I dodged his hooves and tried to ease him. I coughed the heat and smoke stinging my eyes and berating my throat. "Easy Sam! C'mon now!" I screamed above the wind and the crackle of burning wood. I finally tossed the thing around his neck and gave it a firm tug.

Sam fought me every step of the way, pulling on the end of the harness. I pulled harder and tried to coax him out. It took long, but at last he saw the light and calm outside and ran to it. I burst out of the inferno and coughed desperately for fresh air. My eyes were watering from the fire and from tears. Our stable! Father had built it with his bare hands when he first married mother years ago. And now there was nothing that could be done but watch it burn.

And that's when it came over me, the thought dropping like an icy stone into the deepest part of my stomach. Why was no one here?

Surely someone would have noticed the stable too, tried to save the animals, or put the fire out. So where was Father? My brothers? They would have never let it burn and our livestock die.

Were they inside? I screamed at the blazing building "Father! Auric?! Anyone?!" My only reply was the deadly crash of half the roof caving in, too weakened to stay in place any longer. Sparks flew, and terrified I stood in the doorway, yelling for them. "Gideon?! Bael?! Is anyone in here?!"

I stared through the mess. The flickering light was making any shadow look like someone.

I ran back outside. My lungs burned from all the heat. Where were they? I stood up and glanced at my house. One of the windows was broken. Something was very wrong here. I wished not to go back up to my home, but my feet dragged me there. I walked around the building and my eyes widened at the sight of our door torn off its hinges. I closed my eyes as I stepped into my house. I could hear the broken glass under my boots. "H-hello?" I asked the thin air. "Mother?"

Silence, interrupted by the whistle of wind through our chimney and the broken window. I slowly opened my eyes.

Blood. The first thing I see and it's everywhere. Then faces. My brothers unblinking faces. My father's. My mother's. Open wounds and oddly bent limbs and fallen swords.

Then orc bodies, full of gnashes and metal and lying dead beside my family.

My house had been raided. My family had been murdered.

I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came. Only something akin to a gasp and a sob. Then tears fell freely down my face. And then my throat began to work once more and sobs wracked my whole body. I fell to my knees and huddled myself against the wall, needing something for support.

I sat like this for hours, crying desperately. I thought I was strong, but to look up and see my whole family destroyed was more than my heart could take. At last I became aware that something was prodding softly at my face. It was Sam, nudging gently at me with his nose. The sun was beginning to slowly wane.

I blinked back tears and drew in a few shaky breaths. I could not stay here. Another round of scouting orcs may come. And with the memory of my family so close…

I grabbed a bag from the closet and swiftly packed good measures of cornmeal and beans and bacon. I plopped in a few crocks full of teas and herbs, then my hunting knives, and a small skillet, and a plate, forks and tin mug for myself. I found a dusty old bedroll at the bottom of the closet as well and this was securely tied to my bag. I realised my dress had blood on it and was covered in soot. Rummaging through Gideon's dresser I found some clothes, changing into a pair of his trousers and a tunic. He had been growing more broad-shouldered like the others as of late, and now it seemed like my figure was completely lost in his shirt.

My mind and heart were heavy, and I could hardly think past my grief. My hands instinctively packed what I needed, and my feet walked me carefully around my house to the places where they were stored. Before leaving, I stashed away some family trinkets in a little blue enamel box. Something to remind me of my family. My brothers each had some ring or token inside, my father had a small ceremonial dagger, and for my mother I took up the wedding comb with a grim look on my face, knowing she would never see me wear it.

It was night outside now, but the wind had finally caused the clouds to clear away, revealing a very bright moon. It was light enough to travel by I supposed. Luckily there had been a saddle stashed at the side of my house, and I was able to strap it onto Sam's back. I tied my bag and sword to the saddle and climbed on.

For a moment I considered the colony, but at this hour the gates were closed and locked, and that would likely be the next place the orcs went. And even if they didn't, the colony wouldn't know what to do with me anyway. I was fifty five, far too old to be sent to some orphan house. They could marry me off, but the idea was foolish to me, and I would protest it. They would probably end up finding me work as a hired girl. And what sort of life would I have then?

No, I thought to myself. It would be far better to run off into the world and see what it holds, than hide in the gated colony like a meek bird in a cage.

I gave Sam's sides a little kick and he began to walk. My face was like a mask as I stopped him at our stables, picked up a smouldering piece of wood and walked back to my house, igniting the thatched roof. My family deserved some sort of burial, and if a pyre is all I can provide so be it.

I mounted Sam again, who was eager to leave seeing the new flames. My brain felt as thick as a slab of lead, and every so often a bout of tears would flow down my face numbly. I had little idea of what lay outside the woods I had grown up in. My only guide was an old map of my father's. What would my life entail now? Where would I live? My thoughts were too slow and cluttered to be processed in any way. I guided Sam to the nearest trail and when he was traveling at a steady pace my wearied head finally found rest as I slumped against his back and let him take me wherever he pleased, welcoming the dark and peaceful void of sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, this is the last chapter I'm uploading today. Hopefully I'll be able to upload once a week, it looks promising. But for now Rue gets to finally meet the company.**

_Two years later_

Much had happened since that horrible day. Sam had led me to the nearest village, which was inhabited by Men. We arrived late in the night, and having little place else to go I had entered their church and settled into one of the pews. The priest found me there in the morning and first thought I was some child playing tricks, but then discovered I was a young nymph. He had woken me in anger but when I had told him what happened to me he had cried with me. I was given permission to sleep in a small side room, which was little bigger than a closet. I set up snares and sold pheasants at the market, and through this I earned a little money for myself. I prayed with the families of the village on Sundays and when I had procured enough money to move on I was quite saddened to leave. The village stood and waved me on.

I traveled long with Sam after that for a whole fortnight. I found I rather liked living in the open. Soon, I reached a larger town, one that was rich with commerce and had Men from distant cities visiting often, as well as elves sometimes. I ended up finding myself some small lodging there and stayed for the winter as well as the spring and into summer too. Hunting had been poor in the winter and I had to take up work in town. I worked as a hired girl for all winter and well into the spring as the animals began to grow in number. I was given a dresses by the family that paid for my labour. One was plain and rather shabby and this I wore doing my work, but the other I often laid aside for Sundays (this village had a church as well and although I didn't like this priest as much as the one I had known before I still attended every now and then). On my days off I wore my brother's old clothes still.

When hunting held more profit I hurried to earn more money for myself, wanting desperately to move along again. I did not earn as much as I hoped (there were many other hunters in this town and I often fell short of the competition without a bow), but enough to leave. This time no one was there to see me go.

The third town was smaller than the second but still bigger than the first. It consisted mostly of farmers and I found this one to be the most familiar of an environment to me. A family allowed me to stay with them in exchange for being a hand on the farm. I lived in their attic and Sam had an empty stall in their stable. The family had five young children, three boys and two girls, and it seemed like if I wasn't working in the ground, or helping the farmer's wife with laundry, I was looking after them. The oldest one was the same height as me.

I stayed only through autumn and winter, and was pleasantly surprised at Christmas when I found one of my stockings had been stolen from my cabinet and filled with honey-roasted hazelnuts and a new hairbrush. When spring came I left, leaving Sam behind. He had grown too fond of the children and they could now ride him bareback. Separating them seemed too sinister a thing to do.

I found I could live quite passably in the open country now, and so roamed round exploring new landscapes. Currently, I lay under the stars. Clad in Gideon's clothes, with my hair up in a neat bun that fit snuggly beneath his old hat, I sat sprawled out against a large boulder, my fire sheltered from the elements.

Somewhere off in the night came a frightful sound, the cry of orcs in the distance. I had come across them since my family's death. The largest town I stayed at had fallen under a raid once, which I had helped to stop. Instinctively reaching for my sword, I listened carefully into the darkness. My fire spat out a small array of sparks. I could hear crickets chirping in some tall grasses. My own heart beating. Something else pricked at my ears however and I stood from my little camp and began to walk around. It sounded oddly like voices to me. The more I walked toward a rocky bank of sort the louder it became.

Someone was camping just below my own ledge, and I lay flat on my stomach and scrambled to the edge to see who. My eyes fell upon an array of men who appeared to be about my size in height, though a bit stockier in build. Dwarves I recognized them as. The mountain dwellers. I had seen few in my life, but some had traveled through town now and then and had even bought game off me (though perhaps it was only because of the similarity of height). From those I'd met I found them to be decent folk, if a bit gruff at first.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams; just lots of blood."

I had to crane my neck to see who was talking, and saw two young dwarves sitting close to a fire. I could only see the tops of their heads really, a blond and a dark haired one. I figured it was the brunette that had spoken, as the blond one appeared to have a pipe in his mouth.

I glanced over to the rather spooked looking individual he had been speaking to and saw an odd little sort of man I had never seen before. He was shorter than most of the dwarves by a small degree, with curly hair and very big, bare feet. He appeared to be most definitely out of his element in the wild. Poor little thing. I had spent too much time surrounded by children, and now I had developed a heart prone to having some protective instinct over anything weaker than me.

The young two by the fire chuckled and I smirked under my hood as well. The little man's reaction _was _comical after all.

"You think that's funny?" A stern voice asked. My smirk fell away from my face, and I felt as much like a disobedient child as I imagined the pair by the fire to be feeling.

"You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" This statement caused me to lose myself in memory for a few moments. I had not cried over the memory of my family for a while, but recalling them still left me feeling hollow and numb. I was shaken from my stupor when I heard a new dwarf speaking. This one was far older than the others, with a long beard of snow white hair.

"Don't mind him laddie." He spoke. I looked up and saw the dwarf who had reprimanded the young two. He had long black hair, with the stray strands of silver beginning to stand out. He was standing on the edge of the drop, glancing out into the night. There was something about the way he held himself up that was majestic. I wasn't sure if he would be the sort of person I particularly enjoyed however.

"Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." Ahh, Thorin, so the man had a name to go with his brooding and strong stance. I turned my attention away from Thorin and upon the elderly dwarf. "After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. "The white-haired dwarf continued with a story of horrible battle and how bravely the men had fought. I had little knowledge of mountain kingdoms and dragons, but the devastation I could understand. "Moria had been taken by legions of orcs, led by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler." I lay on my stomach trying not to upset any rock as I inched closer to hear. "The giant had swore to wipe out the line of Durin."

Durin, the name clung to the recesses of my memory. I knew something of that ancient king. King! By Navestal, if this story was going the direction I thought it was, then…then Thorin belonged in the lineage of kings. He was royalty.

I listened, enraptured to the rest of the tale. The beheading of the king, Thorin's grandfather, how his father turned to madness and was captured, and finally, how he lifted a broken limb of an oak tree and fought back, even after falling, severing the arm of the pale orc. Thorin Oakenshield. The name was familiar and now I was able to place his face among the name whispered in rumors and stories I had heard over the years.

When the tale was ended I looked over to Thorin again and decided that I did like him after all. Maybe not as a close friend, but he had definitely earned my respect. I realised the rest of the dwarves had risen and were staring at him now. He turned and looked at them, walking past them.

"And the Pale Orc?" The little, big-footed man piped up. "What happened to him?"

Yes what had happened to him, I thought to myself. He was most definitely the kind of character I would not like to come by.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came." Thorin spit out, anger lacing his voice. "That filth died of his wounds long ago." Given the amount of venom in his words, the mention of the giant pale orc was stopped and the dwarfs seated themselves comfortably out in their little groups. Thorin watched the night sky again, and I took to observing the others that were in my view. Those that I was able to get a good look at were a rotund and red-haired dwarf with a balding head and a beard braided like a thick rope against his chest. Another was a smaller, bookish looking dwarf with brown hair. He looked very young to me.

The third was a silvery haired dwarf who sat next to the young one. His hair was very intricately braided and just looking at it made me think of my impatience with my own tresses. He seemed to be keeping a close eye on him, and I suspected they were somehow related.

The last was a dwarf with an axe stuck in his head. He had a messy bunch of dark hair, shot through with streaks of grey. He wore some braids as well, and I hoped they were for battles and sacrifice.

The silver haired dwarf I had been watching earlier spoke suddenly to the little man I had been curious about. "Master Baggins," he said. "You've been staring ahead of yourself at the air for a good ten minutes now. Something on your mind?"

"Oh, no no, it's nothing really." The man shook his curly head quickly. "I was just thinking of Bag End. But it was just a passing thought, really."

"Homesick are ya?" A cheerful sounding voice came from somewhere below me.

"A small bit, but I'll manage." He replied. "Usually if I were home I'd be having some hot tea by now."

Tea, I had a crock of tea somewhere in my bag I remembered. I squirmed silently back from my looking place, and walked back to my camp. The fire had burned itself out while I was gone, as I had not been there to throw on the needed logs and stoke it. I took up my bag and searched through its contents as I walked slowly back to the ledge. At last I found the little clay container I was looking for. Briefly I opened it, inhaling the pleasant scent. I had always enjoyed tea, and would trade extra game for some when I came across travelers or wondered into villages. But I had some strange kinship forming with the little homesick fellow. He seemed a sweet soul and if the only thing I could do for him was throw away a little tea then I would. I had become used to living on bare necessities, whereas he had not.

I decided the best thing to do would be to gently toss it down and then hide myself away. I tied a rag I found lying at the bottom of my pack around the crock to cushion its fall and with that carefully cast it down before throwing my dark cloak over me.

I heard the distinct clunk of it colliding with the ground and raised my hood a little, eager to hear a reaction.

"What the devil was that?" I recognised the voice of the silver haired dwarf say.

"It's some sort of package." A higher voice said, and I imagined it to be the young dwarf.

"He's right." The little man spoke up.

"What's inside?" The voice of the snowy haired dwarf asked.

"My goodness…it's tea. It's a little crock half full of tea." The little man exclaimed.

There was much commotion following this statement. They must have gathered around and examined it together.

"Do you think there will be enough for everyone?"

"We shouldn't drink it…it could be poison for all we know."

"Doesn't smell like poison now does it?"

"I wonder where in Durin's name that could have come from."

At this remark there was silence and I felt it quite tangibly. I cursed my stupidity for staying so close by. I couldn't move now, they'd be sure to hear me.

"Someone threw it down." A rough sounding voice said. "From up there." I swallowed, a lump forming in my throat and my heart beginning to beat fast.

"H-hello?" The little man called out. "Is…is anyone up there?"

"Don't call to it Master Baggins." Came the stern voice of Thorin.

I tried to move away and slip back to my little camp and hide myself better but my movement disturbed a collection of rubble and sent it falling down, alerting them of exactly where I lay.

"Someone's up there!" One of them hissed. I could hear weapons being picked up and touched the hilt of my sword in response.

"Careful men, it could be a scout!" The rough voice warned.

"Get back Ori, you clod-head, you only have a slingshot!"

"Come down!" The booming voice of Thorin called. I didn't so much as twitch laying frozen on the ground. I breathed and finally got up on my knees, into their view. "Fire, Kili!"

"Stop!" A deep voice thundered as I drew out my sword. The dwarves all looked a little startled.

"Gandalf…" The little man started.

"This trail has been safe for some time now, and while I am not so ignorant to believe that there is not a chance of attack, I am neither stupid." A very tall old man stepped out of the shadows. "I have lived a long time, but never can I recall seeing an orc that small."

This remark caused many of them to lower their axes and blades.

"If you would please show us your face and come down to join us?" Gandalf asked. "I can assure you we are more civilized then what this first impression has provided."

I gave a nod of my head and slowly clambered down the rocks, tossing my bag over my shoulder and sliding my sword back in its scabbard. When I reached the ground I stood before them, faced with a few suspicious looks and more facial hair than I had ever seen before in my life.

I drew back my hood and they all stared at me.

"So young…" One with an ear trumpet whispered to an auburn headed companion.

"Ahh! A rather pleasant surprise!" The tall Gandalf exclaimed. "My friends we are standing in the company of a nymph!"

There were a few mutterings among them and the little man asked "What exactly is a nymph?"

"Oh, their rather amicable and industrious and altogether respectable people." Was Gandalf's reply. "Short in stature like dwarves and hobbits like yourself Master Baggins, but far more lithe."

Ahh, so that's what this Master Baggins was. A hobbit. They were odd little things certainly but I found so far that they were a friendly race. Meek, by the looks of him, but friendly nonetheless.

"State your name and purpose." Thorin commanded of me.

I glanced up at him over the rim of Gideon's hat. "The name's Rue." I held out my hand in greeting but Thorin did not accept my offered arm. "What are all of you doing out here? It's pretty far from any decent mountain range."

"I asked you of your purpose, not to question our own." Came the blunt reply.

"Sorry." I mumbled under breath. "I'm a traveler." I said simply.

"I find it hard to believe that someone such as yourself could be a traveler." Thorin frowned.

"I don't have a home." I replied. "Nor a family. I travel because that is my life now."

"I see." Thorin mused.

"Well," Gandalf interrupted. "Seeing as you hold no danger to us Rue, I should think there would be no objection to letting you share our camp. Am I right?" He glanced at each dwarf in turn, his eyes lingering upon Thorin, whom was obviously the leader.

There was some grumbling but no one objected and Thorin said "Fine. You can set up a bedroll over there." He gestured to an empty plot of ground.

"Thank you." I replied. "And what are all of you called?"

I should have asked them separately I realised as a long list of names that sounded like an old story rhyme was hurled at me. Dwalin, Balin, Ori, Dori, Nori, Bofur, Bomber, Bifur, Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin.

I unfurled the dusty bedroll stashed away in my pack, and settled myself down. Everyone stared at me and once I caught the young one, Ori I think he was called, and stared right back at him. He flinched and looked down at his feet.

I settled myself down and watched the sky above me when suddenly I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. I looked over to find the hobbit standing with two tin cups full of tea. "Bilbo. And thank you for the tea." He then offered me one of the steaming cups.

"Don't mention it." I replied, sitting up and accepting it.

"I wouldn't worry so much over them. They're not as bad as they seem." He nodded over to the company of dwarves.

"I hope so." I said. "It might be nice to have someone to camp with tonight. I've been hearing orcs more and more recently."

Bilbo gulped at this news. "Is that so?"

"I'm sorry, I don't want to frighten you." I mentioned. "I suppose I'm just used to living in the open."

"How long have been out here on your own?" Bilbo asked conversationally.

I glanced over at Thorin's who had been staring at me. "A while now."

/

Thorin looked away when the nymph's eyes met his own. The boy was young. Probably no older than Gloin's son. His voice was still high and his form slight. He doubted a thing so small could be a danger. Still, that was no reason to hand over his trust completely. If he was indeed a traveler at such a young age then there was probably more to him then met the eye.

He would have to keep a close watch on this Rue.


	4. Chapter 3

"Hurry and pack everything, we start moving in ten minutes." Thorin reminded his company. He watched as bedrolls were packed away, saddles adjusted, and last minute mouthfuls of breakfast swallowed down. His eyes fell upon Rue who was packing away his own things.

Gandalf appeared from behind him. "He cannot come with us." Thorin reminded him.

"He is only a child Thorin." Gandalf replied. "And I for one think he is worthy of our trust. As well as in need of some traveling companions. The trails out here grow a bit rougher, it's best that no one travel alone."

"He should have thought of that before he wandered off into the wild alone." Thorin replied.

"It sounded as though Rue had little choice in the matter." Gandalf said. "We're bound to come by some good road or village or other, why not let him come along for a few days?"

Thorin sighed deeply, irritation surfaced. "The minute we pass a village I send him on his way."

Gandalf smiled at the news. "Wonderful, I shall alert Rue of this development."

/

I saw Gandalf approaching and when he tried to speak I softly interrupted him. "He doesn't like me, does he?" I gestured over to Thorin.

"Not yet." Gandalf replied, with some optimism . "He has been a dwarf wronged many times Rue. His trust for outsiders is a thing earned with a good deal of loyalty, heart, and more importantly time."

"So he is capable of forming trust." I mused, slinging my bag onto my back. "What is it that you came to see me for?"

"To tell you that you have been given permission to travel alongside us." Gandalf said.

"I normally travel alone." I replied. "Hunting's pretty good here, I might even stay awhile."

"And after you heard orcs in the night?" Gandalf countered.

"I can fight well. I had many brothers and they all taught me."

"I do not doubt what you say." Gandalf now sunk down to his knees so he could look me properly in the face. "But you're weakness Rue, I'm afraid, will not be in skill but in number."

He was right. A handful of orcs I could handle, but with a pack my only defense would be to hide and pray. I was not so foolish to think I was invincible. Auric taught me that many times.

"Fine, I'll come with you." I agreed. "But only until we reach safer lands."

"Then you and Thorin will likely be on good terms for our travels." Gandalf says, standing and walking off. "You shall have to ride with Bilbo."

The hobbit was trying to climb upon the back of his own pony that moment, a little uneasy of being off the ground. I walked over to him and gave him a friendly smile. "Any room in that saddle for me too?"

"Yes. Come on up Rue. " He smiled back at me. I planted my foot securely in the stirrup and effortlessly swung my leg over the pony, settling myself behind Bilbo.

The rest of the company had already mounted and Thorin called out to follow, leading the way on his own steed. The dwarves glanced at me again. I felt as though I was the most unwelcome addition in Middle-Earth.

I did not feel like this for long though. The pony jolted often, and seemed to wander and sway. "Um, pardon my asking Bilbo, but, have you ridden much at all before?"

"Ahh…" He paused. "Not as much as a quest like this should warrant."

"Oh, well, I've ridden plenty before. Perhaps I should guide the pony? Would you mind?"

Bilbo did not mind in the least and we stopped for a moment to change sides in the saddle and soon I was the one in front, and the pony, Myrtle I believe Bilbo had told me her name was, was walking nice and straight. Being in control of a pony at least made me feel as though I weren't so very much on the outskirts with them; it gave me power over _something_ in this situation.

No one talked to me for hours, not even Bilbo. I watched as everyone chatted amongst themselves, sometimes throwing their eyes over me for a second. I should have continued traveling alone, I thought.

Myrtle sneezed, and this startled Bilbo a good deal. It was then that I realised he had fallen asleep behind me. I smiled, amused. "Did you rest well Mr. Baggins?" I asked.

"Oh! I probably shouldn't have done that. But someone else was leading the pony…" He yawned and stretched briefly. "And I've been terribly short on the amount of sleep I'm used to. Hobbit's enjoy a good rest, they don't often go off on adventures where it can't be found."

Adventures? What sort? My heart was already picking up with excitement at the idea. I had turned into a bit of a thrill seeker in my travels, climbing up rocky canyons, forging rivers, soaking in every sight I could possibly see. Not to mention practicing my swordsmanship with the occasional fight down in some town. Adventures were a topic I loved.

I heard snickering behind Bilbo and I, and turned my head to see the young pair who had sat by the fire.

"Hope you had pleasant dreams Mister Baggins!" The dark haired one said.

"Lucky for you Rue knows how to guide a pony or you'd have fallen clean off!" The blond one added.

Bilbo flushed a bit and stared ahead of us, sighing to himself.

"Which ones are they?" I asked.

"Fili and Kili." Bilbo answered. "Fili is the one with the light hair and Kili the one with the dark."

"How are they related? Or are they just close friends?"

"You wouldn't be talking about us now would you?" Fili hurried his animal and rode alongside me on my right now. Kili pulled up on the other side of me.

"I was just wondering if you two were related." I told him.

"We're brothers." Kili said. "That and partners in trouble."

"Have you any other siblings?" I asked.

"Nah, just him." Fili said. "He'll have to do."

They laughed together and I was reminded of my brothers. "And what about you?"

"Huh?" I replied, shaking my head of the memories that had flooded it. "What about me?"

"Do you have a brother?" Kili asked.

"I had seven." I answered.

"Seven?!" Kili exclaimed.

"Mahal, if there were seven Kili's Erebor would be in ruins even without a dragon." Fili smirked.

"How on earth do you manage with so many?" Kili questioned.

"I managed fine." I replied, trying to drive away the grief that was beginning to come out of it's hiding places. "But it doesn't matter." I shook my head, urging Myrtle to walk faster, and shake off Fili and Kili. "They're all gone now."

The pair of them fell silent and I could tell they felt badly as they realised what they had done, bringing up my dead family.

"I'm sorry." I heard Bilbo mutter behind me. "I…I didn't mean to pry but…"

"It's fine." I told him. "It's been two years now."

"That's not very long." Bilbo said.

"It feels like it could be a lifetime." I replied.

/

We had traveled long throughout the day and for the most part it had gone well. Neither Fili or Kili had the courage to approach me after stumbling upon the touchy subject of my family. Bilbo had talked of the Shire, his home, which sounded like a nice little place worthy of my visitation. The other dwarves, though they had not spoken with me, were staring less often. All in all good signs.

When it began growing dim, Thorin allowed us to stop for the night, and we all dismounted. My legs felt stiff, but I didn't wish to let on and walked around as I went.

"Gloin, see if you can get us a fire." Dwalin said. I had begun to recognize each name with a face, or a beard more the like. "Kili," He swatted the young man playfully on the back, "See if you can hunt something down for supper."

Hunting, my mind was already racing at the prospect. "Could I come too?" I asked. "I don't know much about bows and arrows but I know quite a bit about snares. It could be helpful if the game out here is wary of hunters already."

Dwalin looked me up and down and laughed. "You're nothing but a twig with legs Rue. Stay here where we can watch you." I noticed Thorin looking at me and it seemed from the expression on his face he also approved of me staying in sight. He obviously didn't trust me enough to have me wandering off.

"Nah, it's fine. Rue can come." Kili said, picking up his bow. "That is if you want to." He added.

"Very much, always loved hunting with my brothers." I smiled.

"Kili." Thorin called over to us. "Take Fili with you as well."

Naturally Thorin wasn't going to leave me alone with anyone in the company I figured. Did he really think I was dangerous? I was good with a sword true, but when it came to brute strength I was probably a 'twig with legs' like Dwalin had said. If Kili had wanted to he could probably overcome me with a few decent punches and pushing me into the ground.

"Alright." Fili stood, gathering a fistful of daggers. "Come on little brother."

"Wait a second will you?" I asked. I dashed over to Thorin who stared me down as I stood in front of him. The whole company suddenly turned their heads toward us. I drew my sword from my belt and held it out in my open palms before him. To hand over your sword for a nymph is a great display of trust. I did not know if Thorin knew of the custom, but I hoped the fact that I would be practically weaponless while hunting with Fili and Kili meant something to him and gave him more reason to trust me.

"Here. Watch over it while I hunt." I held it out to him. "It will only get in the way."

Thorin eyed me curiously, and for a moment I thought he would do nothing. But to my surprise, he gently took the sword from my open hands. "Hurry, or Fili and Kili may leave without you." He said, his voice holding no disdain for me. I smiled at him, gave him a quick nod and ran off to Fili and Kili. They were staring at me and Thorin in surprise.

In fact, the whole company was.

"Let's get going." I said. "We'll need whatever light remains today."

They nodded and we hurried off into a patch of woods. I stopped them soon to set up a snare. "Just in case nothing else pans out." I nodded at them.

"I'm awfully sorry about what we said earlier." Kili blurted out. I turned to him and looked at him in surprise. "It was stupid of us."

"Aye." Fili said in agreement. "We should have remembered your family was gone."

"I don't see a need to apologize…it was only a slip of the tongue really…" I began.

"Still, how on earth could you forgive us?" Kili said.

I thought for a moment. "Could you teach me how to use a bow?" I asked.

They both looked at me oddly, as though they had expected I would be angrier or more sad, or unwilling to forgive their mistake. "How to use a bow?" Kili repeated me.

"Yes." I answered. "How to hunt with one. I've relied on snares for a while now, but a bow is the best thing to be hunting with. Ferran and Killian, two of my brothers, they knew archery well and they taught me the basics, but I was too keen with the sword to focus on learning anything else."

Kili nodded. "Sure." He smiled.

We headed further into the wood and I could hear Fili whispering to his brother "If only Thorin could forgive as easily as that." I smirked. Thorin did appear the grudge-holding type of person.

"Stop whispering, you'll scare off game." I smiled back at them. The three of us huddled down in some overgrowth and within moments a great big hare loped by. I watched Kili as he neatly removed an arrow from his quiver, notched the thing, and seemed to shoot without aiming in the least. The whole process took about four seconds. And he had shot the hare dead on.

"Wish I could shoot like that." I muttered.

"Ah, don't worry, with Kili teaching you, you'll be firing arrows like that before you know it." Fili said, shaking my shoulder. "Come on Rue. We'll need more than one of those rabbits to feed everyone. Bomber could eat that thing whole."

I did not doubt that.

We only hunted another half hour, as we were losing the light quickly. Kili shot another hare, and we returned to my snare to find it had captured one as well. "We should head back now." Kili said. "But I'll teach you how to shoot at camp." He promised.

I smiled at the statement brightly, the kind where joy becomes a little too apparent on my face and my eyes light up just a sparkle more. Mother had always said that variety of smile made me look prettiest. Fili and Kili looked a little surprised at the sudden transformation of my face. As we headed back I walked ahead of them, and could hear Fili and Kili whispering secretively to one another. I could not hear them well, but I made out something along the lines of "Rue smiles like a girl". I did not know what to make of it, or even if I had heard correctly. I walked on faster, growing hungry now that I knew we had food to eat.

Back at camp everyone was glad we had been so successful hunting. Bofur and Bomber began cooking as soon as we handed the rabbits over. "Thank you Rue." Bofur said as he took one of the hares from me. I liked Bofur. He was cheerful and polite and he made everything seem easier by treating a serious situation a little too lightly. "Oh, Thorin has your sword still." He nodded over to Thorin sitting opposite side of the fire. "Took excellent care of it. Wouldn't let Nori touch it. He's a bit of a crook that one." I glared at Nori for a second. "Not that he would steal it from you." Bofur added hurriedly. "Loyal as any good dwarf Nori is. We're all sort of curious about that blade of yours Rue. Rather unique object."

"Thank you Bofur." I said, and walked off to Thorin.

When I approached him he held out my sword to me. "Your blade." He nodded. I looked down at my sword. I suppose it was a little different from theirs. A bit more smooth around the edges, but not as perfect as elvish blades I'd seen before. What really made it curious was the symbols my father had taken days to etch into the metal. The bear, the wolf, the birch tree. Everything meant something. Thorin handed my sword back to me after I had been staring at it without moving.

"Thank you." I said. I placed the weapon securely back in my belt and sat down by the fire. The rabbits were starting to cook and they were smelling rather good. I spotted Nori beside me. Taking my sword without permission would have been a show of disrespect, but he did not know any better. Just as Bomber and Bofur had tossed away the hearts and livers of the rabbits into the refuse pile.

I had an idea suddenly and rose from my place and then plunked myself back down beside Nori.

I drew my sword and handed it out in front of him with open palms, the same exercise I had tried with Thorin.

"What you doing that for?" Nori asked.

"You wanted to see my blade." I answered. "While I was hunting." I held it closer to him. "Go on."

Nori took the blade from my hands and held it carefully in his own. "Strange pictures you have on this sword." He said, pointing out the image of the bear.

"There symbols." I politely corrected him. "That one, the bear, it stands for strength."

Dori and Ori were sitting close by and eying my sword as well. "Do they all mean something?" Ori asked.

"Yes." I nodded. "The tree is for prosperity," I began pointing to each image in turn, "the wolf is for bravery, the eagle symbolizes wisdom, the sun and moon together mean balance and justice, the fox is for wit, and the otter for good fortune."

"Did you carve them in yourself?" Nori asked.

"No." I shook my head. "That would be the work of my father. This sword was a gift from him on my birthday half a dozen years ago."

Nori nodded, admiring the symbols a minute longer and then handing my blade back to me. "Not like a dwarven blade certainly, but a good sword nonetheless." He said.

"Rue." Kili said from behind me, shaking my shoulder. "C'mon, first archery lesson."

I stood, eager. "Thank you Nori." I said.

Kili brought me to the far side of the camp, where he had placed a large pinecone on top of a tree stump. "That's your target." He said. "Now, try a shot and show me what you know."

I stood in the proper stance for an archer and notched my arrow. I fired the arrow and it shot toward the top of the stump, deflecting from the wood. My shot had been weak, as it always was. Admittedly I was out of practice. While I had kept up with my swordsmanship, I had neglected the little I knew of archery. "What do you think?" I asked, a little nervously.

"Well…" Kili began. "It wasn't exactly a _good_ shot. I certainly wouldn't call on you to be an archer. But…"

"Yes?" I asked, hopeful.

"Well, you didn't nearly shoot Dwalin in the foot like Fili did when I tried to train him." Kili answered.

"Oi!" Fili shouted from near the fire.

"Try holding the bow like this." Kili adjusted my hands. "Pull the arrow back farther too. It doesn't matter if you're aiming for the heart if it doesn't make it that far."

I tried again. Pulling the arrow far back was difficult I found, the cord resisting my movement, and straining to spring back. I managed to get it farther than before. The arrow flew and this time embedded into the trunk a little.

"Better." Kili smiled. "You've got good aim, by the looks of it. You've just got weak arms."

"Oi!" I glared at him.

"Oh!...not that it's terrible I'm sure you could still shoot fine….just practise and you'll grow stronger."

"Hare's are done." Bofur said, holding out bowls to us. "Thanks for huntin' them down."

I took my serving of stew and sat closer to the fire. Bilbo and Fili sat next to me and Kili just beyond his brother. "Weak arms." I scoffed. I was stronger than one would normally expect for a lady.

"Aye." Gloin said, hearing me. "Just look at those wrists." He held my hand up, his fingers encircling my wrist with ease. "Nothing but skin and bones. How are earth have you survived Rue?"

Bifur made some comment but I couldn't understand it as it was in a completely different language. "No worries." Bomber said. "We'll make sure you get some meat on your bones Rue." He caught a glance from Thorin. "Before we send you off again."

Oh, right, I was leaving them eventually. Pity, I was just starting to make friends with some of them. I ate my dinner silently. "Rue?" I looked up at Fili beside me. "You all right?"

I probably looked a little saddened. "I'm fine." I said, and smiled even for good measure.

"If it's any help, I don't find you weak." He said.

"Oh, thank you." I said.

"No, you're only young. It can't really be expected that you'll be strong as all of us. Most of us have been working in forges and fighting our whole lives." He continued. "But even though you're young you've been out in the wild on your own for a long time. Not many boys back home could manage that."

I suppose he was right. "Thank you Fili." I said a little more genuinely. Kili shook my shoulder again.

"There's still enough daylight left to practise a few more shots." He smiled. "Come along."

I rose and followed him.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I was so inspired by all the people who are liking this story that I wrote for a day and got another chapter done. Thanks for all the support! PS. obviously I don't own the hobbit**

I, for one, had never really minded traveling in the rain. Bilbo and some of the dwarves on the other hand seemed to have a dislike of it. I was leading the pony again, this time at Bilbo's request. "Oh, Bilbo you should have thought to bring along a cloak." I said, tucking mine around me a little more securely. "That little coat will be soaked through at the end of the day."

"I believe it may be soaked through right now." Bilbo answered, slightly annoyed.

I laughed at his tone. "Bilbo what on earth are you doing out here?" I asked. "You spoke so fondly of your home that even I would think twice before leaving it. Forgive me for saying so, but you don't appear to be the sort of person to embark on travels."

"They hired me as a burglar." Bilbo said, sniffing as the water dripped down his nose.

"That I can't quite imagine." I replied. "I don't think you've ever taken a thing you haven't earned in your life."

"No, I haven't." Bilbo agreed. "But they need me because," he paused to wring out his sopping wet curls, "I'm so small you see. That and dragons don't know the smell of hobbit."

Dragons? This adventure they were on sounded more and more exciting with every day that passed. Dangerous as well, but exciting.

"Drat this rain." Bilbo grumbled from behind me.

"Just be thankful it is only raining, and not some thunderstorm." I gave him a smile. "Just look at Bofur. It isn't bothering him, he's still trying to smoke his pipe." That bit got Bilbo to snicker.

"Heh, Mr. Gandalf?" Dori spoke up a few ponies behind us. "Can't you do something about this delude?" He, for his own part, did not sound pleased with the weather we were having.

"It is raining Master Dwarf." Gandalf stated simply. "And will continue to rain until the rain is done."

So Gandalf likely had no control over the sky then. I had been wondering what sort of ability he had, having figured yesterday he was wizard.

"If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf added, supporting my earlier thought.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked.

"What?" Gandalf questioned.

"Other wizards?" Bilbo repeated.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Sauron, the White." Gandalf answered. "Then there are the two blue wizards...you know I've quite forgotten their names."

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked, interested.

"That would be Radagast, the Brown."

"Is he a great wizard, or is he…more like you?" Bilbo inquired.

Gandalf looked a little befuddled by the comment but replied confidently "I think he is a great wizard…in his own way."

"In other words, " I whispered to Bilbo, "He's _exactly_ like him."

"He's a gentle soul, who prefers the company of animals to others." Gandalf elaborated. "He keeps guards of the great forests of the East."

"The East?!" I suddenly exclaimed. "That's where I'm from!" I found it hard to believe I had lived in the same region as a 'great wizard'.

"You don't say?" Gandalf said.

"Is it nice there?" Balin asked from behind us.

"It's heavenly." I assured him. "Trees for miles, the sky is big and open, the wind just makes you want to run for days…and the sun!" I sighed. "I loved it there."

"Whatever made you want to leave?" Ori asked.

"The memory of my family was too strong." I stated honestly, though the words seemed a bit rushed.

Fili and Kili began to berate poor Ori for bringing up my family in harsh whispers. "Don't scold him." I called behind me. "He didn't know any better. I actually like talking about my home. Virtually all of my memories from there are happy ones."

"Would you mind sharing a few?" Bofur said, soaked pipe still in his mouth. "I've heard a lot of rumors about nymphs, but never had the pleasure of becoming acquainted with any."

I smirked over at him. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, for starters," The cheery dwarf began, "is it true you live in trees?"

"Some people in the colony do. But that's mostly the Western clan. My family lived in a regular old house. We were farmers." I answered.

"Ah." Bofur nodded. "And you worship the earth and the animals, correct?"

"Yes." I nodded. "There was an altar in my house for prayer and offerings. Every nymphian household has one."

"What sort of offerings?" Kili inquired.

"Mostly grain. But we also give ash offerings. It's customary for nymphs to burn the hearts and brains and livers of animals they hunt, and then present those ashes as an offering to our Gods."

Kili winced. "You should have told us that before we handed those hares over to Bomber and Bofur. We'd have let you have them."

"I suppose you have different Gods then us then?" Dori said. "We dwarves don't give up a lot of offerings."

"Yes." I nodded. "Nymphs believe that there was a mighty being named Navestal. And he shaped our world out of mud. He then tore out his liver and cut it into sections to make his brothers and sisters. And then he cut out his own heart to create his wife, Akara. Then he used the power within his brain to bring life into the world and it was so powerful that sparks flew out into the air and when they landed on the ground instead of fading they turned into people. The nymphs."

"I suppose that's why those organs are so sacred then?" Bomber asked.

"Hmm." I hummed in agreement. "And then he assigned duties to his wife and siblings and took up his own position and they rule over us." I stated. I looked over at them. "It's quite like your myths really, only a different being than Mahal and us being sculpted from the earth instead of being forged."

"You know something of dwarf myth?" Dwalin asked.

"Yes, I learned some in my earlier travels." I nodded. "But enough about me…what about this quest you're all on?"

That's when the ponies were all abruptly stopped and I realised I had said something very wrong.

Thorin turned around and glared at all the company, before fixing an icy stare upon me. "Who told you we were on a quest?" He asked, and I could hear the anger bubbling up in his voice.

"Oh…well, I –I heard a few people bring it up." I stammered. "Nothing in too great of detail." I assured him.

"And what exactly did you hear?" Thorin demanded coldly. "And from who?"

Bilbo gulped and fidgeted in the saddle.

"I—I heard—" I stuttered for words again.

"Heard what?" Thorin asked, anger clearly not hidden now.

"Well, that you were on some sort of adventure of rather big and serious proportions by the sound of it. Bilbo mentioned it…but only in passing. And he also once commented that he was supposed to be a burglar. And he brought up a dragon. "

Thorin's glared even harder, so much that I could imagine Bilbo could feel the hard stare shooting at him right through me.

"Oh, and I also overheard Balin's story that first night. And Fili once mentioned a kingdom called Erebor, that was lost to a dragon." I looked up at him. "And I know from the stories you must be a king." I bowed my head low before him.

"Master Baggins." Thorin's voice sent a shiver of nerves through my whole body. I felt badly for the poor hobbit. "Did you not think it would be unwise to speak about our business for traveling with a total stranger?"

"I'm sorry." I hurried to say, before Bilbo could get a word in. "It's my fault. I suppose I was listening a little too closely…I should have minded-"

"You pry too much with those overly keen ears." Thorin practically snarled. "You have no reason to know what we are doing out here."

I bowed my head in shame. Deep within I could feel my temper boiling, but I fought to control it. Flaring up in anger would do me little good and make me seem only childish I reminded myself. And it looked like Thorin had a temper that could rival my own. "I sincerely apologize. I did not intend to intrude on personal matters." I said, politely and calmly. My mother had taught me to apologize like a proper lady when she discovered just how fiery my temper could get and how ugly my fights could be. I hoped I did her proud.

Thorin glared for another little while before starting the ponies off again. "From now on everyone is to be careful of what they tell others." Thorin shouted back at the whole company. He turned to look at Bilbo again. "I hope you have better luck getting past the dragon. Rue caught you off guard too easily."

For a while there was silence. "Don't feel so terrible Bilbo." I whispered. "You're not the one he's angry with."

"I can't believe you could pick up little things like that, and even put them together." Bilbo answered. "I think he may dislike you more than me right now."

"Only because you outsmarted him." Fili said, striding up alongside.

Kili was actually _smiling_. "Cor…good luck getting back on his good side Rue." Kili shook my shoulder…which was slowly becoming a friendly gesture of his…"I think he was even starting to like you a little."

Well, he certainly didn't like me now.

/

The rainclouds dispersed that evening and by the time we set up camp the sky was clear. Everyone's cloaks were soaked through and Bilbo was drenched practically from head to oversized foot. Someone started the fire quickly and our cloaks were wrung out and placed on a makeshift rack to dry. I placed Bilbo right next to the fire. "Don't move from this spot till you're bone dry." I told him. Bilbo made no objection and shivered by the flames. Bomber, ever eager to eat it seemed, got supper going. Kili had shot some grouses while we were riding, pointing out proper technique to me as he did. I hardly listened, too disappointed in myself with how quickly I had lost the little trust I had gained from Thorin. I was lucky he didn't turn me away right then and there.

"Ahem." I looked up to find Bomber nudging my plate of food at me. "For one with such keen ears Rue, you sure seem to having trouble hearing that supper's ready." He laughed a little at his joke, in a good-natured manner, but when I grimly took my food he silenced himself.

I ate silently, and when Fili and Kili tried to join me I rose and left to a distant corner. I knew Thorin would not let me stay much longer. I finished my supper, which sat like a pound of lead in my stomach thanks to my disappointment. Wondering off, I sought out a secluded spot close enough to camp and sat down to be alone with my thoughts.

"Oi, Rue." I looked around and found Bofur. He held out a small bag to me.

"What's this?" I asked. I opened the bag to find it full of ashes. "Oh Bofur, did you-?"

"The heart, the brain and the liver." Bofur smiled. "You can do whatever you want with 'em now."

"Thank you." I said, meaningfully. I whispered a few prayers, the customary ones that came with the ashes, and one for my lost family. I silently whispered one for Thorin to forgive me, and let me stay. Bofur watched me, intrigued. I released the ashes to wind when I finished.

"Odd little practice." Bofur observed. There was silence for a moment before he spoke again. "Don't let what Thorin said earlier get to your head. I'm sure you didn't mean anything by listening."

I sighed. "Do you think he'll let me stay?" I asked.

"Hasn't turned you away yet now, has he?" Bofur smiled. "And I believe if he were really and truly angry with you he wouldn't have hesitated. You've still got a chance Rue."

A series of spirited yells and laughter came from camp. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh, their probably just training. Sparing with each other." Bofur replied.

My heartbeat quickened at the prospect of using my blade again. "Do you think I could join them?" I asked.

"You mean duel with one of them?" Bofur asked, surprised. "You know how to fight with that sword of yours?"

"Yes. I had many brothers and I trained with them all." Having said this I stood and began to walk back toward camp.

"Still, look at yer'self Rue." Bofur chased after me. "What if one of them decided to sit on you? Or cut you accidently?"

"Being the youngest child in my family I have grown accustomed to being roughhoused." I told him. I burst into camp to find Bifur and Gloin fighting with their axes. I had never fought someone who wielded an axe before, but from the looks of it they had many the same sort of movement a sword would have.

Presently, Gloin made an impressive move that knocked Bifer's weapon clean out of his hands. They both laughed heartily and many of the company joined them, smirking from their respective corners. "Can I fight next?" I asked, already drawing out my sword.

Bifur stared at me and spoke something in his language, though his expression said he was awfully confused and thought I couldn't fight. Gloin said "Now Rue, don't go looking for fights. Your young and spirited I'll give you that, but I'm battle trained, a dwarven warrior."

"I'm brother-trained, a warrior in my own right." I countered. Most of the company stared at me.

Gloin chuckled. "Look at you, quite the opponent with words I see." He nodded at me. "Alright Rue, a quick spar won't hurt us. Let's see if you make a good opponent with a weapon."

We stood in a circular rocky piece of ground. "First one to disarm or knock the other out of the ring wins." Dwalin said. "Stand ready." I did, holding my blade in front of me, my feet balanced on the uneven rock. I glanced around to find the whole company whispering and staring. "Begin!" Dwalin commanded and my attention snapped forward.

Gloin ran at me fast, axe raised and ready to swing. I held my blade strong and raised it to meet his weapon. The metal clashed as I twisted underneath the crossed weapons, pulling my sword away and letting the heavy axe pull Gloin down with it. I leaped to the other side of the ring.

I raced forward at him, blade ready as he raised his axe again. We collided again, metal grinding and I continued a small series of offensive swings and jabs. Gloin was certainly a worthy opponent. And the axe was heavy enough to force me to lock my elbows continuously so it wouldn't come smashing down before me.

I feigned a defensive stance briefly and Gloin took the window of opportunity to make an overhead swing. It was more powerful than I had anticipated and for a moment I stood shaking under the weight.

I winced, my arms in pain from fighting against such a large weapon. I gather my strength and pushed my sword higher, throwing his axe off my blade. Reacting quickly, I swung at the arm of the axe and threw him off balance. Gloin wobbled on a little on the unlevel ground and I took my chance, delivering quick assaults, pushing him farther and farther back with every hit, until finally he lost his balance again and then with a final swing and a good shove Gloin fell down, dropping out of the circle.

I pointed my sword at his shoulder. "Who is nothing but skin and bones now Gloin?" I asked, my breathing heavier, my face drained. Even though I had won, Gloin wasn't some overly anxious boy from a village and this fight had drained me. I had a feeling my arms would ache all night for my antics.

Gloin looked shocked, laying on the ground. He stuttered out a "What just—how did-where on earth-what in Durin's name did those brothers teach you?!"

I smiled down at him. "A good deal of skill." I answered. "There were seven of them after all."

"Seven?!" Gloin exclaimed. I held out my hand to the auburn headed dwarf.

"C'mon Gloin." I said. "Let me help you up while I still have feeling in these arms." Gloin took my hand and I hoisted the dwarf up to a standing position. I turned around to find Dwalin looking at us, followed by everyone else. "I believe I won." I concluded for him.

Bofur burst out in laughter and Fili and Kili let out a rather merry whoop together and ran to my sides, jostling me between them. "Well done!" Kili said. "You should have seen yourself, you were brilliant!"

"Gloin is sure to think twice about any quick spars with you in the future. You made fighting him look easy." Fili congratulated me.

"It didn't feel easy." I replied. "He's strong, and is axe is anything but light."

"Aye, but you're a quick thing on your feet aren't you Rue?" Balin replied. "You know how to use your strengths and to admit to your weaknesses. Give yourself some time to grow and you'll make a fine warrior."

I bowed my head a small bit in a show of respect for the elderly dwarf. "Thank you Master Balin." I said.

I happened to glance over at Thorin and catch him looking at me. It was hard to tell what he was thinking, if it was distrust that he was looking at me with, or surprise like the others. He looked away and I decided then to sit myself down beside Gandalf.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say the whole company is rather impressed…including our leader." He nodded in the direction of Thorin.

"Enough to let me stay?" I asked.

"Perhaps. I cannot speak for him." Gandalf replied. "But he is a dwarf that is true to his word, and he let you stay until we come by a decent landmark or township."

I looked around camp. Everyone was eating and chatting happily with one another, the fire was cosy and the adrenaline and excitement of a good fight was overpowering any ache in my arms. I was perfectly happy. The thought of leaving them now seemed disheartening.

"Then I hope we're in the middle of nowhere." I stated, at which Gandalf gave a light laugh.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! New chapter. Ps. I don't own the Hobbit. Just Rue.**

Luckily, it appeared we_ were_ in the middle of nowhere. A whole week had passed I had seen no indication of a city or even a well trod path. Of course I hardly minded. By now I was excellent friends with Bilbo and Fili and Kili, and on good terms with everyone. Well, nearly everyone. Thorin hardly spoke to me it seemed, and when he did it was only to make orders or brief remarks.

But he still allowed me to stay and that was all that I needed from him.

Kili made me practice archery every night and by now I was beginning to get better at it. I took part in the spars now that the dwarfs had at night. I'd fought with Bifur and Nori and Gloin again. I won a good amount times but their strength still overpowered me in our training. I once tried sparring with Dwalin. He knocked me clean off my feet and the fall had winded me. I took it all in good sport though.

Beforehand, I had grown so accustomed to being alone. But suddenly I found myself fighting off the idea of leaving them for as long as I could. I had had a large family and to be surrounded by a good many people in the light of the fire, talking and laughing and fighting, seemed the most natural thing in the world to me. I was happier on this small adventure with them then I had ever been in the years after my family's murder.

Bilbo remained my riding partner, though Fili and Kili had offered to let me ride with them. "If you keep guiding the thing, Bilbo's never going to learn." Fili reminded me right now.

"I know, but he looks so pained when he guides Myrtle." I told him. "Besides, I'll just keep riding in front throughout the journey and that will save us the trouble of slowing down to a learning pace for Master Baggins."

"But aren't you not staying the entire journey?" Kili asked. My face fell and Fili must have glared at him.

"Oh. Well, then I'll have to teach him, I suppose." I answered. I rode more quickly until I was next to Ori.

"Bilbo? I think I should teach you to ride properly…Fili and Kili are right, it's likely I won't be-"

"He's asleep." Ori informed me kindly.

I groaned at this. Bilbo took the chance to catch up on his sleep behind me in the saddle more often than I'd like to admit. Frustrated with the fact that Thorin had yet to have any civil conversation with me, that I wouldn't be staying, and that Bilbo had let me have apparently one-sided conversations with him once again, I yanked fiercely on the reins. This caused Myrtle to whinny shrilly and to rear up on her hind legs. I gripped tightly onto her back with my legs, but Bilbo woke with quite the start.

He gave out a frightful yell and his arms flailed in the air, until he clung to me for dear life. Everyone roared with laughter at this. Bilbo's face was pale with shock, and he gave me the dirtiest look I had yet to see on his face as I laughed at his reaction. "What on earth was that for?!" He demanded.

"You had better choose a different place to rest Master Baggins. I don't think Rue takes too kindly to doing all the work, while you are slumbering in the back of the saddle." Thorin said. Then he looked at me and I was pleasantly surprised to find a good humored smile on his face.

I turned to Bilbo. "I'm sorry." I said. "But I was just saying that it's likely I won't be with you much longer so it's best you learn to ride well. You know, on your own."

"Oh." Bilbo replied, looking also a little saddened at my soon to be departure. "I keep forgetting you're not meant to stay with us. It seems we've all grown used to having you around."

"Thank you Bilbo, but let us save goodbyes for when I really do leave you." I said. "For now, you are going to take the reins and lead Myrtle." I handed over the reins to him. "Hold tightly so she rides steady." I reminded him. "And when we have to turn pull firmly on that side of the rein. Give her a little kick if she doesn't hurry. Can't have her falling asleep." I winked at Bilbo.

Bilbo and I switched places in the saddle and he held onto the reins tightly for a few hours. At first, every little whicker and noise from Myrtle surprised him, and his actions were too sharp, but toward the end of the day he was far more relaxed, and Myrtle continued to walk fine. I was certainly proud of the progress he was making. If I led him guide over the next few days he would do fine without me.

I sighed to myself again, as the day began to wane on us and Thorin stopped our caravan. I was beginning to truly dislike the idea of leaving.

"We make camp here tonight." Thorin announced. "Fili, Kili look after the ponies." I looked around and the field we were in. It looked pleasant enough. The house beside us looked old and forgotten, overgrown with ivy and moss, having fallen apart. But the trees stood tall, the grass soft and the sky fully open above.

Gandalf stepped down from his mount and walked into the building's ruins. I jumped down from the Myrtle's back and stretched my arms high over my head. "I think it would be wiser to move on." Gandalf announced loudly, catching the attention of Thorin. The two soon began to bicker and I had trouble making out the conversation, only briefly hearing of the hatred Thorin had toward elves and good deal of betrayal.

"Do you think it's safe here Balin?" I asked the white haired dwarf.

"Looks fine enough." Balin said. "I've no reason to think it unsafe yet."

"Gandalf seems to think we should move on." I pointed out as Bilbo climbed down. As soon as I had said this Gandalf turned on his heel and walked briskly away from Thorin, irritation evident upon his face.

"Is everything alright…Gandalf where are you going?" Bilbo asked, as confused as I was.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." The Grey wizard replied in an uncharacteristically bitter voice.

"And who's that?" Bilbo inquired.

"Myself Master Baggins!" Gandalf snapped.

I watched as Gandalf walked away, muttering to himself. This was not good. We needed the wizard, it was clear he was the one among us who was wisest. And I'd yet to see any of his magic but I assumed it was certainly helpful. "We can't let him leave just like that." I said to Balin, interrupting a nervous sounding Bilbo who was asking if Gandalf was coming back.

Before Balin had a chance to respond I bolted after Gandalf, hoping to reason with him. I was halfway toward the line of trees he'd vanished into when Fili called out to me "Don't go after him Rue. He and Thorin would only fight again. It's best we let the wizard go."

I turned around to Fili. "We need him." I said. "If you think you can finish this journey or quest or whatever you're on without him you're mistaken."

"Aye. A wizard is a useful person to have around." Fili said. "But I'd much rather have one with a clear mind and one who happens to not hate dwarves at the moment."

"Will he come back?" I asked.

Fili shrugged. "I certainly hope so."

That did not sound as promising as I wished it to be.

"C'mom Rue. Kili's probably ready to train you some more." Fili said.

"Aren't you two supposed to be watching the ponies?" I asked.

"I'll mind them. You try to strengthen your shot." He replied, taking two ponies by the reins and following me to a clearing where Kili had set up a target for me again. The targets were slowly traveling farther and farther distances from me. I was greatly pleased by this, knowing my shots were becoming stronger.

Kili was becoming a rather relentless teacher I was finding though. "Rue, I don't know how many times I've told you to hold the arrow closer to your face. It won't bite you!" Kili said, annoyed with my less than perfect handling of his bow.

"You sound as though you would bite me though." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?!" Kili asked.

"Nothing." I shook my head. "Just me commenting on how pressing you've become. It really doesn't suit you…and it makes me want to fire a quick shot at your feet sometimes." I mentioned. Kili paled, as though he believed I just may fulfill that threat, and beside us I could hear Fili laughing over the matter.

I pulled the weapon closer to my face, then pulled the arrow back far, which was still a struggle for me. Kili's arms must be stronger than they looked. I released the arrow and it cut through the air with a sharp _whoosh._ With a decent thud it nailed itself into the wood of a tree.

"Told you to pull it closer." Kili grumbled softly.

"I've had enough archery for one night." I announced, my mind too tired to take lessons from Kili any longer. "The light's going fast and I want to spar with someone again tonight. Bofur said he'd fight with me soon. Maybe I'll try redeeming myself with Dwalin, I'd like a challenge."

"I can spar with you." Fili said, standing up. "Ever fought someone with twin blades before?"

"No." I shook my head. "But I've fought more than one person before. Twin blades shouldn't be too difficult."

"You say that now." Fili replied, unsheathing the said blades.

I smiled and stood ready to fight. "When you're ready." I said.

Fili suddenly charged at me and I had to hold my sword in a diagonal fashion to stop the two blades. "Ready." He smiled.

Using a good deal of strength I flung the blades aside. "That was terribly cocky." I replied, moving quickly and managing two swift hits, the _ching _of blade upon blade music to my ears.

"Oh, and you're so humble yourself when you're about to fight." Fili shrugged, each word punctuated by hits.

Kili watched from the side, engrossed by our fight. We were a pretty even match Fili and I, outsmarting the opponent was key.

Unfortunately, it was fairly hard to fake a move on someone who was carrying two swords, what one blade misjudged the other was often there to make up for.

I remembered fighting with Neil and Bael at the same time. It felt like their onslaughts were endless, and victories were something worth reveling in. I continued to fight with Fili, trying to keep up with him, making quick offenses when I had the chance and often making defensive stances and twisting my body out of the way when he tried to overcome me.

The fight was long and straining, competitiveness surfacing. The sun went lower and lower and soon I was beginning to have trouble seeing Fili without a fire close by. Sometimes my only clue of where his blades were was the shining glint of them as they flashed in the moonlight.

At this point Kili mentioned to us, "It's quite dark now. Perhaps you two should stop before one of you impales the other."

At this our fighting ceased, and Fili and I stood regaining our breath. "Not bad." Fili said. "You can certainly hold your own."

"As can you." I smiled. "Maybe after Kili has turned me into a master archer you'll have to teach me to wield twin blades."

"We may be old and gray before that happens." Kili snickered.

"Very funny." I punched him in the shoulder. "Weren't you supposed to watch the ponies, Kili?"

"Oh!" Kili turned around to the grazing animals. He breathed a sigh of relief. "They seem fine." he assured me.

I put my sword back in it's rightful place in my belt, counting the ponies and Fili and Kili talked behind me. Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen….no that couldn't be right. Twelve, thirteen, fourteen….

"Fili, Kili?" I called behind me. "I can only count fourteen ponies."

"Are you sure?" Kili asked me, starting to sound as nervous as I was beginning to feel.

Fili stepped forward and counted them silently. "Aye, only fourteen." He confirmed. "Two of them are missing."

We all stood there stupidly, each of us feeling like an ignorant child who had neglected his responsibilities. Well that's that then, I thought to myself. Thorin was sure to cast me off now.

Bilbo walked out of the shrubs behind us, carrying three bowls of soup. He approached us and noticed our vacant stares. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies." Kili explained.

"We shouldn't have practiced and let our guard down." I scolded ourselves.

"Only, we've now encountered a…slight problem." Fili continued.

"We had sixteen." Kili interrupted.

"And now there's fourteen." Fili finished.

"Oh dear." Bilbo fretted. "Do you know which ones? Maybe they wondered off and if we call for them…?"

We shook our heads and instantly began searching the glens, taking note of the other ponies. I breathed a sigh of relief when I found Myrtle to be safe, politely eating grass beside Thorin's pony, Minty. "Thank Navestal _and _Akara it wasn't either of you." I muttered.

I ran to the next glen and stopped dead in my tracks. Three trees had been uprooted, quite literally pulled from the ground as if they were mere saplings instead of an enormous trees. "Fili, Kili, Bilbo?" I called. "Come and see this."

Fili was the first to appear. We stood and stared at an unearthed tree together. "Thorin's going to kill me." I said.

"He's not going to kill you." Fili replied.

"No, but he'll show me away for being foolish and distracting you two and losing two of our ponies to whatever probably did this." I gestured to the tree. "I…I don't want to leave the company now Fili. I thought going back to traveling alone would easy, but I suppose that being surrounded by so many men is what I'm used to, having so many brothers. I want to stay and join you, officially. But now…oh Thorin's going to be so angry with me for this, there will be no regaining his favor." I hung my head glumly.

Fili reached out and touched my shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll think of something."

"Daisy and Bungo are missing." Kili informed us, walking through the thicket.

"That's not good." Bilbo said, following him. The hobbit eyed the devastated tree and exclaimed "And that's not good _at all_. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

My eyes shot over to Fili at the mention of telling Thorin. "Uhhh….no." Fili answered. "Let's not worry him." Relief flooded me at those words. "As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it."

I understood Fili was trying to save me from Thorin's wrath for as long as possible, but I knew that Bilbo would have no clue as to what could have possibly done this.

"Well, ummm…." Bilbo searched for words. "It looks like something big uprooted these trees."

"That was our thinking." Kili said.

That would be anyone's thinking, I thought to myself.

"Yes, something very big and possibly quite dangerous." Bilbo added.

Fili looked into the forest and said softly "Hey, there's a light." I turned and saw the orange glow of a fire cast against the side of a tree. A fire that was not from our camp. "Over here." Fili urged us and we all edged a little closer, hiding behind a fallen log. I could now here noises, something that sounded like voices almost, but certainly no voice I was familiar with. This was followed by the crack of trees and the snap of their roots as more were uprooted by lord knows what.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked.

"Trolls." Kili bit out grimly.

"Trolls?" I echoed. Fili and Kili raced off and I followed. "C'mon Bilbo." I called back. Bilbo got up to follow us, but turned back for the bowls of soup, which he had incredibly not spilt a drop of. I raced back. "Forget about the soup." I told him, taking a bowl out of the crook of his elbow and hurrying after Fili and Kili. I saw the two of them hiding behind a large tree, and soon saw why.

A gigantic, hulking, ugly creature burst out of the trees, stepping on them as if they were no more than blades of grass. I gasped and ducked quickly behind the tree opposite Fili and Kili's. "Bilbo!" I hissed, grabbing the hobbit's arm and tugging him safely beside me.

The troll clambered by, adjusting two very distraught ponies under his arms.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty!" Bilbo whispered.

"Oh, and I just with them a few moments ago." I said.

"Well, it's a good thing you're not with them now." Bilbo replied. "I think they're going to eat them, we should do something."

"Yes, you should." Kili said, perhaps a little too enthusiastically, giving Bilbo a small push toward the trolls. Bilbo was quite taken aback at this development. "Mountain trolls are slow and stupid and you're so small-"

"Me?!" Bilbo said, shocked. "No, no, no, no, no."

"They'll never see you. It's perfectly safe…." I had suspicions on that assumption. "We'll be right behind you."

"If you run into trouble," Fili said, pushing Bilbo farther toward the troll camp, "hoot twice like a barn owl, and once like a brown owl."

"Be careful Bilbo, whatever you do stay as quiet as possible and stick to the shadows." I warned him.

Fili gave him a final shove and then the three of us ran off, leaving Bilbo muttering to himself "Twice like a barn, and twice like a brown…once like a barn…I mean a brown…"

"Kili, you take the left side, I'll take the right, and Rue you sneak around behind. If something goes wrong get Bilbo out of there." Fili ordered.

"I remember when you two told me you were brothers and partners in trouble." I said as I ran. "Now I see why."

Kili and Fili darted away and I stood for a moment. This was a very dangerous situation. There was at least two trolls, and only four of us. Bilbo could be killed. Fili and Kili could be killed. Gandalf's words to me from the first day with the company came forward in my memory 'your weakness will not be in strength, but in number.' I frowned but I knew what I must do and I turned around and ran for camp. I was going at a brisk pace, startling the ponies that were still safe and nearly tripping over roots and stones in the ground.

My foot snagged itself on a root and I did end up falling, tumbling practically head over heels into camp. "Oi, Rue, what's the rush for?" Bofur asked me, walking over and helping me to my feet. "Still hungry?" The company smirked at my fall.

"The ponies." I coughed out. "Fili and Kili and Bilbo."

"What happened?" Thorin asked, seriously.

I looked up at him. "A troll, it came and took some of the ponies. Bilbo, he's trying to get them back. Fili and Kili are watching him. I'm supposed to be watching him too…"

"A troll?" Everyone was pulling out swords and axes.

"And how did a troll get past you three?" Thorin demanded.

I gulped, but answered "It was my fault, really. I was sparring with Fili. Kili was so interested he forgot to keep an eye on the ponies. I distracted everyone."

Thorin looked incredibly angry as he went to grab his sword. "I hope you realise just how stupid you were." He growled at me. "Your mistake has put lives in danger." I nodded, all too aware that it had. "Lead the way." Thorin ordered me. "And hurry."

I ran off, the company following me. Quickly I pulled my sword from my belt. Silently I jogged to where Kili was sitting, and then stared in horror as I saw Bilbo _talking _with three trolls. "What happened?" I whispered.

"They found him." Kili said. "One of em' picked him up when he blew his nose. It was disgusting." I would have made a face at that comment, had one troll at that moment not flung the hobbit upside down and another suggested that they hold Bilbo's feet over the fire. Kili pushed past me and leapt out at the troll's foot, slicing into his ankle.

The troll squealed in pain and Kili shouted out "Drop him!"

"You what?" Another troll asked.

"I said," Kili repeated, as he brandished his sword, "drop him!"

The troll tossed Bilbo through the air and he collided with Kili, the two falling to the ground. That's when everyone burst out of the trees and I hurried to join them. Quickly I began to stab at their legs with the others as much as I could, trying to avoid being stepped on, or grabbed by their enormous hands. I made my way through the fight to Bilbo. "Are you alright?" I demanded.

"Never better." Bilbo replied a little sarcastically, before picking up a fallen knife and making his way over to free the ponies.

I ran back to the others who were fighting on bravely. I moved carefully between troll legs which seemed to come crashing down wherever I wanted to go. I raked my sword against one's foot. Their hind was certainly thick. I kept up fairly good against the trolls until the fight stopped abruptly.

Two trolls were holding our hobbit in the air by his arms and legs.

"Bilbo!" Kili and I shouted. Thorin and Fili had to hold us back as we both tried to bolt toward him.

"Lay down your arms!" One demanded. "Or we'll rip his off."

Thorin's face at that moment was similar to the look he had given me moments before at camp. He thrust his sword into the crowd and the whole company grimly dropped their weapons. I hated to put down my sword but for Bilbo's safety I dropped it as if it were on fire.

Before I knew it we were all roughly grabbed, and I was tossed into a sack. I tried not to imagine what could have possibly been in there before me as I attempted to wriggle my hands to a position where I could free myself. It all seemed useless, but at least I wasn't currently roasting on a spit like half our company was. The trolls were jabbering about how to cook us, one of them suggesting squishing us into jelly which sent unpleasant nerves over my body. As we all continued to struggle in growing discomfort as the trolls talked on about hurrying before the sun rose, Bilbo suddenly spoke up. "Wait! You are making a terrible mistake."

"You can't reason with them!" Dori yelled out, as he rotated over the flames. "They're halfwits!"

"Halfwits?! What does that make us?" Bofur asked. Funny how even roasting over an open fire he could still joke.

Bilbo scrambled to his feet. "I meant with the seasoning. Have you smelled them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot." The dwarfs were rather offended by this. All I wondered was what Bilbo could possibly be thinking.

The trolls continued to argue and one of them demanded of Bilbo the 'secret to cooking dwarf'. Bilbo stumbled for words and when the troll grew impatient he blurted out "To skin them first." Unfortunately the troll seemed to believe this causing a bit of a panic among us.

"Rubbish!" Another troll exclaimed. "I've eaten plenty with their skins on."

"Aye, ain't nothing wrong with some raw dwarf. Nice and crunchy." The third troll said. He reached over to us and picked up poor Bombur, prepared to eat the dear, plump dwarf.

"Stop!" I shouted, struggling up to my knees. The troll turned his attention to me. "He's nothing but fat and gristle…" I closed my eyes, hardly believing what I said next. "Eat me instead."

"Rue, sit your arse back down!" Fili hissed at me, although it was difficult to take him seriously as he was lying face down in the dirt, rolling around in his sac.

"Let me. After that old gamey farmer I need something young and tender." The troll turning the spit said and took a step toward me.

"Don't eat either of them!" Bilbo said. "They've got worms in their….tubes."

The troll was disgusted by this and threw Bomber back down. I had to duck back to the ground to avoid being slammed into like the rest of the company.

"In fact they all have, I wouldn't risk it." Bilbo said.

The dwarfs made quite the fuss over that, Kili even childishly accusing Bilbo of having parasites for insulting him so. I suddenly understood what Bilbo was trying to do. He was stalling. A swift kick from Thorin proved me right. Everyone was suddenly playing along with Bilbo, assuring the trolls we were simply riddled with disease.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm."

"I've got the biggest parasites!"

"What do suppose we do with them then? Let em' all go?" A troll asked.

"Well…" Bilbo hummed.

"I'll tell you what, this ferret is takin' us for fools!" A troll who had wizened up to our little game cried out.

"The dawn will take you all!" I heard a familiar deep old voice ring out. I looked up from the ground to Gandalf standing atop a boulder. He firmly tapped the rock with his staff and it split in two as evenly and easily as a piece of bread. The sun exploded out over the trees. The trolls cried out and I watched as their hard, grey skin turned harder and greyer. They froze where they stood, transformed into stone. For a moment we were all silent.

And then we all burst out in joy.


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok, so it looks like I was so overjoyed by you're responses that...I did it again. New chapt. I don't own the hobbit. r&r if you like, yada yada yada**

Dori and Ori helped me out of my sac. They had been part of the company who had been roasting on a spit, and were luckily only a little singed. I burst out of the confinement and hastily brushed off crumbs of lord knew what. "That was close." I said.

"Too close." Bilbo shivered. "And what were you thinking? 'Eat me instead.' That was too risky a thing to say."

"Don't pay him attention." Bombur tapped me on the shoulder. "I still have a head because of you offerin' yourself to be eaten. Thank ye' Rue."

"I don't think I'll be doing it again, but you're welcome." I answered him.

"Let's certainly hope you never do it again." Kili said.

"Oh Kili, were you frightened for me?" I asked.

"No, just a little concerned." Kili mumbled.

"Ah yes, the very brave dwarf with the biggest parasites." I smiled teasingly.

"Fili was more concerned." Kili grumbled.

"He did get rather snappy didn't he?" I replied, eying Fili. "I wasn't about to let Bombur be eaten by trolls." I told him.

"You're too young to be eaten." Fili said. "And you shouldn't tempt fate like that. That's just asking for trouble."

"Well, they're not very dangerous now." I said, walking up to one of the stone giants. "Thank goodness Gandalf decided to come back." I gazed over to him and Thorin, who were talking again, this time on what appeared to be better terms.

Thorin turned around. "Gather the ponies." He ordered. "The trolls likely had a cave. We'll go and see if we can find anything useful."

We all began to walk back. "Thanks for saving our hides Bilbo." I said, giving the hobbit a swat in the back.

At that moment Thorin walked past us. He gave Bilbo a nod, and then turned to give me one. Then he walked ahead to Dwalin and Balin who were beginning to figure where the troll cave might be. "What was that about?" Bilbo asked.

"I think that's all the thanks we'll be getting from him." I said.

Kili stepped up from behind, wearing a toothy grin. "I think he may be starting to like you again."

"Really? Why? I'm part of the reason we were in that mess." I replied.

"You were willing to die for a member of the company though. That certainly meant something." Kili said.

I smiled to myself. With Fili's help, and with a foot back in Thorin's good graces, there may yet be some hope for joining them.

/

"You're getting better at turning." I praised Bilbo, as he nudged Myrtle to the left. "I think you'll do fine. When…or if…I leave."

"I certainly hope you don't go. You may be young but you're far more experienced out here than I am. Thorin would be a fool not to include you. Who knows…he may cast _me_ off instead and hire you as the new burglar." I laughed over the idea.

"We must be getting' close to that cave." Oin said. "Something in the air smells mighty foul."

I nodded, the air was beginning to smell just like the sacs we were in, only a hundred times stronger. "All we have to do really is follow our noses." I replied. Within a few moments the smell was even stronger (which I had thought quite impossible) and we spotted a rocky hole in the ground, outlined with animal skeletons and cobwebs. I had never seen a troll cave before but I heavily suspected that was the entrance to one.

I held my breath as I entered it and was rather surprised by the interior. For all its nastiness on the outside, and the horridness of the smell, the inside was filled with hundreds of glittering objects that constantly shined in the light and caught the eye. "My goodness," I whispered in awe. "They must have been collecting all this for years." I turned around to find Bofur, Gloin and Nori eagerly digging a large hole in the ground.

"Oi, Rue, give us a hand and find a chest will you?" Bofur asked.

I rambled through the heaps of coins and silverware to find one for them. At last I laid hands on one. It was a bit small, but it had gold embossing and handles. I caught sight of Thorin and Gandalf, looking through a small rack of swords. Perhaps I should look for something too. I didn't have many worldly possessions and if anything I could keep some coins or something worth selling.

I handed over the chest which the three men began to fill with gold coins and objects made of fine metals. I looked over the whole cave and happened to come across a little hole in the rocks where the trolls had stashed away some ornaments. I had never been one for jewelry, but I knew that it could be sold for a good price. I was about to grab the largest pendant when I noticed a smaller piece in the fray. I pulled it from its entanglements and held it in front of me. It was an anklet, simple in design, and crafted from silver. In the center of the chain was a small pendant of a flower (something like the tiny white blooms that the rue plant had, coincidently), with two smaller identical pendants on either side. The large flower was inlayed with a single stone, a sapphire by the color of it.

I was about to put the anklet in my pocket when Kili grabbed it from me. "What's that?" He asked.

"Give it back!" I demanded, feeling as embarrassed as when my brothers caught me looking too long in the mirror.

Kili held up the anklet to the light, the stone sparkling, the whole company seeing it. "Such a pretty thing!" Kili smirked at me. The company laughed and I turned my gaze to my feet.

"Give it back Kili!" I demanded again. I jumped up to grab it from him but he tossed it expertly to his brother.

"What a lovely piece! Could it be that there's a lovely lady to go with it?" Fili snickered, before throwing it over to Bofur as I tried to grab it from him.

Bofur caught it in mid-air and laughed over it. "Tell us Rue, who's the femme fatale you plan on gifting this to?" My cheeks flamed with embarrassment at that.

"None of your business." I said lowly, finally grabbing it back from Bofur's hands. I slipped the thing quickly into my pocket and hurried out of the cave to avoid the laughter following me. Oh, they were just about as bad as my brothers had been!

The others exited the cave shortly, each of them giving me a sly smile. The only one polite enough to not stare at me was Bilbo, who looked pleased to be out of the smelly cave. Gandalf emerged last, holding a sword. "Bilbo." He called over the hobbit. "Here, this is about your size." He handed over the sword.

Bilbo held the sword only a few seconds before saying, rather admittedly, "I can't take this."

"Of course you can." I assured him. "You need a weapon out here, that sword is perfectly sized for you and I can teach you to use it."

"The blade is of elvish make." Gandalf informed him. I left the two of them talking about the blade, hoping Bilbo would choose to accept it.

Suddenly birds cried out and took flight, alerting us of an unknown presence. "Something's coming!" Thorin yelled. Everyone was suddenly grabbing for weapons. I pulled out my sword, rushing over to Fili and Kili's side. We all stood in semi-circle ready for whatever might be coming through the trees.

A dozen very large rabbits bounded out of the thicket. Each was wearing a harness that connected to an odd little sled, with a figure riding on it that was crying out "Thieves! Liars! Murder!". The man and his team of rabbits stopped before us. I was finally able to get a good look at him and saw the most horribly disheveled man I had ever met. His hair was matted beyond reason, his eyes were wild, his clothes more patches than fabric, and an unfortunate spread of bird excrement was on the side of his face.

"Radagast." Gandalf said, stepping forward. "Radagast the Brown. What on earth are you doing here?"

That was Radagast the Brown? The 'great wizard' Gandalf had spoken of? The wizard who had lived in my homeland? "I was looking for you Gandalf." Radagast spoke hurriedly. "Something is wrong, terribly wrong!"

"Yes?" Gandalf inquired gently.

Radagast looked as though he was going to blurt out whatever the problem was, but stopped before a syllable could roll off his tongue. "Oh where is it? I swear the thought was right on the tip of my tongue! Oh! It's not a thought at all….it's a silly old stick insect." Gandalf then pulled an unfortunate insect from the Brown wizard's mouth.

"That's what the great wizard of the East is like?" Kili muttered, eyeing me over.

"Well, we're not all like _that_." I whispered back.

"My friends, if you would excuse us while Radagast and I talk privately?" Gandalf asked. We all nodded in approval, letting Gandalf lead the confused wizard a few feet away.

Against my better judgement (I had already been accused of prying) I sat closer to the two wizards and strained my ears to listen. If something was happening in my homeland I wanted to know. "The Green Wood is sick. Nothing grows anymore…at least nothing good." My heart clenched to think of the wide spread forests I had grown up falling in love with now dark and diseased. Some darker shadow was at work. Some power was polluting the land, and that's why orcs got in, why the raid happened, why my family had died…I shut my eyes and tried to not think of them, memories clouding my vision for a few minutes.

I was startled awake by the howl of a warg. The howl of a warg that was close by. '"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked nervously. "Are there wolves nearby?"

I wished it had been just a simple wolf.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur answered, the whole company gone tense and on alert.

A low growl sounded from behind them and I looked up to see a snarling warg. "Behind you!" I shouted, jumping to my feet. The warg pounced and landed upon Dori. Thorin stabbed the beast before it's huge jaws could do any damage to the silver haired dwarf. Another warg appeared behind Thorin and for a minute I thought that it would pounce as well but Kili quickly trained an arrow to it and fired, sending the beast to the ground where Dwalin finished him off.

I stared at the two dead wargs, shocked that they had managed to get so close to us without our knowing. "Warg scouts!" Thorin shouted. "Which means an orc pac is not far behind!"

"_Orc pack_?!" Bilbo squeaked.

"Who did you tell of your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf's voice boomed.

"No one." Thorin answered firmly.

"Who did you tell?!" Gandalf asked again, not convinced.

"No one, I swear." Thorin countered boldly. Gandalf face looked more worried than it had before. "What in Durin's name is going on here?" Thorin demanded.

"You are being hunted." Gandalf said.

"We've got to get out of here." Dwalin replied.

"We can't!" I looked up at Ori, who seemed fairly panicked. "We've got no ponies! The bolted!"

"We have our legs!" I shouted. "We'll have to make a run for it." The snarls and sounds of approaching wargs was growing louder.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast volunteered.

"These are Gundabann wargs. They will outrun you." Gandalf said grimly.

"These are Ruskavill rabbits." The Brown wizard spiritedly shot back. "I'd like to see them try." He said confidently.

"Keep them occupied." Thorin ordered. "Buy us as much time and distance as you can."

The company gathered courage, bags and weapons. Radagast stood on the end of his little sled. Before he rushed off I went to his side. "Be careful." I told him.

Radagast looked down at me. "Ah! It's been a while since I saw a nymph." He looked closer, and more curiously. "Oh, what a fair looking lady you are." This was the last thing he said before he set his rabbits off and they all bounded away at breakneck speed.

"C'mon Rue." Fili hissed at me, pulling me along with the company as we began to run in the opposite direction. The amount of warg howls in the air now were numerous and sickening, sending constant shivers through my body and making my heart race, adrenaline like ice in my veins, instinct telling me to run as fast as my feet could carry me or hide some distant corner. Together we rushed out of the woods and quickly hide ourselves behind a large rock formation.

I watched as the orc pack got closer, and closer, and closer, until I felt quite strongly that they would find Radagast and his rabbits and tear them to pieces. Then the wizard and his sled burst out of the trees and whisked off through the plains. The wargs and orcs followed close behind, but a safe enough distance was between them as far as I could see. Gandalf kept a close eye on them and when they had ran off a good amount he signaled for us to run. We bolted down the steep inclines and lopsided hills, heading for another patch of rocks to hide behind and praying that Radagast was still successful in drawing them off.

I could hear their giant paws beating against the ground like storm of rain on the roof of a house. Relentless and heavy and powerful. When we reached a boulder we were stopped again by Gandalf and my breath caught in my throat when Ori kept running and for a second I thoroughly believed he would be spotted. Luckily, Thorin yell-whispered "Ori no!" and wrenched the scribe back by the collar of his tunic. I dared to look over the plain and saw Radagast on his sled, rabbits running tirelessly. The sled swung violently to the left yet the wizard managed to stay on the back of it. His maneuvers caused many an orcs lose balance as the wargs turned too sharply and fall off their beasts.

When Thorin judged them to be a safe enough distance away we broke into another run. This time though, I noticed with a growing sense of dread that Radagast had turned them around sooner than anticipated and the pack was nearing us more than we should like. Everyone dashed over to a hill of boulders and ducked behind it. I slammed my back against the rock. I touched the hilt of my sword, trying to calm myself. I fought to control my breathing. They had been too close that time. There were so many of us, it wasn't like a single man running who could hide himself among the shrubs and rubble. We ran together in a very noticeable group. I could faintly hear a warg. The sound of it came closer. I stopped breathing altogether. Closer still. Then I heard it leap upon the top of the boulders.

I craned my neck, knowing it was up there. A giant dark warg, towered above us with an ugly orc upon his back. Thorin eyed Kili, who glanced briefly at his feet. Please shoot it, I thought. Kili slowly gather an arrow, took a few steps away from the boulders. The warg spotted him and snarled. Kili fired, and the warg fell, rolling down the boulders, an arrow in its leg. It tried to stand again and the orc sprung to its feet. Dwalin and Bifur and Gloin attacked them. The sound of horrible snarls and cries, the clash of weapons and death erupted through the still air.

We're making too much noise! I thought in my panicked brain. The whole pack would be able to hear this racket.

The din subsided and a series of unearthly howls rung out. "Run!" Gandalf shouted. I dashed away with them, over the open plain. My heart thundered in my chest. This was likely the most dangerous situation I had been in my whole life.

I suddenly ran into Bofur, who had stopped. At the top of the hill in front of us was the orc pack. "There's more coming!" Kili shouted, and I dared to look behind us to find more wargs running at us.

I pulled my sword out. "We're surrounded!" Fili called out. I cast a quick glance around us and found that orc were beginning to approach from every side.

"Where's Gandalf?!" Someone shouted.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin yelled.

"Bilbo!" I grabbed the hobbit by the shoulder. "Stay close."

"Hold your ground!" Thorin commanded.

Kili began to fire arrows and I saw some of the wargs fall. Ori tried to fire a rock at one with his slingshot, but it did little except annoy the warg.

"Don't worry Bilbo. The only way I'm letting them harm you is over my dead body." I whispered to the hobbit.

"You can't do that." The hobbit replied shakily.

I could, I realised. What did I have left in this world? A home, a family, a vast store of wealth to give out among friends when I died? I had none of that. Bilbo had the Shire, and Bag End and it seemed as though he knew every hobbit that lived there. If one of us died, Bilbo would have people to grieve over him. I would not. "Yes, I can." I replied.

"This way you fools!" I turned around to see Gandalf standing in a pile of rock. When Bilbo and \i ran over I noticed that the rocks hide an opening to a cave in the ground. It was the only place to hide.

"Get in!" I said, and pushed the hobbit down to safety.

"Quickly! All of you!" Thorin ordered and dwarfs began to jump willing into the cave. I stayed above with Thorin.

"Get in the cave Rue." He said.

"I'm not leaving you. I won't get in until everyone's safe." I shot back.

A warg charged at us and Thorin slashed at it's throat. I stabbed it deeply in the shoulder. "Kili!" Thorin bellowed. I looked over the plain to my dark haired friend. He was still far out, but whe Thorin called he ran toward us. Fili had stayed out to, not daring to leave his brother.

I would have waited for Thorin to jump in before I did, but Fili and Kili grabbed me under my arms and the three of us tumbled inside. Thorin jumped in after us.

A new sound came to ours ears, an odd horn blaring. More cries from orcs and wargs. The sound of horses running. Everyone stood but I scrambled back up the stony slope to glimpse what was happening.

It was elves, hunting down the orc pack. "What is it?" Dwalin asked.

"I believe it's-" I began but suddenly a dead orc fell into our hole and knocked me down. The thing landed on top of me and I cringed from the hard impact and the weight on me. Balin and Nori pulled me out from under the orc and Thorin pulled an arrow from it's body.

"Elves." He bit out.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"I can't see where the pathway leads", Dwalin said, having found a tunnel "Do we follow it or no?"

"Follow it of course!" Bofur answered, already heading down the tight pathway.

The path was a tight fit and I thanked Navestal I was so skinny, for I had the easiest time getting through out of the company. Bombur had to be pulled and shoved at intervals.

At last, the darkness of the pass faded and we blinked our way into the sun again. What I saw took my breath away. It was a city, built into a series of waterfalls, and made entirely of flowing arches and graceful lines. It was one of the beautiful things I had ever seen.

"The Valley of Imaladis." Gandalf spoke. "But in the common tongue it has another name."

"Rivendell." Bilbo breathed beside me.

I looked at the city of Rivendell again, awe struck by it's beauty. Finally we were safe, finally we could rest, finally…

The horrible thought surfaced. We had reached a city. Thorin now had the chance to get rid of me.


	8. Chapter 7

**Oh my god, you all have been so nice with all spelling and grammar, and misused/ missing words that happen when I type too fast. There's probably not that many but they still drive me insane. Thank you so much! And without further adieu, I give you Rue...in a dress ;)**

"This was your plan all along." Thorin said to Gandalf. "To seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." Gandalf and Thorin argued, again. I was just thankful he was back to bickering with Gandalf instead of back to wanting me gone.

"You think the elves will give our quest their blessing?" Thorin replied icily. "They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will." Gandalf agreed. "But we have questions that need to be answered." Gandalf was as good at reasoning as Bael was, and he had the trickiness of Neil in him too, I thought as I saw Thorin's face dawn with comprehension. "If we are to be successful this will have to be handled with tact, respect and no small degree of charm." I had to agree with Gandalf myself on that observation. "Which is why you will leave the talking to me." He added. I smirked. With dwarves, I believed that was something easier said than done.

Nevertheless, with Thorin's temper subdued, we began to walk toward the splendor of Rivendell. My head whipped back and forth , catching every detail. I had seen many things in my travels; mountains, valleys, even glimpses of the great sea. But Rivendell surpassed them all in beauty. I was in such a mesmerised daze from looking all around me that I nearly wandered too close to the edge of a bridge and Balin had to pull me back a little ways.

I then caught sight of two statues marking the entrance of a large, round courtyard. They were of elven warriors and the craftsmanship was impeccable. I briefly ran my hand over their stone capes. They were as smooth as glass. We stopped our walking in the courtyard and I stepped up beside Bilbo. "Have you ever seen something so incredible?" I asked him.

"Never. And I believe I never shall again." Bilbo said, as breathless and impressed as I was.

My eyes flickered over a figure descending the stairs to greet us. It was an elf, and one of fairly high ranking given the band he wore in his hair. "_Mithrandir_." He spoke in elvish.

I had little idea of what it meant, but Gandalf turned around and replied "Lindir!" in a friendly manner, which I supposed was the elf's name.

Lindir spoke a phrase in elvish that I could not even guess the topic of, to which Gandalf said "I must speak with Lord Elrond." I silently thanked the wizard for speaking in the common tongue. The company was already glaring suspiciously at Lindir, and I probably looked like a fool as I tried to be charming like Gandalf had said, smiling pleasantly among their less than pleased faces.

"Milord Elrond is not here." Lindir stated.

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf asked. The sound of the odd horn from before rang out again, and Lindir glanced apprehensively over at the entrance to the courtyard. I turned around and saw a number of horses galloping straight at us. The one in front I suspected carried Lord Elrond, whoever he might be. I was suddenly grabbed by someone and the dwarves formed a tight ring to which Bilbo and I were thrust into the center of. The elves circled around us, a little too tall on their horses for my liking. I touched the hilt of my blade instinctively but did not pull it out. The rest of the company had their weapons drawn and it certainly did not give off a respectful, charming impression.

"Gandalf." An older looking elf, wearing an impressive band welcomed the wizard.

"Lord Elrond." Gandalf smiled. He and Lord Elrond then spoke in elvish, and the elf dismounted and embraced Gandalf.

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders." He spoke. "Something, or someone, has drawn them near."

"Ahh, that may have been us." Gandalf replied and then motioned to us. The company stared at Lord Elrond and Thorin stepped forward.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." Elrond greeted respectfully.

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin replied, and I was amazed he could say the words so diplomatically, without any disdain in his voice.

"You have your grandfather's bearing." Elrond remarked kindly. "I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed?" Thorin asked. "He made no mention of you." I winced at how roughly he had spoken. For a moment I believed Thorin would be able to hide his dislike of elves but that was not the case.

Elrond spoke in elvish again. "What does he say?" Gloin growled. "Does he offer us insult?!"The company began to get rather offended.

"No Master Gloin, he is offering you food." Gandalf reassured him.

The company soon turned toward each other and spoke over the matter.

"It's been a while since we last ate…"

"We are rather hungry."

"It would be a shame not to accept the offerings of our host."

Gloin turned back around and said "Well, in that case, lead on."

/

Where we might have been short on respect Lord Elrond certainly wasn't. He escorted us to a balcony that was quickly set up for dining and invited us to eat. Even though we were covered in dirt, and smelled overwhelmingly of troll still. An elf placed a bowl of salad in front of me and I ate happily. The rest of the company was not so enthusiastic. I suppose they weren't so used to eating meals consisting of only light vegetables. I for my own part found it to taste good, but not be entirely filling.

Lord Elrond was kind enough to inspect the swords that Gandalf and Thorin had found back in the troll cave. I listened and heard the names "Goblin Cleaver" and "Foe Hammer".

Lord Elrond then spoke something in elvish and it was directed at me. "Excuse me?" I asked.

"I was welcoming you, nymph. What are you called?"

"Rue." I said.

"Then, welcome Rue to the last homely house east of the sea." He said. "I have not seen or heard from your kin for a long time."

"You and a great many other people." I replied. Dwalin said something like "That's no she-elf" and the company roared with laughter over poor Kili. I gave him a quick look of sympathy, before redirecting my attention to Lord Elrond. "Did you know my people? The nymphs of the East?"

"Probably best out of all the clans. Your's was the most peaceful tribe. The Western clan was protective of their land, and the Southern tribe even more aggressive. But that was a long time ago. The last nymphian caravan to venture to Rivendell was over nine hundred years ago."

"My people came here?" I asked, intrigued.

Lord Elrond would have replied in the affirmative, but Bofur abruptly climbed upon a small table, causing the soft music (that admittedly had been putting me to sleep) to stop. He then began to sing a rather merry tune about ale so wonderful that a spirit living in the moon came out of the sky to drink it.

Certainly not the most couth of songs, but it was joyous and spirited and I followed the words as best I could with the company until things got slightly out of hand.

By slightly out of hand, I mean they began to sing at an incredible volume, and toss food around like nymphs did narcissus petals at a wedding. The look on the shocked Lindir's face caused me to laugh through most of the song rather than sing. Bilbo looked disturbed as well. "Not again…" He sighed.

Lucky for us, Lord Elrond watched the affair with a tolerate face and when Bofur had completed his song he took a great big bow on the table and jumped down. At that time, Elrond welcomed us to use the guest baths. I was particularly happy about this development, since I could hardly stand the odor of troll that was clinging to me still. Everyone rushed off and I wondered behind, turning in the opposite direction at the turn in the hallway, figuring that's where the ladies bath was.

This happened to be how I got terribly lost for a good ten minutes before wandering in a big circle back to the balcony where we had eaten. Lindir was walking past as a few servants packed away the last of the tables. "Won't you be bathing as well?" He asked me.

"I got lost." I explained. "Would you mind showing me the way?"

Lindir nodded and began to lead me once again through the halls. I pulled my hat off and frowned at how grimy it was after me having worn it continuously for two weeks. We reached the end of the corridor where the company had went one way and I the other and Lindir pointed in their direction. "Down that pathway, and follow it to the end." He told me.

"I don't think I know them all well enough to bath with them." I said, laughing a little, and flushing at the thought. I could imagine me hiding in some little nook of the fountain and then one of them wandering in on me. I shook the embarrassing thoughts from head.

Lindir turned around at that point and his eyes widened a good deal in what appeared to be surprise, though there was nothing really surprising about me.

"Oh." He looked down at me. "Forgive me, miss. I'll make other arrangements." He then began to walk through a number of corridors and I chased after him. He spoke to a servant on the way, something in elvish I didn't understand, and he eventually led me to a pantry, which was currently empty, save for a changing curtain hung in a corner and a brass tub filled with steaming water.

"Thank you." I said, sounding as grateful as I felt. "Oh, and sorry about the dwarves. They don't mean any harm but…they can take some getting used to." Lindir thanked me, gave me some quick instructions to a room that had been set aside for us to sleep in and quietly left so I could bath.

I shed all my clothes where I stood, now that the door had been closed, not caring for any decency behind the curtain and placed them in a basket that sat by the door I had not noticed prior, taking the anklet out of my pocket and placing it on the floor. I tore all the pins from my hair and tossed them into my bag, shaking out the long honey tresses. Then I promptly jumped into the great tub that was twice too big for my tiny size.

I tucked myself under the water completely, warm water surrounding me head to foot. Oh my, I had found the great Halls of Oden, it seemed, it all felt too wonderful after many nights of chilly wind and hard ground and the smell of troll and campfire ash.

I surfaced again, sighing happily. They must have put some bathing oil or something in the water because it felt silkier than normal and smelled faintly of lilac. I was bathing like a queen.

After every inch of me had been scrubbed and I had lazed contently in the water until it stopped steaming I finally rose and grabbed a soft towel from the floor. I dried myself, not the least bit chilly. Someone had placed something akin to a little black stove in the corner and filled it with hot coals so the room was comfortably warm. Someone had also opened the door a crack while I was bathing and took away the basket containing my dirty clothes and left behind a clean elvish dress for me to wear. It was a deep blue, and simple in design. Luckily they had left my belt and sword.

I dressed quickly, ever so thankful this dress had sleeves that only draped my shoulders (it must have been a child's dress, given the size) for I thought the long sleeves at the elbows I had seen on the elf maids too bothersome for me to ever wear. The dress fit well, hugging my waist snuggly.

I brushed my hair, deciding to leave it down, as having it up in a bun would result in me having wet hair for too long. I picked up the anklet from the floor, first deciding to put it in one of the pockets when I realised I was wearing a dress and it didn't have any. Therefore, I had little choice but to wear it. It sparkled on my ankle as I walked.

They had given me a little pair of slippers too, but these were too big for me to wear and so I left the pantry barefooted.

I walked up to the room Lindir had spoken of but it was empty and still looked made up. The company hadn't been there yet. My stomach growled. If I was still hungry, I couldn't imagine how the company was feeling.

I decided to cook us all a meal of some kind. Perhaps it would be enough to convince them to let me stay. If not, well, our last night together would have some decent food at least. I wondered back down to my little pantry and started opening the doors beside it. One contained a vast array of bitter herbs and I supposed they were all for healing. Another had an arrangement of pots and pans and I took a few of these back up to the room. Many had nothing but vegetables and I grew so tired of finding these that I briefly wondered if elves ate any meat at all. In the end I did find one pantry that had some fish stored away in it. I didn't know if I was allowed to take anything but I brought it up anyway. Recalling how Ori had asked if there was any chips at dinner I thought to go down and find potatoes. These were far easily located.

Finally I returned to the room and quickly got to work. There was no hearth so I made a fire out on the balcony of our room. I then set to cutting and seasoning and frying everything up. It smelled so good I was tempted to start eating without them. I thought to go and fetch some rolls. These were located in the kitchen which was at the end of the hallway. I was looking for them when I saw Bilbo walk in.

"Oi, Bilbo? Do you know where they keep their bread?" I asked, searching through a cupboard.

"No, I just wondered down and…" He trailed off. "I'm sorry, have we met?" He asked.

"Why, of course we have!" I replied, smiling as I turned around, freeing the upper half of my body from the cupboard.

Bilbo stared for a moment and then said "Rue?" in a voice of disbelief.

"Naturally." I replied, continuing my search for bread. For a while the hobbit was quiet. I looked back at him again, seeing shock on his face. "Is the sight of me in a dress that shocking?" I asked, laughing at his blank faced look.

"I'm sorry…it's just….ahhh….well…I didn't know…and…oh, good gracious look at you!" He cried. "How could this possibly be?"

I gave him a curious look. "I don't know what you mean, Bilbo." I said.

"You…you don't know what I'm talking about?" He asked, shocked again. "Oh dear…you must think everyone knows…after all how could something like that be missed?...Rue you really have to understand, I had no idea you were…not in the slightest….no one could imagine…."

"Aha!" I exclaimed, finally finding a basket of rolls. "Listen Bilbo, I hate to interrupt you but you're stuttering too much for me to understand you. I'm making dinner upstairs. Could you go and hunt down the company?"

"Oh! _Good gracious the company_!" He cried out dramatically. "Rue," He turned to me, very serious. "Stay here. Don't move. We need to get this straightened out before it all leads to disaster."

"I have no idea what you're going on about, but it can't be that terrible Bilbo." I assured him, and began pushing him out the back door of the kitchen. "Now go and find the company, dinner is almost ready." I then pushed him out the doorway and closed the door behind him.

"Wait!" Bilbo yelped before I closed the door, but it was too late. He shook the door handle but the door had been locked. He was shouting something at me through it but it was too muffled to make out.

I shrugged and headed back upstairs, leaving Bilbo to himself. I finished cooking and soon I could hear the company clammering down the halls.

"Wait, stop!" Bilbo's voice came. "There's something you should all know before you go in there!"

"What is it?" Ori asked.

"It's about Rue."

"What about Rue?" Dwalin asked. "We lost the lad a couple of hours ago. Didn't even turn up for practice."

"Funny you should say 'lad'…"

"Out with it, Master Baggins." Gloin urged.

"Something…uhhh… happened to Rue…" Bilbo started.

"Is Rue alright?" Kili asked. "What happened?"

There was suddenly a great commotion as to my well-being and a few accusations of the elves. Then the sound of them thundering up the stairs and then the door burst open and they all tumbled inside in a great pile.

"Oh dear…" The hobbit fretted.

"I made fish and chips." I said, trying to hide the confusion in my voice.

"Smells delici-oh." Bofur said, looking up from the mountain of dwarves in the doorway.

He stared at me. They all did, one by one raising and then gaping, open-mouthed, at me.

"What's the matter?" I asked, not understanding anything about the reactions I had been getting for the better part of the day.

"You're a lady?!" Dwalin exclaimed.

"Yes." I nodded, quite confused.

"Why on earth didn't you tell us?!" Dori demanded.

"Well, it's rather obvious…" I began.

"Obvious!" Gloin shouted. "Running around in men's clothes, itching for fights, we thought that you were a lad!"

"What?" I asked. "You couldn't have." I said in disbelief.

"We did!" Bofur said. "That was until we came in here and saw you in that dress and with all that long hair."

"Oh." I said. "Oh. _Oh_." Then I couldn't help myself any longer and burst out in laughter.

"What's so funny?!" Oin demanded.

"I'm sorry, really I am." I managed to say through my laughing fit. "But…oh you should all just see the looks on your faces!" I laughed heartily, then paused, gasping, my face mocking their expressions and repeating "You're a lady?!" in an imitation of Dwalin before laughing all over again.

"I see no reason to laugh over this!" Dwalin snapped at me, clearly not amused.

"Oh, I know." I said, forcing myself to stop. "But I can't believe you all missed that. I really had no idea you thought I was a boy." I looked over to Fili and Kili who were staring at me still.

"Fili, Kili, it's still me." I said and smiled at them the same smile when Kili promised to teach me to shoot.

"Oh Mahal…" Fili said.

"Please don't smile like that." Kili replied, shaking his head a little.

I smirked at both of them. They both looked decidedly handsome now that they were clean. The whole company looked better when they had been scrubbed down. "I made food." I repeated. "Does anyone want to eat with me or have I lost you all as companions?"

Bombur stepped forward, a rope of sausages over his shoulder. "Would be a shame not to, after you went to all the trouble." Ah, loveable Bombur. Food was clearly one of the easiest ways into his heart.

"Help yourself." I told him. Bifur stepped forward and said some speech in Khuzdel that resulted in him shaking my shoulders and then smirking and wagging his finger at me. He then sat down by my fire and joined Bombur.

"Anyone else?" I glanced at them. Everyone was still staring as though I was playing a trick on them and they half expected me to come out with some truth that I'd taken them for fools. Ori was suddenly too shy to look me in the face. "Oh come on, have I really changed all that much?" I asked.

Silence continued for a moment before Bofur (oh thank Navestal for Bofur) replied. "No, I don't believe you have. Quite an improvement actually, I find. I'd be happy to eat with you."

After he sat down many of the others joined him. Nori looked me up and down. "Are you sure you're a lady?" He asked.

"Always have been, always will be." I answered.

"Would you be willing to unbutton that dress and prove it?" He asked.

"Nori!" Dori exclaimed, taken aback at his crude request.

I slapped the dwarf straight across his face, fire in my eyes. "_No_!" I shot back.

Nori rubbed his face as he sat down next to the fire. "I'll take your word for it." He responded, in apology.

I huffed irritably but sat down next to them by the fire, happy they had stayed to eat then stormed out.

"Mahal, women keep changing into men and men into women for me today." Kili groaned. I laughed at him and punched him in the arm.


	9. Chapter 8

**Oh boy, like seriously, I've got to stop being so excited about this story. Unfortunately, I don't think that's possible. Hope you all love (and hate ;) ) this chapter. Ps. I don't own the hobbit. **

Dinner started out an awkward affair, to say the least. Everyone stared at me, much like the first night I had found them on the road. No one really dared make much conversation with me either. Bilbo had eaten quickly and then excused himself to wonder about the city more. I felt alone all over again. When I had finally had enough of their quiet I asked "Good lord you all have trouble talking to me when I'm in a dress. Is a lady that strange of a sight to you all? Are there not any dwarf women?"

"Not many actually." Gloin answered. "Dwarrow ladies are few and far between."

"Oh." I said. "So do dwarves have mothers and fathers or do they just pop out of the ground like in the stories my mother used to tell me?"

"We have mothers and fathers." Kili informed me.

"Your mother made us sound like tulips." Fili added, and I snickered at the idea.

"Not many of you are married then, I suppose." I replied.

Gloin puffed up his chest and stated "I'm a very lucky dwarf lad…er, lass…" He corrected. "I am happily married to one of the most beautiful dwarrowdams under any mountain." He then took an item from his pocket and held it out to me. It was some sort of keepsake frame that opened to reveal two pictures of dwarves. One of them was recognizably female, and admittedly quite beautiful (though it looked as though she had the beginnings of a beard).

"She is stunning." I complimented and Gloin's face beamed proudly. "I suppose the young man beside her is your son?"

"Aye, that strapping young lad is Gimli." Gloin said, in a voice full of pride.

"You all must have thought I was no older than Gimli." I speculated.

"We did." Gloin said. "Gimli wanted to come on this quest too, but I told him he was too young. Oh, he'll be right furious with me when he finds out we let a girl come with us when he had to stay back home."

"I happen to be married as well…" Bombur tried to speak.

"Not now, we're talkin' about my family." Gloin said.

I laughed at the two dwarves. "I have keepsakes from my family too." I said, handing back the frame to Gloin.

"What are they?" Ori asked. Normally I would have gave some blunt answer, but I so pleased that Ori's shyness toward me was fading that I rose from my seat and grabbed the blue enamel box from my pack. I opened the box and handed it to him. Ori gently shifted through the things. "You must have something in here for everyone." He noted.

"I do." I nodded. "The dagger is my father's. The little things are from my brothers." Ori gently touched a feather quill. "That was my brother Bael's." I said, softly.

"I'm guessin' the arrowheads are from the brothers who taught you archery." Kili said.

"Aye." I nodded.

"That there is a lovely thing." Nori said, reaching for the wedding comb. Dori slapped his hand away.

"Don't you go nabbin' anything from that box. Those aren't just any old trinkets." He scolded.

"It was my mother's. And my grandmother's before her, and her mother before, on and on, farther back than I can think."

"So I'm going to guess that little trinket you found back in the troll was for yourself?" Bofur asked.

I laughed over the event, they had probably thought me a lovesick young boy, utterly infatuated with some girl, and trying to woo her. "Yes, Bofur, I am that…what did you call it?...femme fatale. But you probably thought I was the most lovestruck little boy in the world."

They laughed, roasting sausages over the flames. "You know," I said. "Radagast was able to notice I was a girl."

"_That_ man was able to see you were a lady?" Kili asked.

"Makes you feel rather foolish now, doesn't it?" I teased.

"Makes me feel entirely too sober." Dwalin huffed. I did not think he had quite forgiven me for mocking him before.

"Aye, perhaps if we had drank ourselves piss poor drunk to be in the same state of mind as that wizard we'd be able to see a little more clearly." Bofur agreed. "Speakin' o' drinking did we not grab some of that elfin brew?"

Fili flourished some small barrels. "We did." He smiled. "I'll grab the pints."

Soon everyone had a pint in hand. "May I try some?" I asked.

"You sure?" Fili raised an eyebrow at me. I nodded. He handed his pint over and allowed me to take a sip of his drink. It tasted bitter, but at the same time some sweet tang fell on my tongue. I found it decent enough to swallow, though I'd probably never be able to enjoy drinking a whole pint of the liquid.

"Well?" Nori asked me. "What do you think?"

"Certainly nothing like the wine I had back home." I replied, returning the drink to Fili. "What is it?"

"Ale." Fili smiled at me over the rim of his pint before drinking more.

"Here, you can wash down the taste of it with this." Bofur said, handing me a piece of sausage he had been carefully cooking over the fire. I took the meat and ate it, watching as everyone contentedly drank and ate the last of my fish and chips. I did find it a little odd that Bifur was trying to roast a piece of lettuce on a stick, but then again, when one has an axe embedded in one's head, ones thoughts are bound to be a little muddled.

"The fire is dying out." I told Bofur. "One of us will have to go and find more wood."

Bofur eyed Bombur, who sat merrily on a table eating his meal. "Oi, Bombur." He tossed the dwarf a piece of sausage, which the dwarf deftly caught. The table Bombur sat on creaked and then splintered to the ground, sending the poor dwarf rolling to the floor and spilling the last few scraps of his food. The company roared with laughter and even I was chuckling as I went over to set Bombur right side up.

"Look at us all getting along now. It'll be no problem through the rest of the journey." I mused.

"Will you be accompanying us the rest of the journey?" Dori asked.

"Of course she will. Loyalty, courage and a willing heart was what Thorin asked for and Rue certainly fills those standards." Nori answered.

"He hasn't chosen to send me off ye-" I stopped midsentence. "Oh no." I breathed.

"What's wrong lassie?" Oin asked.

"Oh no, oh no." I repeated, unable to use any other words at the moment.

"What's the matter?" Bombur asked me.

"Thorin." I said. "Thorin isn't here. And neither is Balin or Gandalf. They must all think I'm a boy still." The merriment paused. I turned around sharply. "I have to go find him, and tell him I'm a girl."

I made for the door but Bifur grabbed my arm and protested wildly in Khuzdel.

"He right Rue, you've got to think about this." Dori explained. "Thorin may not take kindly to this news. He might feel as though you've been lying to him."

"I didn't mean too, I thoroughly believed you all knew. It's all a misunderstanding and if Thorin is rational he'll be able to see that." I tried to argue.

"This will have be handled with great care." Dwalin said. "He's already on the more irrational side of mind, what with seeking help from the elves."

"We had better go with Rue." Fili said, the dwarves forming a tight circle.

"Aye, all of us." Kili agreed.

"But I'm still roasting sausage." Bombur argued.

"Leave em, you've had too many as it is." Dwalin told Bombur.

"Wait, let me find my horn." Oin said.

"We'll all go together with the nymph and find Thorin and Balin and Mister Gandalf, and then we'll all nicely explain how the lad's a lass." Bofur planned. "Everyone will be patient, everyone will be rational, and we'll work out an agreement from there, no harm done, no feelings hurt, and no pride's ruined. How does that sound Rue?"

They must have all turned around, but I was hearing the quiet echoes of their voices as I hurried up flights of stairs and ran through hallways. "Where'd she go?" Ori asked.

"Hurry and find that nymph before Thorin does!" Nori cried out, and they must have scrambled in several different directions, looking for me.

I ran through the passageways, searching desperately for Thorin my mind racing with what to say.

Thorin I am terribly sorry for never brining up this topic before but…

Thorin it appears we have a misunderstanding….

Thorin I never meant to deceive you but…

I'm a lady. I'm a lady and I thought everyone knew but you had no idea.

Oh Navestal, I prayed silently. Let him be in a good mood, a good, rational, understanding and forgiving mood.

I then ran around the corner too quickly and collided with someone, the two of us falling to the floor. I knew the person had been around my height and therefore was one of the dwarves. "I'm telling Thorin, and I'm doing it on my own!" I said , firmly. I then looked into the face of Balin. "Oh Master Balin!" I said apologetically. "I didn't mean to stampede into you like that."

Balin blinked, gathering his senses. "Good evening Rue." He said as I raised him back to his feet. "What would the rush be over?" He then looked into my face. Then at my hair. Then me from ladylike head to toe. "What happened to you?" He asked, confused.

"I know, it's a bit of a surprise." I said.

"Thorin accepting help from the elves was a bit of a surprise." Balin corrected. "This is…far greater than surprising." He said.

"Do you know where Thorin is? I need to find him." I asked. "Before the others do."

"Oh, he's probably just upstairs planning our next step in the journey. On the big balcony overlooking the falls. The elves were mighty helpful with our map and…what I saying, look at you!" He gestured to me. "You need to explain yourself."

"Oh Balin, I can't! The company is trying to find me and stop me so they can do it, but that's not right, this is my own mess I've put myself in. I don't have the time." I tried to slip past him.

"He'll be up there a while yet." Balin said. "As a friend I think I deserve an explanation." When I continued to hesitate Balin added "And it might be good practice for what you want to say to him. You can't just run in and start blurting everything out."

I nodded and the elderly dwarf led me to a bench where we sat down side by side. "Now from the beginning." He instructed. "Go nice and slow."

"I'm a lady. And I really thought you knew, despite the tunic and the hat I was wearing. I didn't mean to deceive anyone. I simply never brought it up because…well normally someone being a man or a women is so noticeable and I thought in my case it was. I know I don't have an incredibly beautiful face…but I assumed when someone looked at me they would at least know I was a lady."

"Pah!" Balin said. "I've often thought to myself that those long lashes of yours were wasted on a boy. Of course, I never told you that. I thought you were a young lad and they can take things like that to heart. Kili, when he was young, was teased something terrible about not having much of a beard."

I nodded. "Well, when everyone went to the baths I ventured off, looking for the ladies bathing chamber. I found Lindir and asked for directions and he tried to lead me to your bath because he must have thought I was a boy too. But I took off my hat and he saw my long hair and then the elves were kind enough to make me a bath in a winter pantry. They took my brothers clothes I had been wearing since I met you out in the wild and left this dress for me to wear. I went to the room they set aside for us, and then I ended up making dinner for everyone because hardly anyone ate much when the elves brought us that salad. Oh! They ate all the fish and chips, but there's still sausage and ale and bread."

"Thank you." Balin nodded. "Go on, what happened then?"

"Well, I was grabbing bread from the kitchen when Bilbo walked in and he was so flustered when he saw me like this I didn't understand him. I went back and then the whole company toppled inside and, oh forgive me for saying it, but they all looked so stupid with their eyes round as dinner plates and their mouths gaping like fish out of water."

"No doubt I appeared something similar." Balin noted.

"Well, you did look a little shocked." I told him. "Well the whole thing got sorted out nicely, and we were having a merry time, but then I remembered that you and Gandalf and Thorin had no idea I was a lady yet and had to tell Thorin. I spent days earning his trust and I won't lose it now. Not again and over something this silly. The company wanted to come with me and speak for me, but it's my problem and I must fix it, by myself, so when they were plotting I slipped away and then I knocked you down in my haste."

"Sounds as if you had a rather eventful evening." Balin said.

"Are you angry with me Balin?" I asked.

"Oh, not at all." Balin said, his eyes twinkling. "Girl or boy, you're still the same person we found out at our camp."

I smiled and I was moved enough to embrace the dwarf. Then Fili and Kili burst out of the halls. "Found him…her…Rue!" They called.

"Thank Mahal we found you!" They sighed as the others rushed to me, coming up from different halls.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?!"

"We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"For such a skinny thing you must be awful thick in the head if you're planning to…"

"Stop!" Balin stood. "The lass just explained everything to me. And I believe she is now very intent on explaining everything to Thorin. _Alone_." He emphasised the last word.

"But-!" The company started.

"I believe I explained, quite carefully." Balin stopped them again, and they fell silent.

He turned to me. "Best of luck. Just upstairs and straight down the hall to the end." He said.

I stood, thanked him, and ascended the staircase. The company looked as if they didn't understand any of my reasoning, but held themselves back at Balin's word. The hall was dark, with only a few candles lit, and the eerie glow of the moon overhead. I could see Thorin standing on a balcony, staring out toward the falls.

I walked as close as I dared yet, still within the shadows. I gulped. It was now or never and Thorin had to know. "T-Thorin?" I called, trying to keep my voice steady.

He glanced back at me. "Rue." He said. "I'm glad you're here. I've been meaning to speak with you."

"I came to speak with you actually. There's something…" I began.

"Please." Thorin, held up a hand to stop me. "Let me speak first. I understand you and I had a rather rough beginning…"

"Oh, don't apologize, you were right to be cautious." I assured him.

"But I may have not been right in choosing to distrust you when you have given me no reason to not place loyalty in you." Thorin said, his voice apologetic. "You put yourself at risk for my company, you fight well, and everytime someone has pushed you down, you've risen again. You keep surfacing, no matter where you are. I suppose that's why you have the same name as that meddlesome herb."

I looked at him, surprised he knew of the plant that was my namesake. "Yes. I am." I nodded. "Thorin, I have to-"

"I understand you have little left in your life. You've no family. No home. I know what it is like to live without those. " He turned again. "Therefore, I offer you this home. A place in my company."

I blinked, surprised. Happiness was overwhelming. "Thorin, I can't tell you what that means to me." I said. "But I really must speak what I came to say."

"I've interrupted you enough. Speak." Thorin said, facing me now.

"Thorin…" Words caught themselves in my throat. Bravely, I threw back my shoulders, and stepped out of the shadows, the moonlight illuminating me. "Thorin-" I started again.

Thorin face showed surprise briefly, then went hard as stone. "What is this?" He demanded, his voice growing icy again.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you knew. I thought everyone knew. But I was wrong…"

"You're a woman." He spit out.

"Yes." I nodded. "But it's all a terribly confusing misunderstanding. I can still fight and I'll be a great help on the quest, I promise, and-"

"You won't be coming." Thorin said, coldly.

I froze, my heart clenching. "Won't…won't be coming?" My temper flared. "But you just said-!" I started angrily.

"How can I trust you now when you hide this from me?!" Thorin demanded.

"You had gained trust for Rue as a young boy, how come Rue as a lady loses that trust so suddenly?!" I demanded.

"They both lied to me!" Thorin retorted, loudly.

"I did not lie to you!" I shouted back.

"But neither did you reveal the truth!" Thorin yelled bitterly. He stormed past me. "You will not be joining us when we leave this place. Stay in Rivendell, or venture out on your own again. I do not care which."

I stood, my body blazing with anger while he retreated darkly down the halls. I clenched my fists in absolute fury. How dare he promise me what I wanted most dearly and then take it away from me! The anger faded, and I felt as though a hole had been carved out of me. For a moment I felt weak and empty. The threat of tears stung my eyes but I refused to let them fall and sniffed them away.

The moonlight made my anklet shine brilliantly. I could not stand to look at it any longer and tore it from my ankle. Stupid piece, I thought. At that moment I hated everything feminine about me. Had Gideon's tunic been there I would have stripped in plain sight to change back into it. I would have condemned my hair to a life hidden beneath his hat. I would have used whatever magic existed to trade my lively green eyes for dull brown ones. In this state of mind, I hurled the lovely anklet from the balcony, and watched as it disappeared.

After this the last of my anger disappeared quickly. I realised how intensely I had fought with Thorin, how I had yelled at him as though he were any dwarf, and not a king.

What had I done?


	10. Chapter 9

**So sorry it's a day late, I went camping and well, wifi and camping don't go hand in hand often. Anyway, enjoy! Ps. I don't own the hobbit**

I made my way slowly through the halls. The dwarves had gone back to the room while I had been talking with Thorin. I had no idea where the dwarf king had gone off to, but I highly assumed he had sought out more solitude. I turned the corner to find Fili walking down the hall.

"He sounded rather unpleased." He said.

"I bet you could hear us anywhere in Rivendell." I replied, sadly.

"Not really, had to venture outdoors and hide under the balcony to actually make out the words." Fili said.

"Prying like that will get you in awful trouble." I responded. "I'm too upset with myself to even be mad at you for sneaking around in matters I told everyone not to meddle in."

"Perhaps it's a good thing Kili and I were hiding out there…"

"Kili too?" I asked, interrupting him.

"Yes, it was actually his idea." Fili said. "And look what came falling out of the sky." He held out my anklet to me.

I had regretted letting the beautiful thing go as I walked back down the stairs. I took the anklet from his hand and held it out in front of me. "Thank you." I said.

"Missed Kili's head by a mere hair." Fili said, almost laughing. "You always have great aim."

"I'll miss the archery lessons." I said, softly.

Fili fell quiet after I had said this and for a while all that could be heard between us was the sound of our footsteps as we walked down the corridors back to the room.

"Kili and I…we could still try to persuade Thorin." He mentioned. "The whole company would be willing to put in a good word for you. We know you can fight."

"I think you heard everything he said to me." I responded. "It's no use Fili. He feels like he's been tricked and lied to. And then I disrespected him by screaming at him like that. It won't matter if I can fight or not. I've spoiled all my chances."

Fili was silent for another moment. "I'm sorry." He said. "You told me how much the company was beginning to mean to you and then Thorin…"

"I know." I nodded. "You're a good friend Fili. I hate to leave you and the rest of the company."

"Will you stay in Rivendell?" Fili asked.

"For a while maybe, but I suppose I'll soon leave and go back into the wild."

"Promise me you'll look after yourself. Don't go and get yourself killed or have anymore close calls with trolls or orc packs. You may not be part of the company much longer, but you're still a worthy friend, and I prefer you to be a living one."

"I can promise that I will try." I gave him a small smile. "I certainly won't aim for anything like that to happen."

We turned the last corner, and I saw Bilbo hiding in the doorway. When he caught sight of us he jumped inside and yell-whispered "Hurry! She's coming back!"

I raised an eyebrow curiously at Bilbo's suspicious activity. When I reached the door and entered the room the dwarves all stepped back and Bilbo gave a great smile. I looked across the room and saw that they had made a little bed of sorts for me on a window seat. It consisted of a pile of everyone's cloaks, laid upon Kili's large leather jacket. Bofur had even removed his hat and set it aside as a pillow.

"It wouldn't be very proper for you to sleep on the ground beside us." Bilbo said. "So we made this."

I smiled warmly. "It's lovely, but you really didn't have to do anything like that."

Kili spoke. "Well, we did, and we insist you sleep here tonight." He patted the makeshift bed.

"Kili, is this because it's my last night…" I started but Bilbo stopped me.

"You once said to save goodbyes for when they were actually needed. Rest tonight, and we'll go separate ways tomorrow."

I smiled at all of them. "You will make it hard to say goodbye tomorrow."

I fell asleep that night surrounded by their cloaks, curled up in the window seat. Sleep was a bit of an understatement. I woke every hour it seemed, and would check over my shoulder to count them all, and assure myself they were still there. Late in the night I woke again to sound of Thorin entering. I made sure not to stir, but I could feel his eyes burning holes through me when he noticed his company sleeping by the heat of the fire because they'd all surrendered their coats for my bed.

"You were out very late." Balin said, and I heard him rise.

"Did they all know?" He asked, and I could still feel his gaze on my back.

"Not until tonight." Balin replied. "Thorin about Rue…"

"I think by now you all know what my answer is. She can stay in Rivendell or leave Rivendell to go anywhere she chooses. But she cannot come with us."

"She can fight, you've seen her at camp. And she never puts up any fuss."

"I would not take her if she were a highly decorated war hero."

Balin sighed, heavily. "Then I suppose her fate becomes her own." He said. "And what of us? What is our next action?"

"We leave. Early in the morning, before they have chance to finish their council. The Grey Wizard must attend. He will meet with us later on the road. We shall take the high mountain trail."

"Then so it will be." Balin finished. The two dwarves found a place by the fire. "Pity," he added before they fell asleep. "We had all gotten rather fond of the nymph, were she man or woman. Even you I think."

Soon I could nothing but their breathing, and from some of the dwarves their snores.

So it had been decided. They would leave without me. I felt as hollow as a lightning struck tree. I sat up suddenly. I would not lie here and let them leave me and accept this fate. I would pursue what I wanted and what I wanted was to join.

Very well, let them leave early, I thought to myself. I shall leave earlier. With determination in mind I slipped from the warm confines of their cloaks, picked up my bag and my belt, and tip-toed from the room.

I was pleasantly surprised to find my freshly washed tunic, pants and hat all sitting nicely folded beside the door. I placed them in my bag and then noticed under them was a traveling dress, a pale blue-grey. A note sat upon the garment, one that read in fine, graceful words: "_For the journey ahead, may it fit you well". _It was sighed from someone named Lady Galadriel.

I had no idea who the lady was. The writing was some of the prettiest I had ever seen so I assumed she was an elf. How could she have possibly known I would be leaving early when I had not known myself a few minutes ago? I put the dress in my bag and wondered about until I found a closet (at least I think it was a closet) and changed into the traveling dress that had been gifted to me. It fit me, luckily. I quickly tied on my boots that had been returned, cleaned and with new laces.

And with that I left Rivendell. The halls I wondered through were empty of guards and I avoided the front gate and instead exited through one of the pantry windows. I slipped noiselessly through the gardens until I spotted a trail that ascended high into the rocky hills. This had to be the trail that Thorin spoke of. I began walking. I had to get as far ahead as I possibly could, then I would rest for a few hours, and wait for the company to find me. And I would have to think of something to say to Thorin that would convince him, once and for all, to let me stay.

The path was a rocky one and I was often crawling along the trail, trying not to slip and fall into down any waterfalls. It was too dark to be traveling safely on such a path, but this was my only chance. I stepped on a patch of rubble that rolled down the side of the slope, and sent me falling to my knees. I wished I had the company with me right now to help me balance. Or at least more light so I could avoid stepping on loose rock.

I ran over Thorin's plan in my head. Gandalf (who I realised had yet to see me as a girl) would be left behind, temporarily. I frowned, remembering what had happened on the last occasion the Grey Wizard had left us. The only reason we were all alive right now was because Gandalf had the heart to return to us. I had no doubt he would return for us again…it was the wait between our next meeting that was weighing on my mind.

Orcs had already found us, and they had managed to hunt us down without our knowledge. Who was to say that could not happen again?

I stopped briefly to catch my breath, and cast a glance over Rivendell. I was leaving safety, and beauty, and…well, the most elegant bathes I would ever have be they in pantries or no.

And what was winning my favor over this? Wearisome traveling, an orc pack on our trail, and at the end of it all I assumed my prize would be a fire breathing dragon. Had I gone mad?

And yet the thought of leaving them all, even Thorin, would cause my mind such worry I realised. I could sit in Rivendell, but I would be constantly thinking of where my new friends were, how they were faring, if they lived yet or had been destroyed.

No, come high waters, heat scorches, or the Halls of Oden I would be by their side for I belonged here with them. I saw that now. They covered the void of my family (not filling it of course, but reminding me of the happier times in my life with their spirit and their calibre). I couldn't leave Fili or Kili, and good lord Bilbo would need me.

I opened my bag to drink from my waterskin, and noticed the anklet Fili had returned to me. I took it out and placed it back around my ankle, where it continued to shine brightly. I silently thanked Fili again for returning it to me.

The sun peaked out from behind golden hued clouds and I choose now to be a good time to stop and rest and wait for them to find me. I scrambled to a flat, plateau like surface and sat down upon a rock that was being warmed by the early sun. Give them an hour or two and they would be coming out from behind the corner of the path and right up to me.

What on earth was I going to tell Thorin? I had to prove I was valuable in some way, that I could take care of myself, and most importantly, that I could be trusted. My head raced with a thousand, completely disordered, things I wished to say.

You've seen me fight…

I've been in situations like this before…

I don't need to be protected….

Please trust me, I never lied to you, I will never lie to you.

Trust me. Trust me. Trust me.

I heard them about ten minutes before I saw them. Then they came around the corner, Ori first and I called out to him, from atop my rocky perch "Careful not to slip! It's a long way down."

Ori spun around on his heels and his whole face lit up when he saw me. "Rue!" He rushed over to me. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm joining you." I said. "You found me and now I'm not letting you go anywhere without me." I embraced the timid scribe. Ori was a little shocked at the hug, but soon his arms were wrapped around my shoulders.

Other dwarves were surrounding me now, my hair was being ruffled, my shoulders clapped by broad hands. "Rue!" A very ecstatic hobbit yelled and I was hugged so suddenly and tightly I nearly lost my breath.

"Bilbo." I replied, gasping for air.

The hobbit released me and his face turned quite comically stern. "You scared us half to death, disappearing like that! And where have you been all along?! Waiting down the trail! My goodness…"

"I thought I told you that you were not to leave with us." Thorin stepped forward and the others fell silent.

"Precisely why I left _before _you." I replied, stepping up to Thorin and meeting his gaze.

"My orders were for you to stay or leave on your own travels." Thorin said, his eyes flashing at me.

"Well, I did go on my own travels...they just happened to be in the same direction as you were headed." I looked at him courageously. "Thorin I want to join your company and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Rue, you are a woman and I cannot…." Thorin began.

"Oh, be quiet!" I shot back, stunning a few members of the company.

Thorin's eyes reflected anger for being spoken to in such a manner, and surprise that I had done it.

"I know fully well I am a woman." I said, controlling my voice to be calm and rational. "I was a woman when you found me. I was a woman when you let me travel with you. When I fought with you, ate with you, slept beside you all on the ground. You seem to forget that. I was a woman all along, and I for one think that had you never found out in Rivendell I'd have had a few more hours of sleep this morning and be traveling with you. But does it even matter?"

Everyone was quiet.

"I was told that when you were looking for members of a company you asked for loyalty, courage and willing heart." I continued. "If I have to scream an oath of fidelity from the top of Erebor I will. I have no family or home left, like you mentioned last night, which makes it far easier to step into the dangerous paths for someone who does. And as for my willing heart, you all now possess it. Like it or not Thorin, you and your company are the closest thing to a family I've had in two years. I'd do anything for you."

"That does not change the fact that you're a lady." Thorin said. "I cannot risk the life of a young woman. You have too much life ahead of you."

"And I want to risk it for you." I said, passionately. "What good is a long life if I should spend it wondering if all of you are safe, while I am wandering aimlessly around Middle Earth? I want a purpose in life Thorin, and I've found one with you. You offered me a place in your company before…and the only reason you took it away was because you felt deceived, and blamed me when I was innocent of such a crime. And enough of about protecting me because I'm a lady. I've protected myself just fine these past few years and I will continue to do so."

Thorin's gaze shifted slightly and I knew he was thinking quite critically of my argument.

"If you are in serious danger, it may be in our interest not to save you and risk ourselves." He said.

"Completely understandable." I replied.

"We may even leave you behind."

"I would have it no other way." I promised.

Thorin's face turned stern again. "You will not be given any payment at the end of the journey."

"I would not dream of accepting anything. Not even a single bronze coin." I swore.

He thought more. "This will need to be discussed." He then motioned for Dwalin and Balin, as well as Fili and Kili.

I nodded and let the dwarves talk in their hushed whispers. I stood beside Bilbo, who gave me an encouraging smile, but I couldn't find the heart to grin just yet. They were taking longer than I had predicted. It was in the nature of a dwarf to protect women probably, seeing as they were a rarity. I hoped they could see past that and understand I wasn't some fragile flower.

At long last, I felt someone shaking my shoulder and looked up to see Kili's face. "Yes or no?" I managed to say.

Kili flashed me a bright smile. "Did you ever have a title before? Lady of someplace or something of that likeness?" He asked, excitedly.

"Does 'Miss Rue' or Daughter of Auran count?" I asked.

Kili shook his head. "Well, I believe you may now be called Rue; the fifteenth member of the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Oh!" I cried out happily, throwing my arms around Kili's neck. "You're letting me stay!"

"Just sign here." Balin said, handing me a quill and a contract.

"Gladly." I beamed, taking up the pen and writing my name below Bilbo's. I briefly noticed words like 'incineration' and 'lacerations' and the phrase 'entitled to proper burial' but decided to pay these little attention. I knew what I was getting myself into and I could not be happier.

Fili came up to me with a smile beneath his braided mustache. "Welcome to the company." He said.

I embraced him as I had Kili. "Thank you for persuading Thorin." I told him, gratefully. "I couldn't ask for anything more from a friend."

Before Fili could say anything else I was being pulled in ten different directions it seemed, all by welcoming members of the company. I made sure to slip from their grasp however and hurried up to Thorin. "Thank you." I said, meaningfully, and bowed beautifully before him. "My king." I added.

Thorin smiled at me, actually _smiled. _"You're welcome." He said softly. "I'll be making sure you keep up with us." He threatened lightly.

"Then you best look ahead of yourself." I smiled. I gave Rivendell a final parting glance as we continued on the path. Then I looked ahead of me, at the company I was now part of.


	11. Chapter 10

**Got to tell you, I kinda love Rue's temper in this chapter :)**

One never realises how nice it is to have a pony walking for you, until said pony is gone. I remembered how sore my legs had been and how stupid I had felt months ago when I left Sam behind. I was beginning to feel that way all over again now that I had lost the privilege of riding Myrtle. "And to think Bilbo," I said. "I spent all that time teaching you to ride, only to have our ponies bolt on us."

"Just our luck, huh?" Bilbo replied. "Do you think we'll be stopping soon?"

"Within the hour is my guess." I said. "The sun's beginning to descend and there's another plateau not far. That's probably the best place to camp. There's some brush there. Maybe some game." I smiled encouragingly at him. "Best we not fall behind, my friend."

Bilbo sighed wearily, but the hobbit trudged along. We walked on for another half hour, before coming to the plateau. "We rest here tonight." Thorin declared.

"Thank heaven." Bilbo huffed, looking out of breath in the thinning air.

"You should rest for a few minutes and catch your breath." I told him. "The last thing we need is for you to faint."

Bilbo nodded and sat down a rock, breathing in deeply. I then headed over toward the patch of brush that had managed to grow this high. Dori and Gloin were working on a tree with their axes, making firewood. I picked up the pile of wood they had built up thus far and began to walk back to camp.

"Ah, lass allow me." Dori said, trying to take the wood away from me.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Oh, but's it's an awful heavy load." Dori countered.

"It's not that heavy Dori." I replied. "I've lugged around firewood before."

I strode into camp and handed the firewood over to Bofur. "Have we any meat left?" I asked. "I could go hunting."

"Oh, no worries Rue, Kili will take of that. Why don't you rest up beside Master Baggins over there?" Bofur smiled.

"That's quite alright, I think I'll scout out the area. If you listen carefully you can hear running water. There's probably a stream or something up above us."

"It's probably not safe to venture off by yourself. Take someone with you." Oin said, as he passed me.

"Master Oin, you'll be able to see me by simply looking up!" I exclaimed. "I don't need anyone to come with me. I'll be just fine."

"For precaution's sake." Bombur nodded. "It would do best."

"But I don't _need_ the help." I argued.

"Well what if there's some beast or other hiding up there?" Bombur asked.

I touched my belt, near my sword. "That would be what I brought this along for." I smirked.

"Maybe it would be better if you just caught your breath for now…" Dori suggested.

I looked at all of them sternly, my irritation growing. "Will you all stop it?!" I demanded. "I may be a lady, but I'm a grown and capable one and _not_ a little girl. I can carry firewood and hunt and venture off if I so please."

Thorin stood. "You cannot let her sit back while we have to endure. Rue will have her own duties, and she will be on watch during the night, just like all of us. Just because she is a lady she will not be given any special attention."

"Thank you." I sighed, nodding at Thorin. "I'll be going out and setting up snares now." I informed them. "And no one is to stop me."

No one dared, given the force in my voice. I ran off into the trees and started tying knots and setting up my snare. "Dwarves!" I grumbled to myself. "Treating me as though I'll break if I so much as get a splinter. They treated me as though I was perfectly capable of working before. Oh, I should have stayed a boy!"

I got up and moved to a different spot, repeating the whole procedure as I set up another snare. When I was pleased with the work I had done I left the brush, as there was no good place to hide, and returned to camp.

I sat myself down beside Bilbo. "Hopefully those snares catch something. There's no place for Kili to hide himself, all the trees and brush up here are too thin. " I said.

"Do you think we'll run out of food?" Bilbo asked. The poor hobbit sounded nervous, and I recalled how he had once told me the many meals hobbits were accustomed to having.

"With Kili and I hunting I think we'll manage to keep ourselves fed well enough." I replied. "Worse comes to worse, I can start digging up roots. You'd be surprised just how many plants in the mountains are edible."

Bilbo gave a weak smile, still tired from the days walk. We sat in companionable silence for a while. I prayed that the snares did catch something. Something big, so we could smoke meat and save it for other nights when hunting wasn't so great. Of course, tonight it didn't look as though it would be so great. I sighed. Feeding myself had been easy enough, feeding a whole band of people would prove a more testing challenge. When the sun began to slope in the sky a little more quickly I rose and wondered back to my traps, hoping for the best.

Such hopes were exceeded. One trap was empty, but the second had miraculously caught a wild turkey. It hung by the rope now, a great heavy mass of feathers and, more importantly, meat. I could hardly believe it, a turkey this high in the rocks!

I carried it back (dear heaven the thing was heavy with all it's feathers!) to camp and was met with great surprise and joy. "That'll keep us for a while." Bofur smiled broadly. "Well done Miss Rue."

I smiled myself as the bird was plucked and quickly cooked. I ate dinner that night beside Fili and Kili, but neither talked to me, which I found rather odd. The light was being lost quickly so while most of the meat was being preserved for the rest of the journey I finally got up, stretched and headed for the brush on the other side of the plateau, knowing Kili would want to practice more with me.

It was only when I reached the treeline did I notice he was still seated beside Fili by the fire. "Kili!" I called for him.

He looked up at me. "Yes?" He called back.

"Will we not be practicing today?" I asked.

"Oh…well…perhaps tonight…" Kili stuttered.

"Come on Kili! The light's going fast!" I shouted, and disappeared into the thin trees. For a moment I thought he would not be following but then I heard him running up behind me. "Good, you came." I smiled at him.

Kili handed me his bow and quiver of arrows. He then pointed to a far off stump. "Okay, that's you're target." He said. I stood tall, pulling the arrow back, adjusting my aim, and then letting it go. It fell to the ground right before the stump. I winced.

"Pull it back further." Kili said. "And hold it closer to yourself."

"Like this?" I asked, tucking his bow closer.

"No, a little further away. That's too close, you could hurt yourself." He instructed.

"So, like this?" I moved it farther away.

"No, that's too far again." Kili said.

"Well, make up your bloody mind!" I hissed at him.

Kili quickly grabbed my arms, moving them into the right place and then letting go as if my skin could be on fire. "Like that." He said. "Now go ahead and fire."

I did, pulling the arrow back as far as I could, farther than I had before, straining my elbow. I let the arrow go and it flew and embedded itself soundly into the wood of the stump.

"Yes!" I smiled. "Thank you Kili." I ran to the stump and pulled the arrow from the wood. "Do you think you could show me how to pull the arrow back far enough without hurting my arms?" I asked him.

"For the most part you'll need practise, but it could help to try it like this." Kili said, miming in the air.

"Like this?" I asked, pulling the string lightly and letting it go with a solid _twang_.

"That's good enough." Kili replied.

"Good enough?" I asked. "How should I be doing it?"

"That works fine." He said, trying to reassure me.

"It can't be working fine if it's only 'good enough'. 'Good enough' entitles that it could be better." I retorted.

"Well for now it's great…" Kili said, the words coming out in a rush.

"Just show me how you want me to do it." I shot at him.

"Like this." He said and quickly shoved my hands into the right position. My fingers fumbled and the arrow shot wide.

"Careful!" I reprimanded him, dashing off to find the lost arrow. "What if that had shot wider and off toward camp?!" I picked up the arrow, half buried in dirt. "What happened to you? You're not nearly as focused as you were before."

"Nothing happened to me." Kili said, though he couldn't hide the denial in his voice.

"Liar." I replied. "Something's going on in your head."

"It's nothing!" Kili said.

"Yes it is!" I shot back. It then dawned on me. "Wait…is it me?"

"Of course not!" Kili exclaimed.

"Oh my goodness it is me!" I said. I smirked and felt a small laugh bubbling in my throat. "Oh Kili…you're not shy, are you?"

"I…I am not." Kili's words stumbled.

"Oh my goodness, you're shy of me now." I said, smirking at him. "Weren't you ever alone with a lady before?"

"That's none of your concern." Kili said, the tips of his ears turning pink.

"Oh Kili, you poor thing." I said, teasingly. I laughed to myself. "Can you even look me in the eye?" I teased.

"Yes, I can." Kili retorted.

"Then do it now." I told him, still smirking.

Kili looked me blatantly in the eye, but his blush spread across his cheeks. "Can you do it without blushing?" I dared him. He then stared at his feet. I laughed to myself again. "Ah Kili, you bashful thing."

"It's not that I'm fond of you or anything." Kili tried to explain. "It's just that I always ended up getting teased before." His words went very quiet at the end , as though he was ashamed to admit it.

"Oh." I said, suddenly aware of how I had teased him. "I'm so sorry." I apologized. It was quiet between us for a minute before I spoke again.

"You know," I began, "you're a lot like one of my brothers used to be. Gideon. You both had dark hair. He couldn't grow a beard at all, not even the stumble you have…but then again nymphs aren't well known for beards." I smiled at the memory of Gideon's smiling face. "He didn't think he was much compared to the rest of my brothers because he was more slender and not as broad shouldered. Some of the men in the colony used to always tease him about it. Ladies too. But I was always there for him. When he needed a friend I was there." I laughed. "One time I even challenged this man, dear lord he was the size of mountain. I got awful bruised up, but in the end I disarmed him and won. Gideon had to carry me home because I could hardly walk."

"And Gideon was there for me too." I continued. "He had my back in everything. And he could always make me smile. He was always smiling himself it seemed, and it was so contagious."

I looked at Kili. "I have a feeling that's what you and I are like."

"I'd like that." Kili smiled. "Never had a little sister to pester around…but you'll do, I suppose."

I smiled back at him. "Then with that agreement, I swear, here and now, that I will always be your friend Kili. " I grinned. "And never your lover."

"Oh shut up." Kili smirked at me.

"I should." I replied. "My poor mother is probably turning over in her grave right now, wondering why I am not intent on marrying you." I then punched him in the arm. He punched me back and the only downside to the conversation was that while we had been speaking we had lost much of the light.

"We should get back to camp." I said, returning his bow and arrows to him. As we walked back I said "I should thank you. For persuading Thorin to let me stay and join you."

"It sure took some convincing." Kili said. "But everyone wanted you to stay….well, nearly everyone."

"Was Dwalin still a little upset over my mocking him last night?" I joked.

"It wasn't Dwalin who wanted you to stay back." Kili shook his head. "It was Fili."

I stopped walking abruptly. "Fili?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, didn't he tell you, he said it was for the bes…Rue?" Kili looked a little shocked as my face was clouded with a fury that could have matched Thorin's.

"He said he'd persuade Thorin…he promised to think of something so I could stay!" I shot out, angrily.

"Well, perhaps he thought he couldn't reason with him. Uncle is a difficult person to reason with…" Kili tried (unsuccessfully) to calm me.

"Still he said he would try and the suddenly he goes against…_did you just call Thorin your uncle_?! I gasped.

"Yes." Kili said, slowly.

"You two are _princes_?!" I blared at him. "_Heirs_?"

"Umm…yes." Kili replied, a little uneasily. "Thorin has no children."

"You told me you worked in a forge!" I yelled.

"We did." Kili nodded. "What else would a dwarf be doing if his kingdom was home to a fire breathing dragon?"

"You two forgot to tell me you were royalty?!" I shouted, exasperated at him. "All this time I've been punching you in the arm like you're a blacksmith's son and not a prince! Kili how could you let me?!" I punched him in the arm right then, hypocritically enough.

"Well, it's not like we grew up having all the perks of being royalty." Kili argued. "Wait, Rue, where are you going?!"

"To find your brother, _the crown prince of Erebor_!" I stormed.

Kili chased after me, a look of increasing worry on his face. "Oh no." He said.

I burst into camp just as Fili disarmed Bofur in a fight, winning the match. "Ha! Got you that time, toy maker!" Fili smiled.

"Fi, look out!" Kili shouted at his brother.

Fili spun around just in time to block my sword, which I pulled from it's scabbard, and swung violently at him from behind, anger very evident on my face. "How could you?!" I hissed at him.

"How could I what?" Fili asked, moving to block a second attack of mine. The metal clashed loudly.

"Oh, you know perfectly well what you have done, _your majesty_." I spit out.

"What's going on?" A surprised Bofur asked. "What just happened?"

"Get back." Kili pulled him to the side. "This looks like it could get ugly."

"You promised me that you would think of a way to let me stay!" I shouted, swinging my weapon quickly. "And now I find that when the matter was discussed," I made a threatening jab, which was blocked, "you argued that I should be left behind!"

"Rue, you have to understand…!" Fili began.

"And to add insult to injury I also hear that you are a prince! How come you never told me that?!"

"Well, how on earth was I supposed to fit that into a conversation!" Fili retorted. " 'Why good morning Rue, thank Aule the trolls didn't eat us, eh? Oh, and by the way I happen to be an heir to the kingdom we're reclaiming.'!"

"Oh dear, look at them at it." Dori said, from a safe distance.

"Should we stop them before they hurt one another?" Ori asked.

"No, lad. Best we let them fight it out themselves for now, let em' burn off all that steam so to speak." Bofur replied.

"B'sides," Bombur chatted through a mouthful of turkey. "They about equal each other. It'll be a while 'fore one of them gets scratched up."

"Good gracious." Bilbo breathed, taken aback at our fighting. "Are you sure we shouldn't do something?"

"Well the argument isn't really any of our business." Gloin stated. "We shouldn't get involved."

"If anyone's willing to take part in a little wager, I'll bet on the lass." Dwalin said.

"Brother, honestly." Balin said.

"What? She looks like she could just about chew Fili up and spit him out, line of Durin or not." Dwalin countered.

I continued my attack on Fili relentlessly, our swords making dangerous sounding collisions. "I thought you were my friend, Fili!" I said, getting slightly breathless.

"I am!" He stated loudly.

"A friend would have informed another friend that he was royalty so the companion didn't end up feeling like a stupid fool!" I yelled.

"A friend would have told another friend, huh? You know what such a friend would tell his close companion…" He said, making counterattacks.

I blocked his attack overhead. "Don't you _dare _say it!" I seethed.

"Such a friend would have told the other they were a lady!" He shot back.

"Ohhhh…he's got a valid point there." Bofur winced.

I let out a cry of rage, shoving him and swinging again.

Fili caught his footing, and blocked me yet again. "And if you're quite done with your accusations, I'll have you know that I did what I thought was for the best."

"Do you not believe I can fight just as well as any of you?" I demanded, making an impressive onslaught.

"No, but your strength is your downfall." Fili then shoved me and the force of it nearly knocked me off my feet.

"This quest isn't just some travel to partake Rue, it can, and more than likely will, be dangerous!"

"I told you I could handle it!"

_ "_You have no idea what could happen, it would have been safer for you in Rivendell!"

"What could make you honestly think that I would choose to stay in a place like Rivendell when there is real adventure to take part?! And how could you think I'd leave everyone behind?!"

"_Stop_!" Thorin's voice rang through the mountain air. He had returned to camp after seeking solitude for another episode. Fili and I instantly dropped our weapons. He looked at us, annoyed. "We cannot risk injuring one another. This fight is over."

I gave Fili a dirty look that could have burned a hole in a good pot. "To play upon a quote of our dear friend Master Gandalf, I am leaving to seek the only one here who has any faith in me."

"I suppose it's yourself?" Bilbo asked quietly.

"Yes!" I snapped at the poor hobbit, heading off into the brush again to be alone with my thoughts.

"Oh dear." I heard Balin mutter.

"Well, it looks like we're in for a right treat over the next few days." Nori sighed, sarcastically.


	12. Chapter 11

**Oh my god, I woke up this morning and my wifi wasn't working and...long story short I'm having breakfast at McDonald's this morning haha I wanted to update on time for you guys!**

The next four days were silent ones. At least on mine and Fili's part they were. The first two days I hardly even looked at him. Every time I did, I was reminded of how he had inexplicably decided that I should stay behind, even after I had fought hard and proved much to get here. Now I knew how lied to Thorin had felt, and I could understand his anger completely. The third day my anger was starting to burn out, like a candle lighted too long and melting into a puddle of wax. The fourth day I was beginning to feel as though I had let my temper slip too far out of my control. And today I finally felt sorry for the words I had yelled during our spar.

Of course, I still didn't apologize. Though, not out of pride. I kept my silence because I felt incredibly stupid for what I had done, and Fili's voice was one I had not yet heard directed at me. The last person he wanted to talk to was me. I had created such a rift between us, and I felt it keenly.

"Rue, are you feeling alright?" Bilbo asked of me.

I sighed. "I'm truly a fool." I muttered.

"Oh, don't say that." Bilbo kindly reprimanded me.

"Then perhaps I'm cursed." I said, lying comfortably on my back, watching yellow and purple hued clouds breeze by. We had finally descended the mountains of Rivendell and were now crossing a small valley toward another mountain range. I had set up my snares and Kili and Fili were out hunting, trying to store up as much food for the journey as possible. I had chosen to not go with them, and stayed behind closer to camp, talking with my hobbit friend and getting some needed rest.

"You're not cursed." Bilbo said, firmly.

"The only things I've managed to do Bilbo are to get myself thrown out of the company and ruin a perfectly fine friendship." I told him, titling my head to look sadly at the hobbit lying behind me in the grass.

"Yes, and I suppose you forgot how you saved Bombur's life with the trolls and survived being hunted down by an orc pack and regained the favor of our leader." Bilbo smiled. "You're not cursed." He repeated.

"I wish I could travel back in time and stop myself from fighting with him." I said. "I…I didn't even give him a chance to defend himself."

"Certainly, you just kept on trying to swipe at him with that fancy sword of yours." Bilbo smirked.

"With words." I clarified. "I can hardly listen to anyone when I'm that angry. Even Auric had trouble getting through to me."

"Well, if you feel so badly over it all why won't you apologize?" Bilbo asked.

"I'd look like even more of a fool." I said. "I would look like a child apologizing to it's mother."

"Well, what will you do then?" Bilbo asked me.

I sighed, yet again. "I suppose I'll just have to live with what I've done now. I was fortunate enough that I got accepted back into the company. I don't believe I'll be as lucky with this blunder."

I stood and walked off a short distance, leaving Bilbo behind. I could smell meat cooking over an open flame and knew that Fili and Kili had returned to camp, quite successful. I wished I had gone with them, but things were still too messy between Fili and I and I couldn't bring myself to. I looked sadly into my lap, praying for a miracle.

"Ahem." A throat cleared itself above me. I looked up at Bofur.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"Came to see you, why else?" Bofur asked, a ready smile on his face.

"Whatever for?" I questioned.

Bofur sighed to himself, as he sat down beside me. "Sometimes our lives get turned upside down." He said. "For example, I once came out into the woods to find a lad, who wanted nothing more than to be included, and now I go lookin' for the same person and it's a lass who only wants to be left alone." He looked me in the eye. "Funny, isn't it?"

"Perfectly hilarious." I responded, in a dull tone. Oh Bofur, the last thing I ever want is to be alone, I thought. I'd give anything to be in everyone's good graces permanently.

"I brought the lad this, and right now I think the lady would appreciate it just as much." Bofur said, handing over a bag of ashes. "Quite a few hearts and livers; the boys had a good hunt tonight."

"I wish I had gone with them." I said, accepting the ashes and sending them to the wind with prayers.

"Well, if you wanted to why didn't you?" Bofur asked.

"Oh, I think you understand why, and if not I know you're smart enough to guess." I responded.

"Well seeing as you're bringing the topic up, we might as well discuss it…" Bofur said, his voice optimistic.

"Bofur…" I said warningly.

"You have quite the temper don't you, Rue?" he asked, rhetorically. "I can imagine it got you into quite a few scraps as a child."

"There were a few well-deserved bruises and scrapes." I commented. "I was even more hot headed as a child, believe it or not."

"Regret any of them?" Bofur questioned.

"Only the ones with my family." I said. "I guess that would make most of them."

"Do you happen to regret this one as well?" Bofur asked the dreaded question.

I sat silently for a moment or two. I did regret it. I hated the silence between Fili and I, I despised not being able to spar with him (in training of course), and I missed his presence by me when I ate or hunted. To look over at my friend and see him looking back at me with sharp annoyance or a cold glare, rather than a friendly smile, bit some part of my heart out. I had very few friends outside my family my whole life and those that I did manage to befriend I did not like to lose. I had already lost so many people in my life, and I couldn't stand to lose another. I felt I should have given him the chance to say his piece at the very least. Of course, it was too late for such things now…

"Bofur, please, I don't wish to speak of all this…" I spoke softly, trying to sound as though I was not dying to apologize in any way or form. As though I still held a fiery anger for him, instead of disappointment.

"Don't worry." The dwarf smiled, pulling out his pipe. "I won't press you." He gently smoked. "I just noticed that you weren't glaring at him as hard as you were a few days ago."

"Bofur, I really don't want to talk about it. What happened is business between Fili and I." I said, firmly, yet gently. "And we'll deal with it as we choose."

"I'll take it from that tone you'd appreciate some time to yourself." Bofur nodded. "Understandable. You have plenty to think over."

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

"I'll tell Kili you have other engagements for this evening, 'stead of archery." Bofur said, clapping my shoulder. "Try and keep that smile on your face Rue, it suits you well."

I watched him as he walked away, until even his odd hat bobbed out of view.

I felt as though I could think of solutions to this mess endlessly and yet none would work.

/

"How is she?" Bilbo asked Bofur when he saw him walk back to camp.

"I think her anger has fizzled all away. She's hurt though. Feels as though she's been lied to. I think she is sorry, but she won't say and she keeps a damn good straight face. But she's either too proud or too embarrassed with herself to say anything on the matter."

Bilbo groaned. The nymph was as stubborn as a dwarf it seemed. "Oh Rue!" He huffed to himself.

He looked over at Fili, who was seated beside his brother. He had noticed the silence between those two keenly, and it made the whole camp feel somehow…unbalanced. As though two pieces of a puzzle had been jilted and no longer connected, thus disrupting a previously lovely picture.

Bilbo sat down beside the fire, adjacent to Fili and Kili. "It sounds like Rue is having something of a hard time." He said, hoping it would spark something from the blond dwarf.

"That's unfortunate." Fili said.

"She's missing supper, something heavy must be on her mind." Bilbo added.

"If she chooses to miss a meal it's her own fault, Master Baggins." Thorin spoke up. Bilbo looked at him in shock, as though he half expected that Thorin would let Rue starve through the night. "Something will be set aside. We can't let the company go hungry when they need to be strong." Thorin added, catching the look.

"Must be pretty bad if she can ignore a meal after a whole day of walking." Fili said. "Wish there was something I could do."

"Well, it might help…if you were to…uhmm…apologize." Bilbo suggested quietly.

"Apologize?!" Fili retorted. "Why must _I_ apologize to _her_?!"

"Rue's got a very strong sense of dignity. She won't go back on anything she said, or reprimand anything she's done wrongly. Not unless she has to." Bilbo tried to explain hurriedly.

"She's the one who started that fight." Fili grumbled.

"Well, you did go back on your word." Kili mentioned.

"It was for her own good, did you not hear her putting her life in peril for us? If she's that keen on protecting us, we'll have to fulfill that contract on a proper burial." Fili reasoned.

"That sounded very nice, you should go and say that to her." Ori piped up from across the fire.

"Oh Mahal...Ori…" Fili said, slight threat in his tone.

"I agree with Ori." Gloin said. "The lass hasn't been herself around camp lately. Hardly smiles anymore. One spar she'll be right at your throat and the next it's like she doesn't care at all for fighting."

Bifur made some argument, gesticulating wildly, and then pointing a finger at Fili and another in the direction of Rue.

"That could be very bad if we come across an orc pack again." Kili said, urging his brother.

"Well yes…" Fili agreed. "But that doesn't mean I have to walk up to her like a dog with my tail between my legs and ask her to forgive me."

"Well you have to do _something_." Bilbo urged him. "Just explain yourself and she may end up apologizing herself, once she understands your reasons."

"Or, she could pull out her sword again and try to stab me." Fili said.

"Oh, she's not going to stab you…scream a little more at you maybe though…." Kili said.

"The point is we have to be able to trust one another on this journey, and it would be helpful if you and Rue were friends again." Bilbo explained.

"We are still friends." Fili snapped.

"Really?" Kili asked. "Fooled me."

"Good." Bilbo gave an encouraging smile. "Then you should go and tell her that." He gave Fili a shove toward the clearing where Rue was. "After all, you can't let an incident like this ruin the friendship you two have. Up until a few days ago, you and her and Kili were as thick as thieves."

"Bilbo…" Fili hissed.

Bilbo huffed. "She's my friend too, and it's obvious that you hurt her somehow. The least you can do is explain to her why."

Fili sighed to himself. He probably had hurt her feelings. After all, she had been expecting him to help her stay with the company and then he'd gone and done the exact opposite. It had been the word of royalty…not that Rue had known that then. He winced a little inside, recalling how he forgot to mention his lineage to her as well. But that was only because he had wanted her to see him as a fellow man and not a prince….

"Fine." Fili sighed. "I'll go to her. But not to apologize, just to get it through her thick skull that my reasons for what I did were valid."

"Good." Bilbo nodded, giving him an encouraging smile.

Fili walked off toward the clearing. "Aule willing the lass doesn't try to cut me from behind again…" He grumbled.

/

I heard noises approaching me. Not threatening ones, but the sound of someone from camp coming over to my little patch in the woods. "Bofur…" I sighed, heavily. "I told you I didn't want to speak about it-Oh." I saw Fili appear out of the trees. "Fili, what are you doing here?"

"They're all having a fit at camp about our fight and wouldn't be quiet until something was done." Fili said, his tone clearly not an amused one. "So I came to say my piece and go, and the least you can do is be quiet and not scream at me while I try to defend myself this time."

I was relieved inside that he had at least came and given me the chance to hear him out, which I believed he deserved. "Alright." I nodded. He looked a little surprised at my willingness to hear his side, perhaps he had still thought I was furious with him. "You may say what you came to say." I told him.

"You're entirely over your head if you think you can walk away from this quest unharmed." He said, firmly, as if adding force to his words might make me understand it better. "And you don't have to tell me that you're a good fighter because I think you've proved you're point on that a few days ago when you were intent on impaling me."

I grimaced a little at the memory, but stayed silent as he went on.

"We're all good warriors, but that doesn't mean that this quest could easily kill us. We've already come across orcs and wargs and trolls, and quite frankly we did not suspect that they would be hunting us down. The last thing any of the company wants you to do is go and get yourself killed. How was I supposed to let you join us so willingly when you say you're going to go dashing toward death for us? Like it or not, you're a friend of mine, and I prefer you alive rather than dead. They would have taken good care of you in Rivendell. And if you really didn't like it there, well, you have taken care of yourself fine the last few years, so you should have been able to keep yourself out of trouble. You can't blame me for going back on my word when I only did it because it would ensure you would live. It was for the best."

There was silence for a few seconds before I said "Thank you. It's been a long time since anyone watched out for me that much. But, I would have followed you with or without your permission still. It would have been nice to have my friend was on my side." I was proud that I had spoken so calm and evenly.

"Dear Mahal, did you not listen to a word I said Rue?!" Fili snapped.

"I did. And I can understand your reasons. But no matter what you think I'm still here with you." I retorted.

"Why?! It's not your kingdom to reclaim, you have never seen Erebor-!"

"Neither have you." I interrupted, biting my tongue as I did so.

"I owe it to my family!" Fili replied, growing frustrated with me. "You have no obligation, you can't die for someplace you have no tie to, or a people who do not know your name!"

"I have reasons!" I bit out, memories circling in my head.

"What reasons? Adventure? Thrills? A share of the gold?"

"I said I didn't want any of the money, and I won't be taking any!" Please, Fili, I thought in my head. Don't make me say it all out loud. I may very well cry if I have to talk about my poor family now and that's the last thing I want any of you to see.

"Well, if it's adventure you're seeking there are far less endangering travels." Fili continued.

"Fili, I said I understood why you would want me to stay back. I'll even admit right here and now that my reaction was too fierce and that you did not deserve it. Try to understand why I choose to come with you." I told him firmly. I kept trying to keep my mouth shut about my family, afraid of what might come rushing out if I didn't.

"Rue, I can't understand if you're reasons are so stupid-!"

"Stupid?!" I blared, standing up, and looking him square in the eye. "You want to know my stupid reasoning for coming with you?! Fine!" I said loudly. "I don't want to be alone anymore! There, are you happy now?! Do you finally understand now?!"

Fili looked at me blankly. "I spent every day of my life up until two years ago surrounded by people who loved me. My family was everything to me. My home was the only place I ever knew. And then I had it all taken away from me in a matter of minutes! How would you feel if you came home one day to find Kili lying on the floor, dead?!"

Fili's face twisted grimly, but I didn't give him the chance to respond.

"Imagine how I felt seeing my whole life on the floor, bloody and punctured!" I continued. "I had nightmares for months after! I cried for weeks! I had no one to stand by me and I had no place to go! I spent two agonizing years alone, seeing beautiful places and living an existence I dreamed of when I was young, but whenever I looked beside me I saw absolutely nothing when I should have seen their faces!" I drew in a shaky breath, my rant winding me. An unsteady tear that had been welling in the corner of my eye fell and I quickly swiped my hand across it, pretending I was brushing hair out of my face. "I can't go back to that." I spoke softly. "I finally saw beautiful places and daring travels, and looked beside me and saw people that cared about me rather than thin air. I can't give you up."

"Rue…" Fili said, his voice no longer holding any anger.

"If you tell anyone…" I breathed shakily again. "I'll…I'll really stab you next time."

"Rue, if I had known you hated being alone so much…I would have argued differently." Fili said.

"How could you have known?" I asked, cursing my still unsteady breath. "I hardly speak of my family. I bet no one here actually knows all the names of my brothers yet."

"You could have told us…" Fili said, touching my shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Oh please." I sighed. "You would have all thought I was like a child, frightened to be alone and scared of the dark."

Fili looked at me sympathetically. "Don't stare at me as though I'll break." I said, softly. "I get enough of those stares at camp. Dori still gets this worried look when I collapse from my feet at camp, as though walking all day has killed me."

Fili's arms were suddenly around my shoulders, in a loose embrace. "What are you-?" I began.

"You should have told me. Trusted me not to tease you about it. I thought I was saving a friend and instead you were letting me put one in misery. It's a good thing Thorin decided to ignore me."

"If you had known I never wanted to go back to being alone… would you have said I should stay?" I asked.

"I would have demanded it, right alongside Kili."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Fili released me and for a second our eyes locked and somewhere in that quiet stare was an apology. On his part for nearly dooming me to a life I dreaded, and myself for my less than pleasant reaction.

"We should go back to camp." I whispered. "Tomorrow we're ascending a mountain, we'll need rest."

"Aye, and you'll need to eat." Fili agreed.

We began walking and I muttered "I was being quite honest about the stabbing you know. Well, of course I won't kill you, but you may get a nasty cut on your shoulder or something if you tell anyone."

"Even Kili?" Fili asked.

"Well, I suppose Kili could know later on. When everyone stops looking at me as though I'm made of glass."

We entered camp together and this caught the attention of virtually everyone. Some looked nearly as confused as when they'd seen me in a dress. I walked straight up to Bombur. "Any supper left for me?" I questioned.

"Yes…" He replied, looking a little confused at my pleasantness.

"Lovely." I said, picking up a bowl of stew and sitting myself in between Fili and Kili. I smirked to myself catching the stares in my direction.

"Do you think they apologized…?" Ori whispered to Dori.

"Well their not fighting…I'll go with a cautionary yes…." Dori answered.

I smiled to myself. "Fili?" I glanced behind my shoulder at him. "Would you like to spar tonight?"

The company looked at each other in surprise, their faces making me snicker. The blond dwarf's head rolled back and he laughed heartily.

It felt good to hear that sound again.


	13. Chapter 12

**New update! I worked so hard to finish this one last night. Busy week. But here it is! Ps. I (unfortunately) don't own the hobbit.**

"The trail is getting a little too narrow for my liking." I observed. I glanced at Bifur beside me. "What do you think Master Bifur?" He replied in Khuzdel of course, but I was so used to hearing it by now I felt as though I could almost make out the meaning of the words. It did help some that he nodded in confirmation.

"Aye." I agreed with him. "Good thing I changed into a tunic and pants again. The last thing I need is to trip over a skirt and fall down into some chasm." I looked ahead at Thorin. "Why are we going through the trails like this when the pass below is much safer?"

"Given our run in with the orc pack," Thorin glanced back at me, "we've lost the ponies, and with that time. We have to reach the gates of Erebor on Durin's Day. So we must take whatever trail is quickest."

"Oh." I nodded. "Why?"

Thorin groaned to himself a little, as if I should have studied dwarven history before meeting them.

"That's the only day the gate will open." He said. "One any other day, they are hidden."

"Sounds like something right out of a myth." I speculated. "Doors opening only on certain days of the year…" I laughed a little to myself.

"I hope you find it equally as humorous if we don't make it there in time and miss our chance." Thorin said, harshly. This made my soft bit of laughter die in my throat rather quickly.

"My apologies." I spoke softly. Thorin's impatience made me feel uneasy suddenly. What if we were to miss our chance? So much had already gone wrong, setting us farther back. Thorin no doubt had never planned to stop in Rivendell, or lose the ponies and have to make the majority of the journey by foot. What if we did miss this 'Durin's Day' they spoke of, and the door to Erebor remained locked for another year? The dragon, Smaug, he was called, would lie in piles of gold and destroy their city even more. And what would we do? We already had hundreds of dwarves waiting to have their long lost home back. How would we even tell them we failed if that happened? Where would we go? We couldn't just stay by the gate for an entire year.

Another sickening thought came into my head: what would happen to me?

Would I even be allowed to follow them back to their home if we did not make it in time? Thorin had promised me a place in this quest, but no one had made any sort of agreement with me on what would happen after, whether we did not make it in time, or we managed to kill Smaug and reclaim Thorin's kingdom. The thought worried me greatly. I hoped I wouldn't be tossed away to the wind like a handful of ashes.

Deep in thought, and with the trail becoming more and more narrow with every league, I tripped over a large stone and for a second swayed violently to the side, over the edge of our path and nearly into a deadly drop.

This caught everyone's attention and I was grabbed by my shoulders and wrenched backward, being slammed into the rocky wall behind me, by Bifur and Kili.

"_Don't do that_." Kili breathed out, as though he had suffered a heart attack.

"Pay attention." Thorin warned.

"Sorry." I said, shaking my head in effort to clear it. I looked ahead of me with a determined look on my face. We _would _make it to Erebor in time and we _were_ going to reclaim it. Whatever happened to me after would be up to me and I would decide upon it when the time came. With this resolve in mind I continued walking, this time careful not to slip.

I carefully stepped around Kili and then situated myself between the two brothers. The path was becoming even thinner and soon I would not be able to move my place in our line, no matter how careful I was, without pushing someone over the edge.

I also happened to be closer to Bilbo this way and could crane my neck to speak with him if I so pleased. Bilbo at this moment appeared to be a little pale. He would glance down into the chasm and then press himself closer to the wall of rock, closing his eyes tight, sighing, and shaking his head a little.

"Scared of heights Master Baggins?" I asked.

"Well…" The hobbit looked over at Thorin. "Not very much…though I must say it is a bit unsettling to see a drop like that so close to you." Bilbo had been trying hard as of late to prove that he was made of material tougher than expected of a hobbit. No doubt that he wished to make Thorin see he was capable of this quest, just as I had.

I glanced up at the rest of the mountain we had yet to climb. There was no sight of a plateau anywhere close. We'd likely be walking on into the night.

"It'll be much more difficult later on for him." I whispered to Fili beside me. "There's no place for us stop, and if I'm not mistaken this path is going to become but a sliver of a trail along the mountain. We may very well end up sleeping while we sit on the edge of the trail, hoping none of us fall forward in the night."

Fili looked up as well seeing what I meant. "Aye, you're right." He nodded. "Best keep an eye on Kili if we do, he can be a real whirlwind when he sleeps."

"Oi, I can hear you!" Kili replied.

"Still have bruises on my ribs from when we were dwarflings." Fili smiled. "We'll be alright. The trail can't get much thinner than this already, and the moon will be big enough to light the way in the night."

"So it won't get much worse than this?" I asked.

"I doubt it." Fili shrugged.

/

"You were saying?!" I retorted through the sheets of rain pelting down on us.

"In my defense, those rainclouds appeared out of nowhere!" Fili shouted back over a chorus of thunder.

"I believe you jinxed us with your 'it can't get any worse'!" I screamed back over the noise.

"I'm starting to believe that as well!" Kili echoed.

"Oh come now." Fili replied. "It's only a shower and a thunder-battle."

"Thunder-battle?" I asked, soaked head to toe.

"Silly little legend our mother told us years and years ago." Kili explained. "She used to say that the mountains would come alive in a lightning storm and then they would fight, and the din of it would be the thunder."

"It sounded a lot more exciting when we were young." Fili added. "Now it's nothing but a story. It's hard to think that we ever believed it."

"My mother used to tell me of a story of a goddess named Paladen who hatched great Eagles without the other god's permission." I replied. "Navestal's brother wanted her killed for going against their word but he showed her mercy and changed her into a moth instead. I must have spent hours outside each day catching moths after."

Lightning flashed again, lighting up the sky. For a second the world around us was illuminated and I could see everything. The slippery wet rock, the buckets of rain, the drenched dwarves and hobbit around me. When this burst was gone we were plummeted into a dreary darkness again, with only a soft eerie glow of the moon.

"Some moon you promised too." I scoffed at Fili. I punched him in the shoulder. He repeated the action toward me, but this made my balance sway, and he had to hold my shoulder and readjust me. The trail, at this point, seemed so small in width that I felt that if I but _sneezed_ too violently I would fall down the side of the mountain.

I heard the uneasy crack of rock at that moment, and my gaze snapped over to Bilbo who gave a surprised shout. My friend had stepped on a soft spot of stone and for a second it looked as though he would tumble off the mountain, swaying dangerously forward.

"Master Dwalin!" I yelled. The dwarf was standing next to Bilbo and reached out a massive hand to catch him before he fell. Bofur was on Bilbo's other side and did the same. Together the two pulled him back to his feet. If I had thought Bilbo looked pale before, he was now white as a sheet.

"Bilbo, are you alright?!" I demanded over the thunder.

The hobbit nodded, shocked into silence it appeared.

"We can't keep this up." I said to Fili and Kili. "The trail's too small and too wet. We have to stop this sooner rather than later."

"We must find shelter!" Thorin bellowed through the storm.

Thank goodness, I breathed inside my head. It's good that Thorin and I are in the same mind.

"_Look out_!" I suddenly heard Dwalin yell.

I looked up to the sky. Lightning flashed again and for a second I couldn't believe what I saw. A giant piece of rock, the size of a house, was flying through the air. It seemed too strange a sight to believe. But it was coming straight for us. Quickly I ducked down and pressed myself as close to the stone at my back as I could. "Fili, Kili!" I warned them, sharply. Within a second both of them were beside me, the three of us on our knees, grabbing at whatever rock we could.

The rock collided with the mountain a number of leagues safely above us. This, however, did not prevent the torrent of stone and debris that swept over us. When it made impact I felt as though I was standing on a very wobbly chair, for the whole mountain shook with its force. I watched in horror as pieces of stone plummeted down upon us, large pieces narrowly missing us. Some of them hit our trail, making gaps and holes in an already small path. "Careful!" I shouted to everyone, hoping they were alright and that no one would be hit over the head with a boulder.

When the mountain stopped shaking from the assault we all got carefully back to our feet. I searched the heavens. Where on earth had that thing came from? It had appeared as if it had been thrown. But such an idea was impossible.

"What's happening?!" I asked, loudly, hoping someone would hear me over the echo of a boulder hitting a mountain and a thousand bits of rock falling down into a chasm.

"Kee," Fili spoke with a slowly growing tone of worry in his voice. "You don't suppose that…?"

"This is no thunderstorm," Balin shouted. "It's a thunder-battle! Look!"

I turned my head and almost immediately gasped. The mountains were coming to life. Huge men made of nothing but stone rose out of the cliffs as though they had been sitting on chairs. Everything about them was a mass of boulders. Their legs, their arms, even their faces, all part of the mountain. Perhaps the word face wasn't a very good description. Their heads were crafted out of boulders that bore the etchings and erosions of the mountainside, giving the illusion of a stone warrior's face.

Most noticeable about them however, was their height. They were as tall as the mountains, some perhaps even a little taller. That and they were in the middle of a rather menacing fight. My eyes were round as I watching on rise from the mountain, standing so tall he momentarily blocked the feeble light of the moon out completely, and pluck a great mass of rock from the cliffs, as if it weighed no more than my bag.

"Bless me, the legends are true!" Bofur exclaimed. "Giants! Stone Giants!"

The Stone Giant I had been watching decided to hurl his boulder past our mountain at that moment. I curled close to the wall again as it sailed through the air, uncomfortably close to us. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted another Giant, coming round the corner. It was at this one the first had been aiming I guessed. The boulder struck the second Giant quite soundly, causing another bout of tremors to ripple through the mountain path, luckily this time not as intense as the first collision.

More debris fell upon us, and I could only watch as parts of our trail becoming dangerously narrower and narrower.

Everyone was shouting at one another, calling out to brothers and cousins, trying to assure themselves of one another's well being. I was staying fixed on my knees beside the mountain, trying not to be shaken off.

With my only view that of the dripping rock I was able to come to a dismal realization. A crack was forming, and _widening_, under my palm. "No." I breathed, at a volume that I was sure no one else could hear above the noise. "We can't be…?" And then suddenly the rock beneath me began to split.

I gave off a quick, surprised shout, as a crack in the mountain formed directly beneath me. Kili scooped me up under my arms, to a standing position, and shouted "Fili! Catch!" and shoved me across the growing gap that I would have just fallen through and into Fili. Thankfully my friend was able to catch me, his grip near vice like so I wouldn't fall.

"Kili! Grab my hand!" Fili called for his brother. But it was too late. Kili had wasted his only seconds to cross the rift on making sure I didn't plummet to my death. Now the gap was widening far too fast and the distance too much to jump across safely. The looks on their faces as they were pulled farther and farther away from each other broke my heart. Their expressions were ones of notable panic, and definite fear for the other's life. Although I would never be able to speak for them, I was willing to bet a substantial amount of money that they would have given anything, even their lives at that point, to be assured the other would live to see the sun rise.

But it was hard to focus on the guilt that was building in my stomach for being at blame for why they had been torn apart. The reason being I had found that the whole company, now split in two, was standing, quite unsafely, on the knees of another Stone Giant.

One that was prepared for a thunder-battle.

The movement beneath my feet that I had no control of had a dizzying effect on me and I swayed dramatically in an attempt to stay balanced and upright. I could see the other dwarves with me on this leg. Bomber, Bofur, Dwalin, Ori, and poor Bilbo, who honestly looked like a statue he was so still with fright. This was terrible. So many had brothers on the other leg. And friends. Bombur had a wife back home. Me….I had friends now that I would leave behind. Kili who had just spared me from fate. Gloin and Nori, my near-constant sparring partners. Dori that sweet mother-hen of a dwarf. Even Thorin, who I owed plenty for allowing me to stay. And now they were in danger of losing me and I them!

Rocky fists and bodies collided and I fought even harder to keep on my feet. Our Giant stumbled and I grabbed at the rock behind me and clung for dear life. Everywhere was so dark, and so shaky and so _damn slippery _that I felt I would slide right off the great mountain man and into the abyss below.

The other knee luckily fell against the mountain side softly (well, by softly I suppose I mean it didn't crush anyone or make them topple over) and that half of the company quickly ran back on the trail. "Look!" I shouted to Fili. "He alright! Kili's alive!"

"Thank Mahal…" Fili let out a great, genuine sigh of relief. Kili's face was still wild with panic and I swore I could hear over the thunder him shouting "Brother!" out toward Fili.

The worst suddenly occurred, a great earthquake ringing through our Giant, as he was struck by a fatal blow. First I could feel nothing but shaking so fierce my vision blurred and I saw three Fili's instead of one. And then the stomach-dropping sensation of falling.

I saw our Giant's arms flail, losing balance. I felt his knees buckle, the ground beneath us sinking. And then I looked ahead and saw the mountain side, which were going to collide with very, _very_ soon.

This is it. The words flashed in my head. I'm going to die now. These are my last breaths and they are on the knees of a Stone Giant, in the middle of the pouring rain and a great thunder-battle. I'm going to die in this moment, squished against the mountainside. It sounds painful and I hope it's over quickly.

But I'm beside friends, dying with them. Which is certainly better than dying alone out in the wild.

The other half of the company was watching us with wide eyes and scared looks and more shouts. I was dying beside friends and I have people to miss me when I'm gone. Someone to remember my name when I am no longer there for it. It was a comfort to me as we closed in further and further.

Of course, it doesn't stop the fact that I was terribly frightened right now, and that I did not want to die at all.

My heartbeat was a nothing but a constant quiver in my chest, my breathing was hitching, and I was shivering and it's not from the chill of any rain.

The end was imminent now. Fili has been looking in the direction of Kili all this time. If there was one last face he wanted to see it was that of his brother. We disappeared behind a ridge in the side of the mountain, hiding the more grotesque bits of our death from our friends. Probably for the best.

I didn't know what to do in these last two seconds of life. I was too frightened to think very clearly. My hand flinched and I grabbed Fili's wrist. I needed _something_ or _someone_ to hold on to, to assure me that even though I'll be crushed to death it will be alright. Or just make me feel beyond any doubt that I was not dying alone.

Fili's fingers quickly wound themselves around my wrist also, the grip tight. Perhaps he was thinking the same thing, or maybe it was just an instinct. I closed my eyes, tightly. I did not want to see my end.

The Giant's knee crumbled. I was suddenly flung forward, and I felt like I had shouted but I couldn't hear anything above the crash of rock. I hit the mountainside hard, and then fell on top of a soft mass. The Giant fell away. I breathed. And again I breathed. And once more I let the air fill my lungs. I am breathing. I was alive!

I opened my eyes and the world was still spinning but I could see we were tossed into a small indent in the cliff, miraculously saving us. We were all alive!

"We lived!" I shouted softly, raising myself up on one elbow and then quickly noticing the only reason my landing was soft was because I landed on top of everyone. I could already feel bruises forming from being flung against all the rock but I don't care. I was alive. My friends were alive. "We lived!" I repeated, throwing my arms around Ori's neck.

"Fili!" I heard the word shouted by Thorin and echoed by Kili.

Fili. I rolled myself over to my friend. "Fili, we're alright! We lived!" I beamed joyously down at him. He smiled back at me, looking short of breath. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"Your knee's in my stomach." He wheezed. I realised that I had knees and elbows crowding everyone and scrambled to my own place back against the wall.

Everyone else came running around the corner and the relief on their faces warmed my heart. Fili was trying to rise, but before he could even get a chance to sit properly upright Kili barged past Thorin and toppled over everyone, embracing his older brother and making him fall over again.

I looked around me. Dwalin, Ori, Bofur, Bombur, Fili…Bilbo?

"Bofur where's…?" I started nervously.

"Where's Bilbo?!" Bofur suddenly shouted. "Where's the hobbit?!"

Everyone looked around wildly, but I was the one who heard a soft, strained "Here! Help!"

I looked over the edge of the cliff. "Bilbo!" I shouted, seeing the scared, pale face of my hairy-footed friend. I reached for him as he clung to the wet rock. Everyone reached for him. But he was too far. "Lower me. I'm lightest." I said to Bofur.

"Get back Rue." Thorin said and I watched as Thorin lowered himself down the cliff's side. He grabbed Bilbo and lifted him enough so I could grab his hand. Everyone grabbed fistfuls of Bilbo's coat and pulled him back to safety.

Thorin fell and for a sharp second I could feel my breath stuck in my throat, sure I would see his face fall into the darkness below. He caught himself. Everyone reached for him and Dwalin strained to pull him back as well. The whole ordeal left everyone exhausted and with racing hearts.

"Good." Dwalin huffed, out of breath. "I thought we lost our burglar."

"He's been lost ever since he left home." Thorin bit out.

I threw the king a sharp look. Yes, Bilbo was no great warrior, but he was trying. And wasn't entirely his fault he was falling off the edge of a mountain either. He should not have said that to the whole company in front of the hobbit.

I glanced over at Bilbo who looked so crestfallen that even my heart ached for him. I could only hope he didn't take the words to heart.


	14. Chapter 13

**Next chapter! Thank you for all your support. Ps. I don't own the hobbit (unfortunately).**

Perhaps it was only a stroke of luck, or perhaps the gods were repaying us for our hard times, but there happened to a decent sized cave right around the corner. Thorin was first to enter it, casting a wary glance over the place. Dwalin was second, announcing "It looks safe enough."

"It will certainly seem dry enough." I whispered, raindrops dripping from my hair.

"Search all the way to the back." Thorin insisted, allowing the rest of the company to enter. "Caves in the mountains are seldom unoccupied."

Dwalin lit a lantern and ventured deep into the rocky cavern. After roaming to every corner and cranny and assuring himself that none had any danger in them he reported "There's nothing here." And gave a nod of his head.

Thusly satisfied that I was no longer in peril I gave a great sigh and promptly sat down on the cave floor. "Are you alright, Miss Rue?" Dori asked, inching closer to my side. "You just nearly fell off a mountain." He reminded me.

"I'm only tired, Dori." I gave him a small smile to reassure him. "It's nothing a few hours of sleep won't fix."

"Aye, that you would be. Best get some rest." Bofur said.

"Well," Gloin sat down near me, "let's get a fire going shall we?" He pulled the firewood he had smartly collected earlier in the valley from his pack and laid it on the ground.

"No fires." Thorin stated firmly. "Not in this place."

Although I was beginning to shiver, the chill of all the rain finally settling in, I understood what Thorin meant. Just because this cave was empty did not mean others were as well. I had rather our presence in the mountain go unnoticed. I had been colder before.

"Get some sleep, we leave at first light." Thorin informed us.

Balin then pulled him aside, whispering about Gandalf and how we should be waiting for him, as planned. I would have argued in Balin's favor, but after all the trouble I still remembered I had from being too nosy…

I decided to rid myself of my drenched cloak instead. The garment was heavy, laden with rain water, and took a good long while to wring out. I also found that without it, my shivering grew worse. It appeared that Bilbo and I were the only ones that were affected by this chill however. The dwarves didn't appear at all cold, only drenched, even their beards dripping.

I took this moment to sit beside Bilbo. "Don't listen to him." I whispered, nodding in Thorin's direction. "You're trying very hard."

"I'm beginning to doubt if any of my attempts are at all successful." Bilbo sighed.

"Oh Bilbo, you're alive are you not?" I asked. He nodded still looking saddened by Thorin's words.

"Oi," I said, turning his head to face me. "You've survived this far, Bilbo. And that's a great triumph in itself. Don't give up yet. We've still plenty of journey left for you to disprove Thorin." I smiled warmly at him, and he managed a weak smile back.

"Barely survived." He muttered. "Less than an hour ago I was hanging off a cliff."

"Oh, don't be so hard on yourself!" I gently reprimanded him. "For what my opinion is worth I believe you have improved greatly since my first night with the company."

"How?" Bilbo asked.

"Well, before you had to let me guide our pony, but toward the end there you could ride well on your own." I started.

"Yes, and we have plenty of ponies to ride now." Bilbo commented, sounding disheartened.

"You gagged when you had to eat nothing but dried bread and smoked meat earlier but now you eat them like they are any old food." I mentioned. "And whether you believe me or not I think you're becoming braver."

Bilbo sighed again. "Say, why don't I finally give you that promised lesson with your sword?" I asked, optimistic. "It may do you good and-"

"I'm terribly sorry Rue." Bilbo said. "I know you're trying to cheer me up and I'm very grateful for it, but my heart just isn't up for sword fighting tonight."

I smiled at my dearly polite hobbit friend. "Very well, not tonight then. Try and get some sleep for tomorrow." I squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

I left Bilbo and continued to remove my soaked outer clothing. I unlaced my boots, pulled them from my feet, and poured from them puddles of water. I could feel a pair of eyes staring at me and saw from the corner of my eye it was Fili.

"You can add Stone Giants to the list of things that have tried to kill us." I said, jokingly. "Unsuccessfully too."

"Well, I did tell you it would be dangerous." Fili said seriously. Which, I suppose, was his way of silently telling me that Rivendell would have been the safer location for me tonight.

"Yes, I know. It's a miracle I'm alive…that _we're_ alive...right now. But I'm very thankful we are."

Fili still had a serious look on his face, and for a moment, even though Kili was most like Thorin in looks, it was easy to see that he was the nephew of the king. "I promise I'll be careful." I said softly. "But it's not like I barged into this mess like all the other ones before. This one took everyone by surprise."

"It's fine." Fili spoke again. "You're alive, and that's all that matters. You'll be alright."

I grinned. "Thank you."

"For what?" Fili asked.

"For still trusting me to take care of myself on this journey." I responded. "It's probably not an easy thing to do right after I swear not to put myself in any peril and then it finds me anyway."

Fili smirked. "I believe in second chances."

I smirked back. "You must believe in multiple chances."

"What would make you think that?"

"Hmmm…" I pretended to think aloud. "Well, I'm fairly sure I used up my first 'second chance' the very first night when I threw down that tea and you're uncle ordered to have me shot, then I used another 'second chance' when I got caught prying, and then there was yet another 'second chance' that night with we lost the ponies to the trolls…"

Fili laughed. "Alright Rue…"

"Then with the trolls themselves, and then with the orcs chasing us…" I continued, ignoring him, and began to laugh softly myself.

"I believe you've made your point…" Fili tried to quiet me, though his laughter deceived any serious tone in his voice.

"Oh, and of course I can't forget the very large and generous 'second chance' of you still accepting me even when you found out I was a lady." I said, beaming ear to ear. We both laughed over that remark.

"Will you two stop you're snickering?!" A very exhausted and grumpy Dwalin demanded. "Some of us are trying to actually get some sleep tonight."

"Sorry, Master Dwalin." I apologized. I turned to Fili. "He's right, we'll be lucky to rest for five hours at this point."

"Aye. Kili's out cold already." Fili noted, casting a glance over the slumbering figure beside him.

I laid out my bedroll and curled up upon it, thankful it was dry. "Good night _your majesty_." I whispered teasingly and snickered to myself.

"Now, that reminds me that you're a believer in many 'second chances' as well." Fili replied.

I hummed my agreement, my tired muscles and brain beginning to drift off to sleep with ease. "Night _milady_." Fili said.

"Ah," I said softly. "Good. You still remember I'm a lady even when I'm back in a tunic." I snickered again.

"Rue," Dwalin growled, "Lady or not, I'll gag you to keep you quiet."

I tilted my head and smiled at Dwalin apologetically. "Sorry Master Dwalin." I repeated. With a smile still on my face I fall asleep.

/

Something woke me, and for a moment I believed it was nothing but my own habit of becoming such a light sleeper. My body felt tired still and the bedroll had become nice and warm from me laying it for an hours or so. Sleep was about to come to me again when I hear d more noise, quiet but noticeable. What on earth…? I rolled over and saw Bilbo adjusting the clasps upon his pack, sling the bag on his back, and then carefully step around sleeping dwarves, walking stick in hand.

He was leaving. At first, my only thought was to sit upright and call him back, and scoff at him for thinking of leaving without bidding me goodbye first. But my second thought is one reminding me that he is his own man, and he is obviously leaving in the middle of the night without waking me (intentionally) because he knows I'll stop him. And he doesn't want the shame of having Thorin notice him.

I laid still, closing my eyes, respecting my friend's wish, and praying that he'll decide to turn around or someone else will wake and see him. I was about to change my mind and shout out for the hobbit when I heard Bofur ask "Where do you think you're going?"

Oh, thank Navestal for Bofur.

"Back to Rivendell." Bilbo whispered, and I frowned.

"No, no, you can't turn back now, eh." Bofur replied, in a low rushed whisper. "You're part of the company. You're one of us."

"I'm not now, am I?" Bilbo says, sadly. "Thorin said I should ever have come and he was right." My frown deepens thinking of Thorin's cold words.

"I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, and I don't know what I was thinking." He sighs. "I should have never have walked out my door."

"You're homesick." Bofur tried to assure him. "I understand."

"No, no you don't understand!" Bilbo cried out, frustrated. "None of you do! You're dwarves! You're used to this life, living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere!"

Bofur was silent. I was silent, Bilbo's words sinking into me as well.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that…" Bilbo apologized.

"No." Bofur interrupted him. "You're right. We don't belong anywhere." He sighed. "I guess that's why Rue was so keen on joining us. She doesn't belong anywhere either or even have anyone to not belong with."

"You'll say goodbye to her for me, will you?" Bilbo asked of Bofur. "I would have, but I know she would have held me down and refused to let me leave."

"Aye, she would have. I'll tell her." Bofur must have nodded. "I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do."

At this time, I sat bolt upright. "Bilbo, don't leave!" I hissed, trying to keep my voice low enough not to wake anyone.

"Rue, you're awake?!" Bilbo said, surprised.

"Say, what's that?" Bofur asked curiously, pointing at Bilbo's belt. I stared at where he was pointing and was surprised to see a line of brightly glowing blue.

_The blade is of elvish make, so it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are near…_ Gandalf's words came to my head.

"Oh no!" I gasped, grabbing my sword, stuffing my bedroll hastily into my bag. I punched Fili and Kili both in the shoulder, startling them from their sleep as Bilbo drew an ominously blue, glowing sword from his belt.

I heard creaking, much like the turning of hinges. Then sand falling. I looked around me to see deep lines forming quickly in the sand covering the cave floor. "Wake up!" I heard Thorin demand loudly. Had he been awake this past few minutes? The company was shocked awake and hurriedly got to their feet, grabbing their bags.

"Rue, what happ-" Fili began.

And then the entire floor disappeared.

I slid off the floor and into a dark tunnel. The air was filled with many shouts, one of them my own, coming out in a short, high pitched yelp as the sickly sensation of falling filled me. Then there was tumbling and rolling, and more sliding on steep, bumpy rock, and a few unneeded somersaults. And then I was flung through the air and landed in a pile of dwarf, narrowly avoiding the piked walls of what appeared to be a sort of cage.

Bombur unfortunately landed on top of me, causing nearly every ounce of breath in my lungs to be squashed out of me. "Sorry." He huffed out, also breathless from his fall, and that Bilbo had landed on top of him.

And then I heard inhuman squealing and saw distorted bodies and faces rushing up to us. "Goblins!" I heard Ori gasp.

Bofur whipped off his hat and pulled my hair atop my head in a pile, plopping the great big thing down on it. "Keep it on your head!" He quickly whispered to me. "Don't let them see you're long hair!"

A goblin suddenly snarled in my face and grabbed my shoulders, tugging me out of the pile of dwarves. "Let go of me!" I demanded, my hand forming a small, tight fist and colliding it with the goblin's throat. It choked on the impact and it's hands dropped me. I scrambled to my knees, surrounded by a blur of rotting skin (at least that's what it looked and smelled like) and devilishly snarling faces.

The whole company was being attacked. Another goblin grabbed my ankle and pulled me. "I said, _let go_!" I shouted, kicking this one in the face.

"Rue!" I was tugged from behind again, but this time by sturdy dwarf hands. I was spun around into the face of Fili. "Stay on your feet!" He then valiantly right hooked a goblin pulling on Kili's hair.

More came and I felt like I was being grabbed and poked and prodded by a thousand insistent, grimy hands. Bofur's hat wobbled on my head and I fought to keep it on. I was pushed and shoved over a bridge with the company until they were herding us like common cattle down a twisting, tight pathway.

"Where are we?" I asked Fili and Kili when I pushed closer to them.

"Goblintown." Kili shivered.

"We knew it was somewhere deep under the mountains. Never thought we'd be trapped here though." Fili answered.

"Trapped?!" I replied.

"Don't worry." Fili said. "We'll find a way out."

"Make sure you keep that hat on." Kili warned me, whispering lowly.

"It's wobbling too much. I can't fight if I have to hold this thing on my head!" I hissed back. "What do I do?"

"Don't panic." Fili replied. "We won't let them hurt you."

They were shoved forward and I fell behind them. "Fili, Kili!" I shouted. But they were lost in the crowd and I could no longer call to them over goblin yells and dwarven protests. I continued to push and shove back, when I was able to keep the hat balanced on my head.

The tunnels we were walking through opened into a vast cavern, and all I could hear was the undying echo of goblins. I looked around me and saw hundreds, if not thousands, of them, sitting on bridges, lining pathways, crowding balconies. And then in front of us…a great goblin, much larger (both in height and girth) than any I had yet spotted.

He was also twice as hideous as they were, with watery yellow eyes, sores upon his skin, and a chin that drooped so badly it resembled a beard.

We were stopped in front of his throne and I felt my sword quickly ripped from my side. "Oi!" I cried out. Swords and axes and knives, even Ori's slingshot, were taken from us and thrown down in a pile on the floor.

I bumped into Dwalin who whispered to me "Don't say a word lass."

"But-" I began to protest.

Dwalin's large hand covered my mouth. "Not. A. Word." He repeated lowly.

The Goblin King (for he did have a crown crafted of bones upon his head) clambered down from his throne, his enormous weight making it look like he might topple himself over.

"Who would be so bold as to enter armed into my kingdom?!" He growled. "Spies?! Theives? Assassins?!"

"Dwarves, your malevolence." A goblin answered. "And _that _thing." He pointed a dirty finger at me. Evidently, goblins had no idea what nymphs were.

"_Dwarves_?!" He cried out.

"Found them on the front porch." The goblin nodded in affirmation.

"Don't just stand there! Search them!" The king demanded.

And then another onslaught of grimy hands followed his words. Thieving little fingers dove into my bag, my pockets. Luckily for me, the box my family's trinkets were in was so plain that they ignored it. Poor Oin had his ear trumpet smashed. Fili had numerous knives removed from his pockets. One rather invasive goblin briefly attempted to reach under my tunic, as if I might be hiding a blade there. Of course, he never got the chance as Dwalin hit him so hard he fell backward and sent two others falling.

"What are you doing in these parts?!" The goblin king demanded.

The whole company stood completely silent, glaring daggers at him. I myself sported a rather impressive scowl. "Speak!" The goblin king yelled, but we remained stoic.

Naturally, this did not have good results.

"Very well!" The king bellowed. "If we cannot make them talk…we'll make them squawk!" He announced to his goblins in the cavern, and was met with eager applause. "Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker!" He pointed over to Ori. "Start with the youngest!"

"Wait!" Thorin shouted. Fortunately, he stepped forward, for my mouth had already opened, ready to defend Ori.

"Well, well, well, look who it is." The goblin king mused. "Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror! King under the Mountain!" He bowed mockingly before Thorin and I had to focus on breathing evenly to avoid my temper flaring and shouting out.

"Oh, but I'd forgotten, you no longer have a mountain, and you're not a king…which makes you…nobody really." I bit my tongue. Dwalin was staring at me, making sure I stayed quiet and Fili was also casting concerned glances my way.

"I know someone who pay a pretty price for your head." He continued. "Just a head, nothing attached." I was proud of Thorin, who stared coldly at the goblin king as though he were nothing but a common rat, and could easily be crushed. "Perhaps you know of who I speak." The king went on. "And old enemy of yours. A pale orc, astride a white warg."

Pale orc? That sounded like…

"Azog the Defiler _was_ destroyed." Thorin growled in response. "He was slain in battle long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The goblin king countered, smiling wickedly down upon us. He turned to a hunchbacked little goblin on a swing. "Send word to the pale orc." He ordered. "Tell him I have found his prize." The wretched little thing giggled to itself and flew off on it's swing.

"You must send Azog my regards." The goblin king smirked. "Last you saw him you were triumphant, but this time you shall be _worthless_!"

That was the last straw for me.

"Coward!" I bellowed.

"Rue!" Dwalin snapped, and the rest of the company gasped at my outburst.

"_Who dares call me a coward_?!" The goblin king cried in outrage. He slammed his giant staff against the platform we stood upon.

"The other thing, your malevolence." A shrill sounding goblin reported.

The yellow eyes narrowed in on me, and I could feel every dwarf in the company inching closer to my side. "What are you?!" He demanded.

My temper fueling me, I spit out "A nymph."

"You have done a very dangerous thing, nymph, calling I, the greatest of goblin kings, coward."

"Only a coward would torture those he has no reason to harm. And it is a coward who delivers those he wishes dead to another to be killed!" I cried out.

"Bring the nymph to me!" The goblin king ordered and suddenly I was grabbed by a dozen goblins. The company fought. Dwalin grabbed me around my waist and tugged back. Fili and Kili tackled some to the ground. Thorin fought to, even though when I saw his eyes I could tell he was angry with me. But it was little use, there were too many of them. I was pulled from everyone's grasp. Then they flung me to the floor in front of the goblin king.

And then Bofur's wobbly hat upon my head wobbled one last time…and fell.

There were quite a few surprised squeaks and chatters from the goblins as my honey colored hair flowed back down against my shoulders. I was sure the company looked absolutely mortified.

"My, my… dear subjects we appear to be in the company of a lady!" The goblin king laughed and his goblins snickered with him.

I grabbed Bofur's hat and tried to rush back to the company, but the goblin king brought down his staff inches in front of me, stopping me. "Rue!" A fair few of the dwarves cried out in warning.

"Now what sort of gentle-goblin would I be," The king spoke leisurely, "if I didn't let the lady go first?" This was met with approval.

"You will not harm her!" Thorin shouted. "Or your death will be a slow one."

"Aye, you're not layin' a single dirty, pungent, hand on our lass, you bastard!" Bofur shouted.

"Of course," The king drawled on, "I could spare you. " He grinned. "Is there anything you're talented with?"

The crowd of goblins around us laughed. "I'm great with a sword. Hand mine back to me and I could stab you with ease." I snarled lowly.

"Oh, a rather unladylike talent." The king responded. "What about dancing?" He tried to trip me with his staff. "Not very graceful are you? Perhaps you sing?"

"Never for you!" I shouted.

"Really? Go on and try." I kept my mouth shut. "Very well, I'll start the melody!" The king jeered.

He then began to sing loud and obnoxiously about pain and death, and it was sickening just to listen to it. The company was struggling against the goblins to try and reach me.

One was meddling around with our weapons and happened to unsheathe a sword from deep within the pile. He hissed at it loudly, and many of the goblins shrieked, the goblin king saw the blade and ran back, cowering on his throne.

I took this opportunity to run back to the company at last. I ran straight to Fili, who had worked his way to the front of the crowd. He gave me a quick, strong, embrace before everyone pushed me into the middle of a tight circle.

"I know that sword!" The goblin king shouted. "It is the Goblin Cleaver! The sword that broke a thousand goblin necks! Kill them! Kill them all!"

Goblins lunged at us from every corner. I pushed and shoved and kicked. I saw so many of them attack Thorin. I saw whips flashing through the air. I heard them beat against my friends and I hoped that their jackets suffered most of the blow. Then I saw a knife…a bone knife, and goblins pinning Thorin to the ground.

No,no,no, I thought. Not now, Thorin cannot die today.

"Thorin!" I shrieked, fighting and scrambling to reach him. The knife gleamed. I struggled. More whips flashed. Everything became a blur… I had to reach Thorin. I had to help Thorin. Someone had to save Thorin.

And then there was burst of white energy, so strong it knocked everyone down.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey, surprise weekend update! ps I don't own the hobbit**

The sudden and intense brightness faded, making me virtually blind in the dimness of the cavern. Have I died?, I thought to myself. That's usually how death is depicted, as an intense white light that consumes you. Perhaps some goblin stabbed me in the back. But should I not have felt pain? No, I would have felt pain, so I cannot be dead. Besides, the energy of it all knocked everyone down last I saw, so it is certainly not death.

I blink a good many times, my eyes adjusting to the darkness until I can began to see again. What happened? One second I was fighting to make my way over to Thorin and the next we all experienced a powerful blast. What could have caused that?

I saw a shadowy figure walking close, and noticed that the cause was not a _what _but a _who_.

And I knew only one man capable of causing a blast like that…

"Gandalf?" I breathed. He came into the light finally and I saw that it was him, towering tall above us in his grey robes, his pointy hat and with staff in hand.

"Take up arms!" He demanded firmly. "Stand! Fight!" Everyone was regaining their senses, including the goblins. "Fight!" he repeated in a triumphant shout.

I did not require much more encouragement. I leapt to my feet, pushing goblins off of me. My sword gleamed from within the pile and I pulled it out at once, before swinging it around and sinking it into the nearest goblin.

Everyone rose, axes were grabbed, swords tossed to their owners. "Kili!" I cried, finding his blade among the mess. I through it to him and he caught it deftly by the hilt, before attacking an oncoming goblin.

I stabbed another in the knee, one in the shoulder, finished the first on off, my body remembering every minute of practise.

I looked over to Thorin who stood tall now, wielding his great sword, the one the goblins had feared so. And he was headed straight for the king. The goblin king, with fury in disgustingly yellow eyes, swung his staff at Thorin. Thorin lifted his blade to block him, but instead of colliding the staff deflected off the sword quite easily. This finally made the giant goblin lose his balance and he staggered backward before falling off the platform altogether.

I smiled. Now there was the grumpy dwarf king I knew. I rushed over to Ori's side, he only had his slingshot and a knife as long as his forearm, which certainly weren't enough in a mess like this. A goblin lunged at him and I swiped it across it's side before it could reach the scribe. Ori looked quite startled. "Stay close to me!" I shouted at him over the noise.

We had managed to clear our path well enough, and Gandalf ordered "Follow me! Quickly!" My blade was still raised to defend Ori, but Nori grabbed his cousin from my side and soon I was also pulled along with them.

The walkways of Goblintown were aged and weakened in appearance. The structures seemed to just barely stay upright. I was pushed along with the company as we raced away, and I could only hope Master Gandalf actually knew the proper way out of the mountain, as he was our only guide.

"Keep up Rue!" Kili urged me. "Fili!" He called back behind us a small way for his brother.

"You two stay ahead of me, where I can keep an eye on you both!" Fili responded.

A horrible, shrill sound echoed in the caves, not very far behind us. "What was that?" I asked.

"Sounds like war-cries." Kili answered, before running faster.

"Kili!" Fili raced after him.

"Wait!" I cried, quickening my pace, trying to reach them.

I looked and saw that the goblins were now in front of us, probably deciding to trap us between two ends. Master Dwalin was toward the front of our company and acted quickly, cutting a railing from it's bindings and lifting the giant pole with the help of the others. Goblins charged at us, but they managed (likely with no small degree of strength) to sweep the railing across them, spilling them over the side of the path into the darkness below.

It did not stop them completely, but it gave me enough time to raise my sword and prepare to fight. Our brief defense broke and I ducked past one's knife to strike at it's back. It howled in pain and spun around, prepared to cut me. I shoved at it with all my might and it was enough to make the dreaded creature fall off of the bridge we were currently on.

Another followed, and I blocked it's attacks, trying to avoid other goblins and constantly spinning around to jab or swipe at another fiend. I saw that the rest of the company appeared to be doing well. Master Oin was making an impressive show of his axe, swinging it like an extension of his arm, and hitting his fair share of goblins. Bombur was able to cause goblins to fall just by bumping into them with his enormous belly. Thorin was truly magnificent, stabbing through two goblins at the same time.

I heard the shriek of a goblin somewhere behind me and whirled around on my heel to see him fall to the ground dead. Holding a bloodied sword was Master Balin, who continued to fight with skill I never imagined someone so elderly to have.

I didn't have a moment to compliment him though. I heard Thorin yell "Cut the ropes!" and I mindlessly slashed through one I was standing by. It was only when I looked up that I saw a massive tangle of goblins and understood that they had been advancing from the side. The minute our path was for the most part cleared again I had to take off running, adrenaline making my blood feel as chilled as ice. "Kili, _look out_!" I shrieked as he rounded the corner, straight into the path of another team of goblins. His blade blocked their oncoming arrows and I breathed a sigh of relief as he the good sense to shield himself with a nearby ladder. They used this to push them back farther. "Hurry!" I urged them, as I heard more enemies arriving from behind us again.

The ladder was thrown across a gap, forming a bridge. Everyone quickly raced across it. I found this a rather difficult thing to do, nearly slipping through one of the holes in the rungs.

"Don't slip now." Ori said, catching my arm and steading me.

I nodded, a little too out of breath to form words. Everything was happening all at once and all my hands and feet and brain could seem to do were fight and run and panic.

We kept running on, the network of trails and bridges seemingly endless. I could hardly see anything but goblins and it wasn't until I felt myself swinging that I realised I was on a suspended bridge that was sailing through the air currently. I lost my balance and stumbled over my feet, falling. A goblin whom had seen me fall over leapt toward me, blade raised. I pulled sword out from under me and blocked his attack. He snarled in my face, baring his teeth, and pushed his blade further.

I strained to do the same, stopping his sword as it slid down my own blade, uncomfortably close to my neck. My hands were shaking. The goblin cackled, ready to end me, but then gasped, choked, and blood dripped from his mouth. I shoved him off me and saw Fili, who grabbed my hand and yanked me to my feet. "Get ready to jump!" He shouted.

"What do you mean?" I yelled back.

It turned out our bridge was swinging back and most of the company was already safe on the other side of a chasm, waiting for us anxiously. I nodded at Fili. We waited until the right moment and then sprinted to the other side of the bridge, and leapt through the air. Fili slashed through one of the ropes and the bridge, and every goblin on it, fell out of sight. I landed and could only keep running.

I looked behind us and saw the goblins lining a cliff, very angry we had escaped them. I smiled at Fili. "We might actually make it out of here alive." I said.

And then the ledge we were on shook with every fibre. The goblin king burst out from under the boards. His laughter echoed off the cave walls. Gandalf stood before him, staring him boldly in the eye.

"You thought you could escape me?" The goblin king asked. "What are you going to do now wizard?" He attempted to knock Gandalf over with his staff, and the wizard stumbled back a few paces. "Master Gandalf!" I cried out in warning. Nori, Ori, and Gloin caught him and pushed him forward again.

I had not known what I expected the wizard to do in a counterattack. Perhaps a spell of some kind. What I had never anticipated was for Gandalf to strike the goblin king in the eye with his staff and then swing his sword straight across the goblin king's huge stomach, effectively bringing him to his knees.

"That'll do it." The goblin king winced. Gandalf then finished him off by slicing his throat and the hulking goblin collapsed upon the bridge, finally dead.

"That was brilliant, Master Gandalf." I breathed.

"Thank you Rue…" He faltered off. The bridge beneath our feet creaked. Unable to withstand the giant amount of weight upon it, the beams cracked, the boards groaned, and finally the whole thing snapped .

I had taken quite a few falls tonight, but this was by far the worst. This fall had me grabbing onto a post so the rush of air wouldn't send me flying away. I watched boards be torn away and fly off behind us. I felt the whole bridge rock so much it threatened to tip over and smash us all against the rocks. I heard everyone yelling, myself included.

I crouched into a very small ball at the base of my post and wrapped both my arms and legs around it, shouting out prayers. We crashed against the other end of the gap, finally nearing the bottom. The bridge caught itself, then the other side of it (the one I was upon) slipped, I let out a whimper as I was swung around my post and clung to it to avoid falling on my back against the rock.

The bridge continue to slip and catch itself in this fashion until it finally made its way to the bottom of the pit. I jumped from the bridge the second we were back on solid ground. "Is everyone alright?!" I demanded. I started counting them all. Ori, Dori, Nori, Bofur…where was Bifur?…there he was, thank goodness…

"It can't get any worse." Bofur smirked from with the heap of rubbish. Then the body of the goblin king tumbled down the chasm and landed right on top of them.

"You've got to be joking…" Dwalin replied, sounding winded.

I hurried to help everyone out of the mess. "Bombur, Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Oin...and there's Gloin."

"Mister Gandalf!" Kili shouted in alarm. A flood of goblins was descending the rock like a hoard of spiders.

"There's too many." Dwalin said. "We can't fight them."

"Only daylight will save us now. Hurry, follow me." Gandalf urged us.

"Bilbo…" I scanned the pile of wood and rope keenly. "Where are you? Bilbo?!" I began to search wildly through the wreckage for him.

"C'mon Rue!" Nori yelled, pulling on my arm.

"I have to find Bilbo!" I shouted.

"He's not in that mess!" Nori pulled me up.

"He has to be!" I shot back.

"Rue, we have to run now. Master Baggins is alright! You trust me don't you?!" Nori continued to pull me away, eyeing the goblins.

I nodded. With one last glance at the empty wreckage and then at the goblins I took off running with him. The air became fresher, and the cave tunnels brighter, and finally I could see it: the sky.

Oh, how I sprinted then!

Gandalf hurried us all out of the mountain and into the light at last. I was so happy to be out of Goblintown I kept running until we were a safe distance from the mountain entrance. When we finally stop I had to support myself against the back of a tree. I stared at Fili. "Told you…we'd…make it out…alive." I heaved, breathlessly.

I looked over to Gandalf. "Thanks to you Master Gandalf, thank goodness you found us." I said, when I had the breath for it.

"Rue…I do not believe I knew you were a woman." Gandalf replied, looking at me with a mixture of curiosity and confusion.

"Oh, right." I said. "You're a little behind, aren't you?"

"Apparently more than I thought I would be." He mused. He began to count the dwarves as I had.

"Where's Bilbo?" He inquired when he too realised that our friend was missing. "Where's our hobbit?!" He demanded. Everyone seemed surprised that Bilbo was indeed missing and this worried me greatly.

"Curse, the Halfling! Now he's lost?" Oin grumbled aloud.

"I thought he was with Dori." Balin said.

"Don't blame me!" Dori snapped.

"We aren't." I assured him. "We're just worried over Bilbo's safety."

"When did you last see him?" Gandalf asked the company.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first cornered us." Nori spoke up.

"Oh no!" I gasped. "He's probably lost in the tunnels!"

"What happened exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf ordered.

"I'll tell you what happened," Thorin growled. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm house since he first stepped out of his door. I have a feeling we'll not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone."

"Have a little faith in him, won't you?!" I bit out. "Bilbo has been nothing but loyal to you. Have you not even noticed how hard he has tried to gain your approval?! All you've done is scowl at him!"

"Do not make me mention your temper Rue!" He blared. "Fine work it did us all back in Goblintown."

I held my tongue sharply. What had I been thinking?

"Actually, he isn't." I spun around and saw Bilbo. The sight of him, alive and unharmed, caused me to forget Thorin's words and race over to embrace him tightly.

"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf smiled along with the company. "I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life."

"Bilbo we'd given you up!" Kili exclaimed, smile on his face.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili asked.

"How indeed?" Dwalin pondered.

"Never leave like that again." I sighed.

Bilbo stuttered for words. When he could not find any Gandalf answered on his behalf "Well, what does it matter? He's back."

"It matters." Thorin interjected. "I want to know. Why did you come back?"

"Look…" Bilbo began. "I know you doubt me. You always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. That's where I belong, that's my home. And that's why I came back…" He looked at all of us fondly. "You don't have one. It was taken from you…or ruined for you…but I will help you take it back…or help you find a new one, in your case Rue… if I can."

I smiled at the dear hobbit. "Thank you Bilbo." I whispered to him.

A howl broke the pace around us, one that was too familiar to our ears. The howl of wargs.

"Out of the frying pan.." Thorin said.

"And into the fire." Gandalf finished. "Run!" He shouted, and that we did, any tiredness from previous running forgotten.

The sun disappeared behind the mountain, plunging us into shadow. We were chased by the howls of wargs. I wondered how we could ever outrun them. "It's a dead end!" I heard Kili shout, and I saw that our escape down the mountain ended at an overhang of rock. Obviously, running away wasn't an option anymore. Now we could only fight.

"Get out your sword Bilbo!" I shouted, as I saw wargs appear out of the trees.

I swung at one and jabbed at it's throat. It fell. I breathed a sigh of relief. There weren't many of them. Yet.

The sound of more coming built in the darkness as they came closer. "Into the trees!" Gandalf and Thorin ordered. I had been climbing trees my whole life and scrambled into the upper branches of a fir without any hesitation. Fili and Kili hurried up the same tree and we sat in the branches, as everyone scurried to a safer height, Bilbo narrowly making it due to the fact he had his sword imbedded in a warg's skull. The wargs came upon the overhang and we watched as they sniffed and snarled around the tree bases.

The something came out of the trees, something that seemed to glow eerily in the shadows. It was an orc, definitely. It was large, and vicious looking and covered in scars. But it was white. And instead of hand he something of iron…

"Mahal…" I heard Fili breathe.

It was _him_. The Pale Orc from the stories. From the Battle of Moria. Azog, the Defiler, Thorin's enemy.

Thorin's eyes were wide, up until now he had probably believed the orc had been dead for years. Now he looked as though he were reliving a nightmare.

And it was to become our nightmare too.

The Pale Orc spoke something but the words of it I could understand where Thorin and Thrain. The wargs went wild, and began jumping and snapping at the trees, tearing off the lower boughs. Fili and Kili pushed me up against the trunk, which I held on to as our tree swayed under the onslaught.

We tilted quite unexpectedly, and were nearly tossed out of the branches. The weight of the wargs was too much for the tree, which was beginning to uproot and fall over. We collapsed even more, and this time I was tossed out of the branches.

And straight into those of another tree. Unfortunately, this tree was under a strain as well, and the added weight was unwelcome. Fili grabbed my wrist and helped me navigate through the tangle of branches, plenty of which struck me in the face. More and more of the company joined us as all of the trees gave out.

Except for the last. It stood soliatary and tall, perched upon the very end of the overhang. On one side there was wargs, and on the other there was a drop off the face of the mountain.

"We need to do _something_!" I shouted. No sooner had the words left my mouth a burning pinecone fell into my hands. I cried out as it singed my fingers, and tossed it down to Kili, who was able to hold it as though it wasn't on fire at all. I watched as a fiery pinecone landed at the base of the tree, scaring off the wargs, and igniting old litter and dry pine needles. "Ori, give me your slingshot!" I demanded, and he threw it to me. I quickly grabbed a blazing pinecone with the rest of the company and fired it off with Ori's weapon. I hit a warg in the side and it's fur blazed.

"Fine aim." Fili said.

"Look, they're running off!" I cheered. For a blissful moment everyone was overjoyed.

The tree snapped, and dropped. I grabbed to whatever branch I could reach. Looking around me I saw Ori, who was clinging dangerously to Dori, who was clinging to Gandalf's staff.

Then I made the mistake of looking down. There was nothing beneath me. My grip on the branch tightened.

"Rue!" My eyes were shut, but I knew it was Fili. I slowly opened them to see his hand in front of my face. I grabbed it, and he pulled me off the lower branches and closer to the sturdier trunk, with the help of Kili who grabbed me by the shoulder of my tunic.

And then I saw him. Thorin rose, sword raised, eyes gazing coldly as ever at Azog. He ignored the burning ground as ran straight at the Pale Orc. The image of him running straight at his foe, with his blade held high and his shield, the same oak branch from the story I had heard that first night, in his grasp, he looked like a king. A great king, brave and noble.

I felt honored to see him look every bit the amazing leader of Erebor he was in that moment.

And also sick to my stomach that he was charging toward certain death.

True to my growing sense of dread, Thorin was struck squarely in the chest. "No!" I shrieked.

Of course, my scream did little to help him as a giant white warg picked him up savagely in his mouth. Even then he did not stop fighting, but the warg flung him aside as though he were a rag doll. I then tried to stand, but Fili held me down. "Don't." He hissed.

"I have to, he's going to die. He'll get himself killed." I argued, trying to get out of his hold. And I was right, an orc stood over Thorin, ready to cut off his head. I didn't know what to be more frightened about, our leader about to be slain, or the rest of the company falling to their death.

"Rue…" I looked up to see Bilbo. "Just in case…well, goodbye."

And the hobbit dashed off the tree and straight into the orc about to kill Thorin, knocked him to the ground and then stabbed at him. I would have never believed it if I had not seen it. Bilbo stood then, guarding Thorin's unconscious body, swinging his sword haphazardly.

"Bilbo!" I shouted.

"Rue stay put!" Fili demanded.

The tree tilted farther. "I could die fighting or I could fall and also die! Make up your mind on what fate you would have but I'm saving Thorin and Bilbo!" I tried to get up but Fili grabbed me again.

"Then you're not dying alone." He said. "Kili?"

"Never liked heights." Kili smirked, scrambling to the solid ground.

"Dwalin?" Fili asked.

"Like you need to ask." He answered, and off the warrior ran.

Fili's hold on me vanished and I raced off with them into the fray. We fought well, and bravely. I didn't even shake as I stabbed a warg, racing to Thorin's side with Bilbo.

"Let's save goodbyes for when they are needed." I said to Bilbo.

Then I looked into the face of the Pale Orc on his warg. He made straight for us and Thorin.

I didn't know what to do. Thorin had fought with him and lost, and I was certainly not as strong as Thorin. I'd been nearly dying all evening and now I had finally run out of escapes.

A warg closed in on Bilbo and I and raised my sword, my face defiant.

And then it was plucked from the ground by a giant pair of talons. I was too shocked to do much else except stare. The sky was filled with great birds. Paladen's Eagles.

They fanned the fires with their wings, scaring off the wargs, sinking their talons into those who did not run. And even better…they rescued the dwarves from the tree as it began to finally fall.

I beamed. "Thank you!" I shouted, as I watched Fili and Kili be picked up with one Eagles talons to be dropped gently onto the back of another.

Then one decided to come for me and Bilbo. "Run!" The hobbit yelped.

"What about Thorin?" I demanded, refusing to leave him behind. The great Eagle caught Bilbo and I could hear him being carried off. They were leaving.

Another Eagle swooped down to get me. I raced over to Thorin, sitting beside him. I felt a pair of talons close around me and try to gently pry me from the ground. "No!" I shouted at the bird. "We have to take him too!" When I refused to be taken from Thorin's side the Eagle gave up and soared off. "Wait!" I screamed. "Come back!"

I looked around. The company was gone, safe on the backs of eagles and the fires burned heavily around me. Thorin was so still that it scared me.

Another Eagle swooped low. This time it landed, and lowered a shoulder to the ground. I stood, unsure, but mounted it. Thankfully, it picked up Thorin carefully and held him safely in his claws.

I couldn't focus on the flying at all. I kept looking over the eagles side, staring at Thorin. He looked more dead than alive. If he was indeed alive right now, which I badly wanted to know.

The Eagles carried us to the other side of the mountain range. My Eagle was the first to land, setting Thorin on the ground softly, and then letting me slide from his back.

I ran to his side again and knelt beside him. "Thorin…Thorin! Wake up! Can you hear me?! Wake up! Wake up, you grumpy old king!" He didn't move. I lowered my ear to his chest. "Please…please…" I begged.

His heart was beating. I smiled. Gandalf came up behind me. "He's still alive." I said.

The company began to gather round. Gandalf muttered something, hovering his hand above Thorin and he shuddered awake.

"The hobbit?" He asked.

"He's right here." Gandalf answered, and we all moved aside for Bilbo.

Thorin stood, refusing his nephews assistance. " You! What were you doing?" He demanded. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Bilbo fretted and stuttered again. "Did I not say you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild? And that you had no place among us?" Thorin continued.

I wanted to defend Bilbo, but kept my mouth closed this time.

"I have never been so wrong in all my life." Thorin finished, then embraced Bilbo heartily.

I had never seen Thorin look so happy. He smiled, and I must say that it made him look kinder and softer hearted. I beamed at Bilbo over Thorin's shoulder. He had been a true hero today, he had proved himself.

It took a minute, for we were all in such a pleasant mood, to notice something dominating the horizon. "What is it?" Bilbo asked, as everyone eyed it.

"The Lonely Mountain, the kingdom of Erebor." Gandalf replied.

"Home." Thorin breathed.

I stared at their home. It stood tall and grand and strong. And even though it was but an image, blurred by distance, in the landscape I knew beyond any doubt it was beautiful. Maybe not in the same way that Rivendell was beautiful, but it would be beautiful simply because it was their home.

And maybe…it could also be mine.


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone. I have been waiting so patiently for this chapter. Fili and Rue bonding, Bilbo being good old Bilbo, and a (really) tough love Thorin. Yay! Hope you enjoy! Ps. I don't own the Hobbit. Just Rue. :)**

Thorin suggested we spend a day at rest, as we'd been running for our lives the whole night and well into the morning. No one disagreed. The adrenaline had left my body and now I was as sluggish as mud. I counted the Eagles as a blessing, as I laid out my bedroll. They had managed to bring us a safe distance from the orc and warg pack, and also bought us back some time on this journey. And these factors allowed us to have our day of rest.

I wanted to sleep, but the others managed to keep me awake and feed me a good meal, probably to prevent me from rising wide awake in the middle of the night. When twilight began to settle in I had to all but crawl drowsily over to my place.

I then promptly fell asleep for several hours.

My growling stomach was what woke me the next morning. Breakfast was quickly eaten, everything was packed, and we were off walking yet again, stopping when the sun began to descend.

The day had gone well, I supposed. We'd traveled a good distance. I had amicable chats with Bilbo and Kili and many of the others. Thorin had ignored me, but he nodded companionably at Bilbo and he wasn't _yelling_ at me, so I could not complain.

I was out setting up a snare, just in case something came along, when I heard someone approaching me from behind. I paused my work and looked over my shoulder to see Fili. I had thought he might speak with me privately about my…interaction…with the goblin king while we were traveling, but he had not. At first, I thought he didn't mind my outburst after all. But deep inside, I been both dreading and expecting this would happen. And it was going to happen now.

"I know what you're going to say." I sighed, finishing the knots on the snare.

"Do you?" Fili asked. "I'll let you take a guess."

"You're going to tell me I was being an idiot and I shouldn't have let my temper slip." I said.

"Very close." Fili answered. "But I believe you are forgetting the part where I demand to know what the bloody hell you were thinking and remind you that you _promised_ you'd try not to get yourself killed anymore."

"I wasn't _trying _to get myself killed!" I hissed, frustrated.

"You need to honor that promise." Fili replied seriously. "You nearly got yourself killed half a dozen times last night."

"I never plan on breaking that promise, it just happens!" I retorted.

"It would happen less if you had more control over your temper."

I sighed heavily. "I do try very hard to control it, believe me."

"You let it slip at the worst moments." Fili added.

"I know, alright!" I blared. "I have a temper, and sometimes I let it fuel angry words when I should use it to fuel me in a swordfight. I have an awful habit, and I know perfectly well it is an awful habit, of yelling something out and getting into a scrap at the worst possible time."

"A scrap? Is that what you call enraging a goblin king?!" Fili bit back.

"Okay, so that time was more than a scrap…" I reasoned. "But I handled it all well enough, I fought well."

"Not that time you tripped on the bridge." Fili reminded me. "Scared me half to death."

"Well, I'm not perfect!" I shouted. "What do you want me to do?!"

"Don't die." Fili said, and I saw in his eyes genuine concern.

"I won't." I answered softly. "I don't want to die and I don't plan to." There was silence for a moment before I continued "And for the record, I don't let my temper slip unless I know I'm going to be alright. Unless I know I can likely handle the situation."

"You're not invincible Rue." Fili said. "You think you're capable of things you're simply not. You can't act that recklessly…for goodness sake you made Kili look rational."

"I guess it's easier to act recklessly when you're used to having no one there to stop you." I muttered. I looked Fili straight in the eye. "I know I don't seem like I'm watching out for myself, but I am. I'll mind my temper more…I have to, or else Thorin may very well kill me. You've told me countless times I could get myself killed and I should be minding you, instead of just listening and the running off with my sword. I must seem so stubborn at times…"

"Like a frozen forge you're trying to light."

"Oh I can't be that bad." I smiled.

"You're not." Fili tried to stay serious but he smirked a little in the corner of his mouth. "The forge would have had the decency to light by now."

I laughed quietly. "I'll stay stubborn and strong, but I'll use them for good reasons, not reckless ones. If I do that I'll live until I'm older and more wrinkled than Balin. And I'll obey the next time someone tells me to be quiet."

"Do you swear?" Fili asked.

"Yes." I nodded. "I will. I can't risk putting us in danger again. And I can't risk my life again. I was lucky you happened to see me on the bridge…I think I'm strong, but I'm not…"

"You're plenty strong for your size." Fili reassured me.

"Fili, I believe you're trying to scold me for being reckless, I don't think you should be encouraging me." I smiled.

"I want you to understand you have limits, not lose your confidence. It's what makes you such a great fighter." Fili explained.

"Well, then I think I'm strong, but sometimes others are stronger." I corrected myself. "And I should thank you for keeping an eye on me."

"It's not like I could just let you get impaled." Fili nodded. "You might do the same for me one day."

I looked at him warmly. "Gladly." Then I smirked and stated "I think I've used another 'second chance'. "

"I should stop giving you so many." Fili said. "Thorin probably thinks I'm going soft on you."

"Thorin probably thinks the whole company is going soft on me." I replied. "Why don't we agree to try and make this the last one? The last 'second chance'? That way I'll be a little more cautious when we get in a predicament."

Fili smiled, shaking my shoulder in a friendly manner. "Agreed. Be careful from now on."

"Please believe me when I say I'll try." I smiled back.

Fili left me to set up a second snare. I was lucky he was forgiving. I kept promising to keep out of trouble and then one thing, like my temper, or another, plain rotten luck, would send me off into the thick of it. I should be taking more care for my life I realised. It was easy to see Fili was already concerned for Kili. I would have to be careful so he would not have to worry about me as well.

I returned to camp when my task was done. As I neared the area I saw Thorin motion over to Fili, who went over to speak with him. I would have paid then no attention, but when I heard mention of me I decided to stray back a little and listen.

"Did you speak with her?" Thorin asked.

"Yes." Fili answered.

"And?" Thorin demanded.

"She knows she's done wrong Uncle, she admits it. She promised to keep better control next time. I believe she's taken what happened seriously, and I trust her to keep her word."

"That won't suffice. She has to learn."

"She has, Uncle."

Not enough." Thorin growled. "She's not indestructible, and she has to understand it."

"She said she understood she had limits." Fili defended me.

"She thinks her limits are less than what they truly are."

"Uncle she understands, we spoke of it."

"You did your share, and I shall do mine. She must get it through her head." Thorin concluded.

"Uncle…" Fili sighed.

"You will not interfere." Thorin said. "Everyone still tries to coddle her when I'm not looking. Am I right?"

"We all look out for her. She does the same for us." Fili muttered.

"She will have no need to be protected so when she learns what she is and is not capable of." Thorin declared.

"Uncle, what are you planning?" Fili asked.

"You will not interfere. No one will." Thorin repeated.

I slunk against the back of a tree. Thorin had an important lesson to teach me it seemed, and I had a keen feeling I would not like learning it. Of course, I had to come back to camp, they would be expecting me soon. And no matter how long I stalled Thorin would not forget what he intended to do.

I had little choice but to walk into camp, looking as though I had not heard a single word.

"Care to spar, Rue?" Bofur asked.

I nodded, it would give me some time before Thorin. "Absolutely, Bofur." I replied, grabbing my sword.

"You'll not be sparing with Master Bofur tonight Rue." Thorin interrupted.

"But…" I began.

"You'll be sparing with me." He finished.

Everyone went silent. "With you?" I asked. I couldn't fight Thorin. I had seen how he had fought in Goblintown. He was clearly the more advantaged opponent.

Thorin nodded, and I understood that this was his plan.

I could do nothing but fall into place with it. Of course, that did not mean I was giving up then and there. I still stood a chance, and there was simply no way I was going to surrender without trying.

"Alright then." I said, making sure I sounded calm and my voice did not waver.

Thorin stood to one side and I took up the other. Everyone was watching, apprehensively.

"What are they doing?" Kili whispered, though I could still hear him because everyone was so silent. "Rue's very good but…well, it's Uncle Thorin."

Thorin held his weapon ready and I did the same. I had a few seconds to see how much taller he was than me. And then we fought.

He was very fast, and I moved in an instant to avoid his offense, blocking him, and holding tight to the hilt of my blade so it wouldn't be ripped from my hands by sheer force. I attempted to spin out the block and try to attack him with a quick swing from behind, but I found my blade blocked by his.

He pushed back against our crossed swords so hard that I stumbled backward and momentarily slipped down on one knee. Thorin tried to overcome me within a second and I quickly blocked him before spinning over and regaining my position on my feet.

"Thorin, take it easy!" Dori spoke up.

"She's up for the challenge." Thorin responded.

"It's alright Dori, I'm fine." I said quickly.

Thorin came at me again and our fighting recommenced. I was in constant motion, every attack that I managed to fit in through my constant defense was blocked. Thorin's eyes were like ice, and bore into my very soul. He was unrelenting, and whenever I pushed him he was hardly effected and he shoved right back at me, so hard that almost every time I lost my footing.

"Oh dear…"Ori mumbled.

"I can't watch." Bilbo grimaced.

Fili stared at us, never moving from his spot, as he had promised his uncle.

Thorin swung at me, throwing me off balance. I fell into the dirt and accidently let go of my blade. I scrambled and reached for it, bringing it up in front of me just in time, our blades meeting with the ear-splitting grind of metal against metal, the sharpness of his blade right in front of my face.

"Alright, I think we've had our fun now…" Bofur said, rising and making his way over.

"Go back to your place Bofur." Thirn ordered. My hands were shaking and our eyes met with as much fire as our spar.

"I think that's a winning move." Kili interjected. "Well done Uncle."

"It's not over yet." Thorin growled.

"Thorin be reasonable…" Bofur added, and this was met with a mumbled agreement from the company.

"Back to your place." Thorin repeated.

Fili placed a hand on Bofur's shoulder and he reluctantly sat down.

I jumped to my feet, ready to fight again. I met his sword whenever he tried to swing at me and although I was being pushed around a lot I did not fall. My arms were tired, my hands sore, but I ignored them both. The company sat wide-eyed, watching us. I would not go down without a fight. I would continue to try and win until I was disarmed over thrown from the circle. And then it happened…

Our blades crossed one last time, and I held strong. Suddenly, Thorin pulled his blade sharply against the length of mine, slipping from the block and solidly colliding his elbow with my face. A shock of pain burst through the front of my face and I was pushed back.

I couldn't see it, but the hot pain and feel of liquid riveting down my face informed me that my nose was bleeding.

There was an audible, collective gasp from everyone. "Thorin!" Balin cried out.

Thorin made another onslaught, one that I was too unprepared for, and knocked me to the ground, flat upon my back. I closed my eyes and grimaced, the fall renewing the pain in my nose. I felt cold metal against my throat, and blinked my eyes open to see Thorin, his gaze directed firmly upon me. "If I was your enemy," Thorin spoke as firm and cold as his gaze, "I could kill you right now. I could show no mercy and slit your throat." He pressed the blade a little closer, to emphasis his statement. I peered out of the corner of my eye to catch the glint of metal. "You have lost, and were this not training, you would already have been bested and killed. There are opponents in the world who would not hesitate." The company kept staring. "The next time someone tells you to do something, do as they say. You cannot go into every battle expecting you shall be the victor." He then glared at the company. "And you will not always be there to protect her when she acts so impulsively."

He removed his sword from my throat and walked away. I sat up, blood spilling into my mouth and leaving a metallic taste. I spit it out onto the ground, and picked up my sword. Bofur and Kili were at my side. "I don't need help standing up." I said, slowly rising.

"Are you alright?" Kili asked me.

"I'll be fine." I muttered.

"Maybe you should sit down." Bofur suggested.

"I said I'll be fine!" I snapped. Thorin had probably suspected the company would come running to my side and I didn't want him to see or hear any of it. "If you'll excuse me…" And I hurried off into the woods, my nose still bleeding.

Once a fair distance from the camp I sat at the base of a tree. I felt numb all over. Partly from having fallen so hard on my back, partly from the humiliation of being beaten in a spar and then scolded in front of the entire company and partly because….Thorin had been just like Auric in that moment.

My memory wandered back in time to when I was younger and over-confident and had won too many times than was good for my ego. My brother would always be there, blade poised, ready to humble me again.

"Rue!" I heard my name called and saw Bilbo running over to me.

"Bilbo please don't…" I began. "Thorin wouldn't like it…"

"Oh my goodness, you're bleeding everywhere!" Bilbo exclaimed, rummaging through his coat pockets. He looked pale at the sight of blood. "Here, take this." He shoved a cloth into my hands. "It was Bofur's, he gave it to me at the start of the journey. I know it looks disgusting, but trust me it's very clean now, I've washed it fifty times. It's the closest thing to a handkerchief I have."

I sighed. "Thank you." I mumbled, dabbing at my face with the cloth.

"He sure gave you a nasty time." Bilbo said.

"I deserved it." I replied.

"You most certainly didn't-" Bilbo started.

"I needed to be reminded I could be beaten." I finished and the hobbit fell quiet.

We heard noise approaching and Fili walked up. He turned to Bilbo. "Go see if you can fetch some water so she can clean up her face." He told him.

"Water." Bilbo nodded. "Good idea." He then ran off to bring some.

When he was gone Fili looked down at me. "You alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I repeated again.

"You're still bleeding." He pointed out.

"Wounds on the head always bleed a lot." I replied, matter of factly.

Fili knelt in front of me. "Here, let me look at it." He said.

"I thought you weren't supposed to interfere." I replied.

"You heard us?" Fili asked.

"Yes, I was very close to camp. I heard you talking with Thorin."

"And yet you still came straight into camp?"

"What else could I do?"

"Not much I suppose, but still, you didn't even blink when he told you you'd be sparring with him."

I shrugged. "I may regret that part." I dabbed more at my face, a large patch of blood had stained the cloth Bilbo had given me.

"Give that here." Fili said, taking the cloth from my hands. He folded the material and tried to place it over my nose.

"I don't need your help." I told him, shifting my nose out of the way.

"Like a frozen forge again, are we?" Fili asked. "It hasn't stopped bleeding yet."

"It's not enough blood loss to kill me, and it'll stop soon enough."

"You should learn to accept help more often. It fits in nicely with Thorin's teachings."

"Fili, I don't need help."

"The just accept an act of friendly kindness." He sighed. "Not everyone in the company is picking a fight with you tonight."

He was right. He was just trying to be my friend and I should stop being so unmoving. I nodded, saying "Very well."

He placed the cloth over my nose, pinching the bridge of it. "Tilt your head back." I listened, doing so.

"Thorin likely didn't mean to hurt you. A dwarf would have been able to withstand a blow like that." Fili conversed.

"Nymphs are less sturdy than dwarves." I said. I winced currently at how hard he was pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Sorry." Fili said, lessening his hold. "Is this better?"

"Yes, thank you." I replied.

"You held your ground." Fili nodded. "You did well, for a fight you could not win."

"I'm glad it looked like I was holding my own. It certainly did not feel like it. The company seems a little displeased with Thorin's methods."

"Are you displeased with them?"

"No." I disagreed. "Well…getting struck in the face and critiqued in front of everyone I could have lived without, but…I suppose it is for my own good. I'd hate for my impulsiveness to be what ultimately kills me."

For a moment we simply sat there in the quiet, until my nose ceased bleeding.

Bilbo returned with a bowl he had spilled some water into. "Oh good, you've stopped bleeding." He sighed.

"Thank you Bilbo." I said, accepting the water and splashing it on my face.

"Good as new." Fili smiled, taking the bowl and dunking the cloth inside, turning the contents bright red.

"Well, I can see you're in good hands now." Bilbo said, turning away. "I think I'll be taking my leave now."

"Good night Bilbo." I called after him as he walked away. I turned back to Fili. "I think I may have to break the agreement we had about second chances. I will probably need another one with your uncle." I said.

Fili showed mock distaste. "And that agreement was not even made a half hour ago when you broke it."

I smirked. "You'll have to forgive me and permit me to have one this last time."

"Very well, but only this one time." Fili granted.

I smiled, a real genuine smile that was not used when I joked. "Thank you." I replied.

"Thank you for what?" Fili and I spun our heads around to see the figure who had spoken.

"Thorin?" I nearly gasped.

/

Bilbo rushed into camp, scooping up his own bowl, and pouring water into it. Well this evening had surely gone well, he thought bitterly. Rue had slipped out of Thorin's favor. Again. What could he do? They had finally gotten back together and everything was going swimmingly. It only lasted a day, but at least he knew everyone was capable of harmony.

He looked over to see Thorin, off on his own again. Perhaps he could…speak with him? Maybe he could get him to talk with Rue as he had with Fili. That had worked well.

He began to make his way over to Thorin. He would be able to do this, he had managed the time before…

No, he shook his head, no he couldn't do this. Fili had been Fili, but Thorin was something else entirely and he himself had just managed to get in Thorin's favor. He turned around.

No, Rue was his friend. He could do this. He had to this, she'd never be so bold as to speak with Thorin after this…He turned back.

No, Thorin may be angered. Very angered. He turned around.

No, he had to be brave and at least try. He turned back.

"Master Baggins?" Thorin was looking at him over his shoulder.

"Y-Yes?" He practically yelped, hiding the bowl of water behind his back.

"What are you doing?" Thorin inquired. "You're not tending to Rue are you?"

"Oh, no. No. Not at all. Out for a walk actually." Bilbo answered.

"She doesn't need help." Thorin mumbled.

"Yes, you and her are in a very same mind when it comes to assistance." Bilbo chatted. "Funny you should mention Rue. She got in…quite a lot of trouble this evening."

"She got a lesson she needed." Thorin growled.

"Yes. Her impulsiveness can make you worry for her." Bilbo nodded. "When she dashes off you forget how skilled she is for a moment. Like when the Eagle picked me up. I saw her run straight to you as you were laying there, even with fire and wargs still close by."

"She did?" Thorin asked, and Bilbo was shocked that Thorin sounded so surprised by this news, and, more importantly, not angry.

"Yes. Ran right over, sat beside you. The Eagles tried to take her, and weren't grabbing you, thought you were gone. She wouldn't be taken from your side, not unless one of them picked you up too. That was an awful big risk…being left behind in fire and with an orc pack right behind you. Didn't you know?"

"No." Thorin answered. There was a long pause while Thorin stared off into the distance, contemplating. "Enjoy your walk Master Baggins." Thorin said, walking off toward the forest.

"Where are you going?" Bilbo asked.

"I have a matter to attend to." Thorin replied.

Bilbo smiled. It worked! He could jump with joy, but then he remembered he had to bring the water to Fili and Rue and somehow disappear before Thorin found them. He took off running.

/

"What's going on?" Thorin demanded, eyeing me and then turning his glare on Fili.

"Nothing." I responded. "In fact we were just going to head back to camp, right Fili?"

"Right." Fili nodded. "Come on Rue, we should be going."

"You head back to camp. I must speak with Rue." Thorin said.

"Uncle-"Fili began to protest.

"Leave us." Thorin ended for him. Fili looked back at me, and then sighed, walking back.

"What did you come to speak about?" I ventured to say.

"I gave you a lesson today. And it was important that you have it tonight and not in a battle when it was too late." Thorin spoke coldly.

"I believe I have learned what my limits are." I told him.

"I heard about what you did when the Eagles came. It was too risky a notion. What if they hadn't taken you?"

"We'd both be dead Thorin." I said, seriously.

Thorin sighed, heavily. Perhaps I was supposed to say that endangering myself so had been unwise and too great a risk. He had spoken before that it may be in their best interest to leave me behind, should something happen. He likely meant the same thing in this case.

"The company could have lost two people that day." He continued. "Instead of only one."

"But that one would have been you." I quietly protested. "We need you Thorin, you're our leader."

"It was reckless behaviour-" Thorin started.

"Thorin I know it was, but it was the best thing to do because we'd never be able to make it to Erebor without you! Not to mention the fact that Erebor is your kingdom to reclaim!" I flustered.

"I know." Thorin said. I looked at him curiously. "Which is why I am obligated to thank you."

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"If the roles had been reversed I must say admit my first thought would be to leave you…" I winced inwardly. That was not a response I much cared for. "But I have to confess that I would have picked you up and carried you off with us despite that." Thorin finished. "I am glad such fierce loyalty is also in you."

"Even when it makes me do foolish things?" I asked.

"Never speak a word of it to the company, but in that case, yes." Thorin admitted.

I smiled warmly at him. Then stood abruptly and wrapped my arms around him. He was surprised by the gesture but I felt him slowly place his large hands on my shoulder blades, returning it. "Thank you." I replied.

He stepped back from the hug, suddenly my superior again. "This thanks is, of course, not any sort of encouragement to act so again."

"Don't worry, you and Fili have my word." I said, then rushed back to camp.

"Fili? What happened with Fili?!' Thorin demanded.

"Never mind." I waved a hand back at him, dismissing the conversation. I smiled to myself as I ran back. Something in me told myself I had a hobbit to thank.


	17. Chapter 16

**Another weekend update. This chapter (and very likely the next one) are going to have Rue and Fili bonding. I do not own the Hobbit and thank you to everyone for your support!**

I ran straight up to Bilbo and sat down next to him, my smirk displayed on my face.

"You seem to be in a pleasant mood. What happened?" Bilbo inquired.

"I think you already know." I replied.

Bilbo became very interested with twiddling his thumbs. I laughed at him. "You spoke with Thorin, didn't you? That's why you ran off the moment you came back."

"I may have had a casual conversation with him." Bilbo said.

"He knew about what happened with the Eagles. Did you tell him?" I asked.

"Well I could have brought it up in passing…" Bilbo evaded.

"You meddled!" I exclaimed.

"I wouldn't call it meddling. Not in the strictest definition." Bilbo defended himself.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because we just started getting along before it all fell to pieces and it needed to be repaired somehow." Bilbo explained. "I was just trying to help."

"Well," I finished. "I'm very glad you did go and speak with him and get him to talk with me."

Bilbo smiled. "You're welcome."

"I really don't know if I want to thank you for helping me or make you miserable for meddling." I smiled.

Bilbo paled. "Why are you smiling like that?" He asked nervously.

"I believe I have figured out a way to repay and punish you at the same time." I replied. "I'd get some good rest tonight. You'll need your energy tomorrow." I told him.

"Why?!" Bilbo called after me as I strolled away.

"Tomorrow, Master Baggins," I said, "I'll begin teaching you how to swordfight."

Bilbo gulped and I snickered to myself as I went to go and check on my snares.

/

"Bilbo!" I called. No reply came. I sighed, heavily. "Bilbo you might as well come out. I know full well you are hiding over in those rocks!"

"I'm not hiding, I'm looking for something!" Bilbo called back, rising into view.

"Bilbo, you bloody, little, large-footed, liar!" I laughed. "Training with me isn't that terrible now, is it?"

"It wouldn't be so bad if I were able to win a match…" Bilbo grumbled.

"It's training, we're not having a fight. I'm teaching you." I tried to persuade him. "And you're learning just fine."

"I look silly." Bilbo sighed. "Especially when compared to someone who spent their entire childhood fighting with their brothers."

"You'll get better, but you must practice, every night." I nodded. "Come on now, I still want to have enough daylight left when we finish to have shooting practice with Kili."

"Thorin may believe you're getting over-confident again." Bilbo warned.

"No, he won't. I'm sure he's quite happy someone's finally teaching you how to use a blade, on the contrary." I told Bilbo. "And training with you is the closest thing to a spar I get now, what with this on my face." I said, pointing out the healing bruise over the bridge of my nose. It had faded over the last few days, but still showed off a slim purple band. Thorin had shown me an apologetic nod when he'd seen it the next morning. He'd hadn't expected that the blow would affect me so.

"Fine, I'm coming." Bilbo relented, walking with me to camp.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll do fine tonight." I smiled at him.

Once at camp, I stood Bilbo at one end of the field and situated myself at the other. I caught Ori staring at my bruise again, and looked him dead in the eye. This made him fluster and break his stare quite effectively. The whole company had been eyeing my bruise when it formed on my face, and I didn't seem to need to fight with them in a spar anymore, because preventing them from coddling me was a battle in itself.

"Alright Bilbo." I said, pulling out my sword, the light catching the images of the bear and the otter. "I'm going to come at you first. So that means…"

"I have to block your attack." Bilbo nodded.

"Right." I replied, dashing forward. Bilbo hastily brought his sword up in front of himself, and the blades struck. "Good. Now what?"

"I should slip out of the block, put some distance between us and try to attack."

"And if you're cornered?"

"Shove you backward."

"Let's say you're cornered." I told him. Bilbo gave me a firm shove, but I held my footing strong.

"Shove harder than that Bilbo." I told him. "You want to make your opponent lose their footing."

"Rue, you're a lady, it wouldn't be good mannered." Bilbo said.

"Nonsense. I got shoved around plenty by Gideon alone." I said back. "If this were real and if I were an orc you would have to shove with all your might. Try again."

Bilbo shoved at me harder this time, enough to force me to take a step back to regain balance. "Very good." I smiled.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize Master Baggins, it's a fight for Mahal's sake!" Dwalin shouted from the side.

"He's right. I can take it." I told Bilbo. "Now what would you do?"

"Attempt to attack you. Preferably where you're weakest." Bilbo stated, the drills now probably stuck in his head.

"And that would be…" I started.

"Any part of your body you've left unguarded. Or if you are holding a heavy guard, the neck or throat."

"Very good!" I replied. "Now try."

He did, aiming for my left leg, which had left purposefully open. I blocked him. "Why do always have to do that?" He asked.

"It's not going to be that easy in real life." I responded. "Now what are you going to do?"

"Ummm…I should throw your balance off and since my blade is locked on top of yours I'm free to swipe it up neatly to your throat."

"Good." I praised. "And what if I retreated backwards?"

"I would have to follow, and then I could make a clean cut for your heart." Bilbo answered.

"See, I told you that you were learning quickly. Go ahead." Bilbo swiped upward and I retreated back, then made a cut toward my heart, but I swiped to his outer right side. This tripped him. "And what did you forget to do?" I asked him. A few low snickers came from the side, but I glared at everyone, quieting them.

"Keep my guard up." Bilbo sighed, dragging himself to his feet.

"Let's keep practicing." I said, giving him a hand.

/

"Get some rest now Bilbo, you've earned it." I told the dear hobbit. After a few exercises I made him go through various drills, and he looked too tired to keep himself awake much longer. He could only nod in response, sitting down in front of the fire and nearly dosing off right then and there.

"Oi, Kili. Care to practice archery with me?" I asked.

Kili nodded. "Let's go before we lose too much light." He said, picking up his bow and quiver and running off. I chased after him.

"Try to shoot over there." He said, pointing at a twisted old tree. "The large knothole can be the target."

I grabbed his bow from him excitedly, placed an arrow, stood, then fired. The arrow flew, slowed, stuck itself within the knothole, then shivered in it's spot and fell.

I winced, that had not been a very strong shot.

"Someone's out of practice." Kili said, his tone one of mock scolding.

"I forgot what a demanding teacher you were." I muttered, retrieving the arrow.

"Try again." Kili commanded.

I did, this time a little more successful. The arrow embedded itself in the wood, and this time stayed put. "Not bad." Kili said. "Try again."

This relentless routine carried on for a half hour. I would fetch the arrow from it's target, take up my position beside Kili, ready the arrow (he was never shy to correct me, telling me to hold the bow differently or pull back farther, despite any strain), then fire, Kili would judge my skill, command me to try once more, and off I hurried to fetch the arrow again.

"Try again." He said, and I couldn't help but notice he was smirking at me as I grew increasingly impatient.

"Kili-" I protested.

"Rue." He stared at me, trying to look serious, but such a thing was impossible for Kili. His face broke into a grin when he added "C'mon, you're very close. One more time."

"Kili..." I whined, childishly perhaps, but Kili would never tell anyone.

"One more time." He repeated. "Go."

"No." I said, firmly.

"Yes." He replied, his attempt to be serious failing again.

"No." I repeated, but it came out in a small laugh. "Kili I'm tired of all this."

"Oh no you're not." Kili retorted, his smile wide. "Now go fetch that arrow. Or else." He mock threatened.

"Or else what? You'll blush at me?" I teased.

"You said you'd never bring that up again!" Kili hissed at me.

"In front of anyone." I corrected him. "Fine, I'll go fetch the arrow." I surrendered.

I ran back to him, placing my feet where they should be and standing strong, notching the arrow. I breathed, wanting this practice to be over. I pulled back, quick and harsh and instantly let go. The arrow snapped forward and then struck its target, surprisingly deep.

Now it was my turn to smile like an idiot. "Did you see that?!" I cried out excitedly.

Kili's face was one of surprise and equal excitement for me. "You did it!" He cheered. "I can't believe it!"

"Hey!" I punched him in the shoulder. "Don't say it like that! I've been improving for a while now."

"Oh, you know I didn't mean anything by that. Now go and get the arrow one last time."

I groaned, but did so without any other complaint. "I take it this is the end of practice." I called over my shoulder.

"Tonight anyway." Kili smiled. "Though I am tempted to make you shoot a few more for teasing me."

"Very funny." I scoffed. "You know we still have daylight left." I pointed out, returning his bow and arrows. "How about you put down your bow, take up your sword and then you and I can spar?"

Kili's smile faltered, briefly. "Aren't you tired?" he asked.

"I have enough left in me for a spar." I said. "C'mon. No one's been willing to train with me the last few days."

I knew he was trying to hide his actions, but I still saw him look over at my bruise. "Not tonight Rue." He said, stretching and yawning. "You tired me out with all your half-hearted shots."

"Kili, my bruise doesn't even hurt. It looks worse than it really is." I countered. "I'm up for it, fight with me."

"Not tonight." He repeated. "Listen Rue," He said, sympathetically, "You took quite a blow with Thorin and it's best you let it heal for now. Maybe you should go and rest, you've been running around all day."

I sighed, angry and saddened. "Fine." I mumbled.

Kili walked back with me. "Sorry." He mumbled. "I know you want to spar, but…"

He sounded as though he felt badly for refusing, and I knew the only reason he disagreed was because he was afraid he'd hurt me again, so I smiled at him and said "It's alright. I understand."

I strayed back a distance from camp. "What are you doing?" Kili asked.

"I'm going to practice my drills." I said. "If I can't spar I can at least make sure my skill doesn't fade from any lack of use."

Kili nodded. "Alright." He nodded. "Have fun."

I nodded back, pulling out my sword and practicing my swings and blocks on the thin air.

It felt very stupid to fight against nothing though. Not to mention boring, when one is so used to having another challenge them.

I felt a hand on my shoulder a few minutes later, and it startled me out of my boredom. "Fili!" I exclaimed, when I spun around and noticed it was him. "Don't startle me like that!"

"It will be getting dark very soon. You should come back to camp." Fili said. "What were you doing out here?"

An idea suddenly struck me and I smiled wickedly. "Spar with me." I demanded, grinning.

Fili eyed my bruise. I stared at him. "It's almost healed. It doesn't even hurt." I said. "Please."

"Rue, you've already trained Bilbo and had practice with Kili, do you really have the energy?" Fili asked, skeptically.

"Yes." I replied, firmly. Fili shook his head and began to turn away. "Please Fili!" I cried out. "No one wants to have a match with me now that I've been hurt, and my only opponent nowadays is Bilbo. And he tries hard, and it's still good practice I guess, but he's only learning so there's not enough challenge in it. If you fight with me, I know you'll fight fair and strong." I begged. "Please, we're losing the light."

Fili sighed. "Arm yourself." He said.

"Really?!" I exclaimed happily. I pulled up my blade in time to block him.

"If you tell anyone," Fili said "They'll have my hide."

"It will be our little secret." I promised, slipping the block and jabbing for his side. He blocked me again.

"Why are you smiling so much? We're fighting." Fili asked.

"Oh shut up." I quipped, trying the jab again. "This is the first time in days I've had a decent fight."

Fili laughed at me, but I didn't care, as I moved quickly, dodging his twin blades. Soon as that was a conversation between us was well placed steps, quick dodges, flying swords and a soft _ching_ every time our blades blocked one another.

"How come is it that you enjoy swordfighting so much?" Fili asked, breaking the quiet between us as we fought.

"Some of my happiest memories-" I moved out of his blade's way and tried to swipe at him, "are trying to disarm my brothers."

"Sounds like quite the youth you had." Fili observed.

"We were all together, and two or more of us would be at each other's throats. My mother and father would come out of the house to watch us."

"Truly you did more than just fight with your family though." Fili continued, making an impressive block.

"Oh no. We worked together, swam, ran wild. It was always nice. Sparring was the only time of day in which everyone would put down their work and be together though. I suppose that's why I liked it so much. Everyone was there. And everyone smiled at me when I won."

"And when you lost?"

"I hardly lost." I laughed to myself, knowing it was lie. "They would always pick me up and brush me off and I never gave up until I did beat them again." I realised that our fight was veiled in shadows. "Fili, I do believe we've run out of light."

"You're right." Fili said, looking around him and then placing his blades back in their scabbards. "We must be expected back at camp."

"You're right, we better hurry." I added, my grin still broad on my face. We walked back and I jostled into his side as we did, saying "Thank you."

Upon entering camp, the first response we got was from Thorin who looked over at us and asked "What took you two so long?"

"Nothing. Just talking." Fili said, ending the conversation promptly.

"Supper?" Bombur asked, holding up two dishes of food to us.

"Absoulutly, Bombur." I replied.

Bombur then turned to the others and said, somewhat crossly "I don't know what you mean about my cooking getting old. Rue's right happy to eat it. Just look at that smile."

"Lass, you don't need to look so pleased. Your already eating his food , you don't need to act like it is a five course dinner." Nori said.

"I think its fine." I assured Bombur.

I looked over to Fili. He winked at me, and I returned the gesture. No one saw, save Kili, who looked too confused with the exchange to make anything of it. I felt a small thrill in my stomach, a mix of leftover adrenaline and hidden knowledge, and carried it in me as I fell asleep that night, still feeling a sword in my hand and a fight in my heart.

/

The window of my house was broken. Something was wrong. My brothers should have been working in the field. Or fighting. I wished I could fight with them.

The world was faded. Things looked pale around the edges. For a moment I was disoriented, even though the place was so familiar. It had been a long time since I'd seen that house. The details of it aren't as sharp as they once were in my memory. This frightened me. How could I not remember my own house?

The window, I saw it again. And the memory flooded my brain.

I ran to my home. The wind howled, like a fierce, shrill yell in the air, and pushed me backward. It felt as if it took three times as many steps to make it to my front door, or what remained of it, torn from the hinges, than was normal.

Everything was the same. The wool dress I was wearing, the smell of barn burning down in the air, the chill of the wind.

The shattered glass and blood on the floor.

Their faces…I could not stand to look at them.

They looked pale. And what wounded me the worst is how dull the details of their faces, like those of the house, have become to me. I was quite sure that my mother's eyes are a shade of blue brighter, but I couldn't recall. I was nearly positive Gideon's hair was longer. I knew Auric had a scar on his arm somewhere, but it seemed to be in the wrong place.

But I was not sure of anything. And that is what scared me the most. How faces and pictures I once recalled so vividly have faded. Faces I once saw everyday I now have trouble recalling the quirks of a smile, or flecks of color in the eye, or a spot by someone's nose.

"Rue!" I looked around in the doorway and see the company. They were the most detailed and bright thing around me.

A hand was on my shoulder and the breath caught in my throat and a cold shiver ran down my spine. I saw Gideon standing before me, pale, and blood drying on his throat. "Don't forget us Rue."

I screamed.

/

Rue was shaking in her sleep. Fili peered at her across the fire, where she lay on her bedroll. Was she cold? He didn't feel very cold, but Rue and Bilbo were more easily affected by the elements he'd realised.

He glanced over at Thorin. He was fast asleep, the whole company snoring. Quietly, he picked up his jacket, and crossed over to Rue.

When he reached her side he discovered that she didn't feel cold at all. In fact, she appeared to have a light sheen of sweat at her temples. He watched as her breathing hitched as she slept and her eyes seemed to flutter. She mumbled softly in her sleep.

She was having a nightmare. He recognized the appearance of it from memories of Kili, back when they were small and shared the same bed.

The only difference was that Kili had never much to inspire his nightmares, and Rue had plenty.

What could he do? He didn't want to wake her, and he certainly couldn't snuggle up to her like he had Kili back in the day.

He decided to sit beside her, and hope his presence calmed her. For a few minutes he watched her, but she continued to mumble and shake, her breathing fast and scared. He frowned.

He didn't know what else he could do, so he placed a hand on her shoulder, gently, so it wouldn't wake her.

This seemed to work well. Her breathing calmed, her shaking subsided, and soon it looked like she was sleeping peacefully again.

He focused on his watch again. Thorin would kill him for having paid more attention to Rue than his watch tonight, even for a few minutes. He looked down at her again, quickly. She looked like she was sleeping fine now.

He turned his attention back to the watch, his hand still on her shoulder.

/

The nightmare I had startled me awake. I felt horrible for forgetting the details of my family. How could I let memories so precious dare fade? I feel something large and warm on my shoulder and glance upwards. Fili. I can't see his face while I am lying down, but I can see firelight playing on the blond of his hair. His hand is lying on my shoulder. Perhaps this is what actually woke me.

I close my eyes again, and both pretend and try to fall asleep, and I find it easier with someone close by. Part of me is saying I'm not a child and I really do not need the comfort of another simply because I had a nightmare.

But a larger part is very thankful for Fili and his presence on my shoulder. Thankful that someone cares after two years of nightmares.

I felt a small fluttery warmth build in my stomach when I felt that his hand hadn't moved, and drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 17

**Most of this chapter was written during an eight hour road trip, during which I had to share this laptop, and between activities with various cousins. I'm so happy I managed to get it done in time. **

"I'm heading off now!" I called to everyone at camp, practically throwing Kili's bow at him. They all nodded from their corners. I grabbed my sword, and rushed out of toward the clearings.

"Rue!" Thorin called. I turned around, surprised.

"Yes, Thorin?" I asked.

"What are you doing out in the woods all the time?" He asked me, his tone one of suspicion.

"Nothing truly important." I evaded, itching to run out and fight with Fili. We had worked out a routine where I would train with Bilbo, then practice with Kili, or spar with the others maybe, since my bruise had healed completely and vanished, then run out and spar with him in the last scrapes of light that remained in the day. I hoped Thorin hadn't caught on yet. I had an uneasy feeling the company was still taking it easy on me. Fili was the only one who still fought with me as if nothing had happened and I was as strong as ever.

My answer wasn't exactly the one Thorin had wanted. He glared at me as though I may be hiding something, but I met his gaze with an easy smile. "I'll check the snares while I'm out." I said.

Thorin nodded slowly. I turned and began to hurry off again. "Rue," Thorin stopped me again, "If you run into Fili out there, tell him to come back to camp soon . The light's going now."

"Alright. I'll tell him if I find him." I nodded. Thorin left after this and it took every ounce of self control to avoid the fading light and not bolt immediately. When I reached the trees and they finally concealed me enough I ran like a spooked deer.

A moment later I found Fili sitting on a boulder (the terrain was growing a little more rocky again) in the middle of a clearing. "What took you so long?" He smiled. "I thought the light was going to diminish altogether and we'd be walking back without a fight."

"Thorin." I answered. "He stopped me."

"You think he knows?" Fili asked, unsheathing his blades, and preparing to fight already.

I armed myself. "I don't think so. Not yet." I frowned a little. "But he's beginning to notice that we're missing from camp at the same time. He's getting suspicious."

"I wonder what he thinks you and I keep doing when we're wondering off." Fili mused.

I pounced forward, eager to fight, and quickly trying to get the upper hand. "I haven't the faintest idea."

/

"What could she possibly be doing out there each and every night?" Thorin muttered.

"It's Rue's business, not our own." Gandalf told him, smoking leisurely on his pipe. "He…pardon me, _she_…is very capable of looking after herself. Good gracious, a woman in our company." He mumbled, but smiled nonetheless. "Who would have expected that when we started out?"

"I know. It's only that I've noticed Fili and her are often gone during the same time. And often come back into camp together."

Gandalf nodded. "So they have."

"What would either of them need away from camp that late?" Thorin grumbled, pacing back and forth a little. "What are they doing?"

"Oh come now Thorin," Gandalf said, "do not play the part of the fool! Rue and Fili are young, they made fast friends, and now that Rue had been traveling with you as a lady for the last few weeks…"

"What are hinting at?!' Thorin snapped at the wizard.

"It may be possible that something is growing between the two of them." Gandalf replied, calmly. "Something that is stronger than friendship."

Thorin froze where he stood momentarily. No. That could not be it. Impossible. Almost two months ago they had seen her as an adolescent _boy_ for Mahal's sake, out alone in the wild. And yet…no, he would not allow the thought to even form in his head.

"Fili would never be so stupid as to fall in…" He couldn't even spit out the word. "..as to have feelings for Rue."

"Don't treat it as though it's impossible." Gandalf tried to calm him down. "They could very well be out there talking and watching the sunset for all me know."

Thorin cursed under his breath and then said "You don't think they actually could be, do you?"

"I don't know, I'm not meddling in whatever is between them, be it only a bond between good friends or something more." Gandalf stated firmly. "And don't call falling in love with Rue a 'stupid' thing. She's loyal, braver than most women I've met, smart…quite pretty too…"

"Are you starting to have feelings for her now as well?" Thorin bit out sarcastically.

"Will you stop snapping so?!" Gandalf burst out. "What do you have against Rue?"

"Nothing, Rue is an admirable person in her own way but she's…well she's not at all like a dwarf. And she's proven to be a handful."

"Just what would you say or do if something were to happen?!"

"I'll not allow it to happen." Thorin stated coldly. "He's the crown prince of Erebor. The heir of Durin. Fili has to marry a dwarrow lady, the legitimacy of the line depends on it."

Gandalf stood from his seat. "Confund yourself Thorin!" He said, on the verge of anger. "You may have been given the power to lead this company, and been given the power to lead a kingdom, but no one will ever grant you the power to decide who your nephew will fall in love with!"

"They are not falling in love!" Thorin shot back.

Gandalf appeared to hold back a face of anger, then turned around with a short, roughly spoken "Good night Master Oakenshield!"

Thorin stared, cold and hard, at the horizon. Wherever Fili and Rue may be right now, he hoped they were far away from one another.

/

"And there goes the light." I sighed, breathlessly. "Yet another match goes without a victor."

"Next time perhaps." Fili said. "Until tomorrow night then?"

"If I manage to slip away." I nodded.

Fili began to walk back. "Aren't you coming?" He asked.

"Not quite yet." I said, walking the opposite way. "I set up snares, and I told Thorin I'd check on them."

"Would you like some company?" Fili asked.

I stood. I had grown used to the secret attentions I got from Fili while fighting with him. They did not often extend beyond our spars though, time didn't really permit it. Still, whenever they did it felt nice.

"If you like." I smiled. "This way." I motioned over in the direction of one of my traps.

We arrived at the first trap, which had caught a squirrel. "Not much." I sighed. "Good thing you and Kili have better luck hunting."

I knelt, and untied the snare, letting loose the squirrel, and saving the rope to be reused again.

"Who taught you to do that?" Fili asked. "Use those knots and save the rope?"

"My father." I said. "He took each of my brother's out when they were old enough, and then he took me. Made me tie knots for days. If I could untie the knots I made I was rewarded, and if I couldn't he would have to cut them, and I had to carry wasted rope back to my mother."

Fili winced. "That couldn't have been a very proud thing to do."

"It wasn't." I nodded. "For me or my brothers. Gideon had so many lengths of rope he unraveled them and made a fishing net, he felt so badly. But I learned eventually, and once I was able to make the snares my father taught me where to place them to get the most game, how to skin the pelts off the animals, what furs were good to use and which ones were better to sell." I paused. "My mother taught me how to cook the meat." I added.

Fili laughed softly. "What did your father teach you?" I asked conversationally.

Fili fell silent. "Not very much." He answered. "My father died when I was very young."

I paled, feeling horrible for bringing something like that up. I had heard that Fili and Kili's father had passed away, but I had not heard when or how. "I'm very sorry." I apologized. Very quietly, I asked "May I ask…how did he…?"

"The Battle of Moria." Fili answered before I could finish my question.

"The same one that Thorin fought in? Where he defeated Azog?"

"Yes, that one." He nodded, as we walked, side by side, to the next snare.

"I can't imagine what it must have felt like in your house after." I said.

"Can't imagine? Rue, you out of all people would know something of loss and grief."

"Loss and grief when you're the last one standing. It must be horrible to see others suffering so badly. I know for a fact I would have sobbed endlessly into any one of brother's shoulders if they lived as well."

"I can remember it some." Fili said. "It was sad, though I'm sure I didn't understand it fully then. I was only eight, Kili was only three."

"Oh Fili," I whispered sadly, "you couldn't have been but that high." I held my hand flat against my knee.

"I remember walking into the sitting room the night when everyone came back. And my mother was crying and Thorin was there. I didn't know what had happened but I ran to her and asked what had made her so sad and she just picked me up from the floor and held me and Kili all night."

"Your poor mother." I said. "She lost a lot of people that night."

"Aye. For a long time she cried and Thorin had to live with us, because sometimes she'd just slip into reverie and forget that there was tea boiling or that Kili was crying for something. But after that, it was amazing how she pulled herself up. She practically kicked Thorin out of the house, worked day and night to provide for everyone, and raised us all on her own. She was a gentle, loving mother when she had to be, but in an instant she could turn on you, so furious you'd think she was the spawn of Smaug."

I smiled. "She sounds remarkable. I'd like to meet her, maybe. When this quest is all over and done."

"What exactly will you be doing when the quest is over?" Fili asked. "I know I'll be rebuilding Erebor and Dale, but what are you going to do?"

What was I going to do? I had no idea still if I was welcome in Erebor when it was rebuilt. And what if I had the yearning to take up traveling again?

"I really don't know." I replied, honestly. "I suppose I'll just do…whatever will make me happy."

Fili nodded. "Will you go stay in the East then? Go back home?" "I don't think I will return to the colony. My family and I only ever went there to trade, and for festivals on the holidays." I smiled and laughed a little to myself. "I don't think I'll be particularily welcome back there either."

"Why not? Your one of their kin." Fili said, though his face looked a little relieved I didn't want to go to the colony.

"I am. But they probably think I died with my family." I smiled. "And they'd likely be a little scandalised I decided to spend so much time away from them, trading in my own race for a band of hairy men."

We came upon the second snare, empty, and I untied the knots and wrapped up the rope.

"They wouldn't like you very much I think." I continued. "Or at least the elders wouldn't. They were terrible keepers with tradition. And they liked keeping the colony to itself. You'd be too different for their liking."

Fili nodded. "They'd think we were wild men."

"You'd win them over eventually I think. The beards and the gruffness would be a bit unsettling for them though. Not many men in the colony had beards. And certainly not as…extravagant as everyone's." I rose and we began the walk back to camp. "You and Kili would fit in best I think. Kili looks close enough to what a nymph looks like, and you're not far behind. The braided mustache would be an oddity, but it's nothing compared to the beards. I think you'd be thought quite handsome actually."

"So you think I'm handsome?" Fili asked, his tone a teasing one.

I stuttered for words suddenly, and blushed fiercely. What on earth had I just said?! I looked over at Fili, who was laughing at my embarrassment. I supposed he _was _handsome. He had a strong built and his smile was as charming and friendly as Kili's, his eyes were a brilliant shade of blue. He would definitely be the sort of man girls in the colony would have been swooning over…maybe even me.

Of course, there was simply no way I was going to tell him that.

Therefore, what did come out of my mouth was "Oh, don't flatter yourself so much." I fought to control my blushing and gave him a glare. "I was talking about the colony." He continued to snicker softly. "Stop snickering!" I punched him in the shoulder. "No one will ever find you good looking with such a large ego!"

"It is not a large ego, Thorin and Balin made sure of that."

"I hardly think so." I scoffed. "Your face is too smug right now."

"You only say that because you said something that you thought was foolish after."

"I did not say anything foolish!" I said, quite snappishly, trying to fight off blushing again. "You shouldn't interpret it in such a way."

"Admit it; you had a slip of the tongue."

"Stop trying to put the words in my mouth, Fili." I glared at him. "It won't work. And as for admitting…" I gave him an excited smirk. "You'll have to make me, _prince_." I gave his mustache a quick, playful tug and bolted off toward camp.

I sprinted as fast as I could. I paused halfway between camp and where we had stood. Was he even following me? I wondered. I heard a snap in the bushes.

"Lovely footing, your majesty." I joked. "I heard you Fili. I know you're there." No one approached me. "Fili come on out." I called. The branches rustled again. Someone was coming into view. "Fili…?" Something was very off about the encounter.

My instinct kicked in and I ran.

/

He was a little shocked she had pulled on his moustache. Not that she would have ever learned much about dwarf customs, she probably hadn't the faintest idea what she implying by such a gesture. It was a rather intimate action.

He decided he wouldn't tell her. She'd been so embarrassed by her little outburst, and she'd be even worse off knowing the full extent of what she had done. He'd not tell her. If she mentioned it to the company (he doubted she would though) he'd have to do his best to change the subject. The company would be quick to inform her.

He smirked, and dashed after her.

He could hear someone in the bush, probably Rue sneaking her way slowly back to camp. He burst through the thicket-

And straight into an orc of all things.

He elbowed the creature in the face, and pulled out one of his knives. The thing snarled at him, weapon raised, but he was quicker and drove the steel into the thing's heart. The creature fell to the ground, lifeless.

He looked around him. Rue, he had to find her. She had vanished so quickly and it was dark and she was alone out there…

He heard another dreadful snarl behind him. And felt the cold metal being prodded against his back.

The orc spoke something in a black speech, that Fili didn't understand a word of.

Suddenly he heard Rue give a short yell, then a lot of sputtering and choking, and he felt the blade and body behind him fall. He turned around. Her face looked as wild and defiant as whenever she fought, and a little frightened.

"Told you I'd do the same for you." She gasped out.

/

I shook from head to foot, eyeing Fili and the bodies on the ground. There was only two of them, I had seen them as I ran.

"Are you alright?!" Both of us demanded of each other at the same time.

"I'm fine, are you alright?!" Fili demanded again.

I didn't answer him, looking at the bodies again. "Their scouts. The pack is finally catching up to us."

"Rue, answer me!" Fili shouted. He began to look me over, checking for bleeding and broken bones.

"I'm fine!" I snapped. "I'm fine." I repeated, softly this time.

The trees rustled again and we both stood ready, but it was only Kili who burst out of the trees. He saw us, our blades, and then the bodies. "What on earth happened?!" He shouted.

"We're alright." I said. "Their scouts, from the pack."

The rest of the company came out of the bush then and crowded around us.

"What happened?!"

"You're not hurt again, are you?!"

"Thank Mahal, you two scared us to death, disappearing after dark!"

Thorin saw the bodies. "We have lost our lead." He muttered. He turned to the company. "We wait for the moon to rise, and then walk on. The orc pack is close on our trail again. We need to stay ahead. These are only scouts." He pointed at the two on the ground. "But the pack cannot be very far behind."

Everyone gave an anxious nod, then hurried to go and collect their bags and weapons. "How much distance do you think there is between us?" Fili asked his uncle.

"A day or two at most." Thorin growled.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Keep moving. Gandalf has a safe resting place for us. We will have to reach it before we're overcome." Thorin informed me. He nodded toward Fili and I. "I see you found Fili."

"Oh." I said. "Yes, we did run into one another."

"Well thank goodness you did." Bilbo piped up. "Or else who knows what could have happened with these orcs running about."

"Yes." Thorin said, though I could almost detect something bitter in his voice. "Thank goodness you did." It was almost as though he was suspicious that our run-in hadn't happened recently, and this he did not like.

I didn't have the slightest clue what to make of it as I at last made my way over to camp and hurriedly threw all my possessions into my bag. Right now whatever was on Thorin's mind wasn't my problem.

It was the orcs that were closing in on us.


	19. Chapter 18

**Weekend update. Fair warning, I decided to throw a little gas on the grill, so to speak, on the Rue/Fili relationship (you'll see how). Also along with not owning the hobbit, I also don't own the song Rue sings in the bath. It's actually called 'The maiden and the selkie' and is the product of hunting through youtube for celtic/old/Tolkien inspired songs. All rights go to respective owners. Enjoy!**

"I hope they're not too close by." I whispered to Kili. Bilbo had climbed high up into the rocks, scouting for us.

"It's been three days. Their on wargs, we're on foot…be prepared for anything." Kili whispered back.

Bilbo slide down from the rocks and joined us again. "How close are they?" Thorin asked, very serious.

"Their right behind us." Bilbo answered. I winced, touching the hilt of my sword. "But there's something else out there…" He continued.

"Something else?" I asked, curious.

"What do you mean?" Dwalin asked.

"By chance, did it look like a great bear?" Gandalf inquired.

"Yes, actually, it did." Bilbo answered. Gandalf's face dawned with comprehension.

"You know what is out there?" Thorin demanded. "You knew this thing would be out there? What is it?"

"He will either help us or kill us." Gandalf responded.

"We're getting help from a bear?" I asked, surprised, and worried.

"Not exactly." Gandalf nodded down at me. "Do not worry Miss Rue. We best hurry to avoid the orc pack though." He then took off and we were all forced to hurry and follow him.

"Does he even know where we are going?" I asked Bilbo.

"I hope so." Bilbo panted, sprinting beside me.

I heard the racket of the wargs making their way through the dense woods. Heavy footfalls from the wargs themselves, and heavy canine breathing. Then the sound of orcs snarling and growling. "Gandalf!" I shouted, as we rushed through open territory. "We can't run through such wide open plains like this! We'll be seen!"

"I agree, but the orc pack is the least of our worries right now!" Gandalf called back to me. He ran faster and so did I.

We stopped briefly when we reached a patch of forest again. I couldn't hear the orcs anymore. Something had drawn them off. "They've gone." I said, looking over to Fili and Kili. "What could have done that?"

An angry roar echoed through the trees. I knew what sort of animal made that sound: bears.

"That thing." Kili answered me.

"Hurry! Quickly, this way!" Gandalf yelled and my legs were flying once more. The roars of an angered bear followed us, getting louder and louder with each growl, until I could all but feel them sending vibrations through my body.

We burst out of the trees and Gandalf ordered us "Run! To that house!"

I looked ahead of me and sure enough there, surrounded by a sturdy, solid wood gate was home. I hardly believed that someone had the gall to live on the same territory as the bear that was chasing us down.

That was until Bombur sprinted right past me, then Fili and Kili, and then half of the company. If Bombur could run like that, jolly round belly and all, perhaps it was possible someone had the courage to live beside a territorial bear.

We rushed through the open doorway of the gate and slammed ourselves against the door of the house. Which was locked. "Hurry, open it!" I cried. This was not an instance in which our height was very welcome. Gandalf couldn't struggle up to the doorway either, with so many dwarves trying to squeeze to the front, closer to safety.

I heard a growl that practically froze my blood in my veins. My head whipped around and then I saw the bear that had been running after us. One look and I knew it was no ordinary bear.

It was massive, nearly twice the size of bears I had seen in my childhood. It was faster and stronger, and it certainly wasn't lumbering lazily and contently around like the bears I had seen then were. It was rampaging straight toward us, fangs bared, and eyes narrowed.

"Open the gate!" I shrieked with most of the company. Kili (bless him and his height for a dwarf) managed to lift the latch and open the door with not a moment to lose.

Everyone barged past me, and I rushed forward, nearly tripping. "Close the gate!" Gandalf ordered and I pushed the great doors closed as I saw the giant black bear burst past the gate and right toward the doorway. The one gate fell into place in time. The bear slammed itself the door as we had, and tried to enter. I was thrown off the door by the force of it and my next sight as a snarling and snapping black muzzle above me, and a pair of deadly looking claws scraping at the ground in front of me.

I jumped to my feet, and tried to help close the door, but Dwalin picked me up off my feet as though I was as light as a feather and placed me aside, then shoved against the door. Bilbo grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him, grabbing out his sword and holding it ready, if a bit shaky.

The dwarves managed together to force the door closed on the bear and bar the threshold. Everyone breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "What was that thing?" Ori asked.

"That was our host." Gandalf answered, frowning. "His name is Beorn. And he is a Skin-Changer. Sometimes he is a great bear, and other times he is a strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with."

A Skin-Changer. I had never heard of such a person existing before.

"He's going away." Ori whispered, his ear pressed against the door.

"Get back!" Dori yanked him away by his collar. "It's unnatural, all of it! It's obviously the work of some dark spell."

"_Is_ he under a spell?" I asked.

"Nonsense." Gandalf answered. "He's under no enchantment but his own." He glanced around him. "For now, you best rest."

This was the safe resting place Thorin had spoken of I realised. It looked warm and inviting, and the make of it reminded me of my old home. Part of the house was the home itself, and then there was stables full of cattle and chickens and ponies. And very large bees, which were lazily buzzing past my hair.

I looked around the stables, most of the company finding places to sleep in the hay. "Miss Rue." I looked behind me at Balin, who was speaking. "Perhaps you'd like to take the bed chamber."

"Oh, that won't be needed, Master Balin." I said, smiling at the white haired dwarf. "It would be terribly impolite of me to take his bed without permission." I giggled. "And I think he would be surprised enough to find dwarves sleeping his stable, much less a nymph in his bed as well."

"I do believe your right." Balin smiled. "Make yourself a bed in the hay."

I nodded and sat down at the end of the stable, close to Fili and Kili. "Good night." I wished them both.

Kili, already half asleep, mumbled out a "G'night Rue."

"Pleasant dreams." Fili said, nodding at me.

I smiled at him, but caught Thorin looking at us, with surprising coldness. My grin faltered, but I nodded back. I laid down on the soft hay, ignoring my bedroll, and tossed my cloak over me, warm and snug.

It was the most comfortable bed I had had in weeks. I fell asleep within minutes.

/

I heard the door to the house slam and it woke me from my sleep. Everyone else remained sleeping, I heard their snores, mixed with the sleepy drone of bees. And footsteps, heavy ones.

For a moment I was afraid that it might have been the bear, but then I remember the latch on the door and I know it must be a man coming inside the house, for only someone with hands and fingers could open the door. This made me only slightly unafraid.

It was dark, but I could still see enough. Kili was in an entirely new position, covered in bits and pieces of hay. Fili was right, he was a whirlwind when he slept.

Beorn entered the stables and stood, looking down at us. His face was hard and void of much emotion, and he towers above us. He seemed to take a step toward us, almost as though to wake us but I sat up and he caught my movement. "Don't wake them." I whispered loudly.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Rue." I whispered. "I'm part of the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"You use my stable as your beds?" He asked.

"I apologize on everyone's behalf." I said, diplomatically.

"You are a woman." He observes.

"You noticed faster than they did." I whispered back.

Beorn rose. "I am going to rest now." He said. "You may take advantage of my hospitality this one night." He left, and I stared at his bedroom door for a long time before I fell asleep again.

/

This time sunlight woke me. I blinked and saw Fili beside me. "Wake up." He said. "Breakfast." I sat up again and saw the company seated in neat rows around Beorn's table, eating bread and cheese.

I went to join them and was surprised when Beorn pulled out a chair at the foot of the table for me. I looked at him uneasily, but seated myself and he was polite enough to push in my chair. "Eat." He said, quite simply, filling a mug near me with milk.

Bilbo passed me a plate of rolls and I gladly accepted one. Beorn walked around the table, his eyes keen. He reminded me of a bear then, stalking his prey. He filled everyone's mugs. I ate quietly.

"You should feed the skinny dwarf more." He mused. "She's too thin."

"She's a nymph." Fili replied, when Beorn filled his mug. "She's supposed to be lithe."

Beorn made a gruff noise, as though he still believed I should eat more. "So you are the one they call Oakenshield." He peered over to Thorin. "Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"

"You know of Azog?" Thorin asked. "How?" I was simply happy that Thorin had noticed that Beorn knew of our enemy, and not of himself, because it was I who had told Beorn his name, late in the night.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains." Beorn answered. "Before the orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family."

I suddenly recalled we were getting closer and closer towards the east, my old home. "When did…?" I quietly began to ask.

"Yes?" Beorn turned toward me.

"When did that happen?" I asked.

"Five years ago." Beorn said. "And then they headed farther east."

I nodded. "I know." I said. "They killed my family too."

Beorn gave me a sympathetic nod. "Some of us he enslaved." He went on. "Not for work you understand, but for sport. Caging Skin-Changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him." I noticed the iron restraints on Beorn's wrists with Bilbo, but quickly looked away.

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asked.

"Once there were many." He replied, his voice heavy.

"And now?" Bilbo quietly inquired.

"Now, there is only one." He finished. Had I not been still a little unsettled by Beorn I would have embraced him in sympathy.

"You need to reach the mountain before the last days of Autumn." Beorn changed the subject.

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes." Gandalf agreed.

"You are running out of time."

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood." Gandalf said.

"A darkness lies upon that forest." Beorn warned. "Foul things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the orcs of Moria and the necromancer in Dol Gulduir. I would not venture there except in great need."

"We will take the elfin road." Gandalf informed him, and I could already see Thorin tense. "Their path is still safe."

"Safe?" Beorn sounded skeptical. "The wood elves of mirkwood are not like their kin. They are less wise, and more dangerous." He frowned. "But it matters not."

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked, seriously.

"These lands are crawling with orcs." Beorn stated. "Their numbers are growing. And you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive."

I glanced around us apprehensively. We were lucky we had even made it to Beorn's house. And by now we had the orcs right on our trail.

Beorn rose, looking taller than ever. "I don't like dwarves." He said, firmly. He eyed all of them. "They're greedy." I disagreed with Beorn, I had not seen one instance in which I would think…well, actually I recalled the incident in the troll cave where they had hoarded away that one chest, and kept my mouth shut. "And blind," Beorn continued, "blind to the lives they deem lesser than their own." He peered over at me, grabbing a small white mouse from the table. For a moment I felt sure he would crush it within his hand.

Beorn stared down at Thorin. "But orcs I hate more." He said at last. "Tell me what you need."

I smiled, ear to ear.

"We'll need the ponies if we stand a chance to make it to Mirkwood." Thorin said. Beorn nodded. "And if you could replenish our supplies, we would be grateful."

"It will be done." Beorn said. He turned to me. "And for you?"

"Me?" I asked.

"What can I do for you, lady-nymph?" He asked.

"I really don't need anything that you haven't promised Thorin already." I nodded.

He nodded. "Let me know if you change your mind."

Bilbo smirked at me. "He likes you."

Beorn was soon getting our supplies and we had convinced Thorin to let us rest for the morning.

I wondered around the garden at the back of Beorn's house for a while, missing my garden from home. When I returned inside I found that the house was empty. "Hello?" I called. No one replied. I glanced around Beorn's house, which was surprisingly homey, given his daunting appearance. The beams had intricate carvings and most of the crocks and pottery were brightly colored. As I passed through the archway into the stable portion, stroking an oxen's muzzle, I noticed something else carved into the wood.

A series of small notches scratched into the wood, traveling different degrees up from the ground. I eyed them curiously, and gently traced them with my fingers. My breath caught in my throat.

They were measurements of height. A child's height.

"Yes?" I spun around, and nearly fell back into the beam looking up into Beorn's face above me.

"Where's…where's the company?" I asked quickly.

"They are bathing in the stream." He replied.

"Oh." I replied. Bathing sounded like a good idea. "May I have a bath as well? Somewhere private?"

Beorn nodded. "Come." I followed him to the kitchen, and he glanced me over quickly before picking a giant soup tureen out from the cupboards. "This should hold you." He said. He set it aside and filled kettles with water, and set them to boil.

I glanced behind me at the archway with the markings. When I looked back I noticed Beorn staring at me. I turned my gaze to my feet.

"Her name was Bayna ." He said, softly.

I was a little startled by his openness, but asked "How old was she?"

"She was nine." He sighed. "Only nine."

There was not much talking between us after that. Beorn filled the tureen with steaming water. He picked up my makeshift bathing tub and carried it off to a small empty room so I could wash up. "Her mother died during the siege. Bayna and I managed to survive and escape." He said, placing the water down, eyeing his reflection in the water. "We tried to come back here by rafting the stream. Bayna fell in, and the current was too strong."

"Beorn…I'm so sorry." I said, my heart being torn to pieces by the bear-man.

"This was her room." He managed to smile at the memory. "You and I are very alike lady-nymph. We are the survivors. The last ones of our family. The last of our kind."

I smiled at him. "I am glad to be like you."

"Enjoy your bath." He smiled at me and left me to my privacy.

/

Fili had managed to sneak away from the others. The last few days he hadn't gotten the chance to fight with Rue, and he knew she'd be wanting to spar. She hadn't had a match, not even training with Bilbo, the last three days. He wandered into Beorn's kitchen, empty. Where was she? He had expected she'd be inside, she would never dare go toward the stream with them bathing there, and the garden was empty.

He suddenly heard a soft, definitely feminine voice.

Rue. He peered down a hallway, but this was empty as well. The words were louder and more clear now though. He realised that Rue was singing to herself.

"Once a fair and handsome sea-lord

Lay his foot upon the sand,

To woe the fisher's daughter

And to claim her marriage hand.

'I have come in from the ocean,

I have come in from the sea

And I'll not go to the waves love,

Lest you come along with me.' "

He'd never heard the song before, but Rue must have heard it countless times in her childhood. He followed the sound to the end of the hall, opening the door a crack, expecting to find her curled up in some corner, resting, or maybe doing a few drills beside herself.

This was hardly what he found.

Luckily, she was facing the other way, and she was too busy singing softly and wringing out her hair to notice the door had opened a tiny degree. He didn't catch sight of anything immodest, but her hair was swept over her shoulder, rendering to him a view of her bare back.

He ducked back behind the door. Damn and blast. He really should have thought to knock.

"Lord, long have loved you,

As a Selkie on the foam

I would gladly go and wed ye,

And be lady of your home.

But I cannot go into the ocean

I cannot go into the sea

I would drown beneath the waves love,

If I went along with thee."

Rue continued to sing, his presence still unacknowledged. He tried to clear his mind. Something easier said then done. He felt guilty, and a little ashamed with himself for he had an odd feeling he didn't feel as guilty as he should feel. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the pale skin of her back, and the soaking wet honey of her hair.

Damn and blast again.

She was rather skinny he realised. Not in a sickly way like Beorn had first thought. More like slender, and graceful. He had noticed her build before, but he could see it even more clearly when…well when there wasn't many garments in the way, obscuring anything.

It certainly wasn't dwarfish. Yes, there were dwarrow women with fine figures, but they were more sturdy, not so tiny, like Rue was. And yet…

He shook his head. No, no, no. He continued to banish the thoughts from his mind. Rue was still singing her melody, telling the story of a sea spirit and nymph who were in love and some magic seal-coat that turned the nymph into a sprite as well. It was increasingly difficult to get her out of his head when her voice was singing it's sweet tune, the words reminding him of her presence on the other side of the door, lazing in her bathwater, drops of water riveting down her skin, legs draped over the side of the tureen…

He closed his eyes tightly and tried to think of something else. Orcs, goblins, trolls. The hiding Thorin would give him if he knew what had happened.

The hiding _Rue_ would give him if she knew what had happened.

And then, when he thought this moment couldn't turn any worse…

"H-hello?" The soft melody stopped abruptly. "Is…is anyone there?"

Damn and blast _again_.


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! I decided to update a day early because my classes start tomorrow. I still think I'll be able to update once a week though. Still gonna be Wednesday I think. Thank you for the support! Now where were we...oh yeah...**

It had been a long time since I had sung this song. I remembered the tune from my mother, who had sung it to me when I was small, when she was washing my hair. Soaking contently in the water, it had reappeared in my mind and I sang it softly to myself.

I wrung my hair out, smiling, singing, feeling nice and clean again.

Thank Navestal for Beorn and his soup tureen.

I was just reaching the end of my melody when I realised I didn't feel…alone.

I looked around me, the water wobbling along the edge of the tureen with my movements and dripping over the sides. I peered behind me. The door that I had firmly shut was open a sliver.

"H-hello?" I called, the song stopping in my throat. "Is…is anyone there?"

There was no response, only a tense silence, that filled the air for nearly a whole minute. For a second I thought I had simply imagined someone's presence, and not shut the door as tightly as I had thought. Then, I noticed the shadows of someone's feet along the bottom of the doorway.

"Beorn?" I asked. "Is that you?" When there was still no answer I added "I can see your feet under the doorway."

And then…

"It's only me." Fili's voice said from the other side of the door.

"Fili!" I shouted, curling up into the corner of the tureen, bringing my knees and arms up to cover myself instinctively. "What are you doing here?!"

"I came looking for you-"

"Well, I noticed that much!"

"To spar while the others were occupied." He clarified.

"I'm not really in the proper state to be sparing!" I shouted back.

"I noticed."

"Noticed?! What do you mean?!"

"Wait! Not exactly…" He started, bumping the door a little and widening the small gap.

"_Close the door_!" I shrieked, daring to stand straight up and dash for the door.

It was a poor decision. I slipped on the wet floor and snagged my foot on the edge of the tureen. My little bathing tub tipped over and I slammed into the floor. My ankle took the brute of the fall, and pain exploded through it. The hot bathwater spilt _everywhere_. It rushed over my body then sped across the floor, shooting out under the doorway (the current of which closed the door) and no doubt began to wash down the hall. I could hear Fili moving, his steps now splashes.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I sputtered and coughed, spitting water out of my mouth. "_Don't come in_!"

"What happened?" He demanded.

"I slipped." I coughed out. "And fell." I blushed thinking of myself in this situation. Fili was on the other side of the doorway and here I was on the floor, naked as a newborn and probably sputtering like a fish out of water. I curled up on the floor, shivering now that cool air was hitting my skin everywhere, and wincing when I applied pressure on my ankle.

"Rue-" Fili started.

"Leave, for goodness sake Fili!" I yelled. I heard him splashing down the hall, quickly muttering an apology.

I pulled myself up on my knees. I felt so cold, shivering, my hot water gone. The towel Beorn had left in the corner was soaked through. And so was my dress. I groaned.

I attempted to get up on my feet, when I realised that the action caused my ankle great pain. This proved something I had been dreading. I'd sprained my ankle. "Of course." I grumbled to myself. "Naturally something like this would happen."

I had to practically crawl over to my wet pile of clothes. Getting dressed was an agonizingly slow process, wet material clinging to me, my ankle protesting when I moved it too drastically. When I at last managed to tie up all the laces of the elfin traveling dress I smiled at my accomplishment.

And the frowned, as I was not tall enough to turn the door handle from my positon on the floor and my ankle was not interested in standing in the least.

I was stuck here, and that realisation made me groan to myself all over again.

I blushed even harder thinking of my closest way out.

"Fili?" I called out, defeated.

"Yes?" His voiced echoed back from the kitchen.

"I sprained my ankle when I fell." I explained. "I can't stand up." I paled at my request. "Could you…please carry me to the kitchen or something so I can bind it?"

I could feel every ounce of awkward tension in the air between us.

"I'm coming." Fili called back to me. I sighed in relief. "You're decent, yes?" He asked, back on the other side of the door.

"Yes." I replied, laughing a little, hoping that would lighten this whole situation.

Fili opened the door and I swore I blushed in utter embarrassment, right to the roots of my hair. Here I was, Rue, who he normally saw fighting with great calibre, and now curled up in the corner of the room, soaked to the bone, with a sprained ankle. I was positive I looked as humiliated as I felt.

Fili walked over to me, sliding one arm around my shoulders and another under my knees and scooped me up, wet dress and all, in his arms. "Thank you." I said, weakly.

"How bad is your ankle?" He asked.

"I can't stand on it yet, but I've had worse." I said, not daring to look him in the face as he walked through the flooded hallway.

Fili set me down by the stove in the kitchen, probably because I was shivering still, not to mention still dripping wet.

I grabbed my bag, which I had thankfully left on the kitchen table, and brought out a roll of bandages. Propping my leg up on the rim of the chair, I gently wound the roll around my ankle. Fili stood by as I did this, the two of us avoiding eachother's eyes.

Still focusing on my work at hand, a question gnawed at my mind. "Fili…?" I asked, looked over at me. "You didn't…you didn't _see anything_…did you?"

His face showed a brief hesitation, then he said "No."

"Oh Navestal and Akara, you're lying, aren't you?!"

"Rue…"

"Oh no…" The color drained from my face. I felt suddenly very aware of every flaw in my body, and the embarrassment doing flip flops in my stomach. Oh, my family was probably scolding me something terrible in the Halls of Oden right now for sheer foolishness, cursing Fili's name, and probably laughing a little at me too.

"It was nothing like that." Fili promised. "I only caught a glimpse of your back."

I was a little unsure of how I feel about that. Partly relieved and partly still embarrassed. I gave my head a little shake, as if I'm trying to clear it. "Please don't tell anyone this happened." I said. "I won't be able to look anyone in the face if you do."

"I don't plan on telling anyone what happened." Fili agreed.

"Not even Kili. You can't even tell him, he'll never let me live it down."

"Not even Kili." He smiled. "No one will ever know what happened."

"Oh really? And just what the devil did happen?!" A very stern voice demanded, loudly and unexpectedly from the stable threshold.

"Thorin!" I gasped. He was beginning to appear quite frequently when I was with Fili it seemed.

"Uncle!" Fili stood. "I believe you may have entered at the wrong time…"

"I noticed you were gone, go looking for you, and now find you with Rue-"

"Thorin you don't understand, you misheard us." I tried to explain.

"Explain yourselves!"

Fili sighed, then looked over to him, and nodded toward him. "I went looking for Rue-"

"Why?" Thorin demanded.

"He just wanted to check up on me." I lied.

"I hardly think that's the reason." Thorin growled.

"It was." Fili stated, firmly.

"What's all the commotion about?" Nori poked his head in the doorway.

"It's nothing Nori, go back to the others." I said, desperately wanting as few people as possible to know of my fall. And what had led up to it.

"What happened?" Ori's head poked in as well. "You're absolutely soaked!"

"Did something happen?" Bofur came in through the front doorway. The others followed him and suddenly everyone was spilling into the kitchen.

"What happened to your ankle Miss Rue?" Oin asked.

"Not to worry. It's only a little sprain and…"

"Let me get my bag," He nodded, quickly rummaging through the hay for it.

"Master Oin, I already bound it up. I could probably walk on it safely enough now."

"Nonsense." Oin scoffed. "I'm the healer here."

"You're hurt?" Bilbo asked, coming up to my side. "What did you do?"

"Where were you Fee?" Kili asked.

"Why now?" I groaned, hiding my face in my hands.

"Quiet all of you!" Thorin shouted. "If what happened was so mundane then you won't mind sharing it with the company, would you?" he asked.

I sighed. "I fell and sprained my ankle." I could manage to tell them that half of the story at least, seeing as it was necessary now.

"How?" Bilbo asked.

"I was in the bath, and when I was climbing out I slipped and fell and twisted it." I said, honestly. "I had to call for help and Fili was already looking for me. He had to carry me to the kitchen…"

"In your birthday suit?" Nori asked.

"Nori!" Ori and Dori slapped him on the back of his head.

"You see her in that dress, don't you?!" Fili snapped, protectively.

"What? Everyone knows stories are all about the details…" He grumbled.

"I was dressed." I told Nori. "And I was so embarrassed with myself for doing such a silly thing, that I made him promise not to tell anyone so I could bind it myself and just hide it under my boot."

"Should have called for me straight away…" Oin scolded, unwinding all my bandages and then winding them right up again to his satisfaction.

"Falling out of the tub, ha!" Kili laughed at me good naturedly, but I still punched him in the shoulder for it.

"Well, no harm and no foul. It's all water under the bridge now." Balin smiled.

"And in the hallway…" Bofur added, glancing down the hall.

Thorin glared at Fili and I for a few more seconds, but soon stopped and informed the company "Beorn has herded the ponies. We'll be leaving at the end of the hour." He then went back outside.

"Good." Oin smiled. "You were right Miss Rue it wasn't a very bad sprain. Riding the pony will give you some rest for the ankle and then you'll be fine for the walk on the elfin road."

"Good thing Fili was here to find you or you might still be splashing around in the hall." Gloin laughed, and the company joined him.

"Good thing he wasn't here any earlier!" Bofur joked, and the company roared with laughter.

Fili and I laughed with them, eyeing each other apprehensively as we did.

/

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Bilbo asked of me as I walked on my sprained ankle out toward the ponies.

"No." I shook my head. "It's just sore…not really painful." I looked at him and smiled. "I suppose you won't need any help guiding your pony?"

"Not this time." Bilbo smiled back.

We walked past Fili and Kili and I made eye contact with Fili for a split second, the quickest of nods exchanged between us, confirming that the whole matter of my bath was to never be spoken of again, and then I looked away. "Still embarrassed over your fall?" Bilbo asked.

"A small bit perhaps…" I admitted to my hobbit friend.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you sprained your dignity as well as your ankle." Bilbo laughed.

"Something like that…" I muttered in response.

We reached the ponies Beorn had been kind enough to lend us. I watched as Bilbo confidently went up to one, petted it's muzzle, and then climbed into the saddle. I smiled, he was becoming more at home in the wild now, not nearly so out of his element like when I had first seen him. I was proud of the hobbit.

Beorn approached me while the others finished packing up their weapons and supplies. "I would advise you not to continue on this journey." He said.

"Beorn, I can't leave them, they're my friends. And I've signed a contract; I promised to go with them."

Beorn lowered himself to his knees to look me in the eye (well, almost, he was a very tall man and even then he was still greater in height than me). "I fear what should happen if you venture closer to your homeland. I believe it will cause you nothing but grief."

"It will be sad of course." I said. "There's a lot of memories that will come with it. But we aren't going through the forest I grew up in, we're going through Mirkwood." I smiled at him. "It will be alright."

Beorn continued to try to persuade me. "Should you wish it, there will be a place in my home."

"That's a very kind offer." I thanked him. "But it is something neither of us needs. My home right now is with them. And if they should go close to my homeland I will follow them, all the same."

Beorn stared at me, and there was something in his eyes that I thought wasn't telling me something. "If I cannot stop you, I will give you one last warning." He looked at me seriously. "If I were you, I would take great care not to meet with the elves of Mirkwood."

"Because they're dangerous?" I asked.

Beorn nodded. "They can be. But you must avoid them because they are capable of causing you great pain."

"I don't understand…" I replied. "Beorn, what do you mean?"

Beorn closed his eyes. "I cannot tell you, I do not know all the answers myself."

The company was mounting all the ponies. "It is time for you to go now." Beorn said. He stood and lifted me into my saddle, so I would not have to apply any strain to my resting ankle. "Good luck." He wished me.

"Thank you." I replied, giving the bear man one last smile and a quick hug.

Beorn smiled back, and like when Thorin smiled, it made him look far nicer and softer of heart. He then took off running. "Go!" He shouted to us. "I will hold them back! Ride fast and strong!" He shouted back at us.

We watched him go for a moment. "Will we ever see him again?" Bilbo asked.

"I hope so." I replied, my head swimming with questions.

"You heard Beorn." Thorin called. "Let's get going."

We rode on through the day, and while I could hardly look at Fili without blushing in embarrassment all over again it seemed, I had enough of my dignity back to ride beside him and Kili. I was lost in reverie for most of the day's ride however. The landscape was indeed becoming more familiar to me, and I was beginning to recognize certain types of trees and wildflowers. And I was also spotting the occasional patch of rue, showing off it's tiny leaves and filmy white flowers.

"That's rue." I pointed it out on the ground. "It grows quite well in the east."

"You don't say?" Bilbo asked, riding beside me and the brothers now. "It's quite lovely…even if I had trouble controlling it in my garden."

"I imagine you would have. It can grow anywhere." I replied. "I wouldn't be surprised if you could get it to grow under a mountain."

"That stubborn a weed, huh?" Kili responded.

"That must be why Rue shares a name with it." Fili said, and for the first time that day I was able to look him in the eye and laugh.

"Oh, be quiet!" I chuckled, punching them both in the shoulder when they laughed over it too.

"Wise up, you three!" Dwalin called over to us. "We're approaching Mirkwood now."

I looked ahead and saw the rim of a great expanse of forest. But something was very, very different about it.

"Why doesn't it look green?" I asked. "My home was every shade of green, from mint to emerald, and Mirkwood looks so…dark."

"Something must have happened to it." Kili said, eyeing it over to.

I looked over to Fili, a nervousness that surprised even me evident in my eyes. He caught my look and shook my shoulder in a comforting gesture.

We soon reached the border of Mirkwood and I slid off the pony I was on. I had been right, the trees appeared dark, and decayed. "This forest looks sick." Bilbo said, getting off his pony as well.

Fili and Kili dismounted and Fili came to my side as I picked at the back of a nearby tree. It peeling off, black and decomposed, in my palm revealing a weak, thinly green and white interior. "I don't understand." I turned to him. "We used to trade with Mirkwood, hundreds of years ago. The colony used to praise Mirkwood for it's grand forest." I looked around, disliking what I saw. "What happened to it?"

"Mirkwood wasn't your home Rue." Fili said in effort to calm me. "Your forest may very well be rich and healthy still."

"Let the ponies go." Gandalf ordered behind us, looking around the forest border as well. "They'll find their way back to Beorn's."

"Beorn…" I mumbled. "Beorn said to me before we left that I should avoid the elves. He didn't want me to come with you to Mirkwood. He said it would cause me grief. Do you think this is what he meant?"

"Don't let it trouble your mind. Whatever would cause you grief is with the elves not with the trees." Fili touched my shoulder. "No one from your colony has been to Mirkwood in some time, right?"

"A good three centuries." I responded. "As far as I know."

"Well, that's quite a while for a forest to change." Fili said. He smiled. "Your homeland is still safe and sound I'm sure."

"Don't let my mount go!" Gandalf suddenly turned around and caught the reins of his steed. "There is an urgent matter to which I must attend to." He said.

"You're leaving?!" The remark was echoed by the whole company.

"Yes. I must go. Now." Gandalf said, a hurried tone in his voice.

"You leave us when we are about to venture into the elves territory?" Thorin said, icily.

"There is not much else I can do." Gandalf argued back. "Stay on the path, no matter what happens, and do not drink from any stream in that forest."

"Gandalf, do you not remember what happened the last time you left us?" I asked him, my eyes pleading that he stay. The wizard was the only one diplomatic enough among us to speak with the elves, should worse come worse. Every dwarf in the company held a grudge against these elves. Especially Thorin.

"You'll have to forgive me, it is very important." Gandalf apologized. "Do not enter the mountain without me!"

And then he was gone.

"C'mon." Thorin said. "Let's get moving. The quicker we get through this forest the better."

I had to agree.


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey, I know I said you shouldn't be expecting weekend updates but...oops.**

My drowsiness started the next day. It felt as if I had fallen asleep that night after my watch, yet I did not truly wake up the next morning. Something kept my brain heavy and hazed. I had noticed that something similar was happening to the rest of the company. It was beginning to worry me at this point, our third day wondering along the path in Mirkwood.

At least we had not had any unexpected meetings with the Mirkwood elves yet. I understood that Thorin hated these elves only slightly less than the orcs or goblins we had come across. I had heard the story, and knew well of the grudge he bore them.

I also remembered Beorn's warning. It was still a curious thing to my mind, and I had the sneaking suspicion he might be hiding something from me. Perhaps he didn't know all of it (he had said he didn't know all the answers, did he not?) but he knew of something. Or at least that the elves knew of something. Whatever that something was. Beorn had said he didn't know all the answers, right?

My memory was becoming as hazy as this forest.

"Balin?" I asked, as he was nearest me. "Are you beginning to feel…odd?"

"Odd?" Balin asked. "How?"

"Like you're walking in a dream?" I asked. "But not quite a dream?"

"I feel wide awake." Balin replied. "And this is hardly a dream."

"Hmm." I hummed. I could feel my mind thinking, but slow and interrupted. I was beginning to think I was seeing shadows come to life. I felt as though I would see something in the trees, or in the distance, if only for an instance.

I looked at the ground. One second I was seeing paving stones, and the next they dissolved into nothing but leaves, then back to stones. "Are we on the trail?" I looked up and suddenly found everyone was gone. I looked behind me and saw no one there either. I realised I could not hear anything either, apart from my own breathing, which was becoming faster. Then a curious rustling of leaves and branches. I looked over toward the sound and swore I saw a figure, dark and shadowy, but it looked like a person.

Was it elves?

No, I realised it wasn't tall enough to be an elf. It appeared more our size than anything. What on earth?

"Rue." I snapped my head forward and saw the company again. I had stopped walking for a moment it seemed. Fili was looking at me curiously, his hand shaking my shoulder, and Kili was staring as well.

"You've got to keep moving." Fili said.

"Why did you stop?" Kili asked.

I looked over to where I had seen the figure but it was gone. "I thought I saw something." I answered. "Something like…"

"Something like what?" Fili pulled me along to catch up with the wandering company.

"Like a shadow. A living shadow." I replied. "Have you ever heard of anything like that?"

"No." Both brothers replied, shaking their heads.

"Maybe it was only in your mind." Kili said.

"Maybe." I mused, picking up my pace to stay with the company. It did make sense, my mind was beginning to wander I realised.

"The trail...it's disappeared." Nori said, and I looked up, surprised to find that I was not where I last thought I was. I must have been walking for some time. I was too startled with my mindlessness to worry about the trail like the others were, or how confused they were becoming. We split up a short ways to look for the trail, but all I could see was dirt now on the ground, no more mysterious paving stone leaves. I gazed around me, still searching with them when I heard my name called softly.

In a woman's voice.

I froze. I tried to rationalize with myself that it was my mind, and perhaps the wind, playing tricks on me.

Then I heard it again, more clearly than before. "Rue…" I looked for the source of the sound and ahead of me I saw figures, this time standing still. I spun around and found there was more still, all standing around me. I could almost see faces.

"Rue." This time it's many voices, all male, joining that first feminine voice.

Then it is all gone. The voices and the figures vanish and all I can see around me is a company of dwarves and a sick forest. I look over to Kili. "You saw them that time didn't you?"

"Who?" he asks.

"The shadow figures." I said. "You must have, they were standing all around."

"I didn't see anyone." Kili replied.

"Did you hear anyone?" I asked. "A woman's voice."

"No, you're the only lady around for miles." Kili replied. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked, gently.

"It must be my imagining." I responded.

The company gathered and then we continued our walk through Mirkwood. I worried over my wandering mind. It took large amounts of concentration to simply think straight. The dwarves ahead of we began bickering.

"Stop!" I called. "Our minds are so loose already, we should not be fighting!" I shouted at them. "Stop and-"

"Rue." That voice again. I spin around, ignoring the growing chaos of the company. There is a figure standing but a few feet in front of me. "Rue. My sweet girl." The darkness around the figure melts. There was longer is a shadow standing before me.

My mother was standing before me.

I blinked, many times and quickly. But she's still there, smiling and looking at me. "Rue." She repeats.

"Mother?" I called out to her.

"Yes. I am here." Her voice sounds like I remember it.

"What are you doing with dwarves?" I spun around and saw my father.

"Father?" I rubbed my eyes this time but they both still stood. "You're here too?"

"We're all here." That voice is Auric's and then I see all my brothers to the side.

"Impossible." I kept blinking and rubbing.

"Did you miss us?" Gideon asked.

"Yes, but…you're all gone. You died two years ago."

"Did we?" My father asked.

Did they? Or had I simply left? No! I would never leave them if they were still alive! "Yes!" I replied. "You were murdered!"

"We are here now, darling." Mother soothed. "Follow us. Come with us."

"Yes! Come with us!" And then they ran to they took off running.

"I can't,…the company…" I protested with them.

"Come with us Rue." Gideon stood, smiling like he always had. Then he suddenly turned serious. "Do you not want to?" He asked.

"Of course I want to." I smiled at him. "But-"

"Then come on! Follow me!" He beamed. He sprinted up to a tree and began climbing. "They're up here!"

"Gideon wait!" I demanded, but he paid me no attention. "Gideon please, you have to explain…"

"Follow me." He smiled. I huffed at his flightliness , he had always been one to run off. I ran up to the tree he was ascending and began to climb.

"Gideon." I called for him and he disappeared into the thick of the branches. "What about the company?"

There was no reply. Only a weird clicking and snapping noise. "Gideon?" I asked.

I reached a large limb that was strong enough for me to stand on. "Gideon?!"

Behind a curtain of branches I heard more clicking and snapping. "I'm here Rue." I saw him, but he appeared shadowy again. "I'm alive and here."

The rest of my family appeared behind me. "All of us." They echoed.

My head swam trying to think clearly. My family was dead. My family was alive? My family was dead? What was that clicking noise? My family was dead. My family was alive. Where was I? Was the company alright? My family was alive. My family was alive.

With a great mental shove that seemed to drain my strength I shook my head, suddenly and surprisingly aware for the first time in days. My family was dead.

I drew my sword from it's scabbard and pointed it at the image of my dear brother. "You are _not_ Gideon!" I hissed.

And then I stabbed him. His image gave a high pitched cry, something not human. The world around me became clearer. His image melted, transforming before me, growing large and black and sprouting too many limbs.

A spider. A spider even bigger than a wolf.

It shuddered, screamed and died, my blade lodged in his head. I shrieked at the top of my lungs as I saw giant spiders where my family had been. I tried to fight but the things were awfully fast and even though I managed to cut a few legs, many more grabbed hold of me and began spinning me around, winding me in something sticky.

Soon I could not see past the webbing covering me. Plunged into darkness, and unable to move in the harsh confines, I was as helpless as a child. A spider picked me up and carried me off. My heart pounded. I was be taken away from the company. Something bumped into me and I realised it was a body.

They had found the company too.

This did not off me any comfort though. I knew very well what the spider's would likely do with us and I cringed thinking of it. Dying in battle was honorable, getting squashed by a troll was quick at least. Having an abnormally large spider eat me alive was not how I had hoped to meet the end of my days.

My heart continued to pound as I hung in the web, feeling a strange mix of weightlessness, tinged with the pull of gravity. Ever so often a spider leg would brush past me and I shuddered.

Then they left, as suddenly as they had come. I heard another one shrieking in pain. What was happening?

The webbing was cut and I fell, my yell of surprise muffled by the webbing. Something loose and hanging (smaller webs I imagined) caught my fall though and soon I landed on the ground with a light thud. Certainly not a graceful fall, but one that had nicely torn loose some of the encasing webbing. I ripped it off me as soon as I felt a solid surface on my back.

The company surrounded me, all covered in webbing, pulling the tangled bits from their clothes. I grabbed my sword which had been stuck to my side.

"Oin, Glion, Balin…Dwalin, Ori there you are, Dori, Nori, Fili and Kili, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Thorin…Bilbo?" Not again, I thought. He was forming a habit of disappearing it seemed.

I heard the now familiar clicking and snapping noise and realised that spiders were crawling and dropping down from the tree canopy.

"Look out!" I yelled, jumping to my feet and holding my sword in front of me. Everyone grabbed their weapons, still covered in pieces of web, and started to fight.

I dashed in between dozens of spindly, sharp legs. I tried to dismember as many limbs as I possibly could, while avoiding pincers and footfalls. Slicing through another leg on a spiders left side it lost balance and toppled over.

I stabbed it in the pit of it's stomach. The air around me was filled was shrieks and yells. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the company literally pulling a spider apart. I grimaced, but was happy that there were safe, and defending themselves well. I turned my attention to Ori, who still only had a slingshot and kept close him, cutting my way through the spiders.

I saw nothing but the spiders and dwarves and the dim glint on their swords and axes. Finally we had killed enough of them to get ourselves away. Only to have more drop from the trees. The company stopped short. We couldn't fight this forever.

We didn't have to.

Men jumped down from the sky as if the distance were but jumping off the bottom step of a stairwell. Tall men. Elvish men. I frowned, Beorn's words circling in my head.

They killed many of the spiders, expertly so in fact, but within a mere moment I had an arrow pointed toward my face. Perhaps this was what Beorn had been speaking of.

I was pulled back from the arrowhead and straight into a group of dwarves. I stared at a blond elf in front of us, who spoke in words icy enough to match Thorin's " Do not think I won't kill you Dwarf. It would be my pleasure."

Clearly the dislike the dwarves held for these elves was mutual.

Kili yelled out for help behind us. "Kili!" My words were an echo of Fili. A spider had grabbed him and the breath caught in my throat. Kili had momentarily lost his weapons. There were more spiders racing for him, seeing him caught.

Out of nowhere _she _appeared.

Her hair was a combination of autumn leaves and fire. And she killed the oncoming spiders, moving with gracefulness and pure force. Then she rushed boldly up to an arachnid and held it back with a single blade. I was in awe. I had never seen another woman fight so great (or fight at all) in my life.

Another giant spider came crawling towards a weaponless Kili from behind. "Throw me a dagger!" He shouted at the red haired elf maiden. "Quick!"

"If you think I am giving you a weapon, dwarf," She said in a voice that was lovely as any elves but more fierce, "then you are mistaken." She threw a blade into the spider's head easily, stabbing the spider she was holding off in the stomach.

Now it was Kili who was in awe.

"Thank goodness." I sighed in relief seeing my friend unharmed. Fili relaxed visibly beside me.

"Search them." The blond elf commanded.

I knew that they would take away our weapons. And the last thing I wanted was to be around these elves unarmed. "Ori!" I hissed quietly. "Give me your slingshot!"

"Why?" He whispered back as the elves made their way closer to us.

"It's the only weapon I can wear around my leg!" I whispered back. "Quickly now!" Ori tossed it to me and I quickly stepped through the 'Y' of the slingshot, bringing it up snugly around my thigh. They wouldn't dare search under my skirt. Now I would have a weapon.

It did hurt to see my beautiful blade taken from me though.

"Hey, give that back it's private!" Gloin demanded. I noticed that the blond elf had taken the keepsake frame from his pockets. The elf then insulted the portraits, referring to Gimli as the spawn of a goblin.

Fili was having knives taken away from him left and right. With each one they took I thought it would be the last and then another appeared out of nowhere.

Dwalin looked as though he wanted to strangle the elf who took hold of his war hammer and axe.

Thorin's blade was taken as well and this was handed to the blond elf, who seemed to recognize it.

This was not good.

"Where did you get this?" He asked Thorin.

"It was given to me." Thorin spoke harshly, but honestly.

The elf glared and pointed the tip of the blade to Thorin's throat. "Not just a thief, but a liar as well." He spat.

"He does not lie!" I hissed, lowly, as I knew an outburst would end badly. I did not care for our leader to be threatened so. However, the elf turned to me as though I had spoken outright.

Elves had rather keen hearing I realised.

"Are you the maid we heard screaming?" He asked.

I frowned, but nodded.

"What are you doing with them?" He inquired, his distaste clear in his tone. "Were you kidnapped?"

"We would never do such a thing!" Dwalin shouted.

"How _dare _you accuse us of such a crime! " Dori exclaimed.

"I am part of their company." I replied.

"Milord," One of the elves spoke up, holding my sword, the symbols shining. "Her blade is not dwarvish."

"And she is certainly not a dwarf herself." The elf maiden observed.

The blond elf, who must have been a noble at least to have such a title, examined my sword. The maiden said something in elvish, but her eyes wandered to the symbols, so I knew she must have been inquiring about them.

"I saw a blade like this centuries ago." The blond elf spoke. "It's nymphian."

Every elf present eyed me up and down. "Where are you from?" The elf maid asked me.

"My homeland is a fortnight's journey from Mirkwood." I said. "I was born and raised in the great forest of the East." I eyed them curiously. "Why?" I was a bit disturbed by the looks I was getting.

The auburn haired and blond elves shared a look. The maid looked down at me "I assume you left the East forest during your life?"

I did not answer , but the look in my eyes must have gave me away. The blond elf gave a sharp command and then we were walking toward the domain of Mirkwood. The dark, sick trees gave way to fresher, greener ones.

I began to worry, for I could not see Bilbo yet, nor had anyone else. I closed my eyes and prayed he would reappear again like he had the last time.

"Fili…I'm worried. I don't like the way they're staring at me." I whispered. "Beorn said I should not meet with the elves of Mirkwood, that I should stay away."

"Stay strong. We'll get out of here as soon as we can." He whispered back.

"I had hoped we'd never cross paths with them." I replied quietly.

"If we hadn't I'd be dead." Kili whispered at me. "How do you suppose she learned to fight like that?"

"Maybe she also has seven brothers." I joked, despite the growing sense of dread in my stomach as we were forced through the great gates. I looked behind me, hoping to see Bilbo, but I saw nothing.

He must have been the one to free us from the webs. He had drawn the spiders off, he had killed one of them. He had been so brave…and now I didn't even know if he was alive or dead. I hoped he was alive and safe somewhere far away from those dreadful things. And out of the dreadful thick of the forest where our minds had become so muddled.

But I did not have much time to worry over him, dear as he was.

We were swiftly guided through the corridors and then into a large, open room, the focal point of which was a magnificent throne. And on it sat another blond elf, similar to the one in the hunting party.

An elf I had never seen, but had heard the name of.

Thranduil, the elven king of Mirkwood.


	22. Chapter 21

**Update time! Oh, I have feeling you guys may like this one...as usual I don't own the Hobbit.**

Thranduil certainly looked like a king, and a terribly powerful one at that. The silver of his robes caught every bit of light. His expression was a hard, focused one, set in eyes so blue you'd think of the color of the sky or a gemstone. His throne was an incredible piece of antler, from what would have been the largest elk I would ever see. Sitting on it, on a raised platform, he looked large and overbearing and mighty. His crown was what captured my attention most. I had expected a band, something like Elrond's but more detailed still. It was, in fact, a delicate (and sharply pointed) array of twisted, thin branches, highlighted not with jewels, but with pieces of fire holly, rusty red against the solid brown. It sat across the back of his head, the deeper colors standing out against the bright blond of his hair.

There appeared to be a page in the corner of the room, one who had obviously told Thranduil we were being marched down to his throne room. The door was slammed behind us. I fidgeted where I stood. Everyone surrounded me, tightly.

Thranduil cast one cold, long glance over us all. I shook when his eyes fell upon me. Fili caught my wrist, much like he had in the Thunder battle with the Stone Giants.

"There are only two I wish to speak with." He said, at last. "Deliver the rest to the cells."

The company and I did not take kindly to this. "Who are those two?" Thorin asked.

"Yourself, Thorin Oaknsheild, and the nymphian maiden you forced to travel with you."

"No one forced her to travel with us." Thorin responded.

My response was to hold more tightly to Fili's hand. "Fili…" I whispered. "This isn't good."

"And if we refuse to leave?" Dwalin growled.

"I would think that very unwise." Thranduil replied, lowly. "Not only on your behalf but theirs as well."

Thorin turned to the company. "Leave." He said.

"But Thorin-" Fili started, nodding toward me.

"I'll look after Rue." He replied.

Fili looked at me, and I stared back. I nodded at him. "Don't worry. I'll be safe with your uncle."

At this, the company began to exit the throne room, none too happy, but with their heads still held high. Fili shook my shoulders. "You'll be fine. Keep strong, alright?"

"Alright." I replied. "I'll be with you soon. I promise."

Fili turned and left with Kili, and then it was only Thorin, Thranduil, a few elven guards, and myself in the throne room.

The elven king rose from his throne and descended the steps of the platform in one fluid movement. "We have laws against trespassing within our borders." He stated, his voice oddly casual.

"You should make a trail easier to follow then." I whispered to myself, knowing full well he could hear me. Thranduil did stare at me for an instant before turning his full attention to Thorin.

"Someone may have mentioned that noble a quest is at hand." He spoke. "A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon." He circled us and I subconsciously took a step closer to Thorin. I certainly did not enjoy the fact that they knew our traveling purpose. It made me worry as to what else they knew. Particularly what Beorn had vaguely mentioned.

"I myself," the elven king continued, "suspect a more prose account of attempt of burglary…or something of that ilk." His eyes flashed over to me again, and I knew he was suggesting they had kidnapped me.

"I found them in my own travels and decided to join them, _on my own free will_." I defended as calmly as I could.

Thranduil merely nodded at my words. He leaned down closer to Thorin. "You found a way in." He said. "You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule. The king's jewel: the Arkenstone."

Arkenstone? No one had ever mentioned that jewel to me before. Did Thorin require it to be ruler? "Thorin, what is he talking about?" I asked, as quietly as I could. "You never mentioned any 'Arkenstone'."

Thorin tried to quiet me "Be silent."

"Has he not told you of the true reason he wants his kingdom back?" Thranduil asked me, getting a little too close. "It's not for his subjects, it is for his undying _greed_. So he can have the rare treasure and hoard it away, just as the dragon does."

I glared at Thranduil. Thorin was not reclaiming a kingdom for such a selfish reason. He cared for his people. He wanted his home back. If the stone mattered so much I would have heard of it by now, wouldn't have I?

Thorin did not speak, but his eyes narrowed at Thranduil. "It is precious to you beyond measure." The king of Mirkwood continued to taunt. "I understand that." He smiled, but it was the secretly wicked smile of someone who knows he is the powerful than the other, who has the advantage. "There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems, made of starlight." He spoke. Of course. And I easily imagined who he hoped would find them for him. "I offer you my help."

"I am listening." Thorin replied, which I was slightly startled by. He had a strange little smirk growing at the corners of his mouth.

"I will let you go," Thranduil offered, "if you but return what is mine."

So that was why he was imprisoning us. Now he had the perfect opportunity to get what he wanted, with no real consequence to himself.

"A favor for a favor." Thorin replied, as strangely casual as Thranduil.

"You have my word." Thranduil promised. "One king to another."

Thorin's expression immediately turned bitter. "I would not trust Thranduil, the great king to honor his word," His voice rose, echoing throughout the room. "should the end of all days be upon us!" He turned sharply and pointed accusingly at Thranduil. "You lack all honor!" He spit out.

Thranduil appeared to observe him in a surprised, yet stately, manner, but his eyes narrowed, his patience growing very short, very quickly.

"I have seen how you treat your friends!" Thorin blared. "We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help…and you turned your back!"

I stared, my eyes no longer narrowed at Thranduil. How could he…how could anyone…do something like that?

"You turned away from the suffering of my people!" Thorin shouted. "And the inferno that destroyed us -!" He continued in harsh khuzdal.

"Do not speak to me of dragon fire!" Thranduil hissed sharply, suddenly in the dwarf king's face. "I know it's wrath and ruin." He snarled. Thranduil shuddered and then an incredible and horrifying change came over his face. The flawless pale skin disintergrated, revealing muscle tissue and bone across his cheek, his eye clouding over with blindness. "I have faced the great serpents of the North." He then flinched back and it was restored to the perfection it was before.

There must have been powerful healing and concealing spells on it. Any ordinary man injured like that would be dead.

"I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon." Thranduil said harshly. "But he would not listen."

Thranduil began to ascend the platform, back his throne. "You're just like him." He stated. He then waved his hand.

A pair of guards grabbed Thorin and began to pull him away.

Without me.

"Thorin!" I yelled, grabbing onto him. "Don't leave me here with them!"

"Rue!" He shouted back, breaking free of the guard's hold and grabbing hold of me as well.

The guards began to pull him away again, but we held fastly to each other. During this struggle Thranduil stood in front of his throne, watching the whole affair. "Stay here if you will, and rot." He spoke above our din.

I was suddenly lifted from the floor and pulled harshly away from Thorin. "No!" I shrieked in protest. "Put me down, I have to go with him!" I saw it was the blond elf from the hunting party.

"Rue!" Thorin shouted again, being dragged backward out of the throne room.

"A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf." Thranduil called out as Thorin was pulled down the stairs and toward the door.

"We won't leave without you!" Thorin shouted. And then the doors closed with a loud bang and he was gone.

And now it was only a king, a hunter, and myself.

"Put her down, Legolas." Thranduil said, more calmly now, seating himself on his throne. Then he added "Could you go and bring the chest, my son?"

Alright, so now it was only a king, a prince, and myself.

Legolas nodded, and exited and then I suddenly felt very small and very powerless under Thranduil's direct gaze.

He then smiled, a less wicked and more natural smile this time. "Come here, my child." He held out his hand and intoned for me to come and sit by his throne.

"I'm fine standing." I said.

"I insist." Thranduil replied. I didn't know what I should do, so I did as he asked, climbing the steps to his throne and, reluctantly, kneeling at his feet. "I see that you are a nymph, but of what domain?" He asked.

"The East." I said, shortly.

"You are called Rue?" He asked, having caught my name from Thorin.

"Yes." I nodded.

"How did you come to be in the company of Thorin Oakenshield?"

"I was traveling, and I crossed paths with him and his company." I explained. "They allowed me to share their camp for a few nights and well, to shorten the tale a few nights turned into many." I gave him a quick glare. "And they all have been nothing but decent and respectful." I added.

"It sounds as if you were traveling alone." Thranduil observed. "Why?"

I flinched, but managed to say "My family died."

"How unfortunate." Thranduil said, sympathetic of course, but there was something almost curious in his tone, as if he were making sense of something. "If you do not mind my prying, may I ask when?"

"Two years ago." I responded. "And I do mind."

Thranduil was lost in thought for a moment. "What do you mean by all this questioning?" I asked, trying to sound confident, rather than concerned.

"We had a curious occurrence here two years ago." Thranduil spoke. "An elderly man, a nymph, was lost within our wood. When we found him he was near madness, and quite ill. We brought him here and tried to heal him, but his sickness was too far advanced. He spun a strange tale while he lay in the healing ward." Thranduil stared at me. "He spoke of a terrible massacre of his colony, and being captured and enslaved, forced to watch as the fires moved farther and farther east."

I stared back at him, shocked. "But…it could not have happened. You said so yourself he was near madness…."

"We thought so as well." Thranduil continued. "But the story grew. He told us of how he escaped in the company of a pair of Skin-Changers, how they tried to raft back to their homeland, how the young one drowned before they could save her…"

No. Beorn…My eyes widened.

"He then wandered to our forest and that is when we found him." Thranduil went on. "He survived only a few days in our care, but before he passed, he made us swear that should another nymph of the East find his, or her, way here we were to give them something."

Legolas then entered again, walking toward us. He carried with him a small chest. I recognized the symbols on it; it was nymphian. He laid it down beside me.

"He carried this chest with him when we found him." Thranduil finished. "And you are the only nymph that's been in Mirkwood since then."

I didn't want to open it, even though what was inside now belonged to me. The two elves were staring at me. Slowly, I undid the latch, and lifted the lid a crack. Then, with shaking hands, I opened it.

It was filled with ashes.

"He said it was the remains of the last temple of the last colony." Thranduil said, softly.

My mind snapped out of reality, briefly, knowing what that meant.

"No." I breathed, touching the ashes, sifting through them with my fingers. "No. No. It's can't be. I can't be…" I couldn't finish the sentence, my hand covered my mouth and I drew in a shaky breath, tears welling in my eyes.

They looked at me, with real sympathy. "No." I said to them, shakily. I slammed the chest shut and stuttered for breath, fighting with everything I had to keep my tears from spilling in front of them.

I buried my face into my arms across the top of the chest and began to whisper prayers. Loneliness, a thousand times more tangible than I had ever felt, flooded me. My heart felt as if someone had stuck their hand in my chest and squeezed it tightly.

I felt a hand, Thranduil's hand, on my shoulder. I snapped up from my crumpled form."Rue, you are now a creature most unique, the last bearer of a culture. Something as rare and significant as yourself should be guarded. Not made to journey through perils on a quest that could very well destroy you and everything your people stood for." What was Thranduil suggesting? "The nymph did not make us promise us this, but I feel it would be best if you stayed within Mirkwood. I would gladly make you a ward of the monarch, and you would be entrusted into my care. We will find room for you here, and you will be treated well."

I sniffed, still in my own agony. Then I practically snarled at him. "Never." I hissed. This brought forth rather surprised reactions from Thranduil and Legolas. "I would rather be with the dwarves in the dungeon than with you in your palace!" I spat out. Furious and grief-stricken I stood to my feet. "Thorin may be lowly in your eyes but he is greater in mine than you will ever be, and I shall gladly call him my king! To me you are nothing but a cold, heartless man who tore the last pieces of my world apart with the opening of a box!" I choked back tears. "A cold, heartless man, too vain to even show so much as thin line of his _hideous scar_!"

Thranduil's face stiffened, and then he yelled out something in elvish. Guards appeared again. "Take her to the tower." Thranduil ordered.

"Tower?" I asked, surprised. "But the company is being sent to the dungeon."

"And you, my lady, are being sent elsewhere." Thranduil replied coldly. "I hope you remember the face of your king, you will not be seeing him, or any of your other friends, again soon."

I fought the whole way through the halls, screaming the company's names. Thorin, Bofur, Kili, Dwalin, Fili. Their names were the only words I could manage. Fili. I never wanted anyone at my back fighting with me so badly. Or simply holding my hand. I was shoved (perhaps a little roughly) into a room that was indeed nestled high up in what looked like the branches of tree. The tree must have been formed into a tower of sorts.

The room was plain as far as elvish standards went, but I knew it was luxurious in comparison to the cells my friends were in.

I curled up in a ball on the floor, eyes shut tight. I knew then I was the last of my kind, and I felt as though an invisible cord I had previously been unaware of had attached me to my homeland. And now it had been cruelly severed. I lay like this until the sun began to go down and the moon began to creep up.

I recalled Fili's words to me, to stay strong. I would. I sat up and blinked back an trace of tears, squashing down my feelings and forcing myself, with a good deal of concentration, to think of a way to get out of this tower and to the dungeon. There was only one thing on my mind and that was to be rejoined with them, if only for a few minutes. When Thorin returned without me, they must have started to worry. I had to let them know I was alright.

Even if I was falling apart inside.

But how was I going to get out? I remembered Ori's slingshot around my leg, and tore it off. Navestal bless the pitiful weapon! And there was even a rock in my boot! Oh thank goodness…

Further search revealed only a broken iron nail.

Now what? I had to get someone to unlock the door. I peered under the threshold and was happy to see a pair of boots.

What was I going to do? I had one shot with a slingshot and a nail. And who was I fooling? The door had a tiny slot for meals, but it was impractical for much else. They'd never open the door. Unless…

Unless I was injured…badly enough to need a healer.

I grabbed the slingshot and stone, hiding them behind me. Then I grabbed the nail, pulling up my skirt to reveal my leg. I winced, then looked away, and drew the iron across the skin, cutting myself. Blood blossomed from the cut , already dripping down the side of my leg. I tossed the nail aside.

"Help!" I shouted. "Is anyone out there?! My leg is bleeding!"

"What happened?" The elf outside responded. "You're not lying are you?" He demanded. I wiped my hand across the cut, which was beginning to sting, and thrust my bloody hand out the meal slot.

"No." I answered. "It must have been the spiders." I continued. "Please, I'm hurt badly!"

The guard sighed. "I'll fetch some bandages and see what I can do." He then wondered away. I stood, something my leg did not like yet, and readied the stone in the slingshot. I had this one chance, and with great amounts of luck I would manage to hit him at the base of his skull. I'd done similar when hunting and it rendered many animals unconscious. A good strong shot should do the same.

The door opened and I pretended to lean against the bed frame, meekly. He thrn turned to close the door. I fired.

The stone made solid contact with his skull. He fell. I walked gingerly over to him. He was out cold. It worked! I had feeling after this the company wouldn't tease Ori so much for having a slingshot as a weapon.

I ran, having no clear clue of where I should be going to get to the cells. I only wanted to get to all of them, and embrace them all. They were there for me when I was alone, they had accepted me, they cared for me. And now I needed them more badly than ever.

I knew only to keep going downwards and finally I reached a damp corridor with barred doors. "Thorin! Fili! Kili! Dori, Gloin!" I called out for each of them.

"Rue?!" The loud whisper came from down the halls. It was Balin.

"Hurry and wake up lads!" Bofur yell-whispered. "It's the lass!"

"She's alright?!" I heard Ori respond.

I ran down the hall until, at last, I found them. "Rue!" Fili and Kili cried out in unison.

"Thorin, where's Thorin?" I breathed. They pointed toward him and ran up to the bars of his cell.

"Rue, thank Mahal." He sighed. "What happened?"

I choked back on more sobs, pitifully then. Thorin spotted the blood seeping through my skirt over my leg. "They didn't-?!" He started, outraged.

"No, no. I had to do that…to escape…" I breathed, shaking all over again.

The whole company was staring at me and I felt so relieved to be surrounded by them again. I felt at home with them. I shook worse. "Rue, what's wrong?" Thorin asked.

I wish that question wasn't all it took but it was.

I broke. In front of Thorin, the king under the mountain.

I burst into silent tears, sinking to my knees and burying my face in my hands. I choked on my tears. "Thorin….he showed me a chest full of ashes…there were from the last colony…it's gone…my home is gone…my people are gone…" I cried.

"Rue…" Thorin's voice was heavy.

"Oh lassie…" Balin said, from the back of the cell.

I tried to blink back my tears. "But it's going to…be alright…you're my family now…my home now….I think you have been for a while now…you mean more to me than the colony did…" I looked up at him and stopped crying long enough to smile, determined. "You're my king now. And all of you are the dearest people to my heart." The tears resumed. "I…they'll notice I'm gone…I only have a few minutes…I want to make the most of them…" I stood, and embraced Thorin, pressing close to the bars. He returned the embrace. I gave his cheek a quick kiss. "Thorin." I smiled through tears. "Balin." I turned to the darling old dwarf.

"Rue." He sighed, mist in his eyes too. He hugged me through the bars as well and accepted a kiss.

"Dwalin." I repeated the exercise, rushing from cell to cell.

I embraced each and every one of them, and gave each one a small kiss upon his cheek. Ori was delighted to hear that it was his slingshot that had aided my escape. Bofur smiled and said "That's our lass."

"Kili." I said, more tears falling down my face. He gave me a solid hug which I returned.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in condolence. "You better hurry. Tauriel was here only a half hour ago."

I kissed his lightly bearded cheek. "Tauriel?" I asked.

"The elf maiden. Hair as red as a fire moon? Saved my life?"

"Oh. Yes." I nodded. "Fili?" I called for him.

"Rue." He appeared, and we pressed ourselves as close against the bars as we possibly could. Oh Fili. He felt warm and solid and his presence surrounding me was what I needed to remember that I was not alone after all. I broke away from him, and gave him a small, true smile.

"I'm with you now. Whether you're in a dungeon or a kingdom, I'm with you. You're my family now." I glanced over every one of them. "All of you."

Fili smiled. "And we're with you. Always." He promised. He thrust his hands through the bars and held my face, his thumbs brushing away tears.

I smiled a little at the action. "I'm sorry, I was very strong, but-"

"Don't apologize." Fili replied. I laced my fingers with his on my face.

"There she is!" The shout echoed down from the passageways above. "She's with the dwarves!"

Panic filled me. "Run." Fili looked at me seriously. "Run out of here and don't stop until you're out of this place."

"I'm not leaving you." I replied, giving him a glare for thinking I should.

"Then where are they keeping you?" Fili asked, hurriedly, grabbing my elbows when I tried to bolt away.

"In a tower, it's part of some tree, in the western most part this place, I think." I answered, just as quickly.

I heard footsteps approaching. "Fili, I have to leave!" I protested. I quickly knelt back down and hurriedly and haphazardly tried to kiss his cheek.

I ended up catching the corner of his mouth with my lips. For part of a second I felt so light I imagined a simple breeze may shoot me miles into the air. Something warm dropped low in my stomach, registering what is happening. Then it all sank in, and my heart felt like it had stopped. When I pulled away my eyes were wide and I was mortified.

"Rue…?" Fili looked at me, just as surprised at the half-kiss. The sound of footfalls became louder.

I ran, feeling his eyes on my back.


	23. Chapter 22

**It's a weekend update! Yay! I don't know how I make enough time to write two updates a week still (don't worry I have the Wednesday update all written and ready to go) but it happens. I don't own the Hobbit unfortunately.**

I was caught. Naturally I could not get away with them following so close behind. They certainly were not very pleased with me either. I was 'escorted' (that is what they referred to it as) back to my room and this time I would not be getting out it seemed. They had taken Ori's slingshot. I should have thought to put it back around my leg.

I shed a few more tears, the feeling of being alone settling in again. I thought of the company, sitting in their cells. I thought of Fili. I touched my lips where his and mine had been together for brief second.

The whirlpool feeling of embarrassment rose up in my stomach, accompanied by a warm, fluttery feeling like when he had held my shoulder during my nightmare a while ago. What was happening with me? I imagined I'd hardly be able to look at him anymore, and yet I wanted to be right beside him in the cells.

The doorknob turned a few minutes later and I snapped out of my thoughts. The door opened and in stepped the red haired elf maiden, Tauriel.

"I think the king can see why they let you join a quest now." She said. "And you only had a slingshot…" She mused. "If we weren't keeping you as a prisoner, I might even congratulate you on your skill." Her voice was as graceful as her stride.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

Tauriel held up a role of bandages. "I heard you were injured."

I nodded. "Not by the spiders though like I said…I actually had to cut my leg myself."

Tauriel appeared to frown. "Why would you injure yourself?" She took a few steps toward me.

"I had to. To get someone to unlock the door." I gazed her up and down. "You don't need to bandage it up. It was my own foolishness."

"I wouldn't have known about your leg, if Kili and the blond dwarf hadn't mentioned it on my patrol." Tauriel replied. "They wanted me to check on you."

"How are they all?" I asked.

"They are doing fine." Tauriel promised me, her tone a soothing one. "May I tend you now?" Her's was probably the nicest reception I thought I would ever have in Mirkwood.

"Alright…" I slowly agreed.

I seated myself upon a stool and Tauriel poured water into a dish and knelt beside me and began to work, her face serious once more. I was grateful for her then because she had to lift my skirt to tend to the cut and I knew I would have never been comfortable with a man doing something like that, renowned elvish healer or not. "How…how is it?" I asked, not even sure if I should be speaking with her now.

"It is a shallow cut. It will heal well." She replied. Tauriel had a lovely face I realised. Well, all the elves did, but hers was different from theirs. And none of the other elves I'd seen had red hair like hers.

"You're different from the other elves." I spoke.

"I am a Silvan elf." Tauriel said. "Mirkwood was not my birthplace."

"Then why are you here?" I asked. I realized my tone had been poor, and sounded as though I thought Mirkwood a lowly place to live. Tauriel noticed it too, and looked up at me. "I'm sorry." I apologized quickly. "I hadn't meant to make Mirkwood sound so awful. I'm merely in a bad position to admire it…"

Tauriel smiled a little, as if she had found my comment humorous. "The spiders spread into our territory and my colony dispersed. We scattered to different realms. I wanted to wander to some place far off. I was youthful then and fantasized about the world, seeing new places, sleeping under the starry night sky... I came to Mirkwood eventually and Thranduil found me."

"Ah." I nodded. "Do Silvan elves let their women fight?"

"No." Tauriel responded. "I learned to fight here in Mirkwood."

"You're very good." I complimented. "Who taught you?"

"Legolas." She replied.

"The prince?" I asked, surprised.

Tauriel nodded. "He taught me well. I am now the Captain of the Guard." She smiled a little again. "I owe him quite a lot."

"My brothers taught me how to fight." I said, then frowned. "But that was a long time ago."

Tauriel bowed her head a little. "I heard about the Eastern nymph colonies. I am sorry for your loss."

"You shouldn't be apologizing." I interrupted her. "You captured me, and are containing me here. This entire conversation is probably too friendly for a prisoner and her captor to be having." I laughed a little at the idea of it. "And it sounds as if you spoke with Kili in a friendly manner as well."

"You know of my conversation with him?" Tauriel asked, sounding a little surprised.

"He made mention of you being there shortly before I ran down. I have no idea what you two were talking about though, but from the sound of it, you definitely weren't cursing eachother's names." I smirked. "In fact, he complimented that your hair was as red as a fire-moon."

Tauriel smiled at the mention of Kili and fire-moons. It did not last long on her face, but for a moment it was there, plain to be seen. Then she turned serious once again.

"Your leg is properly bandaged now." She informed me. "Rest well…"

"Rue." I answered for her.

She nodded and walked back to the door. "The door will remained locked from now on." She added. "You surprised quite a few elves today with your daring escape."

I nodded. "I thought as much." She opened the door to exit. "You know," I said, "it's really a shame others have decided we are to be enemies." Tauriel stopped in the doorway and looked at me. "I have a feeling you and I would have made good friends. We're both strong fighters, clever, and live surrounded by men. We still manage to be ladylike." I motioned to her dress and mine. "We both wanted to travel and see the world when we lost our homes, and well, now we each have a different fate awaiting for us. And we enjoy where it's led us all the same." There was silence for a few seconds. "Of course, it was only just a thought." I excused.

Tauriel nodded, saying nothing, and left.

/

I sat in the tall branches of the tree, pressed close against the limbs. It was cold out today, a windy chill that arrived with the coming of spring. I pulled my cloak closer around me. The wind howled, so roughly it sounded like a scream in the air. Above me was a cloudy, gray sky, spreading on and on, to the edge of the world.

There was a bow in my hands, and a quiver of arrows at my back.

And there was a deer.

I slowly shifted in position, pulling an arrow out of the quiver. I notch the arrow, and take my aim, right at the creatures neck. I felt that something was rather different this time I was hunting. My hands were more sure in their hold position. My arms felt stronger than they had before. I pulled the string and arrow back, and found that I could pull farther back than I remembered doing so before.

I stared at the deer. With this new strength I would be able to kill it in a single shot.

The bark cracked against my weight, and the sharp, sudden noise broke even against the sound of the howling wind. The deer shot it's head straight up and wildly looked around itself, sensing a danger. It laid its eyes upon me and then began to sprint off.

As it burst into the dense bush I fired. Hastily I climbed down from my hunting perch, and chased after the animal. I clambered through the bushes and then came upon a clearing.

What I saw caused me to shriek.

It was the company. Every dwarf and the hobbit and even the Grey wizard. And all shot full of arrows. Their blood leaked onto the grass. My second family…also dead and broken.

The screaming wind filled the air, and it echoed with laughter. A deep, dark laughter. My head shot up and I saw his white, scarred body. The pale orc stood on the edge of the clearing, laughing at me atop his ghostly white warg. He picked up a crossbow and aimed it at me.

Then fired.

/

I shot straight up in my bed. My eyes were wide and heart racing. Grief reared it's ugly head again. In the small dark chamber I felt as if I were miles from any person. Tears swam in my eyes and a few spilled from the corners of my eyes.

I thought of my poor friends in the dungeon. I scowled at the thought of Thranduil, keeping me locked in here, to spend the rest of my days away from them.

I thought of Fili. I still blushed thinking of all the silly things I'd done around him. Falling from my tub, having him carry me to Beorn's kitchen…giving him that half-kiss. The thought of that made me feel breathless with humiliation and some queer excitement that swam through my blood in the same way it did before I was about to have a good spar.

I couldn't understand the strange feeling. The humiliation I knew keenly, but the excitement was something new to me. I thought it could be just the notion of kissing a man. I had had a few stolen kisses in the colony, and tiny thrills had consumed me then, making me smile myself stupid. The idea of secretly kissing a man behind one shop or another was exhilarating and I always felt a little giddy inside when I found not one person in my family had even noticed that me and whoever it was had slipped away together briefly.

I blamed the excitement on thrill seeking. Or the memory of it, as the half-kiss itself had been an accident.

Missing everyone terribly, and feeling hollow and numb, I picked up my anklet from the floor, beside my boots. I remembered finding it in the troll gave, how they had tossed it back and forth.

How Fili had brought it back to me when I had thrown it away in anger.

I placed it back around my ankle. It caught a stray ray of moonlight and sparkled, the little silver flowers shining and the tiny blue stone glinting in every possible way.

There was sound, soft but present. Then another, this time a little louder, a little closer. It nearly sounded like someone was coming up the stairs. I laid down in my bed. It was likely another guard.

"Rue?" A familiar voice called through the door, whispering harshly. "Are you in there?"

"Bilbo?!" I nearly screamed.

"You're right, she's in here." Bilbo said to someone on the other side of the door. Keys rattled and the doorknob turned about rapidly.

The door burst open and there stood Bilbo and Fili. I immediately jumped from the bed and ran to them. Fili caught me a strong embrace. I buried my head in his chest, overjoyed he had came for me. I then turned to Bilbo and we embraced too.

"Where were you?!" I demanded, quickly kissing his cheek. "I thought you were lost for sure!"

"There's no time to explain." Bilbo said. "I wanted to come and get you myself but Fili insisted he knew where you were."

"The company's waiting, we have to hurry before the elves sober up." Fili added. They both grabbed an elbow of mine and then we were racing down the staircase and through the halls, going deep and deeper.

I was pulled through a series of stairwells until I noticed we were in a cellar. And based on the two very drunk elves who had fallen fast asleep at a table, I saw it was wine cellar. "We've got her!" Fili whispered.

Suddenly a dozen heads popped out of barrels stacked in a corner of the room. "Lassie!" Gloin cheered.

"I told you Fili would find her." Kili said to the whole company.

"Rue, thank Aule you're alright!" Dori smiled. "You gave us something of a scare."

"Were you spotted by anyone?" Thorin asked. Naturally, he was only one still serious and stoic, but I could see a gladness in his eyes that I was there. I shook my head.

"Hurry and get yourselves into some barrels you two." Bilbo said. "We don't have much time!" Fili and I crawled into our respective barrels, on either side of Kili.

"Thank you for mentioning my leg to Tauriel." I whispered, trying not to make the intoxicated elves. "She cleaned and bandaged it."

"Good." Fili nodded. He continued to look at me, and I knew what he was thinking of. I started to think of it as well and I felt my face heat up.

"Did she say anything about me?" Kili asked.

I smiled at him. "She smiled a little when I mentioned you."

Kili blushed and smirked, trying to hide it behind the rim of his barrel. I could not believe it. Kili was positively smitten with Tauriel! And maybe (if the smile was any indication)…just maybe…

"You might want to hold your breath." Bilbo said.

"Excuse me?" I asked, and then I felt myself tumbling around in my barrel as it rolled down a steep slope. I took in a large breath and just in time. I dropped quite suddenly and then heard I slash and water poured into the barrel, soaking my feet as it quickly bobbed back up.

Shooting up and spitting out some water I hurriedly looked around, casting my eyes nervously over to Fili. "Do you think Bilbo will realise he needs a barrel and someone to drop the floor?" I asked.

Bilbo yelped and dropped from the cellar chute just then. "Aye." Fili nodded.

Bilbo may not have been a strong swimmer, but the current pushed him over to us and he managed to grab hold onto the side of a barrel. It seemed like his idea was working well.

Unfortunately, when we burst out into the light this was not the case. The elves were definitely not taken with the idea of us escaping. I heard the grind of turning metal and saw that they were closing an iron gate, blocking our only way out. Everyone slammed against the gate, one barrel colliding with the next and the turbulent feelings and bumping were beginning to make my head spin.

An angry roar filled the air. And it certainly wasn't an elf.

It was orc.

"Look out!" I shouted as orcs leapt over the gate and descended upon us. Now we were really in trouble, stuck at the end of this stream and weaponless.

But that didn't mean we had given up. The dwarves around me continued to fight, using the water to their advantage. It turned out most orcs were not strong swimmers. I, on the other hand, knew I was reliant on a weapon, because I was simply not strong enough to punch an orc in the face so hard that it's jaw broke, as Dwalin was doing. My only defense was to hide in my barrel and pray they found it looked empty.

"Kili!" Fili yelled out and I popped up from my barrel to see what was happening to my friend.

"Kili, what are doing?!" I shouted, seeing the black haired dwarf had jumped out of his barrel and was proceeding to climb a series of steps to a lever that would open the little iron gate. "Get back here!"

"Rue, catch!" Bofur shouted, and tossed me a knife that fallen off an orc. I caught it deftly in the air and then sliced deeply into the ankle of an orc about to gain on Kili. The whole company was throwing knives and swinging swords to save our archer.

Kili reached the lever and I began to smile. But it never spread across my face. An arrow was fired from a strangely paler orc coated in metal, and struck Kili in the leg, below his knee.

"No!" I screamed.

"Kili!" Fili shouted, worried, as Kili tried to reach the lever still than grimaced from his injury and fell.

More orcs appeared. A large tear spilt from my eye, because I thought Kili would be gone, killed but a few feet away from me, right then and there.

Tauriel burst forth again, bow raised and began to fight with every bit of elfin gracefulness she had. She shot the orcs coming for Kili down. He stared at her in awe again. I stared at her in awe again. Here she wasn't supposed to be worried over our safety, and yet she fought of the orcs closing in on us all the same.

The ghostly orc who had shot Kili pointed to her and gave a loud, harsh command. Orcs raced toward her but then silver arrows flew through the air, hitting their targets perfectly. It was Legolas, I saw. Thank Navestal.

My barrel suddenly lurched forward and I looked up, surprised I had moved so suddenly, clinging to a piece of wet rock to keep me in place as other dwarves closer to the iron gate were suddenly swept forward over a waterfall.

I looked up and realised that Kili had managed to stand and pull upon the lever. I could not be more proud of him. Kili jumped down and neatly fell into the barrel which Fili was holding in place. The arrow in his leg snapped off when it hit against the side of the barrel. Kili went pale.

"We better let go!" I yelled. "The company is getting too far ahead."

"Are you alright Kili?" Fili asked.

Kili groaned in response.

Fili looked over to me. Then at the group of orcs all charging down the riverbank to kill us. And those coming toward us. "Let go now!" He yelled.

I did as he said immediately,( and I sure hope Thorin was proud I was listening to what someone told me to do rather than fighting on my own impulsiveness). I had let go of the rock and then was all but falling backwards in my barrel as I plummeted down the falls.

I heard nothing but a great splash when I hit the water at last. Water poured into my barrel until I was standing in it past my waist.

The current caught me, and I was pulled through the rapids at a brisk speed. I felt terribly disoriented, with my barrel spinning in circles and huge waves of water crashing up against my face. I sputtered for breath, my fingers clenching instinctively against the hilt of the orc knife I had with me.

I saw the orcs coming after us, which was unsettling to my stomach. My barrel rolled back and I saw a pair of figures racing through the tree branches.

Tauriel and Legolas.

They jumped down and were soon firing arrows at our mutual enemy. They fought well, their movements so smooth and elegant their fighting looked more like a dance.

Impressive as it was, I was also amazed when Thorin threw a spear toward an orc jumping down from an overhanging branch to attack Balin, nailing the creature to the branch by his throat. He grabbed the fallen weapon of the orc and this was tossed back a number of dwarves until Fili caught it and swung at the feet of another oncoming orc, causing it to fall into the water and be drowned within the torrent.

"Cut the log!" My eyes shot forward again. The company with the help of some acquired axes, was splitting a branch in two, on which half a dozen orcs stood. I saw it was about to break…and I was headed straight for it.

I ducked, just as my barrel slammed into a number of orc bodies. Water was doused over my head with all the splashing. With my barrel stalled by the number of obstacles an orc fired an arrow at me. It shot into my barrel, getting stuck hallway through. I yelped and saw him aiming to fire at me again. Tauriel twirled around, stabbing it in the side and sending it to it's knees, before she spun once more to fire another arrow and then twirled back to cut off it's head. Legolas followed her, shooting away his silver arrows.

Elves or not, Navestal bless them for their help.

"Rue, grab hold!" Fili demanded, and I reached out and caught his sleeve as he pulled me past the mess of branch and orc.

The current pulled Fili away from me, but I was catching up with everyone. Of course, my barrel had started to spin again, and this time I had to avoid the protruding arrowhead that seemed as though it would stab me in the stomach.

I did not know what to focus on my barrel moving faster than ever and whirling beyond control. Legolas was hopping across dwarf heads like stones over a brook, Bombur and his barrel had been uprooted from the river and were tumbling (most destructively) away, poor Bilbo was flailing about the side of an empty barrel trying to enter it, and I was beginning to get closer and closer to that damn arrowhead stuck in my barrel.

The arrow became my priority. I tried to untie the arrowhead from the shaft but the cord binding the two primitive pieces was too tightly wound for my fingers to do anything. I crouched low in the barrel, water now up to my chest, and gnawed at the dark string of hide with my teeth, hoping I could at least loosen it enough to untie it. The metal arrowhead tasted rotten and bitter, and it felt as though it burned my throat. Their metal was as awful and disgusting as they were.

Finally I pried enough of the binding loose to untie it, tossing the arrowhead away and pulling the rest of the arrow out. I shot up just in time to see an orc raising a nasty looking weapon to Legolas's backside. I was about to cry out a warning when a strange axe collided into it's chest. I turned around sharply.

Thorin had thrown it. Of all the people to spare an elf of Mirkwood, the last on my list would have been him, and yet…

I then noticed the elves had stopping moving, and were watching us float away. "Why are they no longer following?" I asked.

"We're out of Mirkwood's borders." Fili answered. "We've escaped."

I smiled brightly at this news, but then it falter when I laid eyes on Kili, who's face was twisted in pain. This was his reward, a shot to the leg, for saving us back there. I stared at him, as worried as Fili looked probably.

I wished I could have shared his pain. Taken some of it away and felt it myself so he wouldn't be alone in his agony.

Oh how literal that was to become.


	24. Chapter 23

**Time for another update! And time to finally meet Bard. And time for Fili and Rue to talk about what happened in Mirkwood ;) Enjoy, and I don't own the Hobbit (sadly).**

"We've lost the current." Dwalin announced as our barrels floated calmly down the river.

"Make for the shore." Thorin said, and I had a feeling everyone agreed, standing in their wet barrels. My own stomach still felt like it was spinning from all the movement. I wanted nothing more than to get back on land.

I slowly brought my barrel to the shores edge and then spilt out of it with all the water. I watched as Bombur had to be pulled from his barrel. Kili stumbled out of his, his face still tight with pain, and made his way quickly over to an array of rock. I hurried to my feet and over to him, the only one to beat me Fili.

"Kili…?" I asked. Fili was already trying to give his wound a decent examination. Kili pulled away from us both, briefly, to try and pull the remains of the arrow out of his leg. His face broke out in agony, and the process was just as painful and messy to watch. It was difficult for him to remove, much of the shaft had broken off when he jumped back into his barrel.

"Kili let me." I interrupted, unable to stand seeing him like that.

"I'll be fine." He replied, roughly.

"Don't try being stubborn with me," I responded coolly, "it won't work. I'm the greater opponent in that game." I knelt down and with my slender fingers gently pried the last bit of shaft forward, before pulling out the arrow remains, swiftly and suddenly. A string of ugly Khuzdel poured from Kili's mouth.

Bifur shook his head at Kili, replying in Khuzdel as well, and even though I still did not know a word of the language, I could have sworn he had said it wasn't polite to curse in front of a lady like that.

"We've got to keep moving." Thorin said, firmly. "The orcs will not be far behind. Everyone to their feet."

"Kili is hurt." Fili spoke up. "His wound needs to be cleaned and bandaged."

At this news, Oin came over and insisted upon checking Kili's leg himself. "I am the healer, you know." He said, firmly. Kili squirmed under all the unwanted attention, probably wanting nothing more than to get up and walk away, but his face was still pale from the pain of his injury.

"We've lost our bearings." Dori fretted. "How on earth will we make it to Erebor now?"

"We're so close though." Bilbo piped up. "I saw it in the forest from the treetops. It was right there, we can't be too far from it."

"Of all the irrational things you could have done!" I reprimanded Kili. "You scared me so badly!" I almost punched him in the shoulder, but stopped short, knowing he was enough hurt already. I touched his shoulder comfortingly instead. "Oh I wish you hadn't been shot."

"Funny, I'm thinking the same thing." Kili bit out a weak laugh.

"Bind his leg! You have two minutes." Thorin ordered.

Fili did not have to be told twice. Oin luckily kept bandages on his person and they had survived the escape from Mirkwood. Kili began to protest, claiming he was capable of bandaging his own leg, but Fili had none of it. "Stop squirming!" Fili smarted at him. "Mother would kill us both right now if she knew what had happened."

Kili nodded, knowingly, and let his brother wind bandages around his leg. I smiled at him, "Thank you." I said. "For taking that risk and opening the gate. I know it won't help your leg, but for everything it is worth, you deserve to know that we all owe you." I was about to say he had been very brave, but suddenly Fili and Kili both pushed me down behind the rocks.

I heard a sharp sound from something flying through the air. An arrow. And the thud of it embedding in wood. I looked over at Fili in surprise, my eyes asking for explanation. Kili picked up a large stone and looked as though he were going to throw it at something or someone, but it was shot out of his hand. I nearly shouted out, but I stopped myself.

"Do that again, and you're dead." A man's voice spoke, very seriously.

Everyone raised their hands. The man had a bow and arrows. "Excuse me…you're from laketown, if I'm not mistaken?" Balin spoke up. He man must have pointed an arrow at him, because he took a few steps backward and apologized for his sudden statement. My mouth was tight, and I remained hidden behind the rock Kili had sat on. "That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?"

It was a smart idea. On the water we'd be safe from the orcs and cover greater distance in less time. Not to mention we were now without supplies, weapons, and Kili needed something better than a roll of bandages to patch up his arrow wound.

"I am a bargeman, not a ferryman." The man retorted.

"Please." Balin pressed. "We lost everything. We need to refresh our supplies, and one of us is injured."

"You are in no position to be requesting something like that. It may very well be lies."

"Sir, we have a lady traveling with us." Balin protested.

"I see no la-" I stood up, taking a step closer to Fili, who put his hand on my shoulder protectively, and I looked into the dark eyes of a tall man with long dark hair. His clothes were old and worn, but looked like they still contained a good deal of warmth. I then realised how cold I was after being in a river and began to shiver.

The man lowered his bow. "I'll collect my barrels and leave." He said. "You're on your own."

The man began to collect the empty barrels (some of them quite battered by now) and roll them toward his barge.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"We try to convince him." Balin said. "Everyone please be respectable." He whispered to the company.

As the man was rolling the last barrel upon his boat, he spoke againspoke up again. "What makes you think I would help you?"

"Those boots have seen better days." Balin observed. "As has that coat." The man shook his head, as though he could not believe he was negotiating with us. Balin smiled. "No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?" he asked.

For the first time since meeting him, the Bargeman's mood lifted considerably at the mention of his children. "Three. A boy and two girls." He answered.

"And your wife, I imagine she's a beauty?" Balin continued.

"Aye." The Bargemans face fell. "She was."

My face fell with his. "Oh…I'm so sorry…"Balin apologized.

"C'mon with it. Enough with the niceities." Dwalin interrupted. "Let's get on with it."

"Dwalin!" I snapped at him as though he were a child and not a fully grown, and very strong, dwarven warrior.

"What's your hurry?" The Bargeman asked.

"What's it to you?" Dwalin responded.

"I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands." The Bargeman answered.

"We are but simple merchants, journeying from the Blue mountains to see our kin in the Iron hills." Balin replied, and I smiled at him, of all dwarves, pulling a farce.

"Simple merchants, you say?" The Bargeman mused.

Thorin stepped forward at this time. "We need food, supplies, weapons." He said. "Can you help us?"

The Bargeman looked at him, still unconvinced. 'I know where these barrels came from."

"What of it?" Thorin asked.

"I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I do not think it ended well." The Bargeman replied. "No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of king Thranduil." He answered. He turned to untie his barge from the pier.

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen." Balin said.

"Aye." He agreed. "But for that you'd need a smuggler."

"For which we'd be willing to pay double." Balin nodded. Most of the dwarves had no complaint with this but Gloin appeared unhappy.

The Bargeman was about to untie the rope, but then he stopped, deep in thought, sighed heavily, and said "Alright. Get on."

"Thank you." Balin said. "Alright, gentlemen, aboard the barge now."

I stepped over the platform that led aboard lightly, and the Bargeman gave me a hand onto the boat. "You can call me Bard." He said to the company.

It was a large enough boat to hold us all and the barrels, if a bit old and faded. It was sturdy enough I concluded and I was grateful Bard had decided to smuggle us into Laketown.

Bard took up the controls of the barge at one end and we sat ourselves down at the other. The dwarves began to rummage through every pocket for a few spare coins. Living off in the wild I normally did not carry much money with me. I mostly traded things I had hunted for anything I needed that could not be found out in the open. I had a few silver pieces but those had been in the pocket of my tunic. Which was in my bag. Which was in Mirkwood now.

I looked down at myself. How was I going to contribute? I didn't have anything with me anymore. Wait, I realised I did have one thing on me. I carefully removed the anklet from my foot and placed it on the table on which Balin was counting up coins. He looked up at me. "Rue, you don't have to give that up, it's one of the only things you have of any value."

"Which is why you must take it." I concluded. "I insist."

I shivered, amazed no one but Bilbo and I felt cold after our encounter in the river. I walked past the barrels as the dwarves continued to count. I stared at Bard who was guiding the boat through increasingly icy waters. Large frozen chunks of it floated past. "Did you want to come and say something?" Bard spotted me by the barrels. "I'm afraid I don't have extra cloaks. Not that any of them would have fit you anyway. And it looks like the hobbit already has that sail patch wrapped around him. You'll have to walk around and try to keep warm."

"I'll be fine." I shivered, wrapping my arms around my body. I walked up closer to him, but stopped in the middle step of the stairs to the platform where he stood. The wind was really blowing up there in the sails and that chill was just about unbearable. "I want to thank you." I said. "I know to you this merely a hindrance, but to us you're saving our lives."

Bard smiled. "You're welcome then." He nodded.

"I know you're probably doing this for the money…for your children…." I shivered again.

"No actually. There won't be much of the money left when we get inside Laketown."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Why not?"

"Blame the price of fish these days." Bard replied.

I did not know what he was talking about, and the wind was chilling me too much so I merely smiled and walked back to the barrels where it was a little warmer.

Something warm and heavy landed on my shoulders. I turned my head around. A large coat of sort had been wrapped around me. Fili stood, behind me, his hands still on my shoulders for a second before retreating slowly away back to his sides. "Warmer?" He asked. "You're shivering head to toe."

I nodded, met his eyes, and looked away over the lake, unable to stand them staring back at me without my face heating up so fast I swore it must have steamed against the cool air.

"Rue-" Fili started.

I looked at him (well, tried to anyhow, my eyes kept averting back to the water). "I know what you came you talk about." I said, surprising myself with how quickly and quietly I could speak. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Don't be." He said.

"I did not mean to, but the elves were coming and it all was happening so fast…" I continued. "I just sort of misjudged it all…I hope you didn't mind."

"Mind?" Fili asked. "I thought you were the one who minded…you ran off so fast."

"Of course I did, the guards were coming!" I defended myself.

There was quiet for a moment, the kind that is so heavy it fills your mouth and you practically have to push the words out of your mouth. "Did you mind?" Fili broke it.

Had I minded? That was the question that was haunting us both it seemed. In many ways the answer was both yes and no. it had felt rather nice for the briefest time, but after, oh Navestal the embarrassment was enough to kill me almost. Yet…

"No, not really." I answered at last. "I mean…it was a great surprise to me. But it wasn't horrible or anything. It was just…an innocent mistake."

Fili said nothing, but nodded, watching the water and ice drift by.

"You don't think anyone noticed do you?" I asked. "They'd never let us live it down. Not if we lived three hundred years."

"Kili was probably the only one close enough to notice." Fili replied. "And he would have told me already if he had."

"Thank Navestal." I breathed. I looked over at Kili then, whom was resting his leg. He looked in less pain now, but his face was paler than before still. "We have so much else to worry about." I said. "Let's focus on what's important for now. Getting into Laketown, fixing up Kili, fighting a dragon." I smiled.

Fili looked over to me. "If that's what you want." He said.

I was about to say it was exactly what I wanted, but something in me protested. "I'm not sure of what I want anymore. A lot has happened since you found me on the side of the road months ago." I sighed to myself. "So much had changed for me."

"A good deal has changed for us too." Fili glanced over the company. "Including me."

"I suppose I was the first of all those changes." I smirked. "I still remember your faces when you found me cooking dinner." I laughed softly to myself and Fili smiled.

"I have an idea." I said. "How about another 'second chance'?"

"I thought we made a pact that you shouldn't be given any more of those." Fili commented.

"Well, something like another chance." I replied. "Just promise me…promise me that you'll not let an accident like that ruin our friendship. Keep being my friend who I can trust, and someone who will fight me tooth and nail, and laugh with me, and be there with me when the world come crashing down around us." I finished.

"Gladly." Fili promised. His eyes caught sight of something behind us. "Rue, turn yourself around." He said.

I did and before me a huge mountain stood, the most epic thing to be seen. "Is…is that Erebor?" I asked, tiny in it's wake.

"Yes." Fili breathed beside me, in awe. "I've heard the stories but I wasn't expecting something like this." He gestured to it's grandness.

My eyes drank in every detail. We were much closer to the mountain kingdom now than we were when the Eagles landed. It looked even taller and more grand than the last time. I could faintly make out statues, the size of buildings and towers, carved into the side.

"Take it all." I head Gloin say, staring at his home in awe, and handing Balin a bag of coins.

We continued to stare at the magnificent mountain, until Bard interrupted us. "Alright, give over the money." He said, seriously.

"We have not reached Laketown yet." Balin noted.

"How to we know you won't leave us out here to freeze and drown?" Dwalin growled.

"Trust me." Bard implored us. "Give me the money and quickly hide yourselves back in the barrels."

"I trust him." I said, when the company looked skeptical. "Fili, you should take back your coat now. I'm warm enough." I handed it back to him. Thorin stared hard and cold at the exchange.

We all hide ourselves away in the barrels. "Does anyone know what's happening?" I hissed, quietly. "My barrel hasn't any knotholes."

"He looks like he's spending the money we gave him." Bilbo whispered to me. "Oh, he's looking right over at us!"

"You don't think he's turning us in do you?" I asked, the rest of the company echoing my suspicion.

Bard's face suddenly appeared above me. "Ladies first." He smiled. "My apologies for the smell." He then dumped a large bucket of fish on top of me.

It was unpleasant to say the least. If sitting in a barrel was uncomfortable to begin with, sitting in one surrounded by fish was even worse.

And based on the surprised sounds, everyone else was in agreement with me.

We continued on after everyone had been thoroughly doused in fish. I wanted nothing more than to get off the water for a good long time. My stomach had never fully settled after the turbulent barrels and it was starting to become sore for me. Bard then hushed us all as we approached the gate.

"Halt! Goods inspection. Papers please." A man said. "Oh! It's you Bard."

"Morning Percy." Bard greeted.

"Anything to declare?"

"No. But I am cold, hungry, and ready for home."

"You and me both." It all sounded as if it was going rather well. "There we are, all in order."

"Not so fast." Another voice said. "Consignments for empty barrels from the Woodland realm. Only they aren't empty, are they Bard? If I recall correctly you are licensed to be a bargeman, not a fisherman." What was it about this man's nagging voice that made me want to spring out of my barrel and punch him in the face?

"That's none of your business." Bard replied, coldly.

"Wrong. It's the Master's business which makes it my business."

"Oh come on Alfrid, have a heart. People need to eat."

"These fish are illegal. Empty the barrels over the side."

I began to panic at this news. If the fish were thought to be illegal then the dwarves sitting at the bottom of the barrels were doubly so. My heart beat faster as I heard fish splashing back into the water.

"Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard, food is scarce." Bard protested.

"That's not my problem." Alfrid replied.

"And when the Master hears people are dumping fish back in the lake? When the rioting starts? Will it be your problem then?" Bard asked.

"Stop!" Alfrid commanded. "Ever the people's champion, hey Bard? Protector of the common folk. You may have their favor now Bargeman but it won't last."

"Raise the gate!" Percy called and we began moving again.

"The Master has his eye on you! You'll do well to remember we know where you live."

"It's a small town Alfred." Bard responded back cheekily. "Everyone knows where everyone lives."

We sailed through Laketown, and I could hear the sounds of the town. People talking, dogs sniffing and barking, other boats bumping against the docks, the busy background sound of the marketplace.

Eventually we stopped. Bard tipped me out of my barrel, then stood me to my feet. He then laid a foot on the rim of another barrel and tipped it over as well, sending dwarf and fish into the barge floor. He repeated the action with every barrel (except Dwalin who popped out of the fish with irritation on his face, and gruffly hoisted himself out of his barrel)

A man by the docks saw us, but Bard slipped him a coin and offered him as much fish as he could carry. "This way." Bard motioned for us to follow him.

"Where are we headed?" Bilbo asked.

"My house." Bard answered.

"That's very kind of you." I replied.

All of a sudden a young boy, perhaps thirteen or fourteen, dashed right into us. "Da! There's men looking for you. They've got the house surrounded!" He exclaimed in a hushed tone. He noticed us then, and was quite surprised. "Who are they?" He spotted me. "Who is she?"

Bard turned around and looked at us. "We'll have to think of something else…" He said. "How well can you all swim?"

"Swim?!" Bilbo exclaimed.

"You'll manage to with my help." I told him. "We can all swim fairly well."

"Good." Bard nodded. "Then you'll have to follow these directions. Under the dock and the walkways, make sure you stay low, head down this street, turn left, cross the square, head straight until you can turn left again, and then follow to the end. You'll come to dock at the back of my house. Climb up the rafters and siding. Understand?"

Everyone nodded. "But Da…wouldn't that mean they would come up the toilet?" The boy asked.

"What do you mean 'come up the toilet'?!" Dwalin snapped.

"An unfortunate, but necessary situation." Bard nodded. "It's the only way you won't be seen."

We did not have much choice. We all gently entered the water (oh holy light of Oden, it was freezing! Even the dwarfs drew in sharp breaths at it's iciness.) and began to swim quietly under walkways of Laketown, following Bard's directions. I held onto Bilbo's coat, pulling him along with me. Our teeth chattered. Eventually I was so stiff with chill Bifur had to take Bilbo from me. My stomach churned, feeling hot and roiling. I really had to get out of the water and settle it down. Fili kept looking back at me, helping Fili to swim with his hurt leg. Ori tried to give me a hand, though he himself was not the strongest of swimmers. But eventually we arrived to the location Bard had spoke of, and I hurried to climb into the framework beneath Bard's home. His son, Bain I had learned, opened the toilet to let us in.

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll rip your arms off." Dwalin growled to the boy. Once Kili had scrambled out of the toilet, Fili lifted me and Bain took hold of my arms and helped me through.

"There you go, Miss." He smiled. I would have thanked him, he seemed a fine boy, but my teeth were still chattering and I was shaking like a leaf in a windstorm. I then climbed up a ladder and into Bard's home, which felt wonderfully warm and cozy.

"Da, why have we got dwarves coming out of our toilet?" A young lady, around my age in human years maybe, asked.

"Will they bring us luck?" A little girl asked, probably nine years old. She then laid eyes on me and became quite excited. "Oh Da, look, look! They've got a little lady with them!" The child came right up to me, amazed, as she and us were quite similar in height. "Oh Da, she's so pretty!" She complimented. "Are we going to keep her?"

"Tilda, she's a person, not a lost cat!" Her older sister reprimanded her. The older girl brought out a shawl and wrapped it around me. "And she's freezing cold, by the looks of it. Go see if you can find coats and blankets for all of them will you?" She asked of her sibling.

"Alright Sigrid." Tilda groaned, but hurried off in search of warm things nonetheless.

"I'm sorry about that." Sigrid apologized when she did.

"It's…no trouble…" I shivered. "May I…sit by the…fire…?"

"Yes, of course." She replied. I sat down, as I watched more dwarves come up from the toilet. Our entrances had not been very granduous in Laketown, but we were safe now and I was warming up nicely.

Tilda came back with piles and heaps of blankets, and she and her siblings began to pass them out. Bard was checking the windows, and putting away a few groceries he and Bain had bought, probably to dissuade the men following him.

Tilda came up to me again, with an adorable smile on her face. "Are you traveling with them?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied. "I am."

"She's one of us now, through thick and thin." Bofur smiled at me and winked.

Tilda's grin widened. "Which one of them are you married to?" She asked.

This caused quite the bought of laughter among the dwarves.

"I'm not married yet, Tilda." I replied.

"Oh." Her smiled faded slightly. "But don't you want to be?"

"Tilda!" Sigrid and Bard both said at the same time.

I laughed then myself. "It's alright." I assured them. "Maybe someday Tilda." My eyes wavered and fell quickly over Fili, my memory snapping me back to that half-kiss and then back to where I was now.

I shook my head slightly, trying to clear it of its cobwebs. "Maybe someday."


	25. Chapter 24

**It's another weekend update! Yay! Please enjoy and I don't own the hobbit!**

Tilda had insisted that she find a dry dress for me to wear, just as the company began talking about a 'dwarvish windlance'. I was pulled upstairs and into a bedchamber that was divided neatly up by a hanging curtain. "This is mine and Sigrid's room." Tilda said. "This half is mine."

"I can see." I said, noticing the whimsically colored patchwork blanket on her bed. "It's very nice."

"Thank you." Tilda smiled. She opened a dresser and began to rummage through it. "You're almost the same size as me, so some of my clothes will fit alright." I looked at Tilda's cute little blue frock. It looked darling on her, but it was a children's dress, and I was certainly not a child. "I think I know which one I'll pick." Tilda announced and she pulled a garment from the drawer.

It was a soft violet color, simple yet pretty, and not as childish as her other clothes. "Sigrid made it for me to wear to festivals." Tilda said. "She made it out of one of Ma's old dresses." She handed it to me. "See if it fits."

I did and it fit well enough. Tilda smiled and clapped her hands. "You look beautiful!" She said. "You're just like a doll."

"It's lovely Tilda, thank you." I smiled. There was a knock at the door, and Sigrid poked her head in.

"I made hot soup for everyone." She said. "Oh." She noticed the change in my dress. "It looks lovely Miss." She turned to Tilda. "Go and get some before the dwarves get to it. Or there might not be any left."

"She's not joking." I added. Tilda ran off.

Sigrid stepped into the room and admired me. "I hadn't expected dwarf ladies to be so lithe and pretty." She said. "From what I heard they had the beginings of beards."

"I'm not a dwarf, I'm a nymph." I explained.

"Nymph? I thought they were legends."

"We are becoming the stuff of legend indeed." I sighed, closing down my memories of the colony.

"Was this yours?" Sigrid held out the anklet.

"Yes." I said, laughing a little. "We agreed to pay your father to smuggle us here. I didn't have any money on me, but I had that."

"It's quite beautiful." Sigrid said. "These are rue flowers. It grows here, the herb, right out of cracks in the board and in flower pots. It's the prettiest thing that grows in Laketown."

"I know." I nodded at the anklet. "I am named after the herb."

"Your name is Rue?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied. "That's why I took the anklet I suppose."

Sigrid held it out to me. "Then you must have it back."

"But I paid your father with it." I protested.

"Da gave it to me. The grocer wanted money, not jewelry. He said I could have it, or sell it, whatever I wanted. I want to give it back."

I groaned. "This would be the second time I tried to get rid of it, and yet it came back to me."

"Take it." Sigrid said. "No one here has much reason to wear jewelry so selling it would be a pain, and I'd never have many occasions to wear it myself. It has meaning for you, so you must keep it."

I took it back, placing it around my ankle and hiding it in my boot. "Very well." I said. "But one day I'll send you the money for it." I smiled. "C'mon. We better get ourselves some supper."

We headed downstairs to the main level of Bard's humble house. The dwarves sat around the sitting room, by the fire, eating their soup quietly. Bain passed me a bowl. I ate silently beside them. Thorin interrupted the meal at it's end, turning to bard. "We gave you our money." He said. "Where are the weapons you promised?"

"Wait here a moment." Bard replied and climbed down the dock at the back of his house. He returned later with a bundle in his arms, which he plunked down on his kitchen table.

He opened the wrappings. I did see weapons, but I wasn't very familiar with them.

"What is this?" Kili asked, picking one of them up.

Bard explained what each of the weapons were. He promised in a tough spot they'd be life saving and I had no doubt he was right in that regard but…they were homemade and quite heavy. I wouldn't be able to lift a single one of them.

"Bard…?" I asked. He faced me. "If you don't mind me asking, would you happen to have something lighter that I would be able to use as a weapon?"

"Yes. Let me see…" He began to search through his cupboards. "Aha! This should be more suited to you." He handed me a kitchen knife.

"We paid you for _weapons_." Gloin said, roughly. "Iron forged swords and axes!" The company grumbled in agreement.

"You won't find better outside the city armoury." Bard explained. "The iron forged weapons are kept under lock and key."

"Thorin, why not take what is on offer and go…" Balin hesitated. "I've made do with worse, so have you-"

"We won't!" Thorin snapped. "We'll have to search for something else."

"But Thorin-!" I fought back.

"Rue that is not a sword you carry, it is practically a _butterknife_." Thorin replied icily. "It will be useless where you are going."

The other dwarves argued in his favor.

Bard grumbled to himself and packed his homemade weapons back in their bundle and restored them. "Fine, go and see if you can find anything better!" He snapped. "I doubt you will!"

Thorin turned to us. "Rest up. We leave this place when the evening comes."

I did try to rest. But I tossed and turned, my stomach still copying the turbulence of the river rapids, still burning inside me. I felt my forehead. It was warm. Perhaps I was catching a fever from being in so much cold water.

I crept silently to the other end of the house, and was surprised to Kili already sitting by the window there. "Couldn't sleep?" I asked him.

"No." He replied.

"Is your leg bothering you?" I asked, taking my seat beside him.

"A little but it's not so bad." Kili sighed.

"Then what's keeping you awake?" I asked.

"Nothing really." Kili evaded me, staring up at the sky.

"It wouldn't happen to be a lovely elf with hair red as fire moon, now would it?" I asked.

Kili sighed. "Tauriel."

"I suppose she is rather pretty-" I started.

"Like the face of the heavens." Kili muttered to himself. He shifted to better rest his leg.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you'd fallen in love at first sight." I said to him.

Kili blinked at me. "What makes you think that?"

I smiled at him. "She's stuck in your head now isn't she?"

Kili nodded. "Best not to tell Thorin though. He'd throw an absolute fit."

"I don't doubt it." I cringed, imagining the reaction it would get out of Thorin if he knew Kili fancied an elf maid. "Nymphs often say falling in love at first sight is like being struck by lightning. It hits, fast and hard and hot as fire, and then it burns up everything around you and makes way for something new and beautiful to grow."

"I'm not sure about the beauty part of it yet." Kili said. "But the feeling of being hit by lightning is fairly accurate."

I laughed at him. Not in way like he had said something stupid but in a way that was amused, soft and friendly. "Oh Kili." I said, laying my head on his shoulder, like I used to do with Gideon.

"Do you suppose I'll even see her again?" He asked.

I thought about it for a moment. "It is possible." I mused. "If we reclaim Erebor, Thorin will probably have to speak with the elves at some point, no matter how much he dislikes them."

Kili smiled, looking pleased and saddened at the same time. "You'd never believe what I'd said to her." He said.

"Knowing you, it could have been anything." I smirked. "What did you say?"

"They kept searching everyone for hidden knives, and when she locked me in my cell I turned and said 'Aren't you going to search me? I could have anything down my trousers'."

We burst into laughter at the same time. I had to cover my mouth to keep the sound in. "Oh Kili, you didn't!" I whispered.

"No, I really did." Kili smiled.

"What did Tauriel say?" I asked, still giggling.

" She said 'Or nothing.'" Kili smirked. I broke into laughter again. "Shh! You'll wake up the whole house!" Kili whispered.

I quieted myself and sighed, deep and happy. "I hope we both have the chance to meet her again." I said. "She seems a remarkable lady, one of the same calibre as me."

Kili nodded and there was a comfortable silence between us as we watched the late afternoon sky and heard the quiet lap of the lake against the docks, each of us stuck in our own thoughts.

"Rue, what do you think of my brother?" Kili asked suddenly.

This quite startled me, both in it's unexpectedness and in the way it broke the silence around us. "What do I think of Fili?" I repeated the question, my head raising from Kili's shoulder.

"Yes." Kili nodded.

"I think he's very brave for going on this quest and he's excellent with the sword, and that he's loyal and has a soul as golden as any of us and…"

"Yes, I know that, but when you see him, do you feel a 'lightning strike' as you so put it?"

I was silent. I didn't know what I felt. At times it hit so quickly it almost felt like a flash of lightning, but I had never become so sure and enthralled as Kili was by Tauriel right now. There had been no quick and simple sudden yearning to be by his side day and night. Maybe it was because I was there anyways, what with this quest. I didn't know a thing, and couldn't make ends out of any of it, my feelings sitting in my mind and my heart in giant, tangled heaps.

"Why do you ask?" I inquired of Kili.

"I saw you kiss him, back in the cells. Well, nearly anyway."

"You saw?!" I almost shouted. "And you didn't tell us?!"

"I didn't know what to make of it at first, but then I thought about it some and I realised that, well, your friendship has grown much in the last few months."

Again I was at a loss for words. Our friendship had grown, surely it had. But in what way, which direction? Had my side grown more than his, or his mine?

"Fili and I are true friends now, until the end." I stated, as it was the most honest thing I could think to say, the thing I was most sure of. "And that is what we are, as far as I yet know."

"And that half-kiss?" Kili asked.

"It was an accident. I wanted to kiss him on the cheek, just like I had everyone else." I said. "But guards were rushing toward me, and I was rushing too and my lips landed in the wrong place."

"Hmm." Kili hummed, processing the information. "I guess that's why you ran off like that."

"Yes." I nodded.

Kili stood. "Well, I'm going to catch what sleep I can. We'll be leaving quite soon." He walked back inside "You coming?"

"Soon." I replied.

/

I did step back inside and fall asleep for another half hour or so. Then I was shaken awake, by Bilbo. "Rue, c'mon we're going soon."

"Going where?" I asked, rising from my makeshift bed in the kitchen.

"To the armoury." Bilbo said.

"We're stealing from the armoury?!" I whispered.

Bilbo nodded. "Believe me, if there was any other way, I'd protest. But it's a dragon. So if I have to steal swords for my friends thenI suppose…well I will simply borrow some."

I laughed at the hobbit. "Borrow some, huh? Bilbo they hired you as a burglar."

Bilbo smiled at me, then went to go and fetch his coat. I pulled myself out of bed, shivering when the blanket was put aside. The only thing warm was my head, which was beginning to ache.

"Hurry Rue, we're leaving." Fili said. "We've got to procure some weapons and a boat and then we make for Erebor."

"I'm coming." I said, getting to my feet quickly, which oddly made my head spin for a second.

"C'mon Kili." Fili pulled his younger brother to his feet. Kili stood upon his leg and discomfort flashed through his eyes. Fili noticed. "Is your leg doing alright?" He asked.

"It's probably just a little stiff. I'll be okay, just give me some time."

Fili continued to keep an eye on him as the company gathered and then filed out of Bard's house, then navigated their way to the armoury.

"How are we getting inside?" Bilbo asked.

"That window." Nori pointed out. "Everyone get into place now." They work quickly, one piling on top of the other, creating a strong staircase of dwarves.

Thorin toke a small running start and climbed up them first, opening the window and stepping carefully inside. "No one is here." He whispered back to us.

Fili and Kili are next. Then Gloin. Then Dwalin. Then Bifur. Bilbo. Lastly is me.

I climbed through the window. My body began to protest, aching in every place. I thought that I must be getting ill, from all the cold water and lack of sleep and exhausting myself while running for my life.

Of course, now was not the time to fall sick. I held my head high and began to pick up swords, trying to find one that I could weild easily. "Try this one." Fili passed me a thin blade, shorter than most, but very agile. I practised a few drills in the air.

"It will do against a dragon." I nodded.

"Then it will be yours." Thorin said, picking it from hands and passing it to Kili, who was holding a growing pile of weapons. Kili looked strained under the addition of weight but he stood strong and began to walk down the stairs and toward the dwarves outside.

"This dagger is just about your size Bilbo." I turned to the hobbit.

"Rue, I don't need anything. I still have a sword, the elves did not capture me." Bilbo argued.

"You might need more than a sword." I said. "And you've yet to tell me how you evaded the elves so well."

There was suddenly a loud, echoing crash. Swords and axes clattered noisily down the stairs. Fili and I rushed to the stairs to find Kili, who had stumbled and fell, no thanks to his injured leg probably.

Guards burst through the door, pointing arrows directly at us. "Thieves!" One of them shouted. "You're stealing from the Master of Laketown!"

"There's more of them out here!" Another shouted. "They're dwarves!"

"Take them to the Master." The captain growled. We were all roughly grabbed and then shoved through the streets.

And because most dwarves cannot do things quietly when they are happy instead of annoyed, we were naturally quite loud and this woke much of Laketown's citizens, who all seemed to follow us to the largest building in the town.

The door of the building opened and a large, greasy looking man, dressed in rather sophisticated robes, strutted out. "What is the meaning of this?!" He barked.

"We caught them stealing weapons, sire." A guard replied.

"Ah! Enemies of the State, eh?" The Master replied, eyeing us down.

"A desperate bunch of mercenaries if there ever was one sire." A familiar, nagging voice added. Alfrid. He resembled to me a black weasel.

"Hold your tongue!" Dwalin replied. "You do not know to whom you speak! This is no common criminal! This is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!" Thorin stepped forward that moment, his head high and shoulders thrown back.

"We are the dwarves of Erebor. We have come to reclaim our homeland." He spoke, his voice clear and proud, and most definitely kingly. The people around us spoke in quick, hushed whispers. "I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleets of ships lay at harbour, filled with silk and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake. This was the center of all trade in the North!" I watched as the citizens stood taller. "I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!"

The crowd cheered. I smiled. It was certainly kind that Thorin should recreate commerce in Laketown and I felt as elated as the citizens for a moment. Then I laid eyes on the sneering face of the Master and that feeling fizzled away into a growing concern. I did not want such a man corrupting the town and taking the money away from the people.

"Death!" Bard suddenly burst from the crowd. "That is what you'll bring on us!" He turned to Thorin. "If you awaken that beast you will destroy us all."

Bard made a good point. There was no telling what the dragon would do, where it would go, what it would destroy if we failed to kill it.

"You can listen to this nay-sayer, but I promise you this; if we succeed all will share in the wealth of the mountain." Thorin vowed. The Laketown people seemed quite pleased by this. "You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" The people cheered again, hope for better days springing to life.

"All of you! You must listen to me, you must listen…" Bard tried to speak to them desperately. "Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?! Have you forgotten those that died in the firestorm?! And for what purpose," He eyed Thorin. "The blind ambition of a mountain king, so driven by greed, he could not see past his own desire!" The faces of the crowd fell, remembering tragedy and death.

I did not know what to think, or who's side to support. We needed to kill the dragon and get back Erebor, but it was risky. Thorin's ancestors may have been greedy, but Thorin was not his father or his grandfather.

"Now, now." The Master shushed the arguing men. "We must not, by any means, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast!" I would have snarled at the master for such dirty play, but this information was rather shocking for me. The dragon, once upon a time, could have been destroyed? Erebor could have been saved?

Bard reeled at this statement.

Alfrid spoke "It's true sire. We all know the story. Arrow after arrow he shot, each one missing it's mark."

Bard faced Thorin one more time. "You have no right, no right to enter that mountain."

Thorin stared back. "I have the only right".

Thorin faced the Master then. "I speak to the Master of the men of the lake. Will you see the prophecies fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people? What say you?"

The Master paused for a moment before replying "I say unto you…welcome!" The people cheered again, and Bard was consumed and lost in the crowd. "Welcome and rise! Welcome, King Under the Mountain!"

I felt overjoyed in that moment. Now we could get weapons and supplies, without stealing them. Now we could reclaim Erebor. Now we could finish this quest and kill Smaug, protecting this town on the lakewater.

My stomach ached again. This time laced with a sharp concern for Laketown's fate if we failed.


	26. Chapter 25

**Here you are! Hope you enjoy. I have a feeling everyone is going to dislike Bofur a bit after this...**

We were invited into the Master's manor for dinner that night. I did not like the man myself, but Thorin had struck a deal with him, so I entered the grand building with the company. "You are more than welcome to spend tonight resting yourselves here." The Master said. "I think you will find it far more accommodating than that Bargeman's shack."

"I find it rather stuffy." I said, quietly.

"Hm?" The Master turned and saw me. "Oh!" He laughed. "My good men you failed to mention you had a lady in your company to me!" He smiled. "Welcome Miss, I hope you find my services to you fair?" He inquired.

I said nothing at first, until Nori 'gently' elbowed me in the ribs. "Your kindness is most appreciated, sir." I mumbled.

"You are most welcome." The Master replied. "I shall send for dinner now. By all means, go on upstairs and find yourselves some suitable guest rooms." Kili eyed the stairs and sighed. His leg must have been troubling him then. Fili noticed it too.

"Are you alright, Kee?" He asked.

Kili quickly erased the look of discomfort from his face as everyone turned their attention to him. "I'm fine." He replied, and even managed a smile.

"Well then, off you go." The Master replied cheerily.

The company began to walk up the stairs, Fili keeping his eye on Kili. "Miss, the room at end was often used by my cousin, and is better suited for a lady. You may even find some of her daughter's dresses still in there for dinner tonight." The Master called after me. I gave him a small smile and a nod.

The dwarves filed off into different rooms, and I entered the one at the end. Everything was rich in color and thick with brocade. I was completely unfamiliar with surroundings like this and felt too plain amoug them. I was used to cozy little places like Beorn's house, or Bard's home. Not this overly dressed chamber. Of course, I was a guest and I would hardly think asking to have a housemaid's room would be appropriate.

The wardrobe in the corner did in fact contain smaller dresses that looked like they were my size. I choose the green one stuck in the back, as I thought it the least gaudy and the color of it was a close match to my eyes.

I changed behind a curtain, folding up the pretty violet dress Tilda had lent me neatly on a chair. I would return it tomorrow before we left, or send someone trustworthy to deliver it back if we departed early in the morning. I stood in front of a full length mirror in the room and looked down at myself. I certainly looked nice in the dress, and was happy I did not look so…overdone…as the Master did in his clothes.

"My my, you do look ravishing." I turned around, and saw Alfrid standing in the threshold of the doorway.

I stood very still, my face set strong. I did not admire the Master, and Alfrid I held in even lower regard. "I suppose." I answered frigidly.

"The dwarves are lucky to have a thing of such beauty traveling with them." Alfrid carried on.

"They did not let me join them because I was pretty…they let me join because I can fight my way through a wall of goblins and have few unsettlements about cutting into orcs." I said confidently.

Alfrid entered the room fully, smiling. I frowned. I had not invited him to enter and while I would not care about that with most people he was not the sort of person I would welcome.

He walked leisurely over to me, and I watched him approach in the mirror's reflection. "Then perhaps the lady would be pleased to see this." He pulled out from behind himself a blade.

I spun around and eyed it over. It was definitely a good blade for me. Not too long, and thin, sure to be light enough for me to carry but sturdy enough to endure a battle. It looked plain without the nymphian symbols I was used to but apart from that it was perfect for me. I smiled and reached for it, but Alfrid pulled it away, out of my reach.

He smirked at me. "Ahahah." He replied coyly. "Let us make a trade. Your name for this sword."

I frowned at him, not at all amused with his little game. "You don't need my name. I however, do need a blade."

Alfrid laughed at me, and my frown deepened. "It is a good thing you do not live in Laketown. You would make a great neogiator. Even the Master would owe his wealth to you."

"The sword." I held out my hands, serious.

"Your name?" Alfrid asked.

I sighed, heavily. "It's Rue."

"Rue." He said my name, handing over the blade. I did not like the sound of it on his tongue.

"I best hurry off before they start dinner without me." I said shortly and then exited without another word.

"Anyone seen Rue around yet?" I heard Bombur downstairs as I walked down the hall.

"No, I don't believe she's come down yet." Balin answered him.

"What's taking the lass so long?" Gloin demanded.

I saw them in the downstairs hall, with fresh tunics on, as I descended the stairs. Ori saw me coming and I smirked as his mouth dropped open. "Rue!" He gaped.

The dwarves turned around. I continued to walk down the stairs, smiling at them. I caught Fili's eyes and felt a small rosy blush creep along my cheeks.

Bofur whistled. "Mahal, look at you, Rue." He grinned ear to ear.

Bilbo was staring at me as Ori had. "Is the sight of me in a dress that shocking?" I asked, smirking as I recalled when he had found me in the Rivendell kitchen.

Bilbo smiled back at me. "By now it shouldn't be." He grinned. "Rue, you are a vision."

"Ahem." The Master appeared in the hallway. "Dinner is served."

"Let's be going to the dining room then, shall we?" Bombur said.

I followed everyone. Everyone kept glancing at me. I caught Fili at it. "Everyone keeps staring." I noted. "I don't look out of place do I?"

"Not at all." Fili smiled. "You look beautiful."

I smiled back at him sweetly, then ducked my face away to hide my silly blushing. It was not as bad as before, but was becoming a more frequent habit around him.

I entered the dining room and was happy to see the best meal we had had in days, weeks even, on the table. Then frowned, noticing there was an extra chair, and Alfrid was standing beside the Master.

The weasely man smiled at me, making me feel uncomfortable, and pulled my chair out for me to sit. Unlike when Beorn had done this, I was not happy. The only upside was that Fili and Kili seated themselves at one side of me, and Bilbo at the other, leaving Alfrid to take up the seat by the Master.

"Please, eat." The Master told us.

I did not hesitate to fill my plate with food, and begin eating. Meals like this had been few and far between ever since I started living in the wild. Most meals in the wild were even missing the bigger things, like goblets instead of waterskins or the dining table. Even though I had appreciated the simple hot soup in Bard's kitchen, this was something I was certainly enjoying. Bilbo snickered beside me.

"You certainly have a dwarvish appetite." He said. "That's your third helping."

I smiled and nodded. "It will be a long time before I ever have a meal like this again." I replied. "Best enjoy it while we can Bilbo."

I glanced around the table to find everyone smiling and talking merrily with one another. It was a very happy sight to behold. It reminded me of the festivals in the colony, the long rows of tables all filled, neighbour beside neighbour, kin beside kin.

"Is something wrong?" I looked over to Fili who had spoken.

"It's nothing." I replied. "Only memories."

"Miss." The Master addressed me.

"Yes, sir?" I asked.

"I find it most curious that you should choose to embark on a quest like this. Pardon my asking, but why?"

"I did not plan to join them at first." I said. "I only wanted to travel with them a small way." I smiled. "But then I became so used to them, I became friends with them, and I couldn't find it in my heart to leave, so I decided to risk life and limb and join them."

"What about your home? Your family?"

"I had been without both of those for a while when we crossed paths." I sighed. "But now my home of sorts is with them, on this journey."

"How nice." The Master smiled. "I've heard it said that women are well protected by dwarves though, how did you convince them to take you on such a dangerous adventure?"

"They thought I was a boy." I replied.

The Master choked on his wine in surprise. The company roared with laughter. "A boy, you say?" The Master regained speech.

"Aye, a young boy. I wore a hat and a tunic, and they could not tell I was a lady until they saw me in a dress." I smirked. "They were as surprised as you were, maybe even more so."

The Master laughed heartily over this. "What a comical tale!" He cheered.

"I had to fight something hard to convince them to let me stay then. Some were easy to convince." I eyed the company. "Some were angry with me, for not telling them." I eyed Thorin. "Some wanted me to stay safely behind." I looked beside me at Fili. "But I came, and I think everyone is glad now that I did."

"Of course they would be." Alfrid smiled. I shrugged at his remark and took a sip of wine.

Dinner finished shortly after this and the dwarves and I were permitted to take up the sitting room. The Master and Alfrid were going to secure supplies for the rest of the journey for us. During this time I ran to get Tilda's dress, and quickly hand it off to a housemaid departing for home, asking her to return it for me.

"Yes, miss. It would be no trouble at all." The lady told me.

"Thank you." I said. "Tilda would want it back soon, it's her nicest dress I believe."

The lady turned to go. I stood for a moment, watching Erebor, a tall shadow now against the night sky.

"Rue." Bilbo appeared in the doorway. "Come inside. You're going to want to hear this song."

"What song?" I asked, following the hobbit. Bilbo and I paused in the doorway and then I heard it begin, the sound of deep dwarvish voices.

Far over, the Misty Mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away, ere break of day

To find our long forgotten gold

It was one of most beautiful melodies I had heard. I stood in awe watching them and listening to their song, not daring to enter yet.

Pines were roaring on the height

The winds were moaning in the night

The fire was red

It flaming spread, the tree like torches

Blazed with light

I stepped forward finally, into the room and joined them in their singing, my voice soft and light among theirs.

Far over the Misty Mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

I did not know the words by heart as they did, but I followed them, a sweet ringing echo. Together we sang of treasures and powerful kingdoms and nights of merriment, and the destruction of Dale, the dragon Smaug, the exile from Erebor. Their powerful return.

When the song finally faded I smiled. "That was remarkable."

"It will be even more remarkable when it has come true." Thorin said. "And the great halls of Erebor can sing it together."

I nodded. It would be something beautiful to hear.

I sat with them for an hour, as they talked among echother, smoking their pipes, until it was late and I was feeling tired. Not to mention the hot ache in my body was beginning to return.

The Master returned just then with Alfrid. "It's all been arranged." He said. "I believe you won't find anything laking."

"Thank you for your help." Thorin nodded.

I rose at this time. "I think I'll retire for the evening now. We'll have quite the hike tomorrow." I said.

The company nodded and I exited the room. I walked past Alrid, not even so much as looking at him directly, and began to go upstairs. I felt him watching me, and it made an uncomfortable shiver run up and down my spine, goosebumps forming on my arms.

/

Fili watched Rue rise and leave. She was starting to be able to look him in the face again, something he was quite glad for. Ever since that kiss (or what very nearly had been one) she'd been avoiding his eyes. But now she was looking at him again, casting her green eyes up to meet his face, never one to let be said she didn't have the courage to do it, or that something had bothered her.

Not that it had bothered her exactly. He still wasn't quite sure if she had minded the whole accident or not. She hadn't been angry (thank Mahal, he was used to seeing her like that and knew what it entailed). But she dismissed it, tried to forget it happened, or acted that it held no importance

It shouldn't have bothered him, and yet it did.

He hadn't known what response he was looking for when he asked her what she thought of it all. But, he supposed he had been hoping for something a bit…more. More clear. Not so dismissive. More as if the mistake mattered something to her.

He watched her go. She passed Alfrid, the man who had nearly caught them when they were smuggling themselves into Laketown. He was watching her leave as well.

His eyes cast over her, roaming slowly and deliberately up and down. Fili didn't like the way Alfrid was eyeing her. It was indecent. Rue wasn't a lady that should be gawked at like that. Especially by such a weasely, underhanded, low lying…

"Fee?" Kili interrupted his thoughts. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." Fili answered, clearing his mind and turning to Kili. "Why'd you ask?"

"You're scowling." Kili pointed out.

"No I wasn't." Fili replied.

"Yes you were." Kili repeated.

Fili shook his head. "Couldn't have been."

Kili looked at him curiously. "Alright then…say, I wonder where that Alfrid character ran off to?"

/

I slipped off into the company's rooms for a few minutes, to see their weapons. Ori had a sword now, finally. Kili had a new bow. Fili had twin blades. They were definitely spectacular weapons, and I had to admit, we'd be better off with them than with Bard's makeshift armoury.

"All set for the journey ahead are we?"

Alfrid. I turned around and quickly tried to walk past him. "Yes." Was my curt reply. I could simply not get rid of this man. Normally if I was being following in town I would draw my sword, but he was a friend of our host. It would not end well if I threatened him. I could only remain cold and stoic.

Alfrid blocked my path. "Where are you headed in such a rush?" He asked me.

"To get some rest for the journey." I replied. "If you would excuse me now…" I pushed past him.

Alfrid smiled. I was starting to get sick of his smile by now, my patience for him most thin. "May I escort you off to bed then?"

No. The word resounded in my head.

"It's not needed, it's but down a flight of stairs and through a few halls." I responded. "Good night." I turned to leave and then my arm was suddenly grabbed. I froze.

"Why not?" Alfrid's tone had harshened quite a bit. I was torn between anger, making me curl my fist and want to sock him right in the face then and there, and a growing sense of dread.

"It's nothing…" I struggled for diplomatic words in this situation. "It's only that…that…"

"That she promised me that task already." Both our heads whipped around to find Fili standing at the end of the hall.

"Yes." I nodded, pulling my arm away, and playing along with the story. "I already promised Fili."

"Best be off now, I suppose?" Fili offered me his arm.

"Yes, good night Alfrid." I bid him finally goodbye at last and took Fili's arm. As soon as we were halfway down the stairs and out of Alfrid's earshot I whispered "_Thank you_."

"No trouble." Fili whispered back.

"I couldn't get rid of him." I replied. "Navestal and Mahal, he wouldn't take no for an answer."

"What would you have done if I hadn't appeared?" Fili asked.

"I really wanted to strike him." Fili laughed under his breath at this. "But that would not have had positive results. I would have likely had to agree to him."

Fili frowned at this. We soon made it to my room without Alfrid's presence. "It's a good thing you came upstairs." I said.

"Aye, I've been getting you out of a lot of trouble the past few days." Fili replied.

I smiled. "The tower, yes." I looked up at him. "Thank you for coming to find me. Bilbo would have probably managed on his own but…"

"It meant something." Fili finished for me.

"It meant something." I said at the same time.

We stared at each other. That increasingly familiar fluttery feeling spread through my whole body, streaking it's way up my spine and then running through my brain. We leaned forward slowly, slowly. My heart beat faster and I could hear it, loud as thunder, in my ribcage. He was there in front of me, like he always was. There for me. Ever since our friendship had grown I had never felt alone, because of him. He was there, to fight with me, challenge me, smile with me at the good times and save me from the bad. I had never been more grateful for someone. We edged closer and closer…

"Oi!" Bofur peeked around the corner. "You should see all the ale that Master's brought out! A wonderful host he makes! Oh…!" He looked at us. "I wouldn't be interrupting anything, now would I?"

I snapped back from Fili. "No." I replied. "I'm afraid I haven't the energy for drinking though Bofur. I'll be off to sleep now."

"Alright then…" Bofur mused, heading downstairs to enjoy the ale.

Fili and I glanced at one another again. "Good night." I said.

"Good night." He replied.

We heard Alfrid walking about upstairs. "I sure hope he doesn't come snooping around in the night." I said. "Friend of our host or not, I'll have to stab him."

Fili stared, with a surprising coldness that reminded me of Thorin, at the ceiling where Alrid was pacing. "Don't worry about it. I'll think of something."

"What on earth are talking about?" I asked, turning to enter the room.

"Just wait until the ale runs out." Fili said.

"Well that shouldn't take too long." I smirked.

/

"Fili, I don't think Thorin would be very pleased to know you're spending the night in my room." I told him.

"Nonsense." Fili shook his head. "If he knew of that shady Alfrid character he'd insist someone stayed with you the night." He pulled up a stool by the hearth in the room.

"I can lock the door you know." I huffed.

"He probably has the keys to this place." Fili replied.

That was a rather unsettling idea. I doubted Alfrid would even come into the hall again, now that there was half a dozen slumbering dwarves there, and several more above. Still, I knew that sleeping with a knife under your pillow was an unpleasant experience, and often led to drowsy mornings. But Fili needed a decent night's sleep too. "Fine, stay here the night." I said. "But you better leave bright and early before Thorin or Kili or Bilbo comes knocking at my door."

"I will." Fili promised, taking a seat and settling in. I had hoped he would decide to leave me in peace.

I groaned, picking up a nightgown and heading to change in a small washroom. "You don't have to stay here. I can take care of anything that happens." I said, my tone a slightly annoyed one.

Fili hummed in agreement, not moving from the station he had taken up by the hearth.

"It's not like I haven't dealt with something like this before." I added. "Men followed me around a lot when I worked as a hired girl for a family. I carried my sword with me wherever I went."

"Didn't you ever tell anyone?" Fili asked.

"No, nothing truly bad came of it." I answered, exiting the washroom in a cotton nightgown. "I kept them all at bay just fine on my own." I gave him a tiny glare. "Which is why you should join your intoxicated brother, and get some sleep."

"Kili is by no means intoxicated." Fili said. "If you saw a dwarf that's drank himself stupid, you'd know."

I shrugged, climbing (quite literally, it was a tall bed) into the bed and curling myself up under the covers. I stared over at him, sitting on a stool with his back laid against the wall, the fire playing off the gold in his hair. "Are you really going to stay the night?" I asked.

He turned over to me and smiled. "Pleasant dreams Rue."

/

I woke up and I was shivering. How on earth was I cold? The blankets I was under were good and warm. I sat up, the room illuminated by a soft moonlight. The fire in the hearth had died out nearly, reduced to red glowing embers and coals. That was probably the reason I was shivering. Of course Fili wouldn't notice, he and the others were all like walking fireplaces.

I slipped out of my bed and softly walked on tip-toe to the hearth, throwing another log into it and stoking it back into life. I looked behind me at Fili. He had fallen asleep, his back still against the wall. I smiled at him softly. Some fine defense against an intruder you're making now, I thought.

I grabbed a small blanket from a chair and carefully placed it around his shoulders. He looked rather content and calm when he slept I observed. I bent down and gently kissed his temple. "Good night Fili." I whispered, my nose pressed softly against one of his braids.

I quickly tip-toed back to bed.

/

A few minutes later, when he was sure she had fallen back asleep, Fili opened his eyes and glanced over at her. He had heard the fire crackling, but it was her small kiss and her whisper that woke him fully. She probably did not even realise he was waking up as she hurried back to the warmth of her bed.

He laid his head back against the wall, smiling a little to himself as he fell back to sleep.

**I'm sorry for teasing you! It will be a while yet, but I promise we will get there!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Behold another weekend update (this time a little earlier)! Do enjoy, and I don't own the Hobbit.**

I awoke early in the morning, feeling chilled again. A glance around my room informed me that Fili had indeed gotten up earlier and left, just as he promised. There was a knock at my door. "Coming." I called, jumping down from the tall bed. I rushed over to the door and opened it a fraction.

It was Fili. "I'd hurry and get some breakfast in you, Thorin's intent on leaving soon." He handed me a package. "This was left for you at the door."

I smirked at him. "I'll be right down. Make sure Bombur doesn't eat all the bacon."

I grabbed the bundle from him and closed the door. "Did you sleep well?" Fili called, walking down the hall.

"It was a most restful night." I called back, grinning to myself.

I opened the package and discovered my elfin traveling dress from Lady Galadriel folded inside. Attached was a small note from Sigrid._ I believe this is yours. Thank you for returning Tilda's dress. Please be careful on your travels._

I was relieved to have it back, and changed into it immediately. Quickly I splashed some cold water on my face and then hurried downstairs. "Morning Bilbo." I quipped. I noticed he was looking a little off. "Is something wrong?" I asked the hobbit, sheathing the sword I had been given.

"It's nothing." Bilbo averted the conversation, briefly touching something in his pocket.

"Is something the matter?" I pressed him. "You didn't drink with them last night, did you?"

"Oh no." Bilbo grinned at the idea. "That was rather strong ale for a hobbit to be having." He sighed. "It's just something on my mind."

I looked out the window, catching a majestic glimpse of Erebor. "The dragon?" I asked, already knowing this was likely what troubled his mind.

"I don't think I was ever meant to be a burglar." Bilbo said. "Like you said back when you joined us, I've never taken a thing I haven't earned in my life."

"Bilbo, you'll do fine. This isn't a man who hasn't done you any wrong you're stealing from, it's a dragon." I smiled at him encouragingly. "You've changed so much since when I first saw you. Back then I thought riding a pony alone would injure you, you were so clueless…"

"Thank you, that sounds encouraging…" Bilbo replied sarcastically.

"But now, you're saving us from elven prisions and fighting off spiders the size of wolves." I smirked. "If someone had told me then you'd become so brave I wouldn't have believed it. But I've seen it, and it's quite true."

Bilbo smiled. "Thank you Rue."

"Now hurry up and get some breakfast before they've eaten it all." I replied, running off down the stairs.

I entered the kitchen and quickly moved in and out between dwarves, grabbing toast and bacon and a hardboiled egg. Everyone was moving about, and looking very cheerful, despite knowing our next stop would be on the mountainside of Erebor, along with Smaug and all his fire.

I shivered again, feeling cold for a moment. My stomach ached again. This rather dampened my appetite but I made sure to eat at least another slice of toast. I would need energy to travel to Erebor and I could not let something like a mere fever stop me.

After a quick breakfast we gathered our supplies and then prepared quickly to leave. I had been given a new bag and filled it with some of the provisions. I noticed Kili beside me. He looked pale, too pale.

"Kili how is your leg?" I asked.

"It's fine." He responded. I glared at him, demanding the truth. Kili sighed. "It won't stop burning." He muttered quickly.

"Let me see." I demanded.

"Rue…" He argued.

"Shut it." I replied. "Something may be wrong."

I quickly unwrapped part of the bandages around Kili's leg. His would was a deep red puncture still, the center turning an ominous black. I gasped when I saw it. "Kili!" I looked up at him, concerned and angry. "How come you didn't tell anyone?!" He didn't say anything, only began to rebind his leg. "It might be infected now." I mumbled. "Wait here, I'm going to go and find Oin."

"No, don't!" Kili grabbed my elbow.

"Are you _stupid_?!" I asked. "That by no means looks like it's healing, it only looks as if it's getting worse."

"Don't tell Oin." Kili said. "He'd only tell Thorin and he would make me stay back."

I looked down at Kili. He had grown up hearing of Erebor, and trained with his weapons knowing that one day he would be needed to go and reclaim it. Now he sat in the very shadow of the mountain, an injury so close to preventing him from continuing. And everyone else would leave him behind.

I sighed. "At least let me tell Fili." I begged.

"I can't let you tell him." Kili continued. "He'd go and fetch Oin faster than you would."

I sighed again. "Kili…." I pleaded.

"Rue…" He protested. "Please."

With a small huff I abated. "Fine. But if it does get any worse, like it or not, I'll get both Oin and Fili and even if we have to patch you up dangling from the side of a mountain, we will."

"Thank you." Kili breathed.

We grabbed our bags and took up our place beside Fili. Thorin opened the door of the manor and suddenly a great cheer erupted toward us.

It appeared all of Laketown had come out that morning to see us depart for the mountain. I actually managed to smile at their joyous faces as we made our way to the harbour to board a boat the Master had lent us.

"Has anyone seen Bofur?" Someone (I couldn't tell who over the general noise of the crowds) called out.

My eyes swept over the group. Sure enough, I couldn't find his odd hat among everyone's heads. I turned around abruptly and started to cut my way through the crowds. We couldn't leave him behind! He, like all of them, had given up so much to be here and see his homeland again. I was going to run back to the manor and drag him out by his feet if I had to.

"Rue, where are going?!" Fili and Kili shouted after me.

"To get our toymaker!" I yelled.

Fili caught my hand. "Thorin's intent on leaving, with or without him. Best we leave with one missing for sure than risk leaving without two."

"Stall if you can, and we will leave with everyone." I replied.

Fili nodded, letting go of my hand. I ran through the people, going after Bofur.

/

"How exactly do you plan to stall?" Kili asked.

Fili sighed. "Uncle, we better wait, Bofur and Rue will be back shortly. What's two minutes? Surely we can spare that pittance of time." Fili said to his uncle.

"Have you forgotten that this is Durin's day?" Thorin replied seriously. "We _must _reach the mountain in time. We cannot wait for anyone."

"Uncle please, Bofur was one of the first to join you, you can't him leave behind so easily."

"He would understand." Thorin replied. "Now hurry onto the boat."

"What about Rue? She signed that contract as well, we can't leave her behind. You heard her in Mirkwood Uncle, we're all she has left."

"She'll be fine with Bofur." Thorin said.

"Uncle, please-"

"You are wasting our time, arguing in the favor of that nymph!" Thorin snapped icily. "She made a choice and now she will be left behind. I warned her of that when I agreed to let her join."

"Uncle she is a good friend-"

"Rue is not worth risking the kingdom for!" Thorin snapped. Kili tried to walk past themand aboard the boat. "Not you." Thorin said. "We must travel at speed, you will slow us down."

"What are you talking about?" Kili asked. "I'm coming with you."

"No." Thorin replied. "It would be unwise."

"I'm going to be there when that door's opened. When we first look upon the halls of our fathers…Thorin…" He said, determined.

"Kili stay here. Rest. Join us when you're healed." Thorin responded, apologetic but firm.

Fili couldn't believe his uncle. Had Thorin gone mad?! The idea of leaving Kili behind was unthinkable to him.

Kili looked devastated. Oin stepped off the boat. "I'll stay with the lad. My duties lie with the wounded."

"Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You cannot take that away from him!"

"Fili…" Kili interrupted.

"I will carry him if I must." Fili promised.

"One day you will be king and you will understand." Thorin said. "I cannot risk this quest for one dwarf, not even that of my kin."

This placed a heavy question on Fili's mind. He could get on the boat and fulfill this quest, be with Thorin and the company, see Erebor. But then there was his brother…and Rue and Bofur…

The choice was easy to him. Thorin grabbed his arm. "Fili don't be a fool. You belong with the company."

"I belong with my brother." Fili responded.

"Are you sure it isn't the nymph you're thinking you belong with?!" Thorin snapped.

Fili stared at him. "What are you suggesting?" He asked.

"I noticed you two running off from camp when we were still on the road." Thorin practically hissed. "You'd disappear and then she'd be nowhere to be found, the two of you returning when it grew dark again together. I am not blind."

"Thorin she wanted to fight." Fili replied firmly. "Nothing more."

Thorin scoffed. "She certainly fought her way into your head." He frowned. "And now she is clouding your judgement."

"My decision to stay is for Kili's sake." Fili spoke, honestly. "And you shouldn't speak of her like that. She has been nothing short of loyal to all of us, and the truest of friends."

"Friend indeed." Thorin bit back. "I hope you know that she can't be anything more than your friend. You need to remember that the kingdom we are reclaiming will be yours one day, and years from now your children's kingdom. The line of Durin cannot be _spoiled with the blood of a common nymph._"

Fili's face grew tight. He let out a steadying breath and replied. "You should be on your way Uncle. I'd hate to keep you from the kingdom any longer."

There was a pained yell, and Fili quickly spun around. Kili had collapsed.

/

I burst into the empty manor. "Bofur!" I called. "Bofur, where are you?!" I raced up the stairs and began opening doors and shouting his name. "Bofur, where are you? Thorin is about to leave!"

Trumpets began to sound. "Oh no." I breathed. That meant they were due to depart any moment. And I still hadn't found that dwarf.

"My god, is that the time?!" I heard his voice downstairs.

"Bofur?!" I yelled.

"Rue?" His voice sounded confused.

I sprinted back down the stairs and into the kitchen, finding him crawling out from under a table that he had fallen asleep under. "Oh, and to think you were under our feet all breakfast long!" I huffed.

"What are you doing here?" Bofur asked. "Where's the company?"

"They're leaving!" I shouted, desperate, and tugging on his arm, leading him to the front door.

"Leaving now? Without us?" Bofur asked.

"Yes!" I replied. "C'mon, we have to run!"

I pulled him out the door, around the docks, through the marketplace, and into the crowd. It was awful troublesome to push our way through the people.

"Move!" I demanded of a pair of men. "We have to get by!"

"Rue, it's too late…" Bofur began, sounding disappointed already.

"No, it can't be!" I argued, shoving my way to the front of the harbour and tugging him with me.

But it was true. The boat was gone, already sailing out over the lake. "No!" I cried out breathlessly. "They couldn't have…"

I heard a yell of pain and looked over to see Oin, Kili, and Fili. Kili was on the ground, finally succumbing to his injury.

I was awfully confused. The boat had left, and yet here was part of the company (a significant part of the company, the heirs and healer) still in Laketown.

"Did you get left behind as well?" Bofur asked.

"It's Kili." Fili answered. "Something's happened."

Kili looked as though he was about to black out. I joined the others by his side. I felt like smacking the archer upside the head. Had I not told him his injury was growing worse? Had I not offered to fetch our healer?! Damn the stubbornness of dwarves!

"It's his leg." I said. "Oin, I saw it earlier this morning. The wound is slowly turning black."

"Black?!" Oin cried out. "Mahal, why didn't you come and get me?!"

I stumbled for something to say. "Never mind." Oin stated, firmly. "We need to get the lad proper medicine. His injury has likely become infected."

"There's got to be a healer in Laketown somewhere." Bofur said, already helping Kili to his feet. "We'll see if they have anything."

We helped Kili hobble over to the only healer Laketown had. The healer, an aged man with dull eyes, looked over his counter at us. "I though you left this morning?" He muttered.

"We need your help." Fili said. He nodded at Kili. "He suffered an arrow wound, and it's now made him very ill."

"We don't have much here. The Master already ordered much of my stock to his guards and for your journey."

"You've got to have something." Oin huffed.

"I might, but it will lead to quite the bill."

"Are you joking?!" Bofur demanded. "Does it look like we have any money?!"

The healer scowled. "Then I'm afraid I can't offer you anything. Medicine doesn't often appear in Laketown. It's very valuable."

"Would you accept an anklet?" I asked.

"No one here would buy jewelry. It wouldn't be worth anything to me."

We received similar results in the marketplace. It appeared what we were looking for was too precious for anyone to surrender willingly. "What are we going to do?" Bofur asked. "No one in this town will help you without you promising them money."

Everyone but one man…

"I know where we can take Kili." I said, throwing on of his arms around my shoulder and leading the way to Bard's house.

"Where?" Kili asked, his breath catching has I accidently bumped his leg against a post.

"Sorry." I responded. "To Bard's."

"Bard?" Fili asked. "I would think he'd be the least likely to help us."

"He's the only one in Laketown who did us any service for practically nothing." I answered. "He didn't see most of the money we gave him for smuggling us in. All he got was a barge full of fish that he let others take."

"It's worth a try." Oin said.

We gathered at Bard's doorstep and pounded on the door.

Bard opened the door. "No. I'm done with dwarves! Go away."

"No one will help us." Were the first words out of Bofur's mouth. "Kili's sick."

"No." Was Bard's short reply.

"Please. It's very bad." Oin urged him.

Kili groaned in pain again.

"Bard please." I begged him. "He's getting worse."

Bard hesitated. Then sighed. "Fine, bring him in."

"Thank you." I replied, leading the dwarf prince in. Fili and I immediately sat him down on a stool, close to the fire.

Kili was most definitely in pain now, his breathing tight and his skin pale and clammy. I began to unwind his bandages, but Oin soon pushed me aside and began to look at the arrow wound.

Sigrid came downstairs at that moment. "Rue, you're back?" She asked. "But I saw the boat leave through the window upstairs…"

"I was left behind." I said. "Kili is injured badly."

"Oh." Sigrid gasped, catching sight of the ugly wound. "That does not look good at all."

Tilda then came running downstairs. "You're back?" She asked as well.

"Go back upstairs Tilda." I said. "One of us has a rather nasty injury, and it won't be pleasant to look at."

Tilda made a face at this and went back upstairs.

Oin looked up from Kili's leg. "Have you any spirits around?" He asked Bard.

"There's some old ale about." Bard, brought out a bottle of the liquid.

"Good." Oin nodded, taking the bottle, pulling the cork of it out with his teeth and mercilessly pouring a healthy dose of it into Kili's wound.

Kili gave out a sharp yell, suppressing half of it as his hand clamped down on a nearby windowsill, nearly breaking it in his vice like grip.

"Serves you right, hiding this from me…" Oin grumbled. He looked at Kili with a scrupulous eye. "You've probably got fever running in you too now."

Kili did have fever in him. By the time we found fresh bandages (these were from my ankle, now healed, and leg) one could feel an ill heat radiating from him.

"He shouldn't be this warm." Fili said. "Oin, have you got anything on you?"

"A few things." Oin said. "We'll see what we can do." He turned to me. "Set water to boil. See if you can brew this up into a tea." He tossed me a small folded parchment with a powder inside.

I nodded. "Sigrid, can you bring out the kettle for me?"

"Aye." She replied, pulling it down from a high cupboard. I rolled my sleeves up from there place at my elbows to halfway up the length of my arm. I filled the kettle with more water than was really warranted for a single cup of tea, but I was too busy checking over my shoulder to judge how pained Kili was to take notice that I had already added enough water.

The water boiled, testing my patience while it did so, and I spilled the powdery contents into the hot water with a few tea leaves. I brought the cup to Kili. "Drink this." I said.

The drink had smelled rather bitter, but Kili made no complaint and downed the tea cup.

I had hoped that this and some rest would be all that he required to become more comfortable and allow his injury to heal nicely but this was not the case.

Kili burned with fever, despite a second dose of the tea, and his injury continued to cause him a good amount of pain. I kept running back and forth, between the kitchen sink to soak rags with cold water and to the bed Kili had taken up now, trying to cool him down. His forehead felt like a furnace.

I, on the other hand, felt nothing like a furnace. I was growing cold and now it seemed nothing was able to warm me. I could stand by the fire, or rub my hands together and breathe hot air on them, but nothing lasted.

I shivered about, trying to hide my fever that was forming and helping Kili break his. The process went on for all afternoon. By early evening, Kili was no better than when he had arrived, and I felt certainly worse.

"It can't be any infection I know of." Oin muttered. "That leaves one thing…" He frowned.

"Can you not do something?" Bofur asked, turning to Bard who was searching through his meager medicine cabinet.

"I need herbs, something to bring down his fever." Oin said.

"We have nightshade, feverfew…" Bard listed.

"Anything's good…"Kili mumbled, still in high discomfort.

"Shh." I hushed him. "You need to be quiet. Just focus on breaking that fever and healing that leg of yours."

"They're no use to me." Oin replied, checking Kili's leg again. "Have you got any Kingsfoil?"

"No, it's a weed." Bard said. "We feed it to the pigs."

"Pigs?" Bofur asked. "A weed? Right." He made to rush out the door, then turned pain to the feverish and pain riddled Kili. "Don't move." He added, and then was gone.

I had heard of Kingsfoil, but I knew it better in the elvish term Atheleas. It was rumored to be ablecure just about anything…if you knew how to use it right.

"We should get him out of this hot bed." I said to Oin and Fili. "He needs all the help he can get cooling down."

"Aye, it would probably work best to lay him down on the kitchen table and open the windows, let the evening air take care of him." Oin nodded. "You two hurry and clear off the table now." Fili and I did so, taking away jars and plates and forks.

"He's not getting better." Fili said, sounding worried.

"He will if Oin has anything to do with it." I assured him. I shivered just then, feeling a deep chill pass through me, then a rather surprising wave of nausesea. I swiped the hair out of my eyes, feeling my own forehead as I did. It burned too. I was starting to feel awful poorly myself. But I dared not tell anyone. Not yet, not until Kili at least broke his fever. We only needed on sick person at a time.

"Should I fetch a pillow for his head?" Sigrid asked.

"No, it would be too hot." I said. "Maybe a large, thick, leather-bound book or something?"

"I don't think we have one the right size." Sigrid looked at the small collection of leather binded books that her family had.

"We have a bag of walnuts though…" Tilda mentioned.

It would make a rather bumpy pillow but….

"I'll make do with them." I took the bag from Tilda and began searching about for something to put them in.

The house suddenly shook, and from a far off distance you could hear an ominous sound. I dropped some of the walnuts and scrambled to pick them up.

"Da?" Sigrid asked, concerned.

"It's coming from the mountain." Bard answered. A long look was passed between Fili, Kili, Oin, and I. The company. The dragon.

"You should leave us." Fili said. "Take your children and get out of here."

"It would be safest for you to leave." I agreed. "Do not let us stop you, we can manage on our own."

"And go where?" Bard asked. "There is nowhere to go."

"Are we going to die, Da?" Tilda asked, sounding small and scared.

"No, darling." Bard comforted her.

"The dragon, it's going to kill us." Tilda, unconvinced, fretted.

Bain and Sigrid gathered at her side, looking worried too.

Bard stood tall, and then pulled something that was hung up on the ceiling down. A long, iron, black arrow. "Not if I kill it first." He said, determined.

"That can kill a dragon?" I asked.

"It will." Bard assured me. "Take care and stay here. I must get to the windlance." He left. Bain made to follow him.

"Da said to stay here." Sigrid caught him by the shoulder.

Bain shrugged her off. "But-"

"Stay." Sigrid ordered.

Kili suddenly groaned in pain and this distracted us. When we turned back around Bain was gone. "Bain? Bain?!" Sigrid called. "Oh no…"

"He's gonna get it for sure." Tilda said.

I shivered, and the nausea returned with a vengeance. I looked down upon Kili. "Kili? Kili are you alright?"

"Rue?" He asked, sounding more confused than he ought to. "Didn't you get on the boat?"

Fili and I shared a worried glance over Kili. "Kili, Rue's been here with us all day." Fili corrected him.

I felt the house tremble again, but differently this time. Softer. And not from below but above. I touched the hilt of my blade, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up.

"Da?" Sigrid slowly opened the door. "Da is that you?"

I ran over to her, pulling out my blade.

"Sigrid, get back!" I pushed her out of the way and instinctively stabbed in front of me.

Right into the heart of an orc.


	28. Chapter 27

**Oh my god...another weekend update?! Haha, enjoy. ;)**

Sigrid screamed and hurried to close the door. The orc I had stabbed fell, but another dropped from above and thrust a sword into the doorway. We had been followed, and our enemy had finally caught up with us.

The shrieks alerted everyone that we were under attack.

The back door of the house was suddenly knocked off it's hinges and a towering orc entered Bard's home. Oin threw an array of pots and pans at the brute. Another orc dropped from the ceiling, leaving a hole in the roof.

I spun around, weapon raised. Adrenaline spilt into my veins, making more and more chills run through my body, mixing with my fever. Sigrid and I pushed ourselves up against the front door, throwing our combined weight against it in effort to force it closed.

The door swung open powerfully. I was flung into the floor and Sigrid lost her balance, ultimately tripping and falling over one of the benches by the table.

More orcs dropped from the ceiling and Bard's kitchen looked more like a battle ground than a kitchen. Tilda shrieked and flung a nearby bowl at an orc. Sigrid hid under the table, dragging Tilda down there with her.

Fili slammed himself straight into an orc, effectively knocking it off balance and managing to stab it in the side.

I rose from the floor, my head spinning, my body still shivering. An orc popped up from the entrance to the toiler beneath the house that we had used yesterday and I quickly swiped my blade across his throat, heard his body fall against the docks and splash into the water. I slammed the door shut and quickly shoved a splintered beam through the ringbolt lock it had.

I moved around the kitchen, blocking swords and swiping at whatever exposed flesh I saw.

The table was knocked over, leaving poor Sigrid and Tilda exposed. I hurried to their side, grabbing Tilda's hand. "C'mon, we need to get you out of here!" I yelled above the noise. I managed to get the girls to their feet, as Oin and Fili fought off the oncoming orcs. We made for the front door. An orc stepped into our path and I prepared to kill it, when suddenly there was the flash of a knife and fiery auburn hair.

I stopped my blade into time to avoid stabbing the rescuer. "Tauriel?!" I yelled.

"Rue?" She appeared surprised to see me a Laketown home as well. The moment of surprise was a brief one however. More orcs entered the home and soon neither of us had a second to question why the other was there. Sigrid and Tilda ran and hid again. I ducked out of the way of one orc's sword and stabbed another in the leg. My stomach did not appreciate the high amounts of adrenaline and constant turning about and quick movements.

I pushed my bodily discomfort aside and sank my blade deeply into the side of an orc, pulling the weapon back covered in deep red.

I saw from the corner of my eye another figure drop from the roof, but it was not an orc. It was a blonde elf. Legolas, the prince of Mirkwood.

He may have been my enemy yesterday, but tonight I was happy to see him.

Tauriel moved fluidly around the mess, her blade like an extension of her body. I tried to move around as nicely, but my body protested. I heard Kili in the nearby room. Kili! We had left him alone while trying to protect the girls!

I rushed over to the side room he was in, but an orc stepped in front. I crossed our blades, blocking him. Kili, despite the fever, managed to pull himself from the bed.

I backed away from the orc and went to stab him, and was startled when two blades, one of which was not my own, entered his chest. Legolas stood by me, his own sword in the orc's heart.

Our eyes locked for a second, and he was surprised to find me as well. Not to mention he was probably angry with me for insulting his father and disregarding his forest. He turned his back to me and gracefully cut across the chest of another orc.

Well, as long as he was killing our common enemy I wouldn't bear him any ill tidings.

Tauriel made to stab an orc standing in the threshold of the side room. Kili reached him first, impaling him in the back. The orc fell, and Kili stumbled and collapsed over a step, falling onto his injured leg and jarring it aggressively. He yelled out in what was no doubt agonizing pain.

The two elven warriors killed the last few orcs. "Kili!" Fili ran to his brothers side.

"There are others." Legolas stated, already exiting the house after them. "Tauriel, come." Tauriel turned to go with him.

"We're losing him." Oin said, hovering over Kili.

Tauriel glanced over Kili. She looked torn. Again she turned to go and leave with the Mirkwood prince. I was frozen still between the elf and the dwarves. "Kili…" I breathed, my heart caught in my throat. Kili was dying.

"Tauriel!" I turned to the elf before she left. She looked at me, and although she was a soldier and not a healer I trusted she knew something of wounds and fevers from battles. "Do you know how to save him?!" I asked, desperately. "Can you try to save him?!"

"I have nothing that can heal him." She replied.

"Tauriel, please!" I demanded. Kili groaned on the floor. "He will die if you don't do _something_!"

Tauriel seemed to frown sadly at this. Bofur suddenly appeared, colliding into her. "Bofur!" I called. "Did you find it?" I ran outside.

Bofur was climbing back to his feet. "What are you doing?" He asked of Tauriel. The elf maid was holding a silvery green plant with white flowers. Atheleas.

"I'm going to save him." Tauriel breathed.

"You will?" I asked.

"Boil water." She told me, already serious and stepping into the role of the elven healer.

"Already have some boiled." I nodded. I burst into the kitchen and poured steaming water into a bowl. Tauriel joined me and began to carefully steep the Atheleas.

"Get him on the table." Oin said. Kili was lifted, and it must have been awful on his leg. The dwarves planted him down on the table.

Kili was practically delirious now, his fever and the agony of his arrow wound too much for him.

"Hold him down." Tauriel said.

I rushed to Kili's side with Oin and Bofur and Fili and tried to keep him lying flat on the table. Such was a difficult task. You wouldn't have thought a dwarf that was as ill as Kili would have such strength in him still. He certainly put up quite the fight. It was like he was still trying to fight off orcs. "Sigrid!" I called her over.

Sigrid joined us. "Tilda!" Tilda came over as well, the two of them holding down one of Kili's legs. Fili and I were pinning down a shoulder each.

Tauriel stood by us, collecting a handful of Atheleas and began a slow healing chant in elvish. She crushed the leaves between her palms and then pressed the green and silver herb onto Kili's leg. It must have burned against his skin, because Kili let out another cry of agony. Tauriel continued her chant, firmly pressing the Atheleas against his wound. I continued to pin Kili down, feeling as though I was made of ice.

Kili settled finally, looking over at Tauriel. His breathing calmed and soon his head fell back and he blacked out. This was a good thing as he was finally out of pain, and we did not have to hold him down anymore. Tauriel spoke her chant and applied more Atheleas. The whole healing ritual was repeated by her three times, until she judged that his wound was finally better.

Oin watched the whole process with wide eyes. Elvish healing really was a sight to behold. Fili looked rather calm now, his brother in good hands at last. Bofur was beaming ear to ear.

I felt sick. Awful sick. Nausea flared and I rushed down to the toilet. Thus began a long and painful fit of coughing. Liquid leaked from my mouth, but it did not taste of bile. I gently touched my lips and was shocked to find them colored scarlet. I had coughed out blood.

Which was certainly not the symptom of any fever I had experienced in my life. Not to mention _definitely not good_. My body shivered and my forehead burned. "Tauriel…" I called from below the house.

The trap door to the dock and toilet opened and Tauriel's voice floated down. "Yes, Rue?"

"Do you know what happened to Kili?" I asked, my voice shaking with chills now that I was in the cool evening air.

"He was struck with a poisoned arrow." Tauriel answered. "Legolas and I learned of that before we went to hunt down the orcs."

"Oh no…" I groaned.

"Rue?" Tauriel climbed down. "Rue!" She saw me and ran to my side.

"There was an arrow in my barrel…" I tried to explain. Tauriel looked like nothing but a wave of red hair. "I had to get it out, and the string I…" Another, smaller hail of coughing erupted from my mouth.

"Into the house." Tauriel urged me. "Now."

I climbed slowly back up. Kili was sleeping on the table, Sigrid placing a pillow of walnuts beneath his head. Tauriel burst up, quicker than I. She touched my hands. "You've gone cold." She said.

"What's the matter?" Oin asked, stepping over to me. He touched my forehead. "Lass, you're burning up!" He touched my forearm. "And you're as cold as ice everywhere else."

The room spun, all bright light and too many people near me. "I…the arrow…" I coughed out.

"She's been poisoned." Tauriel replied for me. "Also by a Morgul arrow."

"Is she going to be alright?" Fili asked the elf.

Tauriel nodded. "Bring out blankets. We'll need to get her warm again." She stoked more Atheleas into a cup.

Sigrid and Tilda ran to get them.

I felt exhausted now. Tauriel looked up from her herb and over to Fili who was standing next to me. "You might want to lay her down Master Dwarf." She said. "It's likely she may-"

I fainted.

/

He had managed to catch her before she hit her head against the floor. He held her up like he had that one day at Beorn's house, when she'd tripped out of the bath.

"Faint." The elf maiden finished, rushing over. "Rue…" The elf, Tauriel, gently urged her awake. Rue opened her eyes, tired and confused.

"Yes?" She said softly. She blinked, her eyelids heavy, nearly blacking out again.

"Oi, stay awake." Fili jostled her in his arms, snapping her back awake. "Stay awake Rue."

"Drink this." Tauriel ordered, not taking no for an answer and spilling the contents of the teacup down Rue's throat. Rue obediently swallowed. Bard's daughters came rushing back down the stairs, blankets in hand.

"Wrap her up." Tauriel said. "Try to keep her warm."

Rue was placed in the bed in the side room and Kili remained on the kitchen table. She had fallen asleep again. Fili watched as Sigrid and Tilda laid a thick quilt over her. The breath had froze in his chest when she fell. One moment she'd been standing and the next she collapsed. Poisoned…somehow, despite her bumps and bruises she'd received over the journey Fili had never quite imagined something this _threatening_ would have happened to her. Those previous injuries had been realitively minor ones. And most had been only accidents and quickly healed. This…to see a bloody red stain against the corner of her lips, hear Tauriel speak of poisoned arrows and then see her fall to the ground…

The next hour or so was spent in great concern for him. He paced between Kili and Rue. Tauriel was stitching up Kili's leg and properly cleaning it. Kili had started to sweat, a good sign that his fever had broke.

When he wasn't watching over his brother he was holding Rue. Everyone had taken to holding her up against then, almost like she was a small child, hoping that the heat of another body would warm her up. They rotated between themselves, Oin, then Sigrid and Tilda, then Bofur, then himself.

He sat there at the side of the bed now, Rue leaning against his chest, curled up beneath her quilt.

He glanced out the doorway and over into the kitchen at his brother. Kili stirred as Tauriel nicely bandaged his leg.

"Tauriel…" He said, his voice was quiet.

Tauriel noticed that he had awakened some and smiled down at him. "Lie still."

"No, you cannot be her." Kili continued, his mind still confused in the fading of his fever. "She is far away. She… she is far, far away from me. She walks in starlight, in another world." He sighed. "It was only a dream." Kili paused, as though in thought. "Do you think she could have loved me?" He asked.

Tauriel looked as though she didn't know how to respond. Kili reached out his hand for hers, and then Tauriel gently placed her fingertips among his.

What was his brother thinking? Yes Tauriel was lovely, and she had saved his life a few times by now. He was especially thankful for that. But…she was one of the elves. And not just any elf, but an elf of Mirkwood. Thorin was sure to hate the idea of it all.

He was lost in thought, wondering about his brother's feelings toward the elf maid when he felt someone tugging softly at his mustache. He looked down into the quietly smiling face of Rue.

"How come whenever something happens to me, it is always you who is at my bedside when I wake up?" She asked.

He smiled, happy to see she was doing better. Then frowned at her. "How exactly did you get poisoned?" He asked seriously.

"There was an arrow in my barrel and I had to use my teeth to untie the bindings." Rue answered.

"Are you mad?" Fili replied. "Those were Morgul arrows, you should have known better."

Rue frowned a little back at him. "Well, it would have been doubly bad if I had been stabbed in the stomach by it. And I've never had the pleasure of tasting Morgul poison before." She tucked the blanket around her more. "How's Kili?"

"Look into the kitchen and see for yourself." Fili replied.

Rue tilted her head over and peered at Tauriel and Kili brushing hands. "Well, he certainly looks like he is doing fine now."

Fili nodded. "Uncle won't care for it." He said.

"Your uncle won't have to know." Rue replied. She touched her forehead lightly. "It feels like my fever broke."

"You're getting warmer too." Fili said. "Good thing, last time I held you like this you were still cold to the touch."

"I wondered why I was in your lap like this." Rue pondered aloud, smirking at him. "I must have startled you all quite a lot."

"You did." Fili nodded. "You fainted at the drop of a hat and I nearly forgot to breathe. Everyone was quite concerned after that."

"I did? Faint?"

"You can't remember?"

"Well, it felt like I had fallen or something, but everything was rather hazy by that point." Rue said. "I remember feeling sick in my stomach and running down to the toilet and coughing up blood. That much is still clear." Rue thought for a second. "Tauriel came down to me, and knew something was wrong. She must have made me climb back into the house. Everything got rather confusing after that. Everyone crowded around me and I felt tired and dizzy." She touched the back of her head. "Did I hit my head hard when I fell or anything?"

"I caught you before you hit the floor." Fili said.

"Thank you." Rue replied quietly.

The house shook again, and there was more rumbling from the mountain. "Good thing I was left behind." Rue muttered.

Fili didn't want to think of that situation. He had never heard of Kingsfoil growing inside Erebor. And the home of a dragon was no place to fall sick and faint."Rest up." He said to Rue. "The mountain's become more turbulent in the last hour. Something's happening."

"We'll have to get off this lake." Rue responded. She sighed. "I hope the others are alright."

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Fili said. They had all made it thus far in one piece had they not? Surely they'd be able to get inside the mountain, and manage to defeat Smaug.

"Ahh." Oin appeared in the doorway. "You're up again. Good, good."

"I'm too stubborn to be beat down yet." Rue smiled at the healer.

"Like a December forge." Fili agreed.

The healer came over and grabbed Rue's hands. "Speaking over December forges, you're still a little cold. I'll see if I can get some tea for you." Oin nodded. "Keep her warm Fili."

Rue wrapped the quilt tightly around her body. "Rest." Fili told her again. "We're safe for now." He held her closer, and she grew warmer against him.

/

I pressed my head down closer to Fili's chest. We were safe for now. The orcs had fled. The dragon was under a mountain. Kili was healing, and he was with Tauriel.

I was safe, and warm in Fili's hold.

The whole situation was oddly calm and pleasant. I was strangely happy.

Here I was, not traveling, not fighting, not running off into the horizon toward some goal. Things I had always done in my life, and quite constantly in the past two years.

I smiled against Fili's heart, hearing it beat within his chest, steady and strong. For a moment I closed my eyes, and it was suddenly like nothing else around me was happening. Bard's kitchen wasn't full of dust and still in some disorder. A dragon wasn't smiting a mountain. Everyone I knew and loved was out of danger as far as I knew.

There was only me. Breathing and alive and happy.

Right beside Fili.

The only sound drumming in my head his heartbeat and his even breathing.

The only thing to be felt his arms around my shoulders keeping me close to him.

I felt like I was home.

The thought startled me at first, but sank comfortably into me. I felt happy here. Like I belonged here. Just like this, in this moment.

And I wouldn't mind, in fact I would rather love it, if this moment could go on forever.

Forever. I wanted the rest of my life to feel like this moment.

And then it hit me.

It felt like I had been thrown against the ground, like a building had fallen on top of me. My whole mind burst at the thought of it and then everything snapped itself into order, making everything understood and I knew. I knew beyond doubt and with every feeling inside me.

I gazed up into Fili's face from my place against him.

The realization hit me, quick and hot and powerful, like a blaze of fire from the sky.

I loved him.

**How's that for an epiphany?!**


End file.
